30 Feelings , 30 Moments More
by Neiara28
Summary: No ha sido un camino facil que Leon y Claire llegaran al matrimonio . Ahora que estan en ese final de etapa , comenzaran a vivir otros 30 sentimientos , otros 30 momentos que los cuales su unica guia sera el amor que se tienen , pero ... ¿ El amor es suficiente a veces para los nuevos cambios que se avecinan? . M por escenas sexuales .
1. Capitulo 1 : Bienvenidos a Oxford

Capitulo 1 : Bienvenidos a Oxford .

La furgoneta de la compañía british airways aparco delante de una casa de dos plantas situada a las afueras de Oxfordshire . De ella se bajaron dos personas y un cuatro maletas por cabeza . Una vez apeadas del trasporte se alejo , ambos se quedaron mirando la casa .

- Me siento como si tuviera que contar un cuento.- Dijo Claire .

- ¿ Un Cuento?.- Pregunto Leon mirándola , después volvió a mirar la casa.

- Si , algo así como .- Pensó un momento y volvió a hablar .- Erase una vez una gran casa , tenia grandes ventanales y espesos muros de piedra … y una fuente un poco pornográfica en la entrada .-

- ¿ Que fuente?.- Pregunto Leon mirando a su alrededor.

- Es para darle un toque picante al Cuento.- Explico Claire .- A todos los animales del bosque les daba miedo la casa , por que decían que tenia fantasmas . Y lo mismo creían todos los aldeanos que Vivian en Oxfordshire. Las jóvenes doncellas entran pero nunca saben decían los aldeanos.¿ Como vamos ?-

- Bien , continua .- Sonrió Leon

- Un día un joven e ingenuo pastorcillo pasaba cerca de la casa .-

- ¿ Pastorcillo?.- Arqueo una ceja .

- Oye , que entramos y no termino el cuento.-

- Vale , paseaba cerca de la casa .-

- Y de repente sintió la necesidad de robar una botella de brandy de 100 años , asi que abandono sus vacas , salto por encima de los altos muros y cayo sobre la recién instalada entrada de losa , y salió corriendo hacia las puertas francesas encantadas , que a la reina no le gustaban por que no era lo que ella había pedido , y rehusó pagar al arquitecto idiota que había decidido contratar a otra persona .-

- ¿ Y ya esta?.- Leon la miro de nuevo .

- No me creo que estemos aquí.- Sonrió de nuevo .

- Tampoco ha sido para tanto , solo hemos llegado dos días tarde de lo que teníamos pensado. Ha merecido la pena.- Sonrió Leon .

- Por U2 todo merece la pena , menos mal que nos enteramos del concierto cuando estábamos en Escocia . Ha molado tanto.-

- Bueno , espera aquí que tenemos que hacer una cosa.- Indico Leon mientras cogía al peso todo el equipaje de los dos , abría la puerta de la casa y metía las maletas .

- ¿ Para que?.- Lo miro extrañada cuando volvía la vista hacia ella.

Entonces la tomo en brazos , para su sorpresa cruzo el umbral en brazos con ella . Poco después oyeron un golpe en su espalda .

La barandilla de los tres escalones se había caído encima de unos pequeños setos .

- ¿ no se nos caerá la casa a pedazos encima no?.-

- No creo . eso habrá sido un hecho aislado , lo mismo la barandilla nos estaba dando la bienvenida.- Explico el chico.

- ¿ Que le ha dado un vaivén y se ha desmayado al verte?.-

- Algo así . Bueno , ya estamos en casa después de nuestra odisea europea . Deberíamos ver que es lo que nos han traído los de la mudanza .- Sugirió Claire.

Entonces sonó el teléfono móvil de Claire . Al mirar el identificador de llamadas vio que era su hermano .

- Hola Chri….-

- ¡ Me prometisteis que me llamaríais en cuanto llegarais a Inglaterra y ya ha pasado dos diaaaass!. Por dios iba a mandar al equipo de rescate a buscaros.- Grito Chris desde el otro lado de la línea .

- Acabamos de entrar por la puerta.- Se defendió Claire .

- Eso es mentira , según el itinerario que nos hizo Sherry lleváis ya dos días allí.-

- ¿ Como que el itinerario?.-

- No pensabais que no os íbamos a seguir la pista , ¿ Verdad?.-

- Por dios Chris , yo no hice un itinerario cuando tu y Jill os fuisteis de luna de miel . Eso es violación directa de nuestro derecho a la intimidad.- Respondió furiosa.

- ¿ Por que acabáis de entrar por las puertas?. Si no habéis estado ahí hasta ahora donde habéis estado.-

- Leon se entero que U2 Tocaba en Escocia , así que nos fuimos a verlos y retrasamos la vuelta un poco .- Explico tan pancha .- Y ahora que sabes que estamos vivos te dejo , tenemos cosas que hacer en la nueva casa , te llamare esta semana para informarte de todo desde la sede de la BSAA . Adiós .- Le colgó .

Leon seguía subiendo el equipaje a la habitación de matrimonio , quedaban aun dos maletas mas que subir , así que Claire las cogió y subió los escalones que llevaban a la segunda planta . . La casa tiene dos plantas y un amplio jardín con aparcamiento privado. En la planta baja se encuentra el salón-comedor con chimenea, dos dormitorios y un baño. Por otra parte, en la planta superior hay cuatro dormitorios más, dos baños, una sala de estar desde la que se podia acceder a la terraza y un distribuidor-mirador desde el cual se puede ver todo la ciudad .Las paredes tenían cuadros de la gente que vivió en la casa durante la época victoriana , estar en esa casa le evocaba las antiguas novelas de misterio de Sherlock Holmes .

- ¿ Que le parece la casa?.- Pregunto Leon saliendo de la habitación y cogiendo las maletas que portaba Claire .

-Me gusta este estilo victoriano urbano moderno .¿ Como la encontraste?.-

- Pues un amigo del presidente tiene propiedades aquí en Oxford , entre ellas esta casa. Le comente que me mudaba con mi esposa aquí durante una larga temporada y me ofreció alquilarla , yo le dije que si y wala , aquí estamos . –

- Pues me encanta . El tipo tiene que tener pasta .- Sonrió abrazando a su marido por la cintura.

- Deja que veas el dormitorio principal , entonces me vas a amar mas.- Sonrió Leon besando su cabeza y llevándola a la habitación .

Al entrar y ver la enorme cama con dosel , Claire se quedo sin palabras . Con las paredes mitad madera , mitad papel de empapelar en tonos verdes , una cómoda , un tocador y otro baño . El dormitorio era de ensueño.

- Ohhh me encantaaa , que cama mas grandeeee.- Claire dio un salto y se tumbo en la cama , disfrutando del olor a limpio de las sabanas .

- Y a mi me encanta verte aquí tumbada .- Leon salto y se puso encima de ella , entre sus piernas .- Bienvenida a su nueva casa , Señora Kennedy.- La beso en los labios .

- Señora Kennedy , cuesta aun creerlo.- Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar.

- No te preocupes , aun tienes tiempo de asumirlo , pero no de arrepentirte.- Le saco la camiseta por la cabeza y la dejo en sujetador .

- ¿ Quieres estrenar la cama ?.- Pregunto Claire de manera sugerente mientras le desabrochaba la camisa .

- Hay que hacer el test Kennedy , y ya sabes lo que se tarda en estrenar una buena cama . No queremos que se nos caiga el dosel si nos emocionamos mucho.-

- Aplastados por el dosel , vaya muerte mas chunga.- Rio al chica .

Entonces sonó el timbre de la entrada .

- Mierda , ¿ Quien será?.- Pregunto Leon.

- No lo se , mi visión de rayos x me esta dando problemas desde que dejamos Roma.-

- Pues tenemos que arreglarla pronto.- Se levanto y levanto a la chica con el .

- ¿ Quieres que vayamos a abrir los dos la puerta?.- Arqueo una ceja.

- ¿ Y si es un ataque?.Si estamos juntos podremos repelerlo.-

- Si no hace ni veinte minutos que hemos entrado por la puerta…- Se puso la camiseta.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras , Leon con un arma escondida en la parte de atrás de su pantalón , parado por la camisa . El timbre volvió a sonar .

Claire abrió la puerta , delante de ellos había una mujer mayor menuda con una fuente cubierta por papel de aluminio .

- Ohhhh al fin habéis llegadoooo.- Saludo la anciana .- Que alegría tener nuevos vecinos .-

- Ho Hola .- Saludo Claire .- Soy Claire y este es mi marido Leon.-

- Un placer jovencitos , yo soy Doris y soy vuestra vecina de al lado . Ese de allí es mi marido Martin y esto es un regalito de bienvenida .- Le tendió la fuente . De la cual salía un aroma maravilloso.- Creíamos que vendríais hace días .-

¿ Como era posible que esa mujer supiera cuando tenían que llegar?. Leon y Claire se miraron extrañados .

- ¿ Como sabe ese detalle?.- Pregunto Leon extrañado .

- Oh , jajajajaja , mi marido y yo cuidamos de la casa cuando no esta alquilada. Nos avisaron de que teníais que llegar hace dos días , pero no fue así . Así que nos preocupamos.- Explico la mujer tan pancha .

- Estamos mas controlados que tu cuando trabajabas en la DSO .- Susurro por lo bajo Claire.

- Pues si.- Asintió Leon.

- Pero ya estáis aquí , así que os hemos hecho la cena , imagino que aun no habréis ido al supermercado ni nada , así que también os hemos hecho un mapa de donde están todos los sitios donde podemos conseguir las cosas básicas . Si necesitáis algo solo tenéis que llamar a la puerta y os ayudaremos en lo que podamos .-

- Muchísimas gracias Doris , este mapa nos va a venir muy bien.- Leon cogió el trozo de papel .

- Hasta pronto , y bienvenidos a Oxford . Ya veréis que aquí no os aburriréis .-

La mujer se fue con paso lento , pero decidido , hasta su casa , que estaba a unos 20 metros de la de ellos .

Claire y Leon cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a la cocina a dejar el regalito de Doris . Al quitar el papel de aluminio vieron que eran macarrones con carne y queso fundido .

- Por favor , huele de maravilla , pero estoy harto de pasta.- Suspiro Leon.

. La podemos guardar y comerla mañana .-

Al abrir la nevera vieron que estaba vacía , salvo por la fuente que acababan de meter .

- Tenemos que ir a hacer la compra , no tenemos de nada.- Anuncio Claire .

- Al menos me quiero duchar primero , así me quito el asqueroso polvo del camino .-

- Vale , yo también me daré una duchita .- Dijo Claire .

- Pues nos duchamos juntos y ahorramos tiempo , ¿ No le parece?.- Leon arqueo las cejas de manera cómica .

- Eso si me pillas .- Y salió corriendo , con Leon pisándole los talones .

Y desde luego que la pillo . Primero jugueteando por el dormitorio … para acabar en la ducha , haciendo algo mas que frotar la espalda del otro con jabon.

()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

Estaban esperando su turno en la cola de la caja . Ambos se sentían observados por todos los que estaban allí . Otra cosa que no les extrañaba por que Leon era un hombre muy llamativo . Las jovencitas prácticamente babeaban al verle con su atuendo .

- Me siento observado.- Dijo Leon.

- Cosas que pasan cuando te mudas a un sitio nuevo y … Ay no si te están mirando con ojos de colegialas cachondas.¿ Que les das para que todas se vuelvan locas por ti? , A mi ningún chico me mira así .- Suspiro Claire .

- Ni que se le ocurra a ninguno mirarte así por que lo asesino. Ya tuve bastante con Deejay en la boda , me falto poco para ahogarlo en la fuente de la entrada. Como te metía mano el caradura.-

- ¿ Estas celoso?.- Canturreo la joven.

- Para no estarlo , no respetaba ni siquiera el hecho de que hacia veinte minutos que te había puesto el anillo de casada.-

- Ea , Ea . Que te va a dar una subida de tensión y te va a explotar la cabeza.- Le acaricio los cabellos .- Yo solo te quiero a ti .-

- Lo se , si no seguro que no te casas conmigo.- Beso la frente de la chica .

Entonces Leon noto un tirón en el pantalón , al mirar abajo vieron a una preciosa niñita de ojos azules y pelo negro rizado . Tendría unos cuatro años y ofrecía dos piruletas , sujetas firmemente entre sus manitas rechonchas .

- Hoa.- Intento vocalizar bien el saludo .

- Hola pequeña.- Sonrieron los dos .

- Me lla… llamo Amanda , tengo 4 años y mi mama esta ahí.- Señalo con la manita .

- Oh , interesante . Yo soy Claire , y este es mi marido Leon. Un placer.-

- Ohh sois matrimoio.- Pregunto sorprendida.

- Si , lo somos.- Dijo Leon.

- ¿ Y donde esta vuestro bebe?.-

Leon se puso rojo , al igual que Claire.

- Emmm aun no hay bebe.- Explico Claire intentando no reírse.

- Mi mama dice que todos los matrimonios tienen hijos.-

- Peor nosotros nos acabamos de casar.- Explico Leon.- Es pronto papa bebes.-

- Pues entonces si no vais a tener bebes , ¿ Me puedo casar contigo?.-

Claire comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Loen se quedo con cara de no saber que decir . Después la pequeña le dio las piruletas a Claire.

- Me dejaras casarme con el .-

- Bueno , se lo tendrás que preguntar a el .- Claire tomo la ofrenda .

- Seguro que tienes mas pretendientes por ahí Amanda .- Leon intento cambiar de tema.

- Pero ellos no son tan altos como tu , tu eres muy alto.- Observo la niña.

- Pero ya veras que crecen , yo ya estoy casado , si me lo hubieras propuesto hace un mes te habría dicho que si .-

- Ohhhh , bueno no pasa nada , se lo pediré a Paul. Adiós Leon , adiós Claire.-

La pequeña salió disparada por el pasillo de las chuches.

Claire no paraba de reírse , tenia las lagrimas saltadas y sujetaba en su mano aun las dos piruletas .

- Cambiándome por golosinas , ya te vale.-

- Pobre , no podía decirle que no , es tan mona.- Dijo Claire dejando las cosas en la línea de caja.

- Bueno , es bueno saber no he perdido mi sex appeal.- Sonrió .

- Creí que ese punto quedo solucionado en la ducha y ahora con las miradas lascivas de tus nuevas admiradoras .- Claire lo miro atónita.

- Muy solucionado , pero se dice que un hombre pierde atractivo cuando se casa.-

- Oh , interesante dato.-

- Buenas tardes , bienvenidos a el colmado de Oxford . Espero que el sitio sea de su agrado Señores Kennedy .- Salido la cajera .

- Emmm… si .- Ambos se miraron .- ¿ Como saben nuestro apellido?.-

- Nos aviso la señora Doris de su llegada , espero que les guste nuestra ciudad , si necesitan algo ya saben donde estamos.- Paso la compra .- Son ciento ochenta y tres libras .-

()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()

Leon estaba leyendo un libro de cocina de los que les habían regalado en la boda en voz alta mientras Claire seguía sus instrucciones :

- Lavamos las patatas, las pelamos y las cortamos en cuadrados. Pelamos las zanahorias, las cortamos en rodajas, pelamos la cebolla y la cortamos en juliana. Pasamos los filetes por la sartén, como si fuéramos a prepararlos para la plancha, una vez hechos los reservamos.-

- Vale , la cebolla la hemos comprado congelada , ve pelando las zanahorias y yo voy asando los filetes .- Indico Claire .

Se coordinaron para seguir la receta al dedillo .

- En una cacerola baja, ponemos un poco de aceite y saltemos lentamente las zanahorias, las patatas y la cebolla. Una vez estén hechas, en un mortero machacamos el ajo, el perejil y lo añadimos a la cacerola. Ponemos encima los filetes, añadimos el vaso de vino blanco y el zumo de la naranja. Rectificamos de sal y añadimos la pimienta y la nuez moscada.-

- Aja , de acuerdo .- Dijo Leon haciendo lo indicado por el libro .

Poco después la cocina se fue inundando del fragante olor de la carne y las verduras que estaban cocinando . Eso único con la música del Ipod de Leon , aquello era la típica escena hogareña de un matrimonio normal y corriente .

- He sacado una de las botellas que nos regalaron , ¿ O te apetece una cerveza?.-

- No , el vino estará bien .- Sonrió Claire.- Ve sirviendo el vino mientras pongo la mesa.-

- Parecemos un autentico matrimonio.- Rio Leon mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

- Bueno parecemos auténticos por que lo somos . ¿ O el anillo que llevo no es un diamante rosa y en realidad es de caramelo?.- Miro sus alianzas de compromiso y de boda .

- No , son de verdad por que tu sabes que no puedo resistirme al caramelo , si la mía fuera de mentira ya estaría siendo devorada.-

Se besaron como ellos dos sabían . Lenta y con pasión. Saboreando sus lenguas con ansia . Aunque para ambos esos besos eran mejores en esos momentos . No sabían si era por el matrimonio o por haberse mudado a otra ciudad del mundo y comenzar ahí su vida de casados.

- Te quiero .- Leon la miraba con intensidad .

- y yo también. Soy muy feliz.- Apoyo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Leon , el suspiro y estuvieron un rato así , mientras de fondo oían a David Archuleta con su Forever more .

Poco después comenzaron a mecerse al son de la balada . La comida se estaba cocinando bien , así que se permitieron aquella balada en su nuevo hogar .

Loen la hacia girar con maestría y la acercaba a ella una vez terminaban de girar . Claire a su vez se acoplo a su cuerpo y pasaba las manos por detrás del cuello del joven .

Una vez la balada termino se volvieron a besar , después volvieron a centrarse en la cena , dándole los últimos toques a la receta .

- Vale , añadimos los champiñones y los espárragos y lo dejamos hervir veinte minutos mas.- Leon probo la salsa .- De sal esta bien , pero no se que te parecerá a ti.- Le paso la cuchara de madera a Claire y esta probo la salsa.

- Que buena esta .- Tomo los platos y se fue a la pequeña isla que había en la cocina a poner el servicio de los dos .

Poco después la comida estaba terminada y servida en los platos .

Ambos estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro , con una iluminación tenue y una vela iluminando un poco sus caras .

Levantaron la copas de vino y brindaron por estar en su nueva casa . Comenzando su nueva vida .

Eso era lo que necesitaban después de tanto ajetreo , una tranquila velada en su nueva casa .

No sabían que era lo que le deparaba el destino en aquella nueva ciudad , en aquella parte del mundo .

Lo único cierto es que si estaban juntos y seguían amándose como lo hacían , no había nada que se interponga en su camino , no hay nada que ambos no puedan hacer … si se tenían el uno al otro .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ha costadoooooo.

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores ^^ .

Se que prometí que subiría este capitulo hace una semana , pero he estado ocupada ya que he tenido que hacer días extras en el trabajo . Y no puedo decir que no por que me hace falta el dinerito para mi próxima mudanza .

Bueno , aquí esta el primero de otros tantos temas que tenia pensados para el otro fic .

He querido comenzar con algo cómico y algo muy real que se da cuando te acabas de casar y comienzas a vivir en un sitio nuevo . También que se vea a Leon y Claire haciendo algo de vida hogareña en su nueva casa . No van a estar matando gente siempre .

Soy pésima para describir casas , así que no me he explayado mucho , espero poder ser mas concisa en sucesivos temas .

Bueno , ¿ Que os ha parecido? . Espero que los lectores de 30 Feelings , 30 Moments me comenten , y a los nuevos daros la bienvenida y sugeriros que os leáis el otro fic antes de comenzar este ^^ , si no os vais a hacer un lio . Podéis buscarlo en mi perfil .

Esperare como siempre con ganas vuestros comentarios , opiniones , sugerencias sobre temas que se quieran tratar , ect . Espero recibir el mismo apoyo que con la primera parte .

Como en el otro fic , este también tiene su playlist :

U2 – Elevation

David Archuleta – Forever More .


	2. Capitulo 2 : En Gracia y Desgracia

_**Capitulo 2 : En gracia y desgracia.**_

Leon y Claire estaban durmiendo .

Había sido una semana infernal en su nuevo empleo . La filiar de la BSAA Europea era un desastre organizativo con mayúsculas , y eso unido a un personal bastante incompetente y a una misión improvisada en Ámsterdam había acabo con la ultima reserva de energía de los dos.

Entonces un estruendoso sonido los despertó y les hizo incorporarse en la cama medio dormidos aun .

- ¿ Que ruido es ese?.- Pregunto Claire desorientada aun.

- Son campanas.- Respondió Leon aun con la mano en el pecho.

- ¿ Y que hacen dentro de casa?.-

- No , vienen de la catedral .-

- ¿ Que hora es? , no puedo enfocar bien la vista.-

- Las tres menos cuarto de la mañana.- Suspiro Leon .- Dios estaba teniendo un sueño.-

- ¿ Con que soñabas?.- Preguntó Claire con algo de curiosidad .

- Me estaba comprando un coche . Ya sabes que tuve que dejar el mío en EEUU y aun no tenemos uno decente . Total , lo mire , consulte los extras con el vendedor , mire el maletero para nuestras cosas , ya sabes por si tenemos que salir de misión de repente y cosas así . Luego pregunte cuanta gasolina consumía , pregunte el precio y me convenció y empezaron a sonar las campanas.- Explico Leon .

- Que sueños mas mundanos tienes .-

- … blooo.- Se escucho de repente.

- ¿ Que es eso?.- Claire agarro del brazo a Leon.

- Alguien gritando.-

- del puebloooo.- Se volvió a oír.

- ¿ Que dice?.-

- Que han visto a un muerto.- Dijo todo convencido.

- ¿ Es que hay fantasmas en casa?.- Claire cada vez estaba mas desconcertada.

- No , son los que van a morir cuando salga con la pistola y me los cargue por tocar las campanas y gritar cerca de casa .- Leon empezaba a perder la paciencia .

- Reunión del pueblooo.- En ese momento se oyó mejor .

- Ah , menos mal , ya me creía que iba a ser una amenaza biológica.- Suspiro Claire .

- No , además ya hemos pactado que si nos vuelve a pasar algo como lo de Raccoon o lo de Harvarville , o mas cercano como lo de china , nos mudamos a un submarino.-

- Bueno , pues vamos a ver que pasa .- Claire se levanto y fue hasta el vestidor.

- Vaya tela , vaya horas de tocar las narices .- Leon se enfurruño .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Que iglesia mas guay , aunque tendrás que cuidarte de los campesinos con horca.- Ironizo Claire.

- No me lo recuerdes por Dios .- Leon puso mala cara.

- Leon ayúdame.- Imito Claire la voz estridente.

- No hagas eso por favor , es tan odioso , y mis tímpanos no lo soportan. Fueron cuatro años infernales. No habrá tratamiento psicológico en el mundo que me cure ese trauma , preferiría enfrentarme a tres tyrants y cuatro mutaciones del virus G que a Ashley Graham .-

- Ya esta , ha pasado todo .- Lo abrazo.- Vamos a entrar .-

Al entrar , una pequeña congregación de unas ochenta personas se volvieron a mirarlos . Comenzaron a cotillear entre ellos , pero sin dejar de mirarlos .

- Creo que hablan de nosotros.- Dijo Leon.

- No se por que pienso que podrías tener razón.- Claire tomo de la mano a Leon y buscaron un sitio donde sentarse .

Vieron uno casi al final de la sala , aunque allí sentada estaba Doris y su marido , el cual dormitaba en su hombro ajeno a todo .

- Buenas noches jovencitos.- Saludo alegremente la anciana .

- Buenas noches Doris , ¿ Que es todo esto?.- Pregunto Claire mientras ella y Leon tomaban asiento.

- Es vuestra primera reunión del pueblo , es muy emocionante la primera vez que se acude a este tipo de reunión.- Explico Doris .

- ¿ Y por que su marido esta dormido?.- Pregunto Leon.

- Mañana madruga , le he dicho que eche la cabeza un rato mientras viene Taylor, el concejal electo. Solo a el se le ocurren estas reuniones a estas horas .- Suspiro la mujer.- La mitad de esta gente o tiene que ir a la universidad o a trabajar temprano , como se nota que se aburre.- Suspiro la mujer .

- Bueno señoras y señores , préstenme atención.- Llego de repente un hombre y dio un martillazo en una especie de estrado .- Bien , os he reunido aquí para un asunto de emergencia .-

Todo el mundo se volvió a mirarlo .

- El motivo de esta reunión de emergencia es bien obvio para los que hayas escuchado las campanas. Hay dos temas de vital importancia que tratar , y como no nos ponemos de acuerdo en reunirnos , he hecho uso de la norma 230 sección 3 . Usar las campanas para avisar de una reunión de urgencia.-

- O para Jugar al bingo.- Susurro Leon a Claire , esta se rio bajito ante el comentario de su marido.

- Es la creciente amenaza de una lacra para nuestro pueblo. Es …- Toco una pantalla táctil que había a sus espaldas , Leon y Claire estaban alerta , habían recibido informes de una amenaza en esa parte del país y estaban investigándolos para ver si tenían veracidad .- La temporada de ciervos.- Y salió una foto del animal .

Ambos respiraron aliviados , pero luego pasaron del alivio a la incredulidad al escuchar las palabras del aquel hombre .

- Esos animales están haciendo un daño real al entorno de la ciudad . Los jardines , orgullo de nuestra ciudad , están siendo erradicados por esta plaga .- Entonces puso una foto en la pantalla.- Este es el típico jardín de esta ciudad , debajo veréis los destrozos generados por los ciervos.-

- ¿ Ese es tu jardín?.- Pregunto Doris .

- Si mira , hay una valla que pone besa al jardinero.- Comento un vecino .

- Tengo una idea .- Levanto otro la mano .

- Habla Thomas .- Le cedió el turno .

- Una cacería controlada .-

- ¿ Con que ?.- Pregunto Doris .

- Con lobos .- Dijo convencido .

- Vale , pero si haces eso , tendremos un nuevo problema.- Dijo el marido de Doris .

- ¿ Cual?.-

- Que tendríamos lobos y no podríamos ir al bosque ni salir de noche .- Explico el hombre.

- Se hace una nueva cacería controlada y nosotros matamos a los lobos .-

- Esto es un falso problema Taylor , déjate de tonterías y deja a los ciervos en paz , cambia las plantas y ya esta.- Dijo otro vecino .

- Dios que idiotez de charla.- Leon bostezo.

- ¿ Quien ha dicho eso?.- Dijo Taylor .- Oh , pero si son el matrimonio Kennedy , nuestros nuevos vecinos.- Dijo con rin tintín .

Todos los miraron curiosos , tanto que se sentían algo incómodos ante el escrutinio . Las mujeres mayores miraban a Leon con lujuria , cosa que aterrorizo al chico . Pero también sentía enfado , por que los hombres miraban muy descaradamente a Claire . Esta por su parte miraba al tal Taylor .

- Si , es un poquito idiota el tema . La mejor manera de alejar a los ciervos de un jardín es un preparado que se vierte sobre las plantas , la nutre y a la vez crea un aroma que no le es agradable a los ciervos o cualquier otro animal . Ese preparado lo pueden hacer en cualquier floristería o en tiendas especializadas en jardinería.- Explico tan simple .

Todo el mundo lanzo exclamaciones de admiración a la idea de la chica , incluso el propio Taylor se sintió halagado .

- Si vienen con ideas tan nuevas e innovadoras señora Kennedy , seria bienvenida a unirse al consejo del pueblo .-

Claire tembló de miedo , otro cargo de responsabilidad no . Tenia que rechazarlo con elegancia.

- Es un honor , pero tengo un trabajo absorbente de por si y lo único que quiero hacer al llegar a casa es estar con el señor Kennedy.- Le dio la mano a Leon y se miraron dulcemente.

- Pero que pareja tan tierna .- Suspiro Doris .

- Bueno , orden en la sala , que aun tenemos que tratar un problema mas … Bien tenemos que decidir …-

Leon se levanto de su asiento y levanto a Claire del suyo , luego fueron hasta la salida .

- ¿ Donde van?.- Pregunto Taylor desconcertado.

- No se usted señor , pero Claire y yo nos tenemos que levantar dentro de cuatro horas , así que nos vamos a casa a descansar el poco tiempo que tenemos .Vámonos cariño .- Le ofreció su brazo .

- Lo que usted diga , Señor Kennedy.- Sonrió Claire .

- ¡ Pero tenéis que votaaarr!.- Grito Taylor de nuevo .

- Le damos ese poder a Doris , ella sabrá que votar en nuestro lugar .- Y sin mas salieron del salón de plenos del ayuntamiento .

Salieron a la fría noche de la campiña inglesa . Las calles estaban levemente iluminadas y la luna llena era tapada por algunas nubes .

Claire se acurruco contra Leon y este le paso el brazo por sus hombros .

- ¿ Tienes frio?.- Pregunto solicito .

- No , estoy bien así .- Lo abrazo por la cintura .

- ¿ Como es que hemos acabado paseando a las tres de la mañana?.-

- ¿ Por que nos despertó una campana?.-

- Si , tenemos que colocar unas ventanas que nos aíslen acústicamente del exterior , para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.-

- ¿ Quieres que nos convirtamos en ermitaños?.- Claire lo miro arqueando una ceja .

- ¿ Por que no?.-

- por que lo prometimos Leon . A pesar de la lucha que libramos , que somos soldados , tenemos que hacer una vida lo mas normal posible cuando no estamos salvando el mundo . No quiero que nuestras vidas giren en torno al trabajo . Quiero separar esa parte nuestra cuando estamos en casa y ser solo tu y yo.- Lo miro mas seria .- Te lo mereces después de todos los años que pasaste en la DSO .-

- Se que tienes razón , pero aun me cuesta .- Dijo Leon mirando al frente.- Siempre he estado guardando secretos de estado, cuidándome todo aquel que entraba en mi vida . Que ya esta desconfianza viene de serie conmigo.-

- Bueno , procuraremos trabajar en eso mas adelante , de momento es bueno que seas consiente de lo que te pasa y confiar un poco mas en la gente.- Le aconsejo Claire mientras besaba su mejilla.

- Que sabia eres señora Kennedy , por eso te quiero.- La beso en los labios .

- ¿ Solo por eso?.- Claire vatio las pestañas con fingida seducción .

- No hagas eso o no respondo de mi cuando lleguemos a casa .- Advirtió Leon .

- Eso si me atrapas .- Dijo Claire y de repente salió corriendo por la avenida Giles .

- Te vas a enterar .- Leon salió corriendo detrás de ella .

Y vaya que se entero , ya que en cuento entraron por la puerta toda la ropa que llevaban encima comenzó a sobrarles , quitándosela en la entrada mientras Leon la montaba a horcajadas encima de el para subir las escaleras , besándose con un ansia animal .

- Oh Claire , no creo que pueda subir las escaleras , estoy tan excitado que creo que puedo reventar aquí mismo .- Susurro Loen descubriendo con agrado que en la cartera llevaba un condón .

- Ya… ya se que he engordado algo …- Claire le hablaba entrecortada mientras le colocaba el condón .

- No , no es eso , simplemente no puedo resistirlo mas .-

La tumbo en las escaleras y ahí la hizo suya de manera rápida y salvaje , meciéndose ambos al ritmo que marcaba Leon , tan íntimamente unidos que podían sentir los latidos del otro como si fueran los suyos propios .

Y el clímax llego de manera arrolladora. Claire se contrajo contra el miembro duro y caliente de de el , provocando que este se corriera inmediatamente después que ella , entre gritos de agonizante liberación .

En algún momento de la noche tenia planeado volver a la habitación y a su cómoda cama de matrimonio , pero en esos momentos Claire comenzó de nuevo a mecerse …

Un segundo asalto se venia , al parecer al final esa noche no dormirían .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El día después Claire y Leon estaban en la cola del supermercado , esperando su turno para pasar por caja .

El chico se llevaba una mano a las cervicales y se intentaba masajear esa zona .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto Claire preocupada .

- La espalda me esta matando .¿ Como es posible que a mi me duela tanto y tu estés fresca como una lechuga .?-

- Si te sirve de consuelo a mi me duele un poco el trasero .-

- Entonces no eres inmune .-

- Leon , lo hicimos en la escalera , cualquiera , por muy bien entrenado que este o las posiciones que sean capaces de adoptar , saldría intacto de un encuentro en una superficie tan dura .- Sonrió la chica .- Aunque será un bonito recuerdo a guardar .-

- Pues claro .- Sonrió el chico divertido .- Cualquier encuentro conmigo , el dios del sexo , es memorable.-

- Pues el dios del sexo tiene el cuello hecha polvo.- Rio la chica .

Leon noto un tirón del pantalón . No le hacia falta bajar la mirada para ver quien era .

- Hola Amanda .- Saludo Claire.

- Hola señora Kennedy , hola señor Kennedy.- Se podía notar el sutil cambio en el tono del saludo del de ella al de el .

- Hola pequeña.- Saludo Leon , sin ser capaz de mirar tan bajo .

- ¿ Por que el señor Kennedy no mira hacia abajo?.- Pregunto la niña curiosa .

- Se ha hecho daño en el cuello .- Explico Claire .

- Cuando mi papa tiene daño en el cuello , mi mama le da un beso en esa zona y se cura .- Explico la niña.- Tal vez debería besarlo en el cuello a ver si se cura y luego acostarse en la cama con el , mama y papa hacen eso siempre .-

Leon estaba atónito y Claire evitaba reírse a toda costo , no quería ofender a esa niña tan mona y tan inocente . Ya sabría la verdad de los besos curativos cuando fuera mayor .

- Lo hare en cuanto lleguemos a casa .- Explico tan pancha .

Amanda registro el pequeño bolso rosa que llevaba y de el saco un puñado de caramelos , le los tendió a Claire y esta los tomo en su mano . Sonriendo ante el detalle de la pequeña .

- Ya se que no puedo casarme con el por que esta casado con usted … pero … ¿ Podría darle un besito en la mejilla?.- Pregunto poniendo una cara adorable de una niña de cuatro años .

- Con semejante Regalo como decir que no .-

Leon se agacho hasta la altura de Amanda y esta le dio un besito en la mejilla , tenia la boca pringosa de alguna sustancia , como caramelo o alguna bebida como el zumo , pero por no herir sus sentimientos se callo .

- Muchas graciiaaaaasss .- La niña se alejo corriendo de ellos , luego se volvió y dijo .- Gracias señora Kennedy , este día nunca lo olvidare.-

Leon se incorporo como pudo y miro a Claire , la cual estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja .

- ¿ Que?.- Pregunto extrañado.

- Vas a ser un padre muy permisivo.- Explico Claire .

- Ya me conoces , mientras haya caramelos de por medio.- Abrió el envoltorio de uno u comenzó a comérselo. – Hago lo que sea .-

- Pues entonces ya se como le daremos uso al caramelo que he comprado para la tarta de vainilla.- Sonrió Claire mientras llegaban a la caja .

En la caja estaba Taylor y los miraba de manera reprobatorio . Desde luego su vida había caído en gracia para algunos y en desgracia para otros .

Pero bueno . ¿ No tenia eso que ver con el proceso de conocer a tus vecinos?

Sin mas se dispusieron a pasar la compra y marcharse a casa , como un matrimonio normal .

Solo esperaban que las campanas no les volvieran a dar la noche .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta la nueva actualización ^^

Gracias por la paciencia , se que no ha sido fácil , pero es que esta semana he estado hasta arriba de trabajo y llevaba algo de retraso con los pedidos de la galería de dibujo .

Por eso hoy he compensado y me he quedado hasta cerca de las cuatro de la mañana para poder hacer esta actualización .

Este capitulo demuestre una verdad universal , depende las primeras palabras que te oigan decir los vecinos en un nuevo pueblo , les caerás bien o les caerás mal . Leon ya sabe que se ha ganado un enemigo con el Vocal del pueblo . Pero ha ganado una nueva admiradora en la pequeña Amanda . Así que después de todo nada es tan malo .

Muchas gracias por las reviews del primer capitulo ^^ , me alegra ver que tengo algún lector de la primera parte , espero cumplir las expectativas . De momentos estos capítulos son de asentamientos hacia las nuevas etapas en la vida de Loen y Claire como matrimonio , no todo es acción a raudales , también hay un lugar para la vida cotidiana . A ver como sigue la historia .

Bueno , desde aquí avisar que en esta semana tengo planeado subir una nueva historia de Leon y Claire que estoy escribiendo a la vez que esta . Se llamara _**Love and Lies**_ , y ya os comentare de que va a ir el argumento en sucesivas actualizaciones ^^ , espero que le deis el mismo apoyo que a 30 f , 30 M more .

Playlist del capitulo :

Michelle branch – Everywhere

Sixpence on the richer : Kiss Me


	3. Capitulo 3 : ORC Edicion Europea

_**Capitulo 3 : ORC , Edición Europa**_

Leon estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar , estaba en penumbra , tomando un sorbo de su copa de brandy mientras veía el fuego crepitar . Era una sensación relajante después de una semana infernal de trabajo .

I've been really trying now baby  
Trying to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel  
Come on

Los suaves acordes acompañados por la voz de Marvin Gaye alertaron los sentidos de Leon … bueno mas bien alertaron al pequeño Leon . Esa canción evocaba uno de los mejores recuerdos de su luna de miel en Italia … Mmmm y vaya recuerdos . lo que hicieron esa noche estaría prohibido en el kamasutra , con eso lo decía todo .

Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on

Entonces Claire apareció en el marco de la puerta .

Llevaba el pelo suelto cayéndole en ondas por su espalda , al bajar la mirada se veía el camisón ( y darle ese nombre ya era decir que estaba muy vestida ) de color negro taba lo que tenia que tapar y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación .

- Buenas noches , Leon .- Se paso la lengua por los labios .

- Ho…hola .- Leon trago saliva ante aquella visión erótica de su esposa .- ¿ Y esto ?.-

- Nada , un trapito que me compre hace dos días en Victorias Secret , se que te gusta que lleve lencería de ahí y pensé que tenias que ver mi nueva adquisición , ¿ Que tal me queda?, No me hace parecer muy gorda , ¿ No?.- Se giro ante el y ahí pudo descubrir un tanga a juego .

- Para nada , aunque tendría que examinarte mas de cerca , ya sabes que tengo que aprobar todas y cada una de tus compras .- La sentó encima de el .- Una inspección ocular mas profunda .- Le retiro uno de los finos tirantes y beso su hombro , para acto seguido llegar a su cuello y seguir ahí el asalto.

- Me gusta tu forma de inspección.¿ Puedo inspeccionar yo también?.- Susurro contra su oído mientras desabrochaba su camisa azul , dejando ver parte de su bien trabajado abdomen .

Leon no pudo aguantar mas y ambos se echaron en la alfombra persa que había enfrente de la chimenea , besándose con ansia y escuchando a Marvin Gaye de fondo .

Pero en el justo momento en el que Leon estaba perdido en el placer que le estaba proporcionando Claire en su abdomen , en el momento en el que el pequeño Leon necesitaba ser liberado del confinamiento de sus bóxer de seda , en el momento en el que Claire tenia en camisón por la cintura y estaban cachondos como dos adolescentes , en ese momento ….

I've got to be  
Got to be certain  
I've got to be so sure  
I've had my share of hearts broken  
And I don't wanna take that any more

- No, no.- Gimió Claire con desesperación mientras se incorporaba.

- Ignóralo , yo lo hago , es muy fácil en el estado de excitación en el que estoy.- Gemía Leon con desesperación .

- ¿ Y si es algo importante? , No es muy normal recibir una llamada de la base a las once de la noche.- Claire cogió el móvil de la mesita del café .- Es Chris .-

Leon hecho la cabeza hacia atrás , volviéndose a tumbar en la alfombra . Estaba tan duro que temía fuera a reventar como un globo . ¿ Es que no podían tener un momento de seducción tranquilos estando en otro continente ?.

Mientras el chico se moría de deseo frustrado , Claire conecto el manos libres y contesto la llamada .

- ¿ Sabes que eres muy oportuno Chris?. Aquí son las once de la noche y estamos cansados , prometí mandarte un informe sobre la central la semana que viene.- Dijo Claire mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se subía la manga del camisón .

- Solo quería saber de mi hermanita.- Dijo Chris con un tono de voz que no iba demasiado con su personalidad .- Como nos os hemos visto conectados por Skype ya estábamos preocupados .-

- Uy ese tono es el de Necesito un favor vuestro. ¿ Que es lo que pasa?.- Claire miraba a su marido e hizo una mueca de lastima , lo había excitado tanto que ahora mismo tendría toda la sangre del cuerpo en su entrepierna .

- Esta noche es la final de ORC.- Empezó Chris .

- ¿ Ese juego online cooperativo al que te viciaste antes de que me casara?.- Pegunto extrañada .- ¿ Que pasa con el ?.-

- Necesitamos que Leon y tu entréis al juego.- Dijo sin rodeos .

- No . nooo , es una trampa , es una competición DSO vs BSAA. Nos esta intentando enredar como siempre.- Dijo Leon agitado.

- Creía que esa estúpida rivalidad había acabado una vez que nos casamos y nos mudamos.¿ Por que no nos dejáis en paz con eso?.- Pregunto desconcertada .

-Calla Kennedy .- Chris continuo camelándose a su hermana.- Por que tu eres la mejor en asalto táctico en juegos online , siempre hemos ganado al Left 4 Dead cuando tu has jugado . ¡ Y como no jugáis no os dejaremos en paz , os estaremos mandando trabajo hasta que os desmayéis , os mandaremos correos amenazantes y …-

- Vale.- Grito Claire .- Juego , pero tienes que prometer que nos dejareis en paz después de esto . Para nosotros es la ultima competición , nunca jamás nos daréis la brasa con eso . ¿ Entendido?.-

- Vale .- Dijo Chris .

- Quiero un contrato especificando los términos firmado ante notario .- Pidió Leon con la voz frustrada por la excitación .

- ¿ No te basta con mi palabra?.- Pregunto atónito desde el otro lado de la línea .

- No .- Respondieron ambos a la vez.

- Esta bien , tendréis el contrato el Lunes . Y ahora conectaros .- Ordeno Chris .

La pareja se miro . Toda la atmosfera romántica se había ido a tomar por saco por culpa de Chris y sus competiciones extrañas .

- Voy a apagar la chimenea .- Suspiro Leon con resignación.

- Y yo a ponerme algo encima .-

()()()()()()()())()()())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá con sus ordenadores apoyados en un soporte en sus rodillas , así podían usar también el ratón con libertad . Leon se había puesto su chándal y Claire unas mallas y su sudadera con el logo de la BSAA . Una vez termino de bajarse el programa

Al abrir el programa se quedaron atónitos :

- Resident Evil : Operación Raccoon City. ¿ Estarás de broma ?.- Claire levanto una ceja.

- ¿ Es lo que creo que es?.- Pregunto Leon cuando el programa se termino de instalar.

- Si , como no teníamos bastante con haber sobrevivido a Raccoon City , alguna empresa extraña ha creado un juego basado en todos los hechos de Raccoon City. Y nos han incluido en las caracterizaciones .-

- Venga ya .- Leon busco la selección de personajes .

- Nono , no te busques por que en este juego nosotros somos los malos.- Explico Claire.

- ¿Qué?, ¿ Quienes son los malos?.-

- Somos un grupo armado de umbrella que esta va a ciudad cuando el brote esta en la cupside de todo , a eliminar pruebas .- Explico Chris . – Seremos los malos si , pero la misión es ver quien de todos consigue llegar a la final con mas puntos .Asi no ocurrirá mas lo de los empates .-

- Lo mejor de todo es que salimos nosotros.- Dijo una voz risueña.

- Sherry , ¿ Tu también?.- Leon estaba mas descolocado.

- Si , Piers esta a mi lado y con Jill hacemos seis.- Explico la chica .

- Bueno , empecemos que si no esto se alarga y son siete campañas .- Dijo Chris.

- Vale , pues a Seleccionar personajes .-

En la pantalla de selección comenzaron mirar las características .

- Vale , yo llevare a Vector .- Dijo Leon .

- Yo seré Bertha entonces .- Eligio Claire .

- Vale , me pido a Lupo.- Sherry estaba entusiasmada .

- Me gusta Beltway , iré demoliendo por el camino.- Sonrió Piers.

- Bueno me pido entonces a Four Eyes- Dijo Jill seleccionando al personaje .

- Eso deja a Chris con Spectre.- Señalo Leon.

- Vale , ya estamos todos . Empecemos .- Indico Chris .- Recordar , el que obtenga mas puntos gana , será el desempate , la batalla final , el …-

- Vale ya Chris .- Lo corto Claire .- Comencemos .-

()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Venga yaaaa , cúbreme Claire , cúbreme.- Gritaba Leon desde su posición .- Vale , creo que hay otro paquete de pruebas en la zona de despachos , voy con Claire y Sherry y mientras vosotros vais limpiando el vestíbulo.- Indico el chico .

- Vale , si veis a Nikolai Neutralizarlo .- Dijo Jill .

Leon y Claire estaban inversos en la partida . Hacia un rato que el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado , así que habían encendido el sistema de calefacción de la casa . En la mesa había distintas golosinas y golosinas varias . Claire estaba bebiendo agua .

- Vale , Pruebas destruidas .- Dijo la chica .- No recordaba que el ayuntamiento de Raccoon City fuera tan grande .-

- A mi no me dio tiempo de verlo la verdad .- Suspiro Leon .- ¿ No es un poco paranoico jugar a un juego que esta basado en la tragedia de Raccoon City cuando nosotros sobrevivimos a aquello?.-

- Es como una catarsis imagino , desmitificar lo que ocurrió allí , y de paso dar a conocer toda la mierda que soltó umbrella allí aquellos días . Tómatelo como otro juego mas y no pensemos en eso ahora , tenemos que borrar pruebas .- Bromeo Claire .- Además ya sabemos como termino todo . Derrotamos a Umbrella y vengamos a todas las personas que murieron en la ciudad .- Secundo Jill.

- ¿ Por que todos los Zombies van vestidos igual.?- Pregunto Piers .

- Por que todo el presupuesto de ropa se lo quedo nuestro comando malvado y los echo six .- Respondió Sherry.

- ¿ Los Echo Six salen aquí?.- Rio Claire .

- Si , Ya veras como esta Deejay , te vas a partir de risa , parece Brendan Fraiser en la momia .-

- Ya se yo quien se va a llevar un tiro .- Dijo Leon , con toda la intención homicida del mundo .

- Chicos atentos , ahí esta Nikolai .- Indico Chris . Entonces ,al pasar la cinemática de un minuto todos se prepararon .- ¡ Sera cabron , ha soltado un montón de Lickers! . Chicos a por la tarjeta , teneos que salir del ayuntamiento .-

- Si Señor .- Gritaron todos a la vez.

- Deja que lo capture , se va a cagar la perra.-

()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

- ¡ Somos nosotros!.- Grito Claire emocionada.- Estamos teniendo el accidente … aunque el zombie que se coló en el coche no era policía.-

- No sabia que habíais tenido un accidente de coche.- Dijo Sherry sorprendida .

- Si , Ya sabes el gafe que tiene Leon con los coches patrulla.- Suspiro Claire .

- Eso no es cierto.- Replico el chico .

- Cariño , tres veces que nos hemos subido a un coche de policía , tres accidentes que hemos tenido . Lo siento , pero ya sabes que te he prohibido conducir ese tipo de coches . Avisado quedas.-

- ¿ Que le ha pasado en la cara?.- Pregunto Leon sorprendido .

- Míralo , parece que le han estirado el rostro.- Rio Chris.- Bueno Chicos , vamos avanzad.-

Entonces salió otra cinemática en la cual se veía a Leon huyendo de los disparos de las fuerzas de Umbrella.

- Venga ya, ¿ Soy un Objetivo?.- Replico Leon.- ¿ Por que corro tan raro? , parezco un pato.-

- Si , como eres policía seguro que sabes lo que esta pasando .- Jill avanzo con Lupo hasta un garaje en el cual tenían que abrir la puerta. De ahí salieron un montón de zombies .- La madre del cordero, ¡ esto esta infestado , ayudadme!.

El equipo entero fue a apoyar a Jill .

()()(()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Ada?.- Leon se Sorprendió .- Vaya , esta muy bien caracterizada.-

- Que bien te fijas en esos detalles , ¿ No?.- La voz de Claire sonaba Hostil.

- No quería decir que …-

- Eso Kennedy , soluciona tu gambazo mientras vamos a capturar a Ada.- Dijo Sherry.

- Miradme como corro , Soy Ada Wong y soy ultra guay con mi traje rojo de zorra y mis botas Panter , chupaos esa USS .- Piers puso la nota de humor .

- No , dejádmela a mi , es personal.- La voz de Claire rezumaba maldad.- La voy a freír a balazos.-

- Corre Claire . Mátala que se escapa.- Grito Chris.- Miradla como corre , esta patizamba .-

Todos empezaron a reírse del chiste de Chris , pero Claire estaba concentrada en encontrar su presa .

Poco después salió otra cinemática en la cual se veía a Leon y Ada siendo acorralados por Mister X , con la consiguiente escena del beso , lo cual puso a Claire de mas mal humor todavía . Leon no sabia donde iba a meterse , lo que estaba seguro es que esa noche no harían el amor al son de Marvin Gaye . Maldito fuera Chris y sus juegos de Guerra .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estaban en la ultima fase , el recuentro de puntos estaba muy apretado , pero de momento Claire iba encabezando la lista .

Aun con el enfado en el cuerpo , tomaron sus puestos para la ultima parte .

La sorpresa que se llevaron al ver lo que ocurría en la cinemática no tenia precio.

- ¡ Mi cara!. ¡ Mi ropa!.- Grito Sherry.- Por favor que me han hecho , parezco un besugo!.-

- Cariño , perdóname por lo que voy a decir , pero estas horrenda.- Observo Piers .

- Tu al menos tienes hombros , yo no me veo los hombros.- Replico Claire.

- Y yo parezco un muñeco Ken , me brilla el pelo , dios mío voy a tener pesadillas con esto , fijo.- Suspiro Leon.

Entonces salió la selección final de la fase.

- Matar a Leon s Kennedy o Defender a Leon S Kennedy .- Leon miro boquiabierto la elección.- Esta claro no , me salvareis .-

Todos dieron a Matar a Leon S Keneddy .

- Seréis cabrones.- Grito Leon .

- No te quejes , Piers y yo estamos contigo , no dejaremos que mueras Leon.- Le consoló Sherry .

- Dejádmelo a mi .- Claire estaba seria .- Es mío , vosotros ocuparos de Piers y Sherry .

- ¿ Me vas a matar?.- Pregunto Sorprendido .

- Por serme infiel mientras mi personaje va como una lerda a salvarte la vida.-

Fue una batalla épica , los dos equipos , ahora enfrentados por una decisión , se tiroteaban sin piedad . Entre todos ellos sobresalía Claire . Con su experiencia en juegos cooperativos online se abrió paso hasta el personaje de Leon.

- No corras cariño , si solo quiero probar la eficacia de tu chaleco antibalas.- Dijo Dulcemente .

- No , quieres matarme , socorro.- Gritaba Leon.

- Eso , pide ayuda , llama a Ada a ver si viene.- La voz de Claire era siniestra .

- ¡ no!.-

Cuatro disparos de escopeta táctica después , el personaje de Leon estaba muerto . Chris empezó a gritar de felicidad ante la victoria . Con esos puntos Claire había ganado la larga batalla que llevaban librando desde hacia seis horas .

- Mira y aprende , te mueres tu y yo me muero contigo.- Claire puso voz lastimera .

- Jo Claire .- Suspiro el chico .

- ¡ Hemos ganado!, Al fin la BSAA se ha hecho con la victoria.- Reía feliz Chris desde su micro.- ¿ Que os ha parecido el juego?-

- Es una mierda. Mira como me han caracterizado a mi , con el pelo cortado a bocados , enseñando pierna como una furcia .- Expreso Jill sus quejas .

- A mi tampoco me ha gustado nada mi caracterización , en las cinematicas estoy bien , pero en imágenes del juego me da miedo verme . Yo no vuelvo a jugar a esto.- Se quejo también Sherry.

- No estabas tan mal cariño .-Dijo Piers .

- Esta noche te quedas sin mojar , por listo.- Grito Sherry y provoco un sollozo en Piers mientras ambos se desconectaban de la partida .

- Yo también me voy a la cama , Chris se quedara celebrando un poco mas .- Anuncio Jill .- Buenas noches chicos .-

Claire y Leon desconectaron también del juego .

Leon podía percibir el enfado de la chica mientras desconectaban los portátiles . Aquello era el pasado y su presente y futuro era ella .

Así que cuando vio que se dirigía al dormitorio aprovecho y , rápidamente , conecto el equipo de sonido y reavivo el fuego de la chimenea .

Fue hasta el equipo de sonido y espero que Claire apareciera para recoger lo que quedaba en el salón .

Cuando la vio entrar apago la luz del salón y luego marvin gaye volvió a llenar todo el salón .

- Leon , ¿ Que haces?.- Pregunto Claire aun con un poco de enfado en la voz .

- Pues seducir a mi mujer. No veas como me pone tu camisón .-

- Leon no tengo ganas de …-

- Shhh no lo permitas Claire , nos hicimos una promesa ante Dios y nuestros amigos . El pasado es el pasado . Tu eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida .- Le acaricio la cara .

Claire lo miro dulcemente .

- Eso lo se ya tonto , es que estas son cosas que no se olvidan y bueno , siempre estaré insegura con el tema de Ada ...-

- Solo existes tu . Además… Como tu bien me has dicho jugando , morimos juntos o salimos juntos con vida. Así de sincronizados estamos .- La beso ligeramente .

- ¿Aunque no tenga hombros?.- Pregunto haciendo un puchero.

- Siempre que tu aceptes que tengo cara de Ken y me brilla el pelo.- Rio el chico .

- Me tendré que poner unas gafas de sol cuando hagamos el amor .-

Leon la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación , tenia que esforzarse al máximo para que Claire se sintiera amada . Y el no iba a reparar en esfuerzos para que aquello pasara .

Asi que mientras la parte de arriba se iba llenando de gemidos y suspiros , marvin gaye se quedon en el piso de abajo sonando para las plantas .

()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()())()

Bueno , actualización ^^.

He querido poner fin a la guerra DSO vs BSAA con una competición al Operación Raccoon City . Hace poco lo jugué y es tan horrendo como lo describo arriba . A ver si os hago una reseña pronto de los horrores cósmicos que este juego me ha mostrado .

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews ^^ de verdad . Me dais toda la gasolina que necesito para continuar escribiendo ^^.

Bueno , por lo demás deciros que el primer capitulo de Love and Lies ha sido un éxito . Me alegra ver que os ha gustado la idea . Así que con el fin de coordinarme bien con las dos historias , os diré que las actualizaciones de ambas se espaciaran . ¿ Que quiere decir? . Pues que no os asustéis si tardo en actualizar esta , por que estoy desarrollando los temas nuevos de esta , y como los de Love and Lies mas o menos están planteados , lo mas seguro que es love and lies se actualice mas pronto .

En cuanto este se viene temas muy profundos , ahora estamos con el cachondeo y las risas , pero quiero explorar temas como la crisis matrimonial , las confianza en la pareja y la llegada de los hijos . Así es , todo lo que trae una vida en común . Todo ello necesita investigación , de ahí que os pida paciencia . Peor mi intención en un principio es que las actualizaciones no tarden mas de dos semanas .

Bueno , por lo demás de nuevo daros las gracias , de verdad que sois los mejores y espero seguir contando con vuestras rewies , las cuales me guían para poder escribir mejor ^^ .

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^

Playlist:

Marvin Gaye : Let's get it on


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿ Que hubiera pasado si ?

_**Capitulo 4 : ¿ Que hubiera pasado si …? . San Valentín .**_

San Valentín .

Claire Redfield no era de esas jovencitas que se entusiasmaran con la fiesta , tenia la teoría de que esa festividad era solo por y para el consumismo desmedido .

Pero claro … antes no había estado enamorada .

Ahora esperaba con cierta impaciencia a que llegara el catorce de febrero … que era el día siguiente .

Aquella mañana había tenido su ultimo examen trimestral y tenia por delante dos semanas de vacaciones , las cuales pasaría en Raccoon City con Leon .

Llevaban unos meses saliendo , era increíble lo que podía surgir de un hecho fortuito como el que fueras rehén de un secuestro en la propia comisaria , un sádico criminal tuviera planes para violarla y que el que era tu mejor amigo le pegara dos tiros y te salvara .

Realmente su relación no había cambiado demasiado . Seguían hablando todas las noches , se escribían mensajes en el móvil con situaciones absurdas que les pasaban .

Pero con el añadido de que cuando se reencontraban no se daban un simple abrazo .

Cada beso y cada caricia que se prodigaban era mas intensa que la anterior . Pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos y en fin , hacían las típicas cosas de antes … pero con el añadido de que eran novios .

Y por fin , después de cinco meses de relación , iban a pasar juntos su primer san Valentín . Para tan señalada fecha Claire había comprado un regalo especial . Una cosa que Leon decía que le gustaría tener y que a Claire le había costado un pellizco de la asignación de Chris .

Pero merecía la pena si con ello lo hacia sonreír .

- Hola Annie .- Saludo Claire a su compañera de apartamento.

- Claire , ha llegado ese paquete a tu nombre .- Señalo la chica mientras bebía su taza de café.

- Oh Dios ya esta aquiiii.- Dijo feliz Claire mientras abría la caja y comprobaba su contenido . – Dios que bonita es .- Miraba el regalo en cuestión para ver si estaba en perfecto estado.

- ¿ Ese es el regalo para tu novio?.- Pregunto curiosa su amiga .

- Si , Leon lleva meses diciendo que le gustaría tener alguna como esta . Pero se le averió el coche hace un mes y la reparación le costo un riñón . Así que he hecho algunos recortes presupuestarios entre la beca y la asignación de Chris y he conseguido esta maravilla. Original de los años cuarenta .-

- Es una preciosidad .-

- Si que lo es … espero que le guste.- Sonrió mientras miraba el regalo.- Oh no puedo resistirme , voy a ir a Raccoon y se la voy a dar . Total , da igual 8 horas antes o después , ¿ No?.- Dijo Emocionada mientras iba a buscar una bolsa de viaje . Tomaría el tren y se encajaría en Raccoon City un día antes de san Valentín .

)()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba terminando un informe mientras todo a su alrededor se llenaba de corazones … literalmente .

Las chicas se habían vuelto locas decorando la oficina para san Valentín .

No era muy entusiasta de esa fiesta . Lo había celebrado con Catherine los seis años que estuvieron juntos . Pero por mucho que lo celebraran su relación se fue a tomar por saco . Así que después de un año sin celebrarlo se dio cuenta de que era una soberana idiotez .

Claire era tan pragmática como en el en ese tema . Era un día de consumismo desmedido , así que estaba en duda de si regalarle algo a Claire . Con ella quería hacer las cosas bien , muchísimo mejores que con Catherine .

Claire no era una chica material , había veces que se enfadaba con el por que había comprado alguna cosa para los dos , un regalo para ella o la había invitado al cine cuando ella había dicho que seria ella la que invitara .

Así que para el era impensable que le gustara san Valentín , además de que el año anterior no dio muestras de lo contrario . Aunque ese día en particular no lo habían pasado juntos . Si no que el lo había pasado con la encantadora Stefanie , a la cual le regalo un tanga .

Ese detalle , por el bien de su relación con Claire , no había sido desvelado .

No , la relación que mantenía con ella era completamente diferente … incluso diferente a la relación que había tenido con Catherine .

Todavía no se explicaba como la había podido rechazar la primera vez tan de plano , si en esos momentos la echaba de menos con todas las fibras de su ser . Y eso que vivía a media hora de Raccoon City .

Y no hacían nada extraordinario .

Pasaban juntos los fines de semana , veían películas , salían a espectáculos , iban a museos . Tenían muchísimas cosas en común . Incluso alguna que otra vez entrenaban juntos cuando a Chris le entraba la paranoia por que su hermana aprendiera nuevos estilos de lucha o supervivencia . Al ir ella lo arrastraba a el inevitablemente . Pero quitando el dolor que le entraba mas tarde en el culo , era muy divertido .

Pero tenían el añadido de que sus besos eran mejores que el anterior , que cuando dormían en la misma cama se quedaban un rato despiertos acariciándose el rostro mientras hablaban de sus cosas , que adoraba que ella se quedara dormida en su hombro después de un largo día y el poder apoya su cabeza en la suya , aspirando su aroma .

No , la relación que tenia con Claire no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera tenido … ni siquiera con Catherine … aquello era completamente diferente . Y a veces eso lo asustaba .

- ¿ Que Kennedy? , este año estas con Claire , ahora podréis daros arrumacos románticos de san Valentín.- Dijo Marvin .

- Ni a Claire ni a mi nos gusta san Valentín.- Dijo Leon mientras ponía los papeles en una carpeta y la cerraba.

- A todas las mujeres les gusta san Valentín , es como un virus tío . Claire no es inmune , ninguna mujer lo es.-

- Ella si lo es , ya lo veras.- Volvió a decir Leon todo convencido .

- Bueno , ahora lo veremos .-Marvin sonrió.- ¡ Hola Claireee! , que caja mas grande. ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?.-

- La cabeza de Alfredo García * .Para cobrar la recompensa.- Rio Claire mientras dejaba la caja encima del escritorio de Leon

. ( NdA : ¿ Quiero la cabeza de Alfredo García es una película de Sam Peckinpah , producida por la MGM en 1974 , Humor negro a raudales , la recomiendo.)

- Entonces Leon es Benny .- Rio Marvin .

- Así es , os masacrare a todos como a una jauría de zombies , no va a quedar vivo ni los perros de la K-7. – Corroboro Leon .

Claire observo que la comisaria había sido invadida … invadida con el espíritu de san Valentín . Pero Leon no parecía demasiado entusiasmado . Pero lo mismo debía de ser por trabajo , a juzgar por el carpeta que le había dado , luego se fue discretamente mientras Leon la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

- Hola , esto es una agradable sorpresa .- Sonrió el chico .

- Bueno , he terminado los exámenes , así que de por si estoy feliz. Así que me dije: Bueno , voy a ver a mi sexy agente de policía y darle su regalo de san Valentín .-

Leon se quedo petrificado en el sitio al oír aquellas seis palabras y verle la cara a Claire . Maldito fuera Marvin y su conocimiento de las emociones femeninas . Estaba metido en un buen lio .

Claire por su parte lo miro , vio que se ponía pálido como la muerte y miraba la caja como si fuera una bomba . Entonces la confianza que había sentido a escoger el regalo se comenzó a evaporar … y en su lugar la invadió un sentimiento de incredulidad .

- Creo que para poner esa cara antes tendrías que ver si el regalo te gusta , ¿ No?.-

- Claire yo …- Comenzó .

- Leon , es un regalo . Si te preocupa te diré que no es una cabeza de verdad , tranquilo.-

- Claire , yo no soy muy partidario de celebrar san Valentín .- Le dijo .

Ahí estaba el quit de la cuestión . Entonces al ver la cara de Claire estaba segurísimo que aquello acabaría en bronca .

- El año pasado lo celebraste con … Stefanie , ¿ No?.- Le pregunto incrédula.

- Pero era mas sexo que otra cosa , era el primer san Valentín que estaba sin Catherine y …-

- No digas mas .- Claire levanto la mano , de repente sentía humedad en los ojos.

- Claire , esta fiesta no significa nada para mi , le tome odio desde que Catherine me dejo , yo me esmeraba por hacerle un buen regalo para demostrarle mi amor y al final el resto del año era un infierno , realmente le tengo asco a esta fiesta . Yo … bueno pensó que tal vez debería de haberte contado esto antes de …-

- ¿ De hacer la imbécil? , Si , hubiera sido ideal Leon , así no habría hecho la imbécil.-

- No se por que crees que has hecho la imbécil , al fin y al cabo a ti tampoco te gusta.-

- No me vuelve loca , pero esperaba estar con mi novio y que a este le hiciera ilusión el regalo que había elegido para el .-

- El amor se demuestra con sentimientos y actos , no con un estúpido regalo un día random del año.- Le espeto .

Oh Dios , Leon miro los ojos de Claire y supo que le había hecho daño con su comentario tan desafortunado . Eso unido a que tenia publico estaba convirtiendo la situación en una bomba de relojería que iba explotar en …3…2…1…

- Y con un poco de sensibilidad por parte de mi novio . Bueno , como no es importante entonces será mejor que me vaya .- Claire tomo la caja y se tiro a la cara .- Feliz puñetero día de San Valentín , vete con Stefanie , estará encantada de que le vuelvas a regalar un tanga.- Le dijo mientras salía de la oficina .

- Claire … ¡ Claire espera!.- Grito .

- ¡ No te acerques a mi Kennedy!.- Salió del despacho mientras Leon se quedaba de pie con la caja .

No podía ir detrás de ella , aun no había acabado su turno .

Luego miro la caja … Mierda .

Luego levanto la cabeza y vio a todos sus compañeros mirando sin disimulo ninguno lo que había pasado .

- ¡ No hay nada que mirar , volved a vuestras cosaass!.- Grito mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo y volvía a sus papeles … o al menos lo intentaba.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba a punto de terminar su jornada laboral . Había estado intentando llamarla desde que se fue . Luego desistió y decidió ir a casa de Chris en cuanto saliera del trabajo , si estaba en Raccoon seguro que estaba ahí y …

Mierda … Chris le iba a partir la cara fijo en cuanto se enterara de lo que había pasado .

Por que en su lugar de trabajo no podían estarse calladitos los muy …

- ¡ Kennedy!.- Grito Chris .

Mierda sus poderes paranormales de invocar a la gente con el pensamiento .

- Ho … Hola Chris…-

- Nada de Hola Chris ni narices , ¡ Que he has hecho a mi hermanaaa!.- Grito como un basilisco .

- Chris yo …-

- Chris nada , de Chris nadaaaa , ella nunca llora y me la encuentro en casa recogiendo su bolsa de viaje . La he tenido que llevar a la estación con el corazón encogido.-

- ¿ Como que se ha ido?.- Lo miro atónito.

- Dijo que poco mas que la habías embroncado por hacerte un regalo en san Valentín .-

- No ha sido así , solo le dije que ese regalo en san Valentín no era especial para mi .-

- Eso , tu arréglalo mas.- Dijo de repente Wesker .- A mi oficina ambos , ¡Ya!.- Grito el capitán de STARS .

Los tres fueron al despacho de Wesker , una vez ahí los hizo sentarse .

- Vale ya de liarla parda , ¿ No?.- Empezo el capitán .- Ya he oído lo que ha pasado Redfield.- Dijo Wesker interrumpiendo el amago de bronca de Chris.- Es la comidilla de la comisaria de esta tarde . De nada os va a servir discutir.-

- Pero si le irían bien un par de puñetazos en la cara.- Dijo Chris .

- Aquí nadie va apegar a nadie .- Entonces llamaron a la puerta , entro marvin con la caja de la infamia en sus manos .- Oh Marvin , gracias por subirla .-

- De nada capitán .- Dijo el jefe de Leon y salió del despacho.

- ¿ Por que sube el regalo aquí.?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Bueno , después de oír vuestra bronca , asumo que Kennedy ha dicho esa desafortunada frase sin saber que es lo que le ha regalado Claire , y en el contexto de por que ella se ha puesto triste . Y Chris sencillamente es que no sabe nada . –

- ¿ Y tu si?.- Dijo Chris.

- Si , de hecho yo ayude a Claire a buscar el regalo … bueno mas bien la encamine para que lo encontrara . Kennedy ábrelo por favor .-

Leon miro extrañado al capitán , luego tomo la caja de la infamia y rasgo el papel de regalo , era una caja grande . Quito la tapa y después quito con cuidado el papel seda que escondía … Y los pensamientos de Leon hicieron cortocircuito …

Era la chaqueta de cuero por la que había estado ahorrando seis meses .

- Es una maravilla , y dentro de tres meses será mía.- Decía con entusiasmo mientras ingresaba un talón con la cuarta parte de su sueldo en el Banco una tarde .

- Voy a empezar a pensar que quieres mas esa chaqueta que a mi.- Rio Claire .

- No nena , a ti te quiero de verdad , la chaqueta es un caprichito que tengo y que me pienso dar en cuanto pueda . Es una mierda que sean tan caras.-

- Jajaja pero cuando la tengas todos los sacrificios que has hecho merecerán la pena.-

- Si , la verdad es que si . Es una cosa que me hace mucha ilusión .-

Y Leon había estado Hablando un poco mas de la chaqueta mientras le mostraba a Claire el modelo que iba a encargar .

El chico estaba atónito mientras miraba a Wesker , el cual sonrió amablemente . Luego le devolvió la mirada a la chaqueta de cuero marrón con piel de borrego , era el modelo exacto del catalogo que el tenia en casa .

Chris había ido a su mesa por un cigarrillo .

- Ella me pidió consejo sobre sitios cerca de Raccoon donde poder encargar ese modelo especifico . Ha estado realizando trabajos de mecanografía desde su facultad para poder ganar el dinero para poder comprarla .-

- Claire …- De repente se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho , solo de recordar con que brutalidad la había …

- No sabia nada de ese trabajo Wesker.- Chris dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se lo paso a Leon , el cual le dio otra calada y se lo devolvió .

- Por que esos trabajos eran los que tu tenias que pasar a maquina y no hacías nunca , Claire ha sido la duende que ha hecho que tu puedas tener tus informes de la auditoria a tiempo , pedazo de imbécil . Además tampoco te dijo nada por que también tomo prestado dinero de la asignación que tu le pasas , además de otro tanto de su fondo de la beca .-

Ya no podía sentirse mas mal de lo que se sentía en ese momento . El mismo había hecho sacrificios esos meses y aun le faltaban un par mas para poder comprarla … en cambio Claire no ,e había dicho nada y se había quitado tiempo de estudios y se había quedado al menos un par de meses con una mano delante y otra detrás … a el le había pasado .

Y va y la trata como una mierda …

Era un pedazo de Cretino … pero el cretino de Claire y tenia que ir a verla y que ella… Dios tal vez la había cagado con ella y … Vaya novio que estaba hecho …

No era el momento de lamentaciones , tenia que ser astuto . Así que se levanto y salió corriendo con la chaqueta en las manos .

- ¿ Donde va?.- Dijo Chris dándole una nueva calada a su cigarro.- Se ha dejado la caja.-

- ¡ Vete a poner los pies a tu mesa Redfield , y mas te vale que vayas pensando en que regalarle a Jill , o te veras en una igual como el novato y tu hermana!.-

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire agradecia que su compañera de apartamento se hubiera ido de viaje a Aspen con su novio . Por que no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones de lo que le había pasado .

Leon poco mas que se había puesto hecho un basilisco con el tema del regalo , con el tema de celebrar san Valentin .

Aunque ella tambien había tenido algo de culpa . Si le hubiera preguntado tal vez se hubiera hecho una idea de lo que pensaba su chico sobre ese dia .

Pero no escusaba que hubiera despreciado su regalo . No cuando era lo que mas deseaba desde que se conocieron . Habia visto como ahorraba parte de su sueldo … ella misma sabia los sacrificios que había hecho Leon por tener esa chaqueta . Habia estado cinco noches a la semana acostándose a las dos de la mañana transcribiendo informes para Wesker por que el vago de su hermano no lo hacia . Haba dejado de hacer cosas , reducido sus salidas , quitándose caprichos para poder tener en un tiempo record el dinero .

Habia ido hasta Madison , Wisconsin para ver la calidad de la chaqueta y comprarla , para que luego se la mandaran a casa .

¿ Y para que?. Al final había hecho la estúpida y se había vuelto a casa . Tenia que haberle cruzado la cara a Leon de un buen bofetón .

Pero entendía también que Catherine le había hecho daño . ¿ Algún día sabría esa mujer el daño que le hizo? , En lo cínico que se había vuelto .

Aunque estuviera con ella , la sombra de Catherine planeaba sobre ellos … y ella no era Catherine .

Entonces llamaron a la puerta .

Claire se asomo a la mirilla , en la puerta había un repartidor .

Extrañada abrió un poco , sin quitar la cadena de seguridad . Y el repartidor la vio .

- Busco a Claire Redfield.-

- Soy yo .-

- Necesito que firme esto para entregarle esto.- Y vio una caja de tamaño medio .

Abrió la puerta y firmo el recibo , recibió su caja y el hombre se fue silbando una canción .

Miro la caja extrañada ,era del tamaño de la que solían albergar los libros que ella compraba online , aunque hacia meses que no pedía libros a Amazon . Así que no tenia ni puñetera idea de lo que podía ser .

Así que se sentó en el sofá y tomo unas tijeras ,abriendo la caja y sacando de su interior un precioso mapache de peluche , dejando dentro otras dos cajas mas .

El mapache tenia entre sus manitas una tarjeta .

_Mi amor_

_Como he demostrado hace un rato , no soy bueno transmitiendo mis sentimientos como es debido , así que te lo pongo por escrito , solo te pido que leas hasta el final de la carta …_

_A veces me pongo a pensar que no existe en el mundo una persona como tú, una persona que en el primer momento en que la conocí, despertó el sentimiento mas hermoso que he llegado a concebir en mi corazón, ese sentimiento tan hermoso, tan especial, tan maravilloso es "el amor", solo un sentimiento que una sola persona me ha hecho sentir , sentir de verdad …_

_Es un sentimiento tan profundo que cada vez que te veo vuelvo a sentir esa alegría, esa felicidad, esa convicción que me dice que eres lo que siempre soñé , que me hace vibrar de felicidad y que me hace sentir como si yo fuera lo mas importante de tu vida ._

_Pero la he fastidiado , me he comportado como un cerdo despreciable . No tengo justificación para ello pero solo espero que seas capaz de perdonarme ._

_Si no te ves capaz ahora lo entiendo …pero no me conformo , por que por ti jamás me rendiré jamás corazón, no te dejaré ir . Porque no quiero arrepentirme el resto de mis días de que por culpa de unas palabras estúpidas te haya perdido , no al menos sin luchar . Por que tu te has convertido en mi único , en el gran amor de mi vida._

_Asi que solo te pido esto … Deja que este amor te vuelva a hacer feliz._

_Se que no me lo merezco ahora mismo , pero …__continúa amándome_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Siempre mía_

_Siempre Nuestros ._

Las lagrimas caían por la cara de Claire mientras abrazaba al mapache . El final era de la carta de la amada inmortal .

No creía que Leon pudiera tener esa sensibilidad escribiendo .

Pero … pero le había escrito una carta , era su letra y eran … Dios era precioso .

Guardo la tarjeta . Luego miro las otras dos cajas y las saco .

La primera era una caja de bombones . Claire rio ante la ocurrencia , por que eran bombones con forma de corazón y con palabras escritas , formando una frase .

`` Quiero mas momentos dulces contigo´´

Y entonces oyó una melodía . No sabia que era … parecía un móvil .

Lo mismo su compañera de piso se había dejado su móvil ahí , por que ella no tenia . Pero … pero ese no era el tono del móvil de Annie , Oh dios entonces vio que la música venia de la segunda caja .

La abrió inmediatamente y de ella saco un precioso teléfono móvil de color turquesa . Un Motorola , al mirar bien vio que tenia otra tarjetita pegada , otro mensaje .

`` Usarlo solo en el caso de que quieras hablar conmigo´´

No lo dudo , levanto el auricular y le hablo .

- Leon …- Dijo emocionada .

- Asómate , esto aquí abajo .- Sonrió el chico .

Claire fue hacia la ventana . Y ahí estaba . Apoyado en su coche , Vestido de manera casual y con la chaqueta que ella le había comprado .

Lo mas bonito era que estaba sonriendo , con otro móvil como el de ella , pero de color negro .

- Espera , voy a bajar .- Le dijo a través del teléfono . El negó .

- No , ábreme , yo subo .- Y se perdió en la entrada .

Ella le dio al telefonillo y le abrió , después escucho sus rápidos pasos a través de la escalera . No había querido esperar el ascensor y estaba subiendo rápidamente las tres plantas que la separaban .

Y en cuanto se vieron el chico la abrazo contra su corazón .

- lo siento … lo siento tanto .- Escondió la cabeza en su cuello , aspirando su olor .

- No , yo lo siento . Tenia que haber tenido en cuenta lo de Catherine , tenia que haberte preguntado , yo …-

Leon la empujo hacia el dentro del piso mientras la acallaba con un beso abrasador , que nacía del temo de casi perderla y del amor que sentía por aquella chica .

Claire le respondió con idéntico ímpetu , como si el aire de repente no le hiciera falta , solo el .

La tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a quitarle la sudadera que llevaba ella , una vez paso eso el se quito la parte de arriba , quedándose ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba .

Luego comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica desde el escote del sujetador . Subiendo con su lengua hasta el cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja , para después volver a sus labios y profundizar mas el beso .

- Perdóname … perdóname …- Susurraba entre beso y beso.- No quería despreciar tu regalo ni mucho menos , es que desde lo de Catherine yo …-

- No hace falta que me cuentes nada Leon …- Le acaricio la cara .

- Lo necesito Claire .- La volvió a besar .- Siempre celebrábamos el dio de san Valentín juntos , el resto del año … sobretodo todo dos últimos fueron un infierno por que ya no sabia que hacer … no quería reconocer que lo que quisiera que sintiera por ella estaba muerto .- Hizo una pausa .- Pero contigo … Claire esto no es igual , es muchísimo mejor . Por que se que me puedo apoyar en ti y tu puedes apoyarte en mi , por que me desgarra tenerte lejos , aunque sea a media hora , porque todo se ilumina cuando estoy contigo , nuestro amor es tranquilo , me llena de paz y felicidad tenerte conmigo así . Y quiero mas , muchísimo mas …-

- Leon , a mi me pasa igual .- Sonrió la chica mientras lo abrazaba .- Aunque a veces seas un imbécil integral.-

- Bueno , mientras estés ahí para corregirme y me sigas queriendo , yo luchare cada días para ser el hombre que mereces .-

- ¿ Te gusta entonces la chaqueta?.- Sonrió Claire .

- Me encanta . ¿ Y a ti el teléfono móvil y el peluche?. Ahora si me quieres llamar lo puedes hacer directamente , estés donde estés . -

- También , pero lo que mas la tarjeta , sin duda alguna .- Le acaricio .

- ¿ Mas aun que lo que estamos a punto de hacer?.- Gesticulo el chico con las cejas .

- Depende …- Lo beso de nuevo mientras comenzaba a quitarle el cinturón a los vaqueros .

- ¿ De que?.- Beso su cabeza mientras desabrochaba el sujetador .

- De lo ilegal que sea , agente Kennedy.- Beso su abdomen y Leon soltó un gemido .

- Ahora veras lo que es ilegalidad , Claire .- Y se tumbaron de nuevo en la alfombra .

Por que al fin y al cabo ¿ Para que celebrar su amor un día solo ?.Sobretodo cuando tenían otros 365 mas por delante , cada uno mas emocionante que el anterior .

()()()()()())()())()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hola holaaaaaa.

Bueno , tanto yo como vosotros echabais de menos un nuevo capitulo de ¿ Que hubiera pasado si? . Una de las lectoras me pidió que dedicara un día a San Valentín .

Bueno , pues aquí esta ^^ .

La chaqueta de Leon es la chaqueta de resident evil 4 .

Mientras , y como novedad importante :

He borrado del perfil la historia de Latente .

Bueno , es que he decidido que quiero rehacerla una vez acabe Love and Lies y 30 F, 30 M more . La historia tenia muchísimos fallos y siento que si la vuelvo a reescribir mas adelante podre hacerla muchísimo mejor ^^ .

En otro orden de cosas , daros de nuevo las gracias .

De verdad que me alegro de que estéis apoyando la historia con vuestras reviews , comentarios , opiniones , aportación de temas , todo ^^ . Sois los mejores , de verdad . Y espero seguir estando a la altura de lo que esperáis leer ^^ .

Esperare con ganas vuestros comentarios ^^

Y como viene siendo habitual , el playlist de este capitulo ^^ :

Natasha Beningfield - A Little Too Much

Ron Pope - A drop in the ocean


	5. Capitulo 5: En la salud y la enfermedad

_**Capitulo 5 : En la Salud y en la Enfermedad .**_

Claire estaba en un estado de duermevela . No quería abrir los ojos , pero tampoco podía dormir . Y eso era una cosa que le tocaba mucho las narices .

Entonces oyó un sonido …

Se giro en la cama para avisar a Leon , pero en cuanto puso la mano en su lado toco el colchón.

No estaba en la cama .

Volvió a oír ese sonido … venia del baño .

- ¿ Leon?.- Pregunto con cautela.

- No entres en el baño.- Se oyó la voz agónica y luego las arcadas típicas antes de vomitar.

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto . Luego se dio cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho.

- Nooo .- Arcada.- ¿ Como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?.- Arcana y vomito.

. Un lapsus … ¡ No soy perfectaaa!.-

- Dios …- Vomito .- Creo que es la gripe … ¡ O la peste!.- Exclamo Leon .

- Voy por el Bepto- Mistol y … bueno tu agárrate al retrete mientras vuelvo.- Bajo a toda prisa abajo .

Poco después Leon estaba arropada hasta las orejas en la cama de matrimonio . Llevaba el pijama azul horroroso de sus tiempos de la academia de policía , señal inequívoca para Claire de que debía estar con fiebre . Ya que solo se pone ese pijama cuando tiene demasiado frio .

- A ver cuanta fiebre tienes.- dijo usando el termómetro eléctrico que les regalo Rebecca .

- Que frio tengo .- Dijo mientras los dientes le castañeaban .

- Vale , estas con bastante fiebre , ¿ Te notas algo mas?.- Pregunto Claire mientras le daba una cucharada de Bepto Mistol .

- Me duele los huesos.- Dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados .

- Voy a llamar al medico .- Claire tomo el teléfono inalámbrico de su mesita de noche.

- No molestes al medico a estas horas cariño.-

- Tienes cuarenta de fiebre , o llamo al medico o nos vamos al hospital , esas son tus únicas decisiones en este momento .-

- Esta bien , llama al medico .-

- Toma , te dejo esto al lado.- Le puso una palangana a los pies de la cama .- Por si tienes ganas de seguir jugando a la niña del exorcista con los vómitos.-

Aun en su estado febril , Leon sonrió ante el chiste de su esposa . Solo a Claire se le ocurrían esos chistes en momentos así .

Lo mismo empezaba a mejorar , total , no seria la primera vez que tenia la gripe . Solo necesitaría descanso y su medicación .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Bueno señor Kennedy , siento decirle que vamos a tener que irnos para el hospital.- Dijo el medico después de examinarlo .

- ¿ Esta seguro doctor?.- Pregunto Claire preocupada .

- Si , Temo que con esta fiebre se desarrolle en una Neumonía gripal primaria. Me gustaría tenerlo en observación y hacerle unas pruebas .-

- ¿ En que se puede notar ese empeoramiento ?.- Claire lo levanto de la cama y lo ayudo a colocarse el abrigo.- Vamos cariño .-

- Me duele la cabeza y todo .- Dijo Leon entre delirios .

- Tranquilo , vas a ponerte mejor .- Claire miro al doctor .- ¿ Podría ayudarme a meterlo en el coche , así puedo coger algunas cosas que pueda necesitar .- La explicación tendría que esperar .

- Claro señora Kennedy .-

No sin mucho esfuerzo por parte de los dos , Claire consiguió meter a Leon en su coche . Luego subió rápidamente por un improvisado bolso y su portátil . No sabia cuanto estarían en el hospital y tenia que avisar al trabajo de que no irían al menos hasta que Leon estuviera completamente recuperado.

Luego bajo rápidamente , cerro la puerta de la casa y y se metió en el coche . Siguieron al medico hasta el John Radcliffe Hospital .

Mientras conducía no podía dejar de mirar a Leon , estaba blanco como la muerte y le costaba respirar bien a causa de la mucosidad .

Era una de esas pocas veces que lo había visto , ya lo había visto enfermo … con varicela a los veinticinco años , y aun recordaba el infierno que fue cuidarlo … pero no tenia tan mala cara como tenia en esos momentos . Además , el ser su mujer le confería una preocupación a otro nivel . Amaba a ese hombre y odiaba verlo enfermo .

Pero no se separaría de el … como decían sus votos matrimoniales : en la salud y en la enfermedad .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()((()()((()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Entonces lo han ingresado?.- Pregunto preocupada Sherry por teléfono.

- Si , ha pasado toda la noche con fiebre y vomitando , ahora se lo han llevado a hacerle unas placas para confirmar el diagnostico .- Explico Claire preocupada .

- Suenas cansada.- Dijo Chris .

- ¿ Estáis hablándome por el manos libres?.-

- Pues Claro que si .- Rio Chris .

- Si , pero ya descansare cuando estemos de nuevo en casa .- Respondió la chica .

- Hermana , no vayas caer enferma tu también.-

- Es normal … es mi marido .- Se emociono.

- Se pondrá bien Claire , estamos hablando de Leon , es fuerte .-

- Pero verlo así , tan venerable …- Entonces vio llegar la camilla.- Chicos , os cuelgo , hablamos después.-

Claire vio que estaba durmiendo , pero perlado en sudor . Por su cara vio que era un sueño incomodo . Seria causa de la fiebre , que no lo dejaba descansar .

El medico se acerco a ella .

- Bueno , tal y como le dije en su casa , su marido tiene un principio de Neumonía , es la neumonía . La neumonía post-gripal es una infección de los pulmones la mayor parte de las veces causada por una bacteria -neumococo, hemofilus, estafilococo, etc. que debe ser diagnosticada y tratada lo antes posible.-

- ¿ Pero la han pillado a tiempo , no ?.- Pregunto Claire con lagrimas en los ojos .

- Si , hemos hechos pruebas para ver que bacteria tiene el señor Kennedy . En el momento que lo sepamos le pondremos el tratamiento y en una semana estará bien.- Sonrió de manera conciliadora .

- Gracias a Dios .- Se le saltaron las lagrimas .

- El señor Kennedy tal ves lo confundiera con un resfriado común , por que los síntomas sin similares , pero sin duda ha sido su determinación de llamar al medico de guardia lo que ha hecho que se le pudiera atender a tiempo .- Entonces miro su reloj .- En una hora vendré con el tratamiento nuevo , mientras vigílele la fiebre .-

- Gracias Doctor .- Claire entro en la habitación .

Leon estaba con los ojos abiertos y sonándose los mocos de manera poco elegante . Claire le acerco la papelera y el tiro el Clennex .

- ¿ Me pasa algo malo?.- Pregunto algo preocupado al ver el rastro de lagrimas en los ojos de su mujer .

- Lo que ya decíamos en casa , en una hora sabrán que tipo de virus tienes y el tratamiento a seguir . ¿ Por que no me has dicho que estabas acatarrado?.-

- Por que los catarros me los curaba de pie Claire , no le daba importancia por que me tomaba mi medicamento y dormía toda la noche , y al día siguiente estaba como nuevo.- Suspiro el chico .

- Pues esta vez no ha sido así . Leon .-

- Ya lo veo , prometo que la próxima vez que me encuentre así te lo diré .- Sonrió el chico .

- Mas te vale , o tendré que recordarte los votos matrimoniales a bofetadas en limpio.-

- En la salud y en la enfermedad …- Susurro el chico .- Deberías ir a casa a descansar.-

- No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que te den el alta .- Sonrió Claire .- Además tu cuidaste de mi cuando estuve enferma con la vesícula.-

- Pero tenias puntos , esto es diferente.-

- Me cuidaste en casa hasta que pude hacer vida normal , así que ya puede sir haciéndome caso o te vas a enterar .-

- Te quiero Claire .- Leon le dio la mano .

- Y yo también te quiero Leon .- Claire la acerco a su mejilla .

- Tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza .- Susurro el chico .

- Túmbate .- Le mullo la almohada un poco , después coloco una compresa húmeda en su frente .

Una hora después Loen continuaba debatiéndose entre fiebres muy altas . Claire empezaba a estar preocupada de verdad , por que el medico no venia y Leon no dejaba de tener algún espasmo a causa de los delirios por la fiebre .

Había veces que habría los ojos y miraba sin ver . Y otras solo se movía agitadamente .

Y la verdad es que empezaba entrar en pánico ya .

Hasta las ocho de la tarde no apareció un grupo de médicos con el tratamiento intravenoso para su marido . Claire tenia ira homicida a causa de esa tardanza .

- Me dijo una hora.- Grito Claire .

- Lo se , pero ha habido que hacerle pruebas mas exhaustivas , no me había fijado en los anti virales que su marido se suministra como miembro de la BSAA . Algunas pruebas podrían estar mal hechas y hemos preferido repetir para estar seguros de que le poníamos el tratamiento adecuado.- Explico el medico .

- ¿ Y ya lo saben?.-

- Si , esto hará que su marido supere el virus en 48 horas , después de eso deberá estar aquí en observación realizando las pruebas pertinentes hasta que el virus haya sido erradicado del organismo , esto pueden ser unos 10 días de hospitalización , tal vez debería ir a casa y descansar señora Kennedy .- Le sugirió el medico.

- No , aquí hemos entrado los dos … y de aquí saldremos los dos .- Dijo Mirando a la cama donde dormía su marido .

- Entonces pasare a verle mañana , la enfermera de guardia vigilara su evolución , en caso de que ocurra algo me avisaran enseguida .-

- Buenas noches doctor .-

- Hasta mañana señora Kennedy .- Se despidió el medico , y la habitación se vacio .

Claire acerco la silla hasta la cama y allí le tomo la mano de la alianza a Leon . Tenia la smanos algo pegajosas , pero no le importaba .

No pensaba irse de allí sin el .

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon abrió los ojos .

La habitación estaba en penumbra , las primeras luces del amanecer entraban por la persiana de la habitación .

Al girar la cabeza vio que Claire estaba dormida en la cabecera , con los brazos cruzados en forma de almohada y con un paño frio en su mano .

Se quedo un momento mirando como dormía . Le dolía todo , peor no era como el dolor que tenia antes , este era mas soportable .

Como quería a esa mujer .

Llevaban cinco meses casados y cada día era mas feliz que el anterior . Para muchos podía ser que hubieran caído en la monotonía … pero a el no se lo parecía .

Aun recordaba como le había repetido los votos matrimoniales cuando la fiebre no lo dejaba en paz y nublaba su mente .

Era increíble que recordara eso cuando hervía por dentro , pero ahora se notaba mas fresco , el virus estaba siendo neutralizado .

- Claire …- Dijo con la garganta seca .

Ella levanto la cabeza rápidamente y lo miro , aun algo aturdida por el sueño .

Pero aquello paso rápidamente .

- Holaaa.- Susurro mientras le acariciaba la frente.- Estas mas fresquito .-

- Me siento mas fresquito .- Le sonrió .-¿ Me puedes dar un vaso de agua? , tengo sed.-

- Claro .- Claire se dirigió a la mesita y le sirvió el liquido con un cubito de hielo .

- Gracias .- Leon bebió con ansia , luego se puso a chupar poco a poco el cubito. – Que rápido ha pasado el medicamento , ¿ No?.-

- ¿ Rápido? .- Claire lo miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.- Que va , has estado 72 horas delirando en fiebre . Menos mal que ahora estas mejor …- Suspiro Claire con las lagrimas saltadas .

- Ey ven aquí nena .- Leon abrió sus brazos y ella se lanzo a ellos con cuidado de no arrancarle la vía del brazo.- Me estoy poniendo bien.-

- Menos mal , me has dado un susto de muerte .- Sollozo.

- Un virus no podría acabar conmigo , por favor con lo que hemos visto Claire , el virus T , el virus G , las plagas …Ya estamos curados de espanto .-

- Pero esto ha sido un virus corriente y moliente que ha balanceado nuestro mundo . Vamos , como te descuides otra vez un catarro te parto la cara Kennedy , ¿ Te has enterado?.- Dijo Sollozando .

- Lo prometo … pero no creo que te atrevas a partir mi hermosa cara.- Le hizo un puchero .

- Que imbécil eres .- Lo miro con un mohín .

- Pero soy tu imbécil , ¿ No?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- Solo mío .- Le tomo el rostro entre las manos y lo beso .

- Te vas a contagiar.- Dijo entre beso y beso .

- Neumonía romántica , cuando la tenga me recordara a ti .-

- Vómitos románticos también harán que me recuerdes .- Rio el chico .

- Pues si , una enfermedad de lo mas romántica .-

- Tengo hambre .- Dijo Leon .

- Avisare a la enfermera para ver si puedes comer algo.- Claire se levanto de la cama y lo miro .

- Tranquila , no me voy a escapar.- Sonrió mientras la veía salir .

A lo largo de la semana Leon fue mejorando a ojos vista , así que el medico decidió que ya estaba restablecido para volver a su casa , pero aun no se podría incorporar al trabajo . Ese hecho fue recalcado por el medico y Claire lo seguiría al pie de la letra .

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una vez en casa recibió varias visitas . Algunos compañeros de trabajo , sus vecinos Doris y Martin les llevaba comida y se quedaban con el cuando Claire tenia que ir a la central a solucionar algún contratiempo .

Taylor y algunos vecinos también lo visitaron , aunque el concejal del pueblo aun desconfiaba del americano .

Y una tarde recibieron la visita de la pequeña Amanda . Claire sonrió a la pequeña , luego la llevo hasta el salón , donde Loen estaba leyendo el periódico .

Después del soborno de caramelos acostumbrado , la pequeña Amanda paso la tarde con ellos jugando y contándole al matrimonio el nuevo hombre que había conquistado su pequeño corazón .

- Pero le prometo que usted siempre será el primero en mi corazón , señor Kennedy.- Dijo con total solemnidad .

- Es bueno saberlo Amanda , espero que lo traigas por aquí un día que la señora Kennedy y yo estemos . Me gustaría conocerlo.- Sonrió Leon .

- Eso hare . Rio la pequeña .

Un rato después vinieron sus padres , y junto a Doris y Martin, todos cenaron juntos en la cocina . Era la primera vez que cenaba tanta gente en la casa y eso emocionada a Claire y Leon , ya que aquella era verdadera vida matrimonial .

Rieron , bebieron y comieron como si fueran una pareja normal , y no solamente un matrimonio que cada semana tenia que salvar al mundo de alguna amenaza bioterrorista a escala mundial .

Esa noche eran simplemente Leon y Claire Kennedy . Y estaban cenando con sus amigos . Una noche completamente normal .

()()()())))()))()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Bueno , ¿ Quiere algo mas el enfermito?.- Pregunto Claire mientras dejaba encendida la luz del pasillo .

- Que mi mujer venga a la cama , que la hecho de menos .- Sonrió .

Claire se metió entre las mantas y se acurruco contra el , apoyando su cabeza en el hombro .

- Hacia tiempo que no teníamos una noche así.- Dijo Claire .- Amanda ha dejado de amarte , ¿ Como te sientes al perder una admiradora?.-

- Creo que con los cuidados adecuados mi corazón podre superarlo.- Rio el chico .- Pero si tienes razón , hacia tiempo que no teníamos una noche así .-

- La noche antes de nuestra boda .-

- Seis meses ya.-

- A mi me han parecido seis minutos .- Susurro Leon besando su cabello .

Lo miro sonriendo .

- No me vuelvas a dar un susto así.- Susurro.

- No , a partir de ahora a cuidarme mucho . Y a cuidarte a ti.- Le acerico la mejilla .

- En la riqueza y en la pobreza .-

- En la salud y la enfermedad .-

- Ni la muerte nos separara …-

Leon y Claire se besaron con ansia , decir los votos en alto les daba fuerza y les daba amor . La felicidad que sentían estando juntos no la cambiarían por nada en el mundo . Por que con sus altibajos y su altos … Aquello era su matrimonio .

Ambos cuidaban el corazón del otro , velaban por el otro … En su vida en común .

()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

Y aquí esta la actualización .

Esta actualización ha tenido miga , por que había perdido la pequeña libreta donde tenia apuntado los títulos de los capítulos y ahora no sabia que capitulo iba delante o detrás de los que llevo escritos XD .

Pero gracias a la ayuda de mi sobrina he conseguido dar con ella y escribir en tres horas la actualización ^^

¿ Bueno , y que os ha parecido?.

Aquí quería mostrar un Leon que enferma como todos los demás . En un principio iba a ser Claire , pero la pobre ya había sufrido mucho con la vesícula , así que he decidí que Leon fuera el enfermito , así crearía simpatía y aplacaría las ganas homicidas que le tenéis en Love and Lies XD .

De nuevo y como siempre , muchísimas gracias por las reviews que me dejáis en cada capitulo . Me encanta el entusiasmo que le ponéis y que me dediquéis unos segundos a dejarme unas líneas y así saber que os esta gustando ^^ . Siempre procuro responderos a todos y seguirá siendo así ^^

De nuevo , muchísimas gracias , estoy deseando leerlas .

Playlist :

Needs de collective soul

Backstreet Boys - The Answer To Our Life


	6. Capitulo 6 : La Familia Crece

_**Capitulo 7 : La familia crece . **_

Leon y Claire estaban relajados en su casa , fuera hacia un tiempo del demonio . Truenos y relámpagos que iluminaban de vez en cuando el salón .

- Madre mía , que día mas asqueroso.- Dijo Leon al ver el ultimo relámpago iluminando la pared de detrás del televisor .- Vamos a ver alguna de las pelis que tenemos en la colección.-

- El típico tiempo ingles , ya sabíamos a los que nos exponíamos cuando nos mudamos a Inglaterra .- Dijo Claire , entonces saco un DVD del cajón.- Mira lo que he encontrado.- Sonrió agitando la caja delante del chico .

- Oh Dios Claire . No sabia que lo habíamos metido en las cajas .- Leon miraba emocionado el DVD .- Vamos a reírnos un rato .-

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta .

Se miraron extrañados , ninguno de los dos esperaba visita ese día . No creían tampoco que fueran Doris y su marido . Y tampoco había consejo del pueblo .

- ¿ Esperas a alguien?.- Pregunto Claire .

- Pues no , ¿ Y tu?.-

- No .-

Así que extrañados fueron hacia la puerta . Leon se quedo un poco atrás y se coloco al lado del mueble de la entrada , donde estaba escondida una de sus armas de emergencia .

Claire abrió la puerta y otro trueno ilumino la cuatro siluetas que había en la entrada , cosa que la asusto tremendamente . Leon saco su arma y apunto hacia la puerta .

- ¡ Quietooosss ¡!.- Grito el chico .

- Y una leche quietos , no ves la que esta cayendo fuera .- Dijo Chris Redfield desde la entrada , quitándose el gorro del chubasquero . Detrás de ellos estaba Jill , Sherry y Piers , los cuales iban con chubasqueros de distintos colores .

- ¡ Hermano!.- Grito Claire emocionada mientras se echaba a los brazos del hombre .

- ¿ Que tal matrimonio?.- Saludo Sherry mientras ayudaba a Piers a meter las maletas dentro de la casa .

- ¡ Hola Sherry!.- Leon abrazo a su pequeña .

- Cuento tiempo , estáis geniales chicos .- Dijo Jill mientras abrazaba a Claire y después a Leon .

- Madre mía que casa mas guay.- Dijo Piers mientras miraba el pasillo de entrada.

- Gracias Piers.- Leon y Claire lo abrazaron sucesivamente.- Pero pasad , dadme esos chubasqueros .-

Todos entraron al salón y se quedaron alucinados con el sitio .

-Madre mía , pero vaya casa Claire .- Silbo Sherry .

- Pues si , es preciosa , y muy espaciosa . ¿ Como diablos habéis conseguido este sitio?.- Pregunto Jill .

- Es de un amigo mío de la DSO , casi nunca viene aquí y cuando se entero de que nos mudábamos aquí nos la ofreció , así que le pagamos un alquiler simbólico por darle uso .- Y le dijo el precio .

- ¿ Solo por eso?.- Pregunto Chris.- Jill , vamos a tener que plantearnos el mudarnos aquí si el precio de la vivienda esta tan bien .-

Jill lo fulmino con la mirada , cosa que hizo que Chris cerrara la boca un momento , después miro a su hermana y a Leon .

- Se te ve bien Leon. ¿ Como estas de tu neumonía?.- Pregunto Sherry sentándose en el sofá al lado de Piers .

- Ya estoy bien , la semana que viene ya me podre incorporar al trabajo y ayudar a tu hermana .-

- ¿ Como la el tema de organización de la sede?.- Pregunto Piers .

- Avanzando muy lentamente , ahora estoy con los protocolos para la realización de las vacunas contra el viru , en teoría algo sencilla , pero que en la practica … Ufff , la verdad es que los que están para misiones de campo deberían entrenar mas antes de tener cometidos tan serios .- Suspiro la chica .

- O sea , en pocas palabras …-

- Habría que destituir a las tres cuartas partes de la plantilla si la cosa sigue así .- Termino Leon la frase .- A las ultimas tres misiones hemos tenido que ir Claire y yo solos . Se supone que si tenemos una sede aquí es para que haya mas personal para realizar las misiones de esta parte del mundo .-

- Bueno , No será para tanto.- Rio Chris .

- Ven con nosotros el lunes a la sede en plan polizón y veras que no me rio , el problema aquí es serio hermano . No podemos mandar a esos chicos a un campo de batalla real , con enemigos de verdad y en el que pueden perder sus vidas en un suspiro.-

- Esta bien , iremos con vosotros el lunes y haremos una valoración sobre el terreno y ya de ahí sacaremos nuevas medidas , de ahí organizaremos el plan de acción que sea mas adecuado .- Convino Chris .

- ¿ Que hacemos hablando de trabajo? , ¿ No se supone que estamos de vacaciones y que este viaje es de placer ?.- Pregunto Sherry .

- Eso , eso .- Rio Piers .- Me encantaría darme una ducha .-

- Pues venid detrás mía y os enseñare la parte de arriba de la casa . Hay cuatro dormitorios , así que no tendremos problemas de espacio.- Sonrió Claire .

Una vez arriba Claire empezó a asignar las habitaciones de cada uno .

- Mi hermano y Jill en la habitación del fondo.-

- ¿ Por que? .- Pregunto Chris .

- Por que si os ponemos en esta .- Señalo la habitación de al lado.- Leon y yo no podremos hacer todas las cochinadas que nos gustan de manera tranquila y feliz.-

- Venga ya , ¿ Pensáis que no os dejaría tranquilos por estar casados?.-

- Pues si .- Dijeron todos a la vez .

- Iros al campo a dar un paseo y os perdéis.-

- Como ya sabéis el problema de esta habitación , Piers y tu os quedareis en la habitación roja .- Claire abrió la puerta .

- Madre mía que camaaaaa.- Dijo Piers , que se lanzo a la misma como una gamba .

- Que bonitaaaa.- Exclamo Sherry dejando su bolsa de mano encima de la cómoda .

- Cada habitación tiene su baño , así que no habrá peleas por los turnos . Si queréis cambiar las sabanas en este armario de aquí están los juegos de cada cama , mantas , lo que queráis .-

- Todo previsto .- Jill miraba su habitación .- Oh es preciosa chicos , muchas gracias de verdad.-

- De nada .- Leon tomo a Claire del hombro .- Vamos a tener que ir a hacer la compra por que no va a haber comida para todos .-

- Pues tu quietecito aquí que no puedes salir .- Ordeno Claire .

- ¿ Crees que te voy a dejar salir con la que esta cayendo tu sola?.- Pregunto Leon sorprendido .- ¿ Que clase de marido crees que seria?.-

- No os pongáis nerviosos , nosotros iremos a la compra . Que mínimo después de habernos colado sin avisar . Vamos Piers .- Levanto al chico de la cama.

- Esta lloviendo , ¿ Y si nos cae un trueno? .-

Sherry miro de manera reprobatoria al chico , pero luego relajo el gesto , por que en el exterior parecía que se iba a caer el cielo sobre ellos .

- Mujer , tenemos provisiones para todos esta noche , es que nos habéis pillado completamente de sorpresa.-

- Esa era la idea .- Sonrió Chris .

- Bueno , por que no nos comportamos como unas buenas amas de casa y vemos que hay en la nevera , para prepararles a los hombres de la casa una buena cena .- Sugirió Sherry .

- De acuerdo .- Dijo Claire .

- ¿ Entonces nosotros que hacemos ?.- Pregunto Leon señalando a los machos .

- Pues preparad la mesa y luego os sentáis . Y no rompáis nada.- Dijo Jill .

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Y como te trata la vida de casada Claire?.- Pregunto Sherry mientras añadía vino a la carne que estaba en el horno .

- No me puedo quejar , por que antes , cuando Leon no sabia que lo amaba no podía ni imaginarme una vida como la que llevamos ahora.-

- ¿ O sea superando tus expectativas?.-

- Completamente . Y lo mejor de todo es que seguimos siendo nosotros , pero con la diferencia de que estamos unidos legalmente.- Rio la chica .- Por que me preguntas eso Sherry .-

- Piers y yo no estamos atravesando un buen momento ahora mismo.- Y la chica bajo la cabeza.

- Ya decía yo que algo había.- Suspiro Jill .- ¿ Por que no has dicho nada en EEUU?.-

- Por que necesitaba que comentáramos esto las tres juntas , ojala estuviera aquí Hunnigan , la opinión de otra mujer casada me vendría bien.-

- ¿ Donde esta Hunnigan a todo esto.?, ¿ Por que no han venido con vosotros?.-

- Terminando la mudanza a la casa grande que se han comprado Steve y ella. Pero so mandan recuerdos y que en las próximas vacaciones que tengan se vienen para acá a visitaros .- Suspiro Sherry .

- A ver , ¿ Que es lo que pasa con Piers?.- Pregunto Claire toda seria .

- Pues que noto que nos hemos estancado en nuestra relación.- Comenzó a explicar Sherry .- Es que os veo a vosotras , os veo ya casadas con vuestros amores y yo sigo en el mismo lugar que hace dos años. Y es deprimente .-

- ¿ Has hablado esto con Piers?.- Pregunto Jill sentándose en un taburete al lado de la chica .

- No veo como sacarle el tema , el me nota rara y me ha preguntado , pero no soy capaz de responderle . No se que hacer.- Bajo la mirada .

- Pues en algún momento tendrás que hablarlo con el , no puedes ocultar que es lo que te pasa por mucho tiempo , si no acabara reventando . Y si pasa eso no será agradable Sherry. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.- Explico Claire .

- Estoy con Claire , háblalo con el . Total , ¿Qué puedes perder por sacarle el tema?.-

- ¿ A el por ejemplo?.- Dijo irónica .

- Si esta destinado que pase pasara Sherry , si no lo esta mas vale que lo vayas sabiendo ya y decidir en consecuencia que es lo que vas a hacer.-

- ¿ Pero y si asusta a Piers?.-

- Al menos habrá sacado el tema . Si no vamos a tener otro drama como el que tuvimos con Leon y Contigo .-

- Vale ya de meteros conmigo , ¿ No?.- Arqueo una ceja .- Sherry seguro que habrá aprendido de nuestros errores y no hará lo mismo , ¿ Verdad?.-

- Pues claro que he aprendido , por favor me insultáis .- Dijo indignada.- Es que lo amo tanto … No quiero perderlo.- Se le saltan las lagrimas a la chica .- No se que haría si dijera que estamos bien como estamos cuando yo quiero mas …-

- Ehhh , no llores cielo .- Claire abrazo a la chica y esta gimoteo bajito .

Las dos mujeres se miraron preocupadas , por que ya sabían por experiencia propia lo difícil que era dar el paso al siguiente nivel .

()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(()

- ¿ Y veis normal eso?.- Pregunto Leon mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza.

- Claro que lo vemos normal , es la comunidad de vecinos , a veces al presidente se le va mucho la pinza .- Explico Jill .

- ¿ Como la idea de que los vecinos no pidiéramos dar caramelos a los niños en halloween por que el azúcar los ponía nerviosos y por ello causaban destrozos a la propiedad?.- Pregunto Chris .

- Perdonad si os ofendo , pero eso lo veo lógico.- Intervino Piers .- O sea , ¿ No os da miedo dejar entrar a un montón de niños hasta arriba de azúcar en vuestra casa? , ¿ Niños que llevan mascaras que impiden reconocerlos?.-

- Siempre puedes hacer lo que hacia la abuela.- Dijo Claire mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

- ¿ Colgar garrapiñadas del árbol?.-

- Exacto.- Rio la joven.

- Que idea tan ingeniosa.- Admiro Leon.

- la abuela Redfield era una mujer de recursos.- Admitió Chris .

- ¿ Te dan miedo los niños Piers?.- Pregunto Claire curiosa.

- Sherry me hizo ver la otra noche los chicos de maíz y si , debo reconocer que me dan miedo.-

- ¿ Insinúas con eso que no quieres tener niños?.- Pregunto Sherry de repente .

- Emm , no he dicho eso … solo que …-

- ¿ O sea que no quieres que tengamos hijos?.- Dijo de nuevo Sherry .

- Un momento , yo no he dicho eso Sherry .- Dijo Piers poniéndose de pie .- ¿ Que es lo que te pasa?.-

- A mi no me pasa nada .- Dijo Levantándose también .

-Y una leche que no te pasa nada .- Golpeo la mesa y asusto a los que estaban ahí , ya que no se lo esperaban .- Vamos arriba , tenemos que hablar.-

- No , estas incomodando a los demás .- Observo la chica a sus compañeros de mesa .

- Creo que ya les dará igual si nos terminamos la cena o no. Vamos.- La tomo de la mano y fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa .

Todos se quedaron en la mesa quietos , mirándose los unos a los otros mientras la cena se enfriaba .

- Si Sherry y Piers no se van a comer esto me lo termino yo.- Dijo Chris mientras le robaba sus platos a los dos jóvenes que estaban en plena discusión .

Todos miraron a Chris engullendo la carne como si fuera un pavo .

()()(()()()()((()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()

- No me imaginaba que la primera noche que estuviéramos todos bajo un mismo techo acabaría así .- Dijo Leon mientras se metía en la cama con su Tablet .

- Pues si .- Coincido Claire mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes . Después se puso a hacer gárgaras con el en guaje bucal . Salió del baño y apago la luz .- ¿ Que estas leyendo?.-

- Solo consulto el tiempo para mañana , dice que hará sol.-

- Tu no sueles consultar el tiempo .- Lo miro extrañada .

- Tenemos que buscar actividades para que Sherry y Piers solucionen la bronca de esta noche . Si nos quedamos los seis bajo un mismo techo la tensión puede explotar , y ya tengo bastante con que la cristalera del porche trasero haya sufrido la furia de Sherry . Espero que la tabla que he puesto aguante hasta el lunes .-

- Ya no esta lloviendo tanto como antes .- Señalo Claire .

- Claire , ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo?.- Leon de repente se puso serio .

- Claro , dime que te ronda la cabeza.-

- Sabes que te quiero , lo sabes de sobra . Pero este tema de los niños … bueno yo deseo tener niños contigo … Pero …-

- Pero …-

- Me gustaría que antes tuviéramos tiempo para ser nosotros dos .- La miro .- Me gusta la vida como la tenemos ahora mismo . Tu y yo , el trabajo , las obligaciones familiares , hacer nuestra vida de casados y bueno … habíamos tocado el tema de los hijos y..-

- ¿ Y te preocupa que me ponga como un basilisco por expresarme tu opinión sobre ese tema?.- Termino la frase por el , entonces le sonrió conciliadoramente.- Yo también pienso que ahora mismo estamos muy bien , solo llevamos medio año casados y es pronto para pensar en ser tres o mas . O sea si pasase por que tiene que pasar pues adelante , pero con las medidas que tomamos para circular no creo que nadie asome por la montaña de momento.- Rio Claire recordadnos la famosa charla de Chris sobre la concepción .

- Me da pena Piers . En este momento lo veo y me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que era yo antes . ¿ Fui muy cretino contigo cuando no sabia que te amaba?.-

- Un poco , pero desde que te diste cuenta no has parado de compensármelo con creces .-

- Te quiero mucho Señora Kennedy.- Acerco sus labios a los de su mujer .

- Y yo a ti , Señor Kennedy , con locura …- Claire hizo lo propio .

Tal vez no era el momento mas oportuno para ponerse cachondos , pero un simple beso los volvía locos de pasión , sus cuerpos reaccionaban y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas . El chico la coloco sobre el en horcajadas mientras continuaba con el beso.

Sus manos cobraron vida y se posaron en los muslos de su esposa , subiendo hasta el vórtice entre sus piernas y comenzando a excitarla debajo del pijama .

Claire se separo un momento de sus labios y gimió agónicamente ante las caricias que le prodigaba su esposo .

- Leon …- Susurro excitadísima.

- ¿ Te gusta así …?- Susurro el también contra su oído .

- Si … si …-

- Vamos a jugar un poco .- Dijo tumbándola debajo de el mientras le quitaba la parte de arriba del pijama .

- Pero los demás están en las demás habitaciones .-

- Pues que se pongan tapones en los oídos .- Sonrió el chico mientras abría el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacaba unos pocos condones .

())()(()())()()()()()(()))()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()(()()())()())()

Leon estaba preparando la mesa mientras Claire cocinaba los huevos revueltos . Se habían levantado un poco mas temprano que los demás y habían ido a la tienda a comprar suministros para el desayuno .

La primera en aparecer por la cocina fue Sherry .

- Buenos días – Saludaron los dos al verla .

- Buenas … oh café.- Dijo la chica .

- ¿ Como lo quieres?.- dijo Leon acercándole la cafetera .

- Me lo como , me lo inyecto , me lo esnifo … me da igual , pero necesito cafeína ya para funcionar .- Contesto la chica .

- Creo que Leon te estaba preguntando si lo querías como un capuchino , un descafeinado o solo .-

- Oh , capuchino si tenéis .- Dijo la chica .

Leon le acerco la taza y un plato con tortitas y huevos revueltos con bacón .

- Sherry … sabes que te queremos verdad .- Dijo Leon sentándose a su lado .

- Emmm si , lo se .- Dijo la chica mientras masticaba una tortita .

- ¿ Que paso anoche con Piers y tu? , solo sabemos que Piers acabo durmiendo solo en el cuarto que os asignamos y tu en el de al lado .-

- No llegamos a un termino medio .- Dijo Sherry y su expresión se entristeció .

- Cariño lo sentimos mucho .- Susurro Leon mientras le apretaba la mano .

- Creo … creo que se acabo lo nuestro …-

Sherry se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a Claire y Leon . Esta a su vez le devolvían el abrazo de manera conciliadora .

- Yo solo … quiero tener algo como tenéis todos . Estoy cansada de vivir el día a día . Yo quiero mas . Quiero casarme con Piers , tener sus hijos … pero …-

- ¡ Yo también quiero eso Sherry!.- Dijo de repente Piers , entrando en la cocina y viendo la escena .

La chica seguía abrazando a Leon y Claire , los cuales observaban algo atónitos al chico . Aquella situación era un poco surrealista , pero ellos no podían intervenir , solo ser testigos de lo que estaba pasando en aquella habitación .

- ¿ Que estas diciendo…?.- Dijo Sherry entre hipo e hipo .

- Que esta noche ha sido un descenso a los infiernos en toda regla . Una muestra de lo que seria la vida si tu no estuvieras a mi lado . Y no quiero volver a sentir esto nunca mas … por eso yo …- Y se arrodillo delante de la joven , la cual abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada . Piers tomo su mano .- Sherry Birkin . Eres mi vida , mi primer pensamiento de la mañana es para ti … el ultimo antes de irme a dormir también . Estoy inquieto cuando no estas a mi lado , muy solo cuando nos tenemos que separar . Por ello yo … yo quiero …- Y saco una pequeña cajita del bolsillo.- Sherry Birkin. ¿ Quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?.-

Fueron ls diez segundos mas largos de la vida de todos los presentes en aquella cocina , pero fue el tiempo en el que el semblante de Sherry cambio de triste a alegre , dedicándole al joven que estaba arrodillado a sus pues la mas deslumbrante de sus sonrisas .

- Si .- Respondió .

- ¿ De verdad?.- Pregunto Piers atónito .

- De verdad.- Y se lanzo a sus brazos .

- ¿ Me dais vuestra bendición?.- Pregunto Piers a Leon y Claire .

Los dos miraron a la pareja de manera expectante , no se esperaban ese gesto del joven . Como si ellos tuvieran que dar su bendición al haber pedido la mano de su hija .

- Claro que si Piers . Pero prométenos que la harás muy feliz.- Respondió Leon .

- Eso no lo dudéis ni un minuto.-

- Entonces tenéis nuestra bendición .- Sonrió Claire .

Piers se separo un momento de Sherry para colocarle el sencillo solitario de rubi en su dedo y dedicarle otra gran sonrisa . Entonces la tomo en sus brazos y la beso de manera apasionada ante la atónita audiencia que presenciaba aquel acontecimiento .

Leon rodeo a Claire con su brazo y la atrajo a su lado . Estaba muy emocionado por haber presenciado ese momento con Claire .

- Siento como si …-

- ¿ Como si fuéramos los padres y acabáramos de bendecir a nuestra primera hija en su compromiso?.- Termino Claire la frase por el .

- Si .-

- Bueno … yo me siento igual .- Lo miro y sonrió .

En ese momento Jill y Chris entraron en la cocina y se encontraron la escena .

- Vaya … ¿ Han hecho ya las paces?.- Pregunto Chris mientras se rascaba la cabeza .

- Mas que eso .- Rio Claire .

- ¡ Nos vamos a casaaaarrr!.- Grito Sherry de manera emocionada .

Mientras los jóvenes recibían las bendiciones de la pareja mas mayor , Leon y Claire miraban la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos . Otro momento que atesorarían en su álbum particular , en el cual había momentos tristes , pero luego esa tristeza se volvía alegría y desembocaba en momentos como aquel .

Estaban seguros que estuvieran donde estuvieran los padres de Sherry , estos se sentirían felices por su hija .

Pero ese momento Leon y Claire lo sentían como suyo … como si ellos fueran los padres y su péquela familia estuviera creciendo delante de ellos .

Si , la vida en esos momentos era inmejorable .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()())()()))())()())())())())()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()())

Bueno , aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ^^.

Desde aquí disculparme por la tardanza , pero en mi defensa diré que es muy difícil escribir a la vez dos historias .No os asustéis si no actualizo enseguida pero es que el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo y no tengo el horario tan amplio que tenia antes .

Así que desde aquí os mando este mensaje : No dejare esta historia sin acabar ^^ , pero que me tardare un poco por que esta siendo escrita a la vez que la de Love and Lies .

Bueno desde aquí decir que : Muchísimas gracias por las reviews del otro capitulo ^^ , sois los mejores y me alegra de veras que me dediquéis ese pequeño tiempo de vuestra vida en dejarme una review para animarme a seguir . No sabéis la alegría que me da abrir el correo y ver vuestros mensajes , así que desde aquí gracias … gracias de verdad . ya sabéis que podéis dejarme también sugerencias para futuros capítulos y criticas constructivas , así es como se mejoran los fics .

Bueno , pues aquí os dejo el playlist , Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización ^^.

Bruno Mars - It Will Rain

REO Speedwagon - Can't Fight This Feeling


	7. Capitulo 7 : Momentos Vergonzantes 1

_**Playlist del capitulo : **_

Hannah Montana - You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

Pixie Lott - Turn It Up

_**Capitulo 7 : Momentos vergonzantes parte 1 **_

- No es por tirarme un farol , pero creo que si Piers me viera con un traje como este fliparía en colores .- Dijo Sherry mientras ojeaba la agenda de bodas de Claire .- por que este vestido en este pedazo de cuerpo pues quedaría fabuloso.-

- ¿ Pero por un minuto crees que Piers va a dejar que te gastes tanto dinero en un traje que solo llevaras una hora?.- Le pregunto Claire .

- Es verdad … Uff , Tengo que convencerlo . Puedo usar mis encantos para ello , pillarlo por sorpresa en medio de un orgasmo y decirle que quiero comprarme este traje que vale 5000 dólares . Por que no lo neguemos , este traje ha sido creado para este cuerpazo.-

- Sherry , eres la niña de mis ojos , lo sabes . ¿ Verdad?.- Pregunto Leon con voz de padre.

- Emmm … si.- Arqueo una ceja mientras lo miraba .

- Pero en primer lugar … eres mona , pero no tanto como Claire .- explico tan pancho- Segundo , puedes usar un truco , por lo general funciona , pero conlleva un riesgo. Me refiero a darle la razón.- Leon asintió como un hombre sabio seguro de sus palabras.

- ¿ Darle la razón?.-

- Si , le comentas lo del traje . El dirá que es muy caro … Entonces tu le darás la razón , pero pondrás cara triste , como cuando se termino aquel culebrón infernal que veíais Claire y tu , Como se llamaba … Ah Sexo en Nueva York . Entonces Piers se lo pensara mejor y al final cederá por que quiere que seas feliz .-

- Perdona , que sexo en nueva york es una serie de culto .- Dijo Sherry .- Puedo intentarlo . Y por cierto . Tengo mas pecho que Claire y soy mas curvilínea . ¿ Por que dices que soy nada mas que mona?.-

- Bueno , diré que eres guapa , pero eres terrible cocinando y además no crees en los fantasmas .- Y echo el brazo por los hombros de Claire mientras esta le sonreía.

Entonces oyeron carreras en el piso superior de la casa , para después oír a Jill gritándole a Chris .

- Deja ahora mismo ese cigarrillo.-

- ¡ No! , casi nunca fumo y no me vas a quitar el placer de probar estos cigarrillos que me ha mandado Sheva y Josh desde África.-

- Deja esa cajetilla ahora mismo , ¡ Déjala!.- Grito Jill .

Ambos pasaron como un huracán por la cocina . Y ante la atónita mirada de Leon , Claire y Sherry , ambos salieron al patio trasero de la casa .

- Pufff Chris va a fumar .- Resoplo Claire.

- ¿ Y que pasa con eso?.- Pregunto Sherry .

- Cuando fuma quiere decir que esta estresado por algo. – Entonces Claire miro a Leon y puso morritos .- Estamos perdidos.-

- ¿ Por que?.- Pregunto Sherry curiosa .

- Si Chris cae de nuevo en el vicio nos suele arrastrar , de manera sistemática , a los demás .-

- ¿ Y como es eso posible?.Yo nunca os he visto fumar .-

- Bueno , esta historia comenzó en 1999 …- Y Claire comenzó su narración.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

_**Enero de 1999 . En algún lugar de Chicago …**_

- Estoy muerto.- Leon se tumbo en la misma cama en la que estaba Claire acostada.-

- ¿ Que haces en mi cama?.- Pregunto la chica mientras dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo .-

- Meterme en la cama contigo , ¿ No es obvio?.- Pregunto Leon mientras se cubría con el edredón nórdico .

- ¿ Y que le pasa a tu cama?.- Claire lo miro .

- Hace frio .-

- Se que hace frio , ¿ Pero que haces metido en mi cama?.- Dejo el libro en la mesita .

- Tu cama ya esta calentita.- Respondió tan tranquilo .

- Vete a tu cama Leon.- Le advirtió seriamente.

- No me mandes a mi cama por favor.- Puso voz lastimera.

- ¿ Es que tienes miedo a la oscuridad o que?.- Pregunto ya extrañada .

- No , Chris esta en la terraza y tiene la ventana abierta.-

- La madre que lo pario.- Dijo de repente enfadada.

- ¿ Que pasa?.- Esta vez el extrañado era Leon .

- Que el muy cabronazo esta fumando tabaco de chocolate. Esto es una tragedia.- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza .

- ¿ Que pasa con eso?.-

- Que es el principio del fin , nos va a llevar a todos con el .-

- Venga ya Claire , no será para tanto.- Rio el chico mientras se metía mas en la cama a causa del frio .- Ven aquí Claire , nos daremos calor mutuamente.-

- ¿ por que no?.- Claire se acurruco a su lado .- Dios Leon tienes los pies frios.-

- Claire … ¿ Tu crees en los fantasmas?.-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback )()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

- Y así descubrí que Claire creía , como yo , en los fantasmas.- Termino Leon la historia.

- Leon , Claire me estaba contando lo de Chris y los cigarrillos.- Dijo Sherry mientras en el patio se oía menos jaleo que antes .

- Hablar de fantasmas es mas divertido.- Sonrió el chico.

- Pero eso no viene al cuento , bueno , entonces …-

Entonces Piers entro en la cocina , beso a Sherry en la cabeza y pregunto :

- ¿ Donde esta Chris? , se ha dejado el móvil arriba y ha estado sonando.-

- Esta en el patio , peo yo de ti no iría por que …-

Sherry no termino la frase por que su prometido también salió al patio .

- ¿ Ves? , Lo que te decía , ya ha empezado . – Claire negó con la cabeza .- Esto es el fin . Seremos los siguientes .-

- Pero solo es un cigarrillo , ¿ Que daño puede hacer un cigarrillo?.-

- Seguiré con la historia para que lo puedas entender mejor.-

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()( ) Flashback 2 ( )()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()

_**Dos días después …**_

Leon subió a la azotea del piso de David , allí estaban Jill y Chris fumando .

- Hola chicos , ha llegado Trent y nos ha pedido que nos reunamos con el en media hora , tiene novedades sobre lo de Holanda.-

- ¿ Quieres uno Leon?.- Chris le ofreció el paquete de tabaco.

- No fumo , en la academia no nos dejaban.- Respondió el chico.

- Este tabaco no tiene nicotina , es de chocolate. Vamos .- Lo animo Jill .- No pasara nada por que pruebes uno .-

- Bueno si no tiene nicotina no importa .-

Y Leon acepto el paquete que le tendía Chris , junto con el zippo para encenderlo . Se llevo el cigarro a sus labios , encendió el mismo y …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())

- ¡¿ Que?!- Exclamo Sherry .

- No me siento orgulloso por que yo era uno de los detractores mas firmes junto con Claire . Al principio intente ocultárselo a Claire , por que si me olía a tabaco me mataba . Y lo intente todo . Colonia , desodorante , cepillarme los dientes , enjuague bucal … pero al final …-

- Pero me di cuenta , anda que si no me di cuenta …- Lo miraba con reproche .

()(()())()()()()()())()()()()()(()(())()() Flashback 3 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())())()

Leon , Chris y Jill entraron en el apartamento que les servía de tapadera mientras estuvieran en Chicago esperando ordenes de sus superiores .

- Buenos días …- Saludo Leon.

- Ese olor …- Claire le dedico una mirada de desprecio .- Has fumado.-

- Nooooo , ¿ Como puedes decir eso cuando …?- Entonces se quedo en el sitio al ver que Claire se levantaba .- Por favor no me pegues.- Levanto las manos .

- Creía que tu resistirías Leon , me has decepcionado muchísimo hoy.- Bajo la cabeza de manera dramática .- No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto .-

- Solo ha sido uno o dos . No me digas esas cosas Claire , que me deprimo .-

- Tengo que decírtelas , no sabes que chocolate mata mas que el tabaco con nicotina.-

- ¿ Donde has oído eso?.- Pregunto desconcertado.

- Hice un estudio entre los compañeros del campus la noche de Halloween.-

- Dios mío Claire , que crueldad .- Exclamo Leon .

- Vale ya , ¿ no?.- Le exclamo Claire .

- Es inofensivo , puedo dejarlo cuando quiera , es chocolate…-

- Es el sustitutivo del sexo Leon.-

- ¿ Me estas proponiendo que tengamos sexo de verdad?. Bueno …- La miro de arriba abajo .- Estas muy buena y no me importaría y …-

- ¡ Deja a mi hermana en paz pervertidooooo!.- Grito Chris de repente .

Con las carreras a Leon se le cayo el paquete que había comprado . Claire lo vio en el suelo y lo cogió .

Lo mismo tenia razón y no estaba tan mal como pensaba . Así que saco un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y tomo el encendedor … dando así la primera calada … que no seria la ultima .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()) Fin Flashback ())()()()(()()()()()())()()((()()(()()()()()()

- ¡ Claire también ¡!.- Exclamo atónita la chica .

- por lo general , si yo caigo en el tabaco ella cae conmigo , o si ella se fuma un cigarro yo voy detrás de ella . ¿ Que puedo decir? , Nos compenetramos bien . Por eso es que ahora estamos casados.- Sonrió.

- Siento vergüenza ajena , vosotros que sois para mi el único modelo familiar estable que he conocido , fumadores .-

- Pero a diferencia de Chris , todos lo dejamos .-

- No Loen , por que en la boda fumamos todos .- Replico la chica .

- Uy el puro , verdad .-

- Tengo que borrar esa imagen mental de vosotros y el tabaco .- Dijo Sherry atónita .

- Bueno , esta historia es algo mas divertida , además tiene una moraleja que oirás al final . Ocurrió en nuestra segunda cita .- Comenzó Leon .

- Oh , una batallita romántica .- susurro la joven feliz .

- Buenooo … tuvo su momento si …- Susurro Claire poniendo los ojos en blanco .- Estábamos contemplando las vistas de nueva york …-

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback 4 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Dos días después de la primera cita oficial de Leon y Claire :**_

Leon y Claire estaban enrollándose en la parte trasera del coche del chico , en un lugar escondido donde solo iban las parejas a darse el lote.

- No hacia esto desde la universidad .-

- ¿ Enrollarte en la parte trasera de un coche?.- Dijo león mientras le abría las piernas.

- Si , no entiendo por que deje de hacerlo.-

- Nos paso lo de Raccoon City.- Respondió el chico quitándose la chaqueta.

- Si mi hermano supiera lo que estamos haciendo te mataría.- Sonrió mientras lo ayudaba con la chaqueta .

- Oh Claire , si hubiera sabido antes tu afición por la ropita interior de Victorias Secret te la habría arrancado con los dientes. - Susurro Leon contra su cuello mientras la marcaba con un chupetón .

- Nunca me diste pie para decirte algo tan privado .- Gimió la chica , que termino de acomodarse debajo de Leon , el cual estaba ahora encajado entre sus piernas .

- No te imaginas lo que me gusta las medias con liga , lo hace todo mas accesible.-

Se besaron apasionadamente .

Mientras sus lenguas se unian , haciendo el beso mas profundo . Y también consiguiendo que el interior del coche acabase mas caliente que un horno en el infierno , un maullido , seguido de un estruendo terrible , les corto el rollo de manera dramática .

-¡ Dios, mi hermano nos ha encontrado ¡! .- Grito Claire asustada.

- ¡ No , no es eso .! .- Leon se incorporo como pudo , llegando hasta el pestillo de la puerta y abriéndola .

Ambos se cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo . Leon se levanto rápidamente y ayudo a la chica a hacer lo mismo . Entonces miraron el techo del coche y se quedaron perplejos .

- ¿ Que es eso?.- Pregunto Claire asustada .

- ¿ Un mapache?.-

- No ,lo mismo es una rata .- Claire tomo una rama del suelo y se la dio a Leon.

- ¿ Que hago con esto?.-

- Palparlo a ver que es.-

- Que asco , yo no lo palpo.- Puso gesto de asco .

- ¿ Puedes enfrentarte a zombies , bow , mutaciones descontroladas y no puedes usar la ramita para ver que es y si sigue vivo?.-

- ¿ Y que hacemos si salta y nos ataca?. Yo no traigo la pistola encima.-

- Yo tengo un aturdidor en el bolso , me lo regalo Sherry hace un mes.- Tomo el aparato y se lo dio al chico.

- Esta bien , bueno alla vamos.- Con una mano activo el aparatito de descargas mientras que con la otra palpaba al animal .

- ¡ Manos arribaaaaaaa!.-

Ambos se llevaron el susto de su vida al verse de repente iluminados por una linterna y por dos agentes de protección de parques . Claire levanto las manos sujetando su bolso y Loen con la ramita y el aturdidor encima .

Los agentes , listos como ellos solos , llegaron rápidamente a la solución del problema que se les había presentado .

- ¿ No les da vergüenza con la edad que tienen de hacer ritos satánicos aquí?. Dios mío que clase de depravados son que han sacrificado a un gato.- Dijo el agente .- Satánicos de mierda , les voy a detener por daño al medio ambiente y asesinato de una especie protegida.-

Ambos sabían que si se reían se buscarían problemas mayores . Así que conteniéndose un poco Leon hablo con toda la seriedad que le era posible en esos momentos .

- No somos satánicos , estábamos en el coche y de repente el … el … lo que quiera que sea esto que esta en el techo del coche cayo sin mas.-

- Lo del palito era para ver si estaba vivo.- Colaboro Claire.

- Claro , y el aturdidor es mara reanimarlo en caso de que se le parase el corazón. Dense las vuelta .-

- ¿ Nos detiene?.- Pregunto Claire atónita .

- Claro que les detengo , por daños al entorno y matar a un animal del parque.-

- ¿ Daños al entorno? . Pero si no hemos quemado nada.- Dijo Claire .

- Han tomado una rama de este roble centenario , eso cuenta como infracción .-

- Los daños en el entorno se aplican a los pirómanos y a la tala ilegal de arboles , ¿ Ven que tengamos un hacha .? . ¿ Quien sabe ?. Lo mismo la escondo en el sujetador.-

-Thomas , regístrala.- Ordeno el primer agente.

-Como se le ocurra registrarla le voy a meter la rama en ese sitio que nunca ve la luz del sol.- Advirtió Leon cabreado.

- Como si el presidente fuera a venir a salvarlo en persona . Además conozco a todos los del gobierno , todos son una mancha de conspiradores en potencia , nos quieren lavar el cerebro con la vacuna de la gripe . Añadiremos resistencia a la autoridad a los cargos existentes . - Dijo el otro agente .

Leon y Claire se miraban atónitos . De todos los agentes competentes que podían haber en esa ciudad y les tocaba los dos fans de Expediente X .

Vaya broche de oro para aquella noche . Detenido por el homicidio de un animal . Atentados contra el medio ambiente y desobediencia a la autoridad .

()((()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()())()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

- Al final la autopsia del animal revelo que era un gato y que había muerto por la caída, fue una noche muy estresante para ambos .- Termino Claire la historia .

- Si , nuestro primer acto criminal juntos , no hay nada mejor que un gato suicida para que una cita mejore de manera exponencial , que noche aquella .-

Sherry estaba con las lagrimas saltadas de la risa .

- Sois la leche , me parto de risa , me parto . Dios me duele el estomago .-

- Tranquila cariño , ¿ Quieres agua?.- Pregunto Leon.

- No , no . ayyy , ya esta .- Se limpio las lagrimas que se le habían saltado a causa del ataque de risa . – Ya … ya esta. Ais , me encanta que me contéis historias , me siento como una niña cuando compartís estos momentos , algunos de ellos incómodos conmigo. ¿ Me contáis otra?.- Pregunto esperanzada .

- Claro .- Dijo Leon .- Claire es la historiadora de la pareja . ¿ Cual recuerdas asi de pronto.?-

- Bueno , tenemos la del seguro del 4x4, el coche que Leon Llevo a Raccoon City.-

- No dejes tu coche en una ciudad en pleno apocalipsis zombie y que luego es eliminada por un misil nuclear, por que el seguro no cubre esos percances.- Dijo Leon.

- La vez que estuvimos en Roma y me llevo a aquella trattiora en la que nos intoxicamos con la cena .-

- Ya me disculpe por aquello.- Replico Leon.

- Pero que te disculpes no cambia el hecho de que estuvimos en cama dos días echando por la boca hasta nuestra primera papilla.-

- Me lo recomendó Ark.-

- Pues toma nota . Nada de llevarme a sitios que te recomiende Ark.-

- La de la apuesta de la gallina . Recuerda que aun no la hemos llevado a cabo y tu eres la supervisora de la apuesta Claire .-

- Cierto , se lo tengo que recordar a Chris en cuanto termine de ser asesinado.-

El joven matrimonio se miro , como pensando que historia seleccionar de entre todas las que había recopilado durante los años .

- Bueno , hay una corta y curiosa . No es tan picante como la del gato suicida , pero no deja de ser una curiosidad . Veras , esto paso un mes antes de la boda . estábamos terminando de limpiar mi apartamento de muebles …-

()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()(()()()()() Flashback ()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

( Homenaje a como conocí a vuestra madre)

- No me puedo creer que no nos llevemos el sofá , creí que este sofá estaría conmigo siempre.- Lloriqueo Claire .

- Claire , la casa nueva tiene muebles .- Dijo Leon mientras terminaba de desmontar el mueble del televisor .

- Bueno , siempre podríamos dejarlo en el triangulo de las bermudas.-

- ¿ El triangulo de las bermudas?.- Pregunto extrañado.

- Si , esta situado en la acera de debajo de casa . Ven , ayúdame a bajarlo y te lo mostrare.- Respondió Claire .

Después de cargar cuatro plantas con el sofá a cuestas a causa de que no cabía en el ascensor , ambos jóvenes dejaron el mueble al lado del contenedor de reciclado .

Después anduvieron hasta la entrada del portal . Entonces Claire se paro y se giro hacia el contenedor , haciendo que Leon se girara a la vez que ella .

Y el sofá no estaba ya .

- ¿ Como demonios ..?- Pregunto entre asombrado y atónito .

- Lo dicho , el triangulo de las bermudas .- Dijo tan tranquila .

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()

- Así que cuando vayas a deshacerte de algún mueble que no quieras , seguro que delante de tu casa habrá un triangulo de las bermudas que se tragara tus muebles.-

- Tomare nota de ello .- Sonrió Sherry.

- Aquí tenéis un chocolate con malvaviscos .- Leon dejo las tres tazas encima de la mesa .

- Por estas cosas es por las que te quiero.- lo beso en la mejilla.

- Espero que me digas cuanto me quieres esta noche , en la cama .-

- Espero tener muchas historias que contar cuando me case con Piers y tengamos hijos.- Dijo ilusionada .- Y que vosotros trasmitáis a la nueva generación esos momentos tan divertidos que habéis vivido .-

- Pero aun nos queda mucho por vivir y mas situaciones extrañas que contar … pero eso sera otro dia . Ahora toca ver los daños colaterales que ha recibido el jardín a causa de la batalla campal .-

Sherry observo como ambos salían al jardín , Leon con un brazo agarrando de los hombros a Claire .

Eran su familia , la única y verdadera familia que había conocido .

Siempre se había sentido sola a causa de sus padres , y aunque los recordaba con cariño , echaba de menos momentos así con ellos . No podría compartir ese momento con ellos y eso la entristecía mucho .

Se levanto y fue hasta el jardín con su taza de chocolate . Allí vio a Piers y Jill torturando Chris , el cual se hallaba en medio de ambos mientras estos se lanzaban el paquete de tabaco de chocolate .

Claire se reia de la escena mientras Loen tomaba fotografías con su móvil .

- esto va para el álbum.- Rio el chico .

- Otro recuerdo mas .- Le sonrió su esposa .

Sherry volvió a sonreír . No estaba sola , aquellas personas eran ahora su familia . Y con ellos seguiría escribiendo en el libro de su vida todos aquellos momentos felices que había vivido y que seguiría viviendo .

Todos juntos como una familia .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , aquí esta la actualización ^^ .

Siento mucho el retraso de la misma , pero ya he comenzado mi otro trabajo no remunerado y tengo menos tiempo que antes .

Pero seguiré intentando que la actualización de ambas historias siga siendo de un capitulo por semana .

Bueno , estas historias cortas y censuradas de la vida de Leon y Claire están inspiradas en los distintos flashbacks que hay en la serie como conocí a vuestra madres , he tomado ese sistema de narración y he creado estas mini historias sustituirán a las que se contaban cuando Piers aprendía a conducir en la primera parte de este fic y añadirán una nota mas cómica de lo normal en la historia ^^ .

Planeo al menos dos capítulos mas con momentos absurdos vividos por ellos y que no son mencionados en la historia ^^ , aparte de los ¿ Que hubiera ocurrido si …? , que se que adoráis esos capítulos ^^

Bueno bueno . Muchísimas gracias por las reviews del otro capitulo , me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros comentarios y vuestros ánimos , y las ganas de seguir leyendo esta historia y las demás que les tengo dedicada a esta pareja que , aunque no sea canon , adoramos ^^ .

Espero vuestros comentarios y por supuesto os responderé a todos ^^ .

De nuevo muchísimas gracias ^^

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^ .


	8. Capitulo 8 : Todo cambia en un segundo

Play list :

Mads Langer - Fact-Fiction

Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony

()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()

_**Capitulo 8 : Todo cambia en un segundo **_

Claire estaba en la central de la BSAA , desde ahí había estado siguiendo la misión de Leon en China .

No podía creer la locura que había desatado en solo 3 días cuando Leon le comento que el presidente Adam quería que lo acompañara a Tall Oaks .

Al fin se iba a contar la verdad sobre Raccoon City y todas las consecuencias que había acarreado sus experimentos durante los años siguientes . Consecuencias que aun ellos , 15 años después , tenían que seguir combatiendo .

Pero jamás habría imaginado que directamente atentarían contra el presidente y toda la pequeña ciudad de Tall Oaks . La tragedia se volvía a repetir y con idénticas consecuencias . Aunque esta vez eran mas terribles para ellos de lo que pensaban .

Derek Simmons , consejero de seguridad nacional y superior de Sherry en la DSO lo había inculpado a el y a su compañera Helena Harper no solo de sus asesinato , si no del ataque de Tall Oaks .

Así que después de hablar con el a través de una línea segura que les había habilitado Hunnigan , este le pidió que no se asustara , pero que Hunnigan iba a fingir sus muertes para poder ir a china y buscar a Simmons para inculparlo .

Todos los acontecimientos habían sido confusos , por que ella también había sido movilizada para ir a otra región de china para poner a salvo a los supervivientes . Y ya ahí no había tenido mas contacto con Leon .

Después de una angustiante noche en vela luchando contra Javos y zombies creados con la nueva cepa de virus , la C , Claire había vuelto a los EEUU con el animo por los suelos por que en el combate había perdido a varios amigos , no solo de estados unidos , si no chicos de la central de Inglaterra que ella misma había entrenado .

Aquello no podía estar pasando y si quiera sabia si Leon y Helena habían conseguido su propósito .

Tampoco había tenido noticias de Chris y Piers , los cuales habían ido en ayuda de Sherry . Esta estaba custodiando a Jake Muller . Nada mas y nada menos que el portador de los anticuerpos que vencerían a la nueva cepa … E hijo de Albert Wesker .

Si tres años antes le hubieran dicho cuando se entero de la muerte de Albert Wesker que acabarían viendo a su hijo , Claire se había reído en toda la cara de su hermano .

De su hermano habían tenido noticias .

Piers y el estaba custodiando a Sherry y Jake hacia Washington para que se pudiera sintetizar una vacuna y poder hacer frente al brote en futuras ocasiones . Por que desgraciadamente ya poco podían hacer por los caidos .

- ¿ Has sabido algo de Leon?.- Pregunto Claire de nuevo a Hunnigan .

- Por los informes de la zona Simmons ha mutado y están combatiendo contra el en este momento .- Dijo Hunnigan de forma profesional . Entonces se llevo una mano al oído , donde tenia el comunicador.- ¿ Leon? … Si … Genial , mándamelo todo a la terminar , voy a filtrarlo al comité.- Comenzó a teclear frenéticamente .- Se lo diré .-

Claire miraba a su amiga llena de angustia , ¿ Que le estaba contando a Hunnigan? ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

En su mente se juro darle una colleja a Leon en cuanto lo viera aparecer . Y desde dentro rezaba por que ese momento llegara pronto , lo cual significaba que estaba vivo , sano y salvo .

- Están volviendo a los Estados Unidos Claire , vienen con las pruebas que los exculpan de todos los cargos .- Dijo Hunnigan emocionada .

Y en ese momento , un dique que Claire no sabia que estaba ahí se rompió y comenzó a llorar de manera intensa durante los siguientes 15 minutos . El alivio de saber que Leon y Helena serian exculpados la lleno por dentro .

Poco a poco las cosas volverían a la normalidad .

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos días después Claire estaba en la habitación del hospital donde Loen se estaba curando de sus heridas .

Desde que había vuelto Leon se había encerrado en si mismo .

Si le preguntaba algo , el solo contestaba monosílabos .

Si lo animaba a salir a tomar el aire un rato no quería .

Claire entendía lo que era el síndrome post traumático , al igual que sabia que como su esposa , tenia que ayudarlo a que no cayera en la autocompasión , que se culpara de lo ocurrido a Adam .

El funeral por el presidente , la ciudad de Tall oaks y los caídos en los combates de China se celebraría en dos días y Claire y Leon debían de asistir como miembros de la BSAA. Chris aun estaba muy mal herido , al igual que Piers , el cual casi pierde el brazo en la misión .

Sherry no se separaba de su cama ni un segundo , así que ya se había convertido en costumbre que ambas salieran a tomar café o comieran en el hospital .

- Leon , háblame por favor …- Le suplico Claire .

- No quiero hablar Claire , aun no lo asimilo …-

- Al menos sal a tomar el aire , mañana si todo va bien te darán el alta . Si el medico te ve así …-

- ¡ No quiero Claire , no quieroooo!.¿ Por que no te vas un rato y dejas de atosigarme?.- Le grito de manera brutal .

Claire se quedo clavada en el sitio . Leon le había gritado y la había echado de la habitación . Lo miro un segundo con las lagrimas saltadas y sin mediar palabra salió , dejándolo ahí con sus pensamientos .

Una vez en el pasillo Claire vio que Helena Harper estaba esperando en la salita . Al verla se fue hacia donde estaba Claire y le dio la mano .

- Me alegra verte de pie .- La saludo la chica .

- He oído que te han exculpado de todos los cargos Helena , me alegro tanto por ti.- Le sonrió afectuosamente la joven .

- Si , sin la intervención de Ada no habría sido posible que se consiguieran las pruebas.-

Claire la miro atónita , debía de haber escuchado mal lo que acababa de decirle Helena . Ada … Ada Wong …

- Si , algo me ha contado Leon por encima.- Opto por la vía de que el chico le había contado lo que había ocurrido con Ada en china , lo cual era una soberana mentira por que no le había dicho nada de nada .

- Bueno , cuando supimos que había dos Adas y que había sido la que creo Simmons la que había orquestado los atentados en EEUU y en China , la verdadera Ada ayudo de una manera un poco ortodoxa . Cuando Simmons muto , Leon y Ada combatieron mano a mano , ya que yo estaba atrapada en uno de los edificios . La protegió cuando esta había sido herida por Simmons y luego ella se lanzo junto con Simmons al vacio . Simmons cayo al vacio y ella se quedo en el otro extremo , después se marcho .- Tomo un poco de aire y continuo .- Después , cuando estábamos subiendo al helicóptero entontáramos esto .- Helena saco una hermosa polvera de oro de su bolso.- Dentro estaba la tarjeta de memoria con todas las pruebas que nos exculpaban . Venia a dársela a Leon , pero ya que tu estas aquí te la doy y así se la entregas .-

- Se … se la daré .- Claire miraba el objeto como si en su interior hubiera una bomba .

- Me alegro de que estés a salvo . Ahora debo irme , tengo que ultimar los detalles de la seguridad del nuevo presidente .-

- Le… le diré que has ve… venido.- Claire no podía dejar de mirar la polvera .

Helena se marcho del hospital . Desde luego ahora comprendía por que Leon estaba así , lo veía tan claro como que era de día .

Había pasado algo en china entre ellos y no se lo quería decir .

- ¿ Claire? , ¿ Que pasa?.- Pregunto Sherry al verla sentada .

- ¿ Tu lo sabias Sherry? , ¿ Sabias que Ada había estado en China a la vez que todos vosotros?.- Pregunto perpleja .

- Yo…- Sherry bajo la mirada.

- No te voy a matar por que me lo cuentes , pero si estoy enfadada por que me lo hayáis ocultado.-

- Me salvo la vida una vez , y ya no la volvimos a ver .- Respondió Sherry avergonzada.

- ¿ Por que no me lo habías dicho?,¿ Tanto miedo os doy?.-

- No queríamos hacerte daño Claire , además ni siquiera sabemos si era Ada o Carla. Había un Clon y Chris vio como moría . Por lo demás nosotros no supimos nada hasta que aparecieron esos datos . Leon no nos revelo de donde los había conseguido .-

- Tengo que hablar de esto con el , Sherry…- Claire miro a la chica a la que consideraba su hija .

- Leon lo ha pasado mal Claire , todos nosotros lo hemos pasado mal en esto .-

- Lo se Sherry , pero no puedo dejar que se hunda mas , por que si lo que me esta ocultando es esto yo …-

- Claire …- La miro con preocupación , sintiendo un mal presentimiento .- ¿ Vais a discutir?.-

- No lo se , pero lo único que tengo claro es que tengo que saber la verdad . Por que para bien o mal estoy casada con el Sherry , y como su esposa que soy me merezco una explicación . Por que si ocultas que has visto a la mujer de la que te has llevado casi toda tu vida adulta enamorado es que algo bueno no habrá pasado.-

- Al menos vamos a comer algo , ¿ No?.-

- No , tengo que ir a hacer una averiguaciones , volveré en una hora .-

()()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()())()()())()()()

Leon releyó el mensaje una y otra vez . Intentando buscar un sentido a todo .

`` Me gustaría quedarme , pero tengo que irme . te he dejado un pequeño regalo de despedida en la azotea . ya nos veremos , Leon´´

No esperaba sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos . por dios santo el amaba a Claire , la amaba con todas las fibras de su ser . estaban casados .

Y Ada aparece durante una misión en la cual le salva la vida de un hombre que esta obsesionado con ella y vuelven esos sentimientos a el . Entrando en conflicto con lo que siente por Claire .

Hacia años que no se sentía así , como si hubiera quedado algo pendiente después de ese encuentro . Pero estaba ahí y ahora todo el era confusión y culpabilidad . Por que aunque no le había sido infiel a Claire , sentía que de algún modo la estaba traicionando .

Y encima ella , que solo se preocupa por el , va y le grita que se largue . Vaya mierda de marido que era en esos instantes .

Había pensado en seguirla , pero los dos necesitaban tiempo para meditar , sobretodo el , que no sabia como le iba a contar a Claire todo lo referente a Ada .

Entonces oyó como la puerta se abría y entraba Claire .

Y en el momento que ella le devolvía la mirada , viendo el dolor que había en sus ojos , supo que sabia la verdad .

- Claire …yo…- Comenzó Leon .

- No … creo que estos días te he estado dejando el turno de palabra demasiado a menudo , ahora me toca a mi .- Comenzó . Y le lanzo un objeto a la altura de sus manos , Leon lo cogió al vuelo y vio que era la polvera de Ada.

- puedo explicarlo …-

- No hace falta que me expliques nada . Reconozco los síntomas Leon . Yo misma los tuve cuando descubrí que te amaba …-

Leon se quedo sin voz … No , no podía estar pasando eso . Pero si estaba pasando y ahora como explicarle que …

- He leído el mensaje , y Helena me dejo la polvera para que te la devolviera . Parece ser que Ada os ayudo a todos en algún momento durante vuestra odisea en china . A Sherry salvándole la vida , a ti consiguiendo las pruebas que te exculparon ante el comité de gobierno … y tu protegiéndola de Simmons.-

- Me había ayudado , no iba a dejarla tirada en la cuneta después de todo lo que …-

- Lo se Leon , no me duele eso , me duele que no hayas sido sincero conmigo , que me hayas ocultado esto .-

- Ada es un monstruo para ti Claire , como explicártelo , como …-

- Por como lo dices , la que parece ahora un monstruo soy yo y no ella . Pueda que sus intenciones hacia vosotros estuvieran justificadas para salvaros el culo , y le estare agradecida por eso toda mi vida , por que en cierta manera ayudo a que volvierais a salvo , pero no me pidas que crea que es la madre teresa de Calcuta . -

- No es así y tu lo sabes .- Le replico Leon.

- Pues explícamelo Leon , explícamelo por que te juro que no lo entiendo .- Lo miro desde el extremo de la habitación .

Leon tenia una explicación genial , bien fundamentada en su cabeza basada en que Ada, aunque de una manera muy particular , los había salvado a todos consiguiendo los datos , que le gustase o no ella había contribuido a acabar con el Virus C , pero al exponérsela a Claire esta solo abría los ojos de manera desmesurada .

Entonces , al notar con el tono de admiración con el que lo esta contando y ver la cara de Claire se dio cuenta de que ahí pasaba algo raro .

- ¿ La sigues amando Leon?.- Le pregunto directamente su esposa .

- Noooo , no la amo Claire , dios mío estoy casado contigo y ella es parte del pasado.-

- Que estés casado conmigo no es garantía de que me ames a mi o hayas dejado de amarla a ella .- Le respondió la chica .

- Claire no …- Dijo cuando ella se levanto de su asiento . -¿ Donde vas?.-

- A pensar que es lo que vamos a hacer tu y yo ante esto. Bueno mas bien que pienses que vas a hacer tu . Yo necesito aclarar las ideas después de todo lo que me has contado .-

- No te vayas …- Le suplico .

- Que gracia … antes me gritaste que me fuera .Ni en eso sabes lo que sientes Leon.- Y salió de la habitación , dejándolo en la cama desconcertado .

¿ Como podía cambiar todo en un segundo? . Una semana antes estaba feliz de estar casado con Claire y la vida que compartían en Inglaterra , y ahora el presidente había muerto , un nuevo ataque Bioterrorista había aniquilado del mapa a millones de personas y su pasado volvía para atormentarlo .

Y lo mas terrible de todo es que no sabia lo que sentía . ¿ Seguía amando a Ada? , si era así … ¿ Merecía la pena tirar por la borda todo lo que tenia con Claire por una mujer que lo había dejado solo en innumerables veces?.

Amaba también a Claire , con cada fibra de su ser , amaba a su valiente y dulce esposa . No tendría que estar dudando .

Pero la terrible verdad es que así era .

¿ Que es lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora?.¿Como solucionaría las cosas?

¿ Que estaba dispuesto a perder y que era lo que iba a ganar .?

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()

Señoras y señores . Como podemos ver aquí ningún matrimonio es un camino de rosas ni una luna de miel eterna .

Han pasado muchos sucesos y había asuntos sin aclarar . Y cuando menos te lo esperas el pasado vuelve y te patea el culo XD .

Aquí esta la etapa de la crisis matrimonial .

Me moría de ganas de llegar a esta parte , por que creo que es la mas interesante del fic .

Bueno me acabo de terminar la campaña de Leon en residente vil 6 . Y Me ha dejado completamente dividida . Por que creí que de todas era la que mas me iba a gustar y me he encontrado con que capcom se ha reído de mi en toda mi cara . Que esas cosas tan épicas que pintaba el tráiler no lo son y el momentico Leon/ Chris se quedo convertido en una escenita de gritos de 2 minutos . Y ya te hablo por radio para decirte que salves a jake y sherry y ya esta .

Y ya no hablar de los momentos Leon / Ada . por que estaba ya supe mentalizada para ver un avance en plan : Leon lo deja todo por estar con ella o ella le dice la verdad a el y deja que sea feliz y que la olvide .

No , mas de la misma mierda y lo siento mucho por los fans que Leen este fic y le gusta Ada . Pero si Ada hubiera tenido algo mas de corazón le hubiera dicho que lo ama o que lo ama pero no pueden estar juntos por como es el y como es ella . No , mas de te dejo un mensajito y una polvera y ya nos veremos dentro de 5 años .

Si Leon hubiera sido mas maduro la hubiera mandado a tomar por saco y la hubiera olvidado , por que la conducta de Ada esta potenciando que Leon acabe de obsesionado con ella como Simmons .

Me preocupa mucho como fan hacia donde esta yendo la saga , en serio . Pero bueno , para estas cosas escribimos Fics , para evadirnos de las mierdas que nos quiere vender capcom -_- .

Bueno y desde aquí ya dedicaros el rinconcito fan ^^ . Gracias por las reviews del otro capitulo XD . empezaba a estar preocupada por que todos os estáis leyendo Love and lies , que esta siendo mi pelotazo del año . No os olvidéis de esta historia ^^ , que aun quedan muchas cosas por ver , además de que acepto ideas para futuros temas , que de momento tengo guion hasta el tema 17 XD . asi que , ¿ Quien me sugiere ideas? ^^ . Esperare con ganas vuestros reviews ^^ y muchísimas gracias por leer mis paranoias , algún día rodare una película de resident evil con león y claire y me vengare de capcom .

Pero hasta que ese dia llegue pues hay que leer la historia ^^

Nos vemoosssss ^^ .


	9. Capitulo 9 : Buscando Respuestas

_**Playlist: **_

_**Danny Boy de Celtic Women**_

_**Passing Afternoon de Iron & Wine**_

_**All You Are de Lou**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ALGUN SPOILER SOBRE LA TRAMA CENTRAL DE LEON KENNEDY EN RESIDENT EVIL 6 . **_

_**Capitulo 9 : ¿ Que es lo que sientes ?**_

- No te pediría este favor si no fuera realmente importante Leon.- Le suplico Hunnigan.

- ¿ Pero por que yo?.-

- Eres uno de los miembros mas importantes de esta organización , prácticamente la DSO nació gracias a ti y la confianza que Adam tenía en ti . No te pido que vuelvas , solo que te quedes un tiempo para hacer a transición de personal y la entrada del nuevo presidente .- Le explico .- Si es por Claire seguro que si se lo explicas ella lo entenderá.-

- No es por Claire …-

Leon pensó en su esposa . Hacia una semana que había salido del hospital y apenas cruzaban alguna palabra suelta . Ella no quería hablar y el no se sentía con fuerzas aun para encarar la situación . Lo único que tenia claro es que en el momento que le contara que iban a estar un tiempo mas en EEUU podía hacer que la fisura que había entre ellos se abriera mas y mas .

Por lo general hubiera recurrido a sus amigos , pero el asunto era demasiado peliagudo como para poder hablarlo con alguno de ellos .

Tampoco el entendía muy bien que era lo que le estaba pasando. Amaba a su esposa por el amor de Dios . ¿ Por que el destino se empeñaba en joderle la vida ahora que por fin tiene todo lo que había deseado?.

-¿ Aun no has hablado con Claire?.- Le pregunto Hunnigan preocupada.

- No Hunnigan , ella no me habla apenas y yo no se como afrontar esto.- Suspiro frustrado .

Hunnigan prefirió no decir nada mas . Por que realmente no sabia que se podía decir en una situación como la que estaban atravesando sus amigos .

()()()())())())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()

Claire estaba situada entre Leon y Chris en la tribuna . Los acordes de Danny Boy sonaban en el ambiente . Una cantante irlandesa entonaba el himno con sentimiento . Las lagrimas rodaban por el rostro de la joven .

Ya era familiar ese sentimiento que se había instalado en su corazón dos días atrás , el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber sobrevivido cuando tantos habían muerto .

Solía asistir a algún funeral cuando había un camarada de la BSAA fallecido en acto de servicio , pero jamás había pensado que enterraría a tantos amigos en un solo día . Personas que como ella creían en la causa y dieron su vida por la misma .

¿ Era ella mas especial que todos los fallecidos que por ello se sentía de esa manera?

En ese momento sintió como le apretaban la mano derecha .

Ella se volvió y vio a Leon mirándola , el también sentía lo mismo .

Dios , era tan fácil dejarse llevar , pensar que no había pasado nada entre ellos , pero la realidad era muy distinta , tal y como lo habían hablado ellos el día antes .

()()()()()()())()()))()()()() Flashback()()(()()()()()()()()()()())()()

- Claire tenemos que hablar de esto .- Dijo Leon entrando en la habitación detrás de ella .

- ¿ Como podemos hablar si tu me estas ocultando cosas Leon? , ¿ Como voy a poder saber cuando me cuentas la verdad o me mientes?.- Le dijo la chica .

- Nunca te mentiría .-

- Me mentirías por omisión . Ya lo has hecho , si no llega a ser por lo que me ha contado Helena . ..Helena . Ella pensó … ella pensó que tu debías ir detrás de Ada .-

- Ella no sabia nada de Ada , no tenia que haberte contado nada de eso.-

- Da gracias de que sea un poco bocazas esa chica del servicio secreto , ni siquiera le dijiste a Helena que estabas casado Leon . ¿ Que iba a decir la chica al ver lo que había ocurrido en la batalla contra Simmons , en tu comportamiento con Ada? .-

- ¿ O sea me castigas por no decirle a Helena que estaba casado?.-

- Leon , ¿ Es que eres el único que no lo ve? .- Claire lo miro.- Vi el mensaje que te mando Ada , es obvio que ella siente algo por ti.-

- No ha habido nada desde lo de eslava del este y tu lo sabes.- La miro suplicante .

- Leon , ya no es solo esto . ¿ No te oíste en la habitación del hospital?, ¿ No oías con que pasión hablabas de ella , de lo que había hecho por todos? . Tu amiga Helena la tiene como la heroína de toda esta historia …-

- ¿ Lo que sientes son celos Claire?.¿ Sientes celos de Ada? . No tienes que sentirse así Claire , solo existes tu para mi …-

Claire noto de nuevo ese tono de voz . Esa duda . No estaba siendo sincero con ella y no era capaz de verlo .

Ella nunca había sentido celos de Ada . Puede que no entendiera los métodos de la mujer asiática , ya que en un momento podía estar ayudándote y en el siguiente clavarte una puñalada por la espalda .

Su historial no ayudaba mucho a que terminara de confiar en ella como lo hacían los demás , pero jamás le había restado valor a toda la ayuda que había proporcionado , por que ello hizo que todos sus seres queridos estuvieses allí con ella en ese día .

Si por ese motivo tenia que acabar siendo la mala de la película , lo seria .

- Claire . Hunnigan me ha pedido que me quede en EEUU ayudando a la restructuración de la DSO para que este de nuevo operativa para el nuevo presidente . le he dicho que tenia que hablarlo contigo a ver que pensabas.- La informo .

- No tienes que pedirme permiso Leon , te conozco , has dicho que si antes de preguntarme a mi .- Suspiro Claire .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()) Fin Flashback()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire había preparado una homilía para todos los caídos . Su hermano Chris se lo había pedido a ella por que Leon ya había hecho una homilía para el presidente y los caídos en Tall Oaks .

Así que Claire subió al atril y coloco bien el micrófono . Puso sus octavillas y comenzó a narrar :

_- Como soldados nos vemos las caras con la muerte cada día , en cada misión . Todos estos soldados caídos me enseñaron varias lecciones que he seguido y por lo que estoy hoy aquí hablando por ellos ,de lo que significaba ser Soldado . Me enseñaron que estamos obligados por nuestras elecciones pero que somos más que nuestros errores. Y uno una frase que no se me olvidara mientras viva … para nosotros no había victoria, sólo batallas.__ Y__ que, al final lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar un lugar donde pelear. Y si eres lo suficientemente afortunado, encontrarás a alguien que quiera pelear contigo.- Y entonces hizo el saludo militar .- Descansad en paz camaradas , nosotros continuaremos luchando por aquellos ideales por lo que moristeis . Esto no es una despedida , solo es un hasta pronto .-_

_La multitud estallo en aplausos mientras la cantante volvía a entonar el himno de los caídos . Un grupo de soldados alzaron sus mosquetones al aire y comenzaron a lanzar salvas ._

_Claire volvió a su sitio , mirándose las manos con las octavillas entre ellos ._

_- Ha sido precioso hermanita.- La animo Chris._

_- Gracias hermano .-_

_ Mientras veía a Leon en el atril pronunciando su parte del homenaje al presidente y a las victimas de Tall Oaks Claire tomo una decisión ._

_La vida era demasiado corta para dudar , Leon aun tenia un asunto pendiente y el hecho de estar casado con ella era un lastre mas que se sumaba a sus preocupaciones . De nada servia los reproches por una situación que había pasado . Tenia que mirar hacia delante y tenia que darle la oportunidad a el de decidir que es lo que quería … con quien quería estar ._

_No iba a ser fácil … pero sabia que era algo que tenia que hacer por que amaba demasiado a Leon como para dejar que la duda lo corroyera ._

_Por el amor que sentía hacia el debía de hacerlo ._

_Otra solitaria lagrima cayo por su rosto , había tomado una decisión . Ella sabia lo que quería … ahora le tocaba a el decidir que es lo que quería realmente ._

_()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()_

_Leon se acerco a Claire después de hablar con otros amigos de la DSO , los cuales estaban encantados de volviera para ayudarlos ._

_Esta estaba poniéndose su abrigo y avanzaba hacia el con paso decidido ._

_- Claire .- Y la abrazo . En esos momentos necesitaba su contacto , necesitaba a su esposa ._

_- tranquilo , todo saldrá bien.- Correspondió al abrazo ._

_- Perdóname por no decírtelo Claire , tienes razón , aun estaba confuso y …-_

_- No pasa nada .- Y se separo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos . – Leon , ven conmigo.-_

_Claire lo guio hacia la parte trasera de los jardines de la casa blanca , una vez encontrada la intimidad que necesitaban , la chica tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos ._

_Tenia que hacerlo , tenia que asegurarse que el haría lo que deseaba hacer de verdad . Lo necesitaba por los dos … pero sobretodo por el ._

_- Debes ir a buscar a Ada y averiguar si la mas aun .- Soltó de manera directa._

_- ¿ Q… Que?.- Pregunto atónito.- Ya sabes lo que quiero Claire , te quiero a ti .-_

_- Se que me quieres Leon , y ese amor te frena para que busques la verdad . Yo no quiero ser un lastre , quiero ser tu fuerza , tu sitio seguro donde combatir , tu amiga , tu amante , tu amada esposa . Pero lo cierto es que no sabes ahora mismo lo que quieres .-_

_- No me lo estas diciendo en serio Claire , no podeos separarnos , estamos casados.-_

_- Es solo un tiempo Leon , realmente no se cuanto será lo que tardes en tomar la decisión . De momento yo mandare a buscar mis cosas a Inglaterra y me mudare a Nueva York . Tu tienes trabajo pendiente aquí e imagino que deberás empezar ca rastrear a Ada .-_

_- Claire por favor …- La miro angustiado ._

_- Esta es mi decisión Leon . Es la decisión correcta dadas las circunstancias . Debes averiguar si entre vosotros aun queda amor , y si lo hay es lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar todos los obstáculos . Leon , acepta que te estoy animando a buscarla y se lo digas … como te animo Helena cuando estabais en China . -_

_- ¿ Y que pasa si al final si la sigo amando? , ¿ Que pasara con nosotros , con nuestro matrimonio?.-_

_- Entonces pediré el divorcio y no volveremos a vernos . Es lo mejor.-_

_- No puedes estar hablando en serio …-_

_- hablo muy enserio Leon . Que te anime a que la busques no quiere decir que yo vaya a detener mi vida . De momento quédate con esto.- _

_Le entrego sus anillos , el de compromiso y el de boda . Leon los miraba atónito . No podía asimilar tanto en tan poco tiempo . Aquello no podía ser solo por que le había ocultado a Claire lo de Ada ._

_Pero al contrario de lo que su mente le hiciera pensar de ella , Claire si había sido sincera con desde un principio . Se lo había confiado todo a niveles sentimos , con la confianza de una esposa a su marido ._

_¿ Y el que había hecho? ._

_Ocultarle todo lo de Ada ._

_- Sera mejor que me vaya . Espero que tengas suerte Leon .- Le sonrió antes de alejarse de El._

_- C… Claire …- Susurro mientras la veía alejarse . Sin saber como convencerla para que volviera con el ._

_Le dolía , le dolía de verdad el corazón . ¿ Como había podido hacerle eso a su mujer? . Pero ella le había dado la oportunidad de poder resolver el entuerto emocional que tenia a causa de Ada . Sabia que hasta que no la encontrara no podía aclararse de una vez , no podría avanzar ._

_Volvió a mirar los anillos . Y miro el suyo ._

_No … No podía evitar sentirse una escoria ante aquello . Pero Claire tenia razón , el tampoco aceptaría un amor a medias …_

_()()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Nueva York , dos semanas después …**_

_- ¿ Como pudiste hacer eso Claire?.- Le dijo Sherry ._

_- Solo fue moverlo arriba y abajo , el pobre Piers estaba muy tenso y me pidió el favor.-_

_. Pero yo soy su prometida , esas cosas son competencia de la prometida …-_

_- El sabe que te da cierto repelús esas cosas . Además temía que aquello se derramara por que tu no lo sujetases bien .-_

_- A mi no me da repelús hacer las curas en su brazo… bueno un poco .- Tuvo que Admitir ._

_- ¿ Ves? , ¿ por que te enfadas? . esta no es la primera herida que se hace … ni será la ultima . Y a veces tu no estarás cerca . Yo ahora estoy aquí y si me puedo hacer cargo de esas cosas pues me hago cargo , no es una molestia .-_

_Claire se levanto del sofá y fue hasta la caja que estaba en el suelo , era la ultima que le quedaba por abrir , la ultima que le había llegado de Inglaterra ._

_- ¿ Y tu como lo llevas?.- Le pregunto con un deje de preocupación en la voz ._

_- Si te digo que estoy bien te estoy mintiendo . Duele Sherry , duele hasta respirar . Hoy me han llegado unas cajas desde Inglaterra, así que digamos que oficialmente estoy instalada .- _

_- No soporto veros así Claire , Dios mío os amáis , nunca he visto a una pareja que se quiera tanto como vosotros .-_

_- Si Piers te dijera que tiene dudas sobre lo que siente entre una ex novia y tu , que eres su prometida . ¿ Que harías?.- Le pregunto mientras sacaba la ultima figurita de la caja y la coloco en la estantería .- ¿ Retenerlo a tu lado sin saber nunca la respuesta a esa pregunta y sabiendo que puede que tengas su amor solo a medias? O ¿ Dejarías que fuese a averiguar la verdad , lo cual solo puede hacer que tengáis dos finales, que estéis juntos con un amor completo u os separéis por que el te eche en cara que no le has dejado explorar eso que siente?.-_

_- Bueno , si me lo pones de esa manera …-_

_- Harías lo mismo que yo .- Sentencio ._

_- ¿ Y ahora que vas a hacer Claire? . O sea tu trabajo en Inglaterra …-_

_- Lo he dejado todo dispuesto para que O Brian vaya a Inglaterra y termine lo que empezamos Leon y yo . De todas formas había que hacerlo por todo el lio de la muerte del presidente y la reorganización de la DSO . ¿ Y como esta Leon?.-_

_- Pues no te puedo decir por que lleva fuera de la sede mas de tres días . No puedo asegurártelo Clair e, pero creo que ha encontrado a Ada .-_

_- Ah…- Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular ante aquella respuesta ._

_- Claire …-_

_- E … Estoy bien … solo algo sorprendida .- Acertó a Decir .- E … espero que resuelva de una vez por todas la historia de Ada.-_

_- ¿ No tienes miedo Claire , miedo a que sucumba a Ada y que tu hayas sido quien le haya dado esa oportunidad?.-_

_- Estoy aterrorizada Sherry , claro que lo estoy .- Dijo .- Pero de nada me sirve ponerme nerviosa . Lo que tenga que ser sera . El tiempo lo dira . Tengo que dejarte .-_

_- Si necesitas algo …-_

_- Llamare tranquila , hablamos pronto .-_

_Claire colgó el teléfono y miro a su alrededor ._

_Volvía a estar en Nueva York . Volvía a Nueva York a lamerse las heridas . Una verdadera ironía._

_Estaba sola de nuevo , y encima esperando de nuevo a que Leon se decida a estar con ella de nuevo o no . _

_Ya se había visto con Ada y aun no había vuelto …_

_No podía evitar ponerse en la peor situación . Que la próxima llamada de Leon fuera para pedir el divorcio . A que Ada lo había aceptado de nuevo … _

_No … no quería ni pensarlo . Y las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo ._

_Llevaba cinco días casi sin parar de llorar , durmiendo mal y con la angustia en su corazón . Tenia que hacer algo y tenia que hacerlo ya …_

_Por eso agradeció la llamada que le hizo su hermano asignándole una misión …_

_- ¿ Diga?.- Pregunto Claire ._

_- Hermana , necesito que vayas a una misión a la cual no puedo ir yo.- Le contesto su hermano ._

_- ¿ Por que?.- Pregunto extrañada._

_- Esta relacionada con el hijo de Wesker , nos ha pedido ayuda por comunicación interna esta mañana . ¿ Te ves con fuerzas?.-_

_- ¿ Por que no se lo asignáis a Sherry? , Con ella tiene mas confianza .- Pregunto extrañada ._

_- Ha hablado con Sherry y ella le ha dicho que iba a ir yo . Pero ella le dijo que tu serias mas útil que yo.-_

_- La madre que la pario …- Susurro Claire al teléfono._

_- ¿ Que?.-_

_- Nada , tranquilo . Esta bien , espero que esto sea un poco mas tranquilo que la ultima en la que hemos estado .- Intento sonreír ._

_- Esta bien , comenzare a hacer los preparativos para que partas de la base esta tarde.-_

_- Esta bien , corto y cierro diez cuarto.-_

_- Diez cuatro cerrando comunicación.-_

_Claire miro el piso de nuevo . Esa misión le vendría estupendamente para no estar centrada en los aspectos de su fractura matrimonial . Así no se volvería loca esperando la decisión de Leon . Y pidió a Dios que , estuviera donde estuviera , volviera vivo ._

_No importaba si al final decidía divorciarse de ella . Con que el fuera feliz ella podría conformarse … eso le decía la cabeza , su corazón moriría con esa decisión ._

_Aunque también podría pasar lo contrario y que volvieran a estar juntos . Pero la experiencia le decía que debía estar preparada para cualquiera de las dos decisiones … mas por la primera que por la segunda …_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Bueno he hecho algunos cambios por que no debería haber mostrado las cartas de Leon tan pronto ._

_Lamento muchísimo que os aburrierais un poco con la otra actualización . Pero por desgracia era necesaria no solo esta , si no laa del capitulo 8 para entrar en el marco argumental de la crisis ._

_Como cualquier crisis no hay hechos emocionantes , hay pesimismo , hay tristeza y en fin , que se puede hacer algo aburrido . Solo espero poder compensaros en próximas actualizaciones ._

_Deciros también se viene una nueva entrega de : ¿ Que hubiera pasado si …? , que sera el capitulo 10 y que espero que quede tan divertida escrita como de divertida esta en mi cabeza ^^_

_Bueno , por lo demás espero vuestras nuevas reviews , a ver si he mejorado o no ^^ . Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^_


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿ Que hubiera pasado si ?

_**Playlist :**_

_**Disney all stars - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**_

_**Capitulo 10 : ¿ Que hubiera pasado si …? La excursión del colegio **_

- Entonces y de acuerdo al informe todos los testigos concuerdan que el animal que ha estado aterrorizando a los visitantes de parque en los últimos seis meses era un mapache .- A Claire se le escapo una carcajada .

- ¿ Que lees?.- Pregunto Leon por encima de su hombro .

- Estoy pasando los informes de Chris al nuevo sistema informático de los STARS.- Contesto sonriente.

- Oh el famoso caso del mapache , había oído comentarios en la comisaria.- Se sentó al lado de la chica .- No sabia que aun seguías transcribiendo informes para Wesker.-

- De vez en cuando me pide el favor , quiero a mi hermano a rabiar pero es un vago . Pero el que sea vago a mi bolsillo le viene de miedo , por que Wesker paga muy bien las trascripciones . Así que un dinerillo extra que me saco para mis cosas y me rio con algunas de las paranoias que les han pasado .-

- Bueno , tengo que irme a trabajar , ¿ Nos vemos a la hora de comer?.- Pregunto el chico mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

- Si , me tendrás allí puntual .- Sonrió mientras le devolvía el beso .

Leon salió del apartamento y Claire se dedico a limpiar la casa un poco . Leon no era demasiado desordenado , eso lo había descubierto en el poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos .

Viviendo Juntos …

Y pensar que aquello había ocurrido de la manera mas absurda .

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

- Me han dicho que si , me han dicho que siii .- Claire apago el móvil y se sentó en el sofá de Leon .

- ¿ Si a que?.- Pregunto curioso mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

- ¿ No te conté que solicite hacer las practicas en el colegio de primaria de Raccoon City?.-

- Si … Oh eso quiere decir que…-

- Me acaban de decir que empiezo la semana que viene.- Sonrió ampliamente.

- Felicidades cariño .- La felicito mientras la besaba.- Eso es bueno para mi también, te veré mas a menudo .-

- Vale , ahora debo buscar un apartamento de alquiler.- Dijo al finalizar el beso.

- ¿ No te vas a quedar con Chris?.-

- ¿ Que dices? . La ultima vez que en quede con el , estaba con Jill y no paraban de … bueno estaban toda la noche de concierto.-

- ¿ De concierto?.-

- Leon , te quiero a rabiar y lo sabes , pero eres lento para los dobles sentidos . Lee mis labios . C.O.N.C.I.E.R.T.O .- Deletreó la palabra .

- Ah vale .- Asintió asombrado .- Oh eso explica tus ojeras.-

- No pienso pasar de nuevo por ese horror . De ahí que vaya a buscarme mi propio apartamento .- Dijo decidida .

- ¿ Y por que no te quedas conmigo?.- Dijo Leon de repente.

- ¿ Que?.- Ahora la asombrada era ella.

- ¿ Crees por un minuto que yo te dejaría alquilar un apartamento cuando en el mío hay espacio de sobra para los dos? . Además ya pasas la mitad del tiempo allí conmigo, no es como si fueras a primera vez que vas.-

- ¿ Estas seguro de lo que me estas proponiendo?.- su voz sonaba cauta.- No es lo mismo visitarte los fines de semana tu casa que pasar todo nuestro tiempo allí . Siempre he pensado que irse a vivir con alguien es un asunto serio .-

- Totalmente , además pienso en los incentivos . Nos veremos mas , cocinaremos el uno para el otro , te llevare al trabajo y tu podrás curiosear mi cajón de la ropa interior .- Sonrió.

- Oh , si me dejas curiosear tu ropa interior entonces acepto tu oferta.- Sonrió .

- ¿ De verdad?.-

- Si me dejas mirar tu ropa interior me voy contigo , eso si , contribuyendo en los gastos que genere , no me voy a quedar de gorra en tu casa.-

- Trato hecho .- Leon la beso y se olvidaron de la cena .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Y de ese modo habían comenzado a vivir juntos . Pero bueno , como solía decir Wesker . No importa el camino si la meta que alcanzas es la que tu deseas.

Sonriendo para si volvió a colocarse delante del monitor , no sin antes dejar en el horno un pastel de carne para la cena .

Las horas pasaron rápidas hasta la hora del almuerzo . Luego de salir del piso y saludar a uno de los vecinos de Leon , Claire camino alegremente hasta la comisaria .

Una vez allí y mientras esperaba a Leon en las oficinas de STARS , esta aprovecho y le entrego los disquetes a Wesker .

- Gracias de nuevo Claire .- Le entrego un sobre .

- ¿ No es un poco delictivo recibir dinero de esta forma?.- Sonrió la chica .

- Considéralo una recompensa .-

- Entonces muchas gracias .-

- ¿ Mañana empiezas las practicas en el colegio?.-

- Pues si , me han comentado que estaré entre primero y sexto de primaria dando clases.-

- Entonces puede que mi hijo Jake te toque en una de las clases de primaria .-

- Oh es verdad , su hijo esta en ese colegio . Entonces no se preocupe que conmigo estará en buenas manos.-

- Bueno , no te entretengo mas , suerte mañana y disfruta de la recompensa.-

- Cuando lo necesites señor .- Se cuadro en un salido militar .

- Puede retirarse.-

Mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Leon , se fijo que en el despacho de Marvin estaba Leon y una de las secretarias de Recepción .

Por las miraditas que le dedicaba la chica a Leon , a Clair ele entraban ganas de ir y arrancarle el pelo a mechones … pero no , no podía parecer una novia celosa . Aunque por dentro a veces se la llevaban los demonios .

Pero bueno , ¿ Que podía hacer?, ¿ Prohibirle a Leon que dejara de ser guapo?.

Entonces el chico levanto la vista y se miraron . Ella levanto la mano y lo saludo . Dejo a la secretaria y fue hasta ella .

- ¿ Ya has terminado?.- Pregunto Claire mientras el la besaba rápidamente .

- Yo si , Stefanie me estaba preguntando un par de cosas para una orden de registro.-

- Creo que le sigues gustando.- Observo Claire .

- ¿ En que te basas?.- Pregunto sorprendido .

- En que ella me esta fulminando con la mirada , como si se creyera el emperador Palpatine de StarWars.-

Leon se rio a carcajadas mientras tomaba su chaqueta y avisaba a la central de que estaría desconectado de la radio mientras iba a comer .

- ¿ No estarás celosa?.-

- Celosa no , pero bueno imagino que necesitare mas tiempo para asumir que todas las chicas de aquí te desean sexualmente. ¿ Que voy a hacer contigo?.-

- Pues si me sigues queriendo como lo haces puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.-

- Te tomo la palabra .-

- Además ellas no me interesan , solo estas tu .- Se señalo el pecho.- Esto es todo tuyo.-

- Esta bien.- Se emociono .- Vámonos antes de que el amor nos quite el hambre .-

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Bueno , ¿ Como me veo?.- Pregunto Claire saliendo del baño hacia el dormitorio .

Leon estaba colocándose las botas cuando vio delante de el las piernas de Claire enfundadas en unas medias negras .

Poco a poco fue levantando la vista hasta la falda negra de tubo , la camisa blanca y la chaqueta color crema .

- Pareces las líneas de un código de barras.- Sonrió desde su posición .

- Ya decía yo que no me iba demasiado el color , espera que me cambio .- Volvió a entrar en el baño .

- Date prisa que yo tengo que estar antes en el trabajo .- Se coloco el arma en su sitio y se hecho un poco de su colonia .

- Creo que ya esta . Pantalón negro y camisa blanca sin chaqueta .- Claire salió de nuevo y hizo poses delante de Leon.- No me hace el culo gordo , ¿ Verdad?.-

- Ahora si me molas . Pareces una secretaria guarrilla .- Dijo abrazándola y bajando una de sus manos a su trasero.- Y para nada tienes el culo gordo , pero si no acabas muy cansada tal vez luego pueda echar un vistazo mas profundo por ahí .- Sonrió pícaramente.

- Así que una secretaria guarrilla .- Repitió sus palabras .

- Perdón , no he sido especifico , eres mi secretaria guarrilla.-

- Leoonnn.-Arqueo una ceja .

- Me encanta tenerte aquí , ¿ Lo sabes?.- La miro mas serio .

- Me lo imagino .- Le echo las manos al cuello .

- Estas preciosa , déjalos sin aliento Claire .-

- Y tu ten cuidado , ¿ Vale?.-

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un largo y lento beso . No les gustaba andar con prisas cuando se trataba de besarse , pero ambos sabían que debían de salir a trabajar .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Comooo?.- Exclamo Claire asustada .

- Pues que no te lo habían puesto en la planilla , pero hoy los niños tienen que ir de excursión . Se supone que una vez al mes salen hacia alguna de las empresas de la zona y ahí se les enseña todo lo referente al campo que cubren . El mes pasado fue a depuradora de agua , y once niños se pusieron enfermos allí , así que para este mes tenia que ser una experiencia educativa y sin riesgos .-

- Educativa y sin riesgos … educativa y sin riesgos ….- Entonces una idea brillo en su cabeza y llamo rápidamente por teléfono .- Vaya preparando el autobús , nos vamos en veinte minutos .- Y se alejo para hablar por el aparato .- ¿ Leon? , Bien , necesito un favor …-

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El autobús del colegio de primaria paro en la zona de los aparcamientos de la comisaria . Allí le estaban esperando Marvin y Leon , ambos con el uniforme normal y sus gorras .

A Claire le entraron ganas de reírse por que ese uniforme le traía muy buenos recuerdos , pero prefirió de momento contenerse , mas que nada por que había muchos niños delante .

- ¿ Es seguro estar aquí Claire?.- Le pregunto Sherry a Claire .

- Claro que si pequeña , además esta vez estamos con policías que nos protegerán , además , ¿ No esta aquí Piers?.- Le pregunto al pequeño que tenia al lado .

- Por supuesto señorita Redfield.- Contesto el pequeño .

- Pues dale la mano a Piers y no te separes de mi , ¿ De Acuerdo?.-

- Esta bien .- Sherry le dio la mano a su amigo y todos bajaron del autobús .

- Bien niños , este es el Teniente Marvin Branagh y el agente de policía Leon Kennedy.- Los presento Claire de manera animada .- Ellos se encargaran de enseñarnos como funciona la comisaria .-

- Buenos días y bienvenidos a la comisaria , como bien ha explicado la señorita Redfield , vamos a enseñaros como funciona nuestra estación de policía . Bien , id en formación de dos y seguidnos .- Indico Marvin .

- Usted se puede coger de la mano con el agente Kennedy Señorita Redfield.- Dijo una de las niñas .

Claire se puso roja de la vergüenza y Leon comenzó a mirar para todos lados menos hacia donde estaba Claire .

Asi que salieron desde el garaje hasta la entrada principal de la comisaria , donde todos los niños se quedaron alucinados .

- Bien , este es Hall . No necesita mucha explicación por que no la hay . Este edificio era antes el museo de la ciudad , pero Michael Warren decidido que , debido al crecimiento de la ciudad , este edificio , que data del siglo diecinueve , se convirtiera en las nuevas dependencias de la policía . Del edificio original se dejaron algunas de las obras que decoraron algunas de las estancias del museo y las cuales iremos viendo a lo largo del recorrido.- Explico Marvin .

Los niños estaban mirando a su alrededor mientras oían a Marvin explicar toda la historia de la estatua que había en esa sala .

- Ya decía yo que esto parecía un museo.- Sonrió .

- Yo también me he enterado ahora de ese dato.- Secundo Leon .

- Bueno , sigamos , el agente Kennedy continuara explicando datos de la sala donde vamos a entrar ahora .-

Leon trago saliva y Claire sonrió , en esos momentos le parecía muy tierno verlo en esa situación . Con paso decidido los llevo hasta la zona donde trabajaban ellos .

()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Bien , después de este pequeño descanso para comernos el bocadillo , ahora os vamos a enseñar una de las zonas mas importantes de la comisaria . La oficina del grupo de fuerzas especiales de la ciudad , Los STARS .- Y Marvin abrió la puerta .

- ¡¿ Eres tu la escandalosa de esta relación Jill , no veas como gritas . ¿ Como se te ocurre decir que yo soy el escandaloso cuando nos acostamos juntos y …-

En ese momento Chris y Jill tenían a 30 niños mirándolos de forma fascinada , eso sumando a Claire , Leon y Marvin .

- Emmm … ¿ Hola?.- Saludo el chico .

- Niños , os presento a Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine , ellos son dos de los miembros del grupo . Además y como curiosidad , Chris es el hermano mayor de vuestra profesora.- Explico Marvin .

- Ho..Hola. Saludaron los dos .-

- Señorita Redfield . ¿ Por que están discutiendo su hermano y esa señora?.- Pregunto uno de los niños .

- Emmm , bueno , es una historia muy …-

- Por que quieren dar un concierto.- Dijo de repente Leon.

- Ohhhh ¿ Son cantantes aparte de policías?.- Pregunto asombrado Piers .

- Pues si , Y no veáis lo alto que cantan en los conciertos .- Secundo Claire .

- ¡ Que guayyyyy!.- Exclamaron a la vez todos los niños .

- ¡ Yo quiero ser un policía cantante!, ¿ Puedo servo verdad?.- Pregunto Piers ilusionado mientras veía a Chris .

- Claro que si , podrás ser todo lo que te propongas chaval si estudias mucho .- Respondió Chris vacilando un poco delante de los niños .

- Genial , Sherry será mi compañera de grupo , seremos unos policías cantantes geniales , ya veras .-

Mientras Jill y Chris se ponían rojos como un tomate , Marvin , Claire y Leon se aguantaban la risa .

En ese momento entro Wesker y se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver lo concurrido que estaba el despacho .

- Y este es el capital Albert Wesker , es el líder de toda la unidad de los STARS. Saludarlo anda .- Presento Claire al hombre .

- Bu… Buenos días niños , ¿ Que estáis haciendo por aquí?.- Pregunto un poco extrañado .

- La señorita Redfield nos ha traido de excursión . Hemos conocido al señor Marvin Branagh y al Agente Leon Kennedy . – Explico uno de los niños .

- Luego le pedimos al agente Kennedy que agarrara de la mano a la señorita Redfield , por que el señor Marvin Branagh nos indico que teníamos que ir de la mano de dos en dos . Y no queríamos que la señorita Redfield se perdiera.- explico otra niña.

- Hemos paseado por la comisaria y hemos descubierto que era un museo , es tan guay.-

- Y al final hemos acabado aquí para descubrir que se puede ser un policía cantante. Es tan guayyy.- Explico al final Piers .

Si en la vida de Albert Wesker había habido momentos absurdos sin duda aquel seria el mas absurdo de todos . Pero era difícil de averiguar por que tenían aun las gafas de sol puestas y no se podía averiguar la expresión que debía tener en esos momentos .

- Señor Wesker , ¿ Usted también da conciertos?.- Pregunto otro de los pequeños .

- Emmm bueno yo …- Miro a los mayores de la sala .- Bueno no , ahora mismo estoy retirado y solo hago labores policiales . Pero no estamos aquí por eso , Imagino que querréis saber como funciona la oficina de los STARS , ¿ Verdad?.- Pregunto intentando tomar el control .

Todos los niños gritaron emocionados ante la perspectiva de que les enseñaran como funcionaban las maravillas que había en aquel despacho .

Wesker y Jill les estuvieron enseñando como funcionaba la radio mientras Leon y Claire charlaban bajito lejos de los niños .

- ¿ Como se te ha ocurrido lo del concierto?.- Le pregunto Claire al chico .

- No lo se , estábamos atrapados , ¿ Como íbamos a explicar que en realidad estaban discutiendo sobre temas de cama?.-

- ¿ Que son temas de cama? .- Pregunto de repente uno de los niños , haciendo que Claire y Leon pegaran un brinco del susto .

- Emmm bueno , temas de cama son cosas que hablas con la almohada . ¿ Tu no rezas?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Si , todas las noches .-

- Pues eso son temas de cama.- Sentencio .

- Señorita , tengo que ir a hacer pis , ¿ Dónde esta el baño?.-

- Mierda …- Siseo Leon.

- Joroba , el baño que esta mas cerca es el que al lado del mortuorio .- Recordó Claire.

- Señoritaaaa.- Gimió lastimeramente el pequeño .

Leon lo tomo rápidamente en brazos mientras ambos salían corriendo hacia la zona en si .

- Vale , tu entras con el .- Dijo Claire.

- ¿ Que diceesss?.-

- ¿ Prefieres que entre yo y vea a la mitad de la población masculina de la comisaria en su máximo esplendor ?.- Le pregunto poniendo los brazos en garra .

- Vale , voy .-

Cinco minutos después Leon salió con el pequeño , el cual respiraba mas tranquilo ahora que no tenia presión en la vejiga .

Los tres volvieron arriba a tiempo de ver como Wesker le tiraba un mapache disecado a Chris en la cabeza mientras todos los niños se reían al oír a los dos hombres hacer voces.

- Entonces yo , con la valentía que caracteriza mi cargo decidí repeler el ataque del mapache . Llevábamos meses buscando a esta criatura y ahora estábamos ella y yo .-

- ¿ Y que paso?.- Pregunto el pequeño Piers todo emocionado.

- Pues que el mapache le gano , por desgracia el pobre animal se cayo a la fuente del parque y ahí se ahogo . Pero le pedimos al Jefe Irons , que es el jefe de policía que lo disecara para nosotros , así que después de una ardua reconstrucción , aquí esta el monstruo que asolo durante seis meses el parque de Raccoon City.-

Mientras Wesker levantaba victorioso al animal , todos los niños lo aplaudían entusiasmados ante la épica historia que les había contado .

Luego Chris y Wesker hicieron una reverencia para su joven audiencia .

- ¿ Queréis ir a ver el helicóptero a la zona de la azotea?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Siiiii.- Gritaron todos los niños .

Así que con paso decidido y después de haber visitado toda la comisaria , de lado a lado como decía Marvin Branagh , Todos los miembros de STARS , Marvin , Leon , Claire y los 30 pequeños que iban con ellos posaron para una foto de familia detrás del helicóptero . Todos sonrientes y con los regalos que les habían dado los mayores .

Y sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta , Leon y Claire se dieron de la mano de nuevo mientras sonreían de manera cómplice a la cámara .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Pufff estoy muerta.- Claire cayo en el sofá al lado de Leon.

- Y yo , pero debo reconocer que me lo he pasado muy bien … y también me ha traído muchísimos recuerdos .- Sonrió de manera nostálgica .

- ¿ Tu también decidiste ser policía en una visita del colegio?.-

- Mas bien fue cuando visite por primera vez la comisaria con mi padre cuando decidí ser policía . Pero hasta que no he visto a esos niños y a tu hermano y Wesker haciendo el indio mientras contaban batallitas , no recordaba lo divertido que podía ser también el trabajo de policía.-

- Bueno , es como todos los trabajos . Tienen sus momentos graciosos y sus momentos tristes , pero lo importante es que te haga feliz lo que haces.- Lo miro .- ¿ Que te ha aportado en tu vida de momento todo el tiempo que hace que trabajas como policía?.-

- Bueno he hecho cosas buenas como policía , la verdad es que no tengo demasiadas quejas … menos cuando me hacen pringar con el papeleo . Pero el resto del tiempo me gusta ver que mi trabajo influye en la vida de otras personas , las ayuda a solucionar problemas . Y bueno , también y de manera inesperada , hizo que te conociera a ti.-

- ¿ Dios la famosa noche de mi primera detención?.- Rio Claire .

- ¿ Quien iba a decirme que mientras te ponía las esposas tu le estabas poniendo las esposas a mi corazón?.- Pregunto de manera risueña , muy poco propia de Leon.

- Que tu también me estabas conquistando a mi sabes.- Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.- Y ahora , casi dos años después , estamos aquí , juntos.-

- Y espero que por mucho mucho tiempo .-

- Bueno , ya sabes que si te falla el trabajo de policía siempre podrás dar conciertos .-

- Eso se lo dejo a tu hermano y a Wesker , han sido los reyes del mambo hoy.-

- Ohhh se le olvidaba darte una cosa.- Sonrió Claire mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá e iba al dormitorio , luego volvió rápidamente y se sentó encima de Leon. Le enseño una carpeta .- Después de volver de la comisaria algunos niños hicieron dibujos y como a Sherry se le escapo que tu y yo estamos viviendo juntos , me han pedido que te de esto.-

Leon abrió la carpeta con curiosidad .

Dentro de la misma había dibujos y notas de agradecimiento al Agente Kennedy . Algunas de las niñas lo habían dibujado de manera artística rodeado de corazoncitos .

- Ya has conquistado a chicas de otro grupo de edad . Ya puedes sumarlas a tu fan base.- Rio Claire .- Pero has inspirado a muchos hoy , al igual que mi hermano , Wesker , Jill . Estoy orgullosa de ti.-

- Pues mas orgulloso estoy yo , por que tu estas educando a una generación entera y estas permitiendo que todos tengan su propio sueño .-

- Entonces es un buen trabajo de equipo el que hemos hecho hoy nene.- Lo beso .

- Bueno … ¿ Y que te parece si realizamos otros trabajo en equipo ahora mismo … no se … en la cama?.-

- ¿ Me vasa dar un concertó?.- Pregunto Claire mientras le desabrochaba la camisa .

- Un concierto en vivo en el que espero que me ayudes a poner las voces .- Se levanto y la levanto de sofá con el .

- Esta bien , creo que nos podemos desviar un poco de nuestras carreras y hacer este directo.- Rio Claire mientras ambos entraban en la habitación .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooo .

Ya esta aquí la actualización ^^ .

Esta semana ha sido infernal por que he tenido que trabajar dobles turnos y ahora que es domingo estoy completamente destrozada , pero aquí estoy escribiendo por que me moría de ganas de actualizar ^^.

Aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo de ¿ que hubiera pasado si?. Realmente es divertido escribir capítulos normales con sucesos normales y este no ha sido la excepción . Además me ha servido para introducir a Piers en la trama … bueno mas bien a un pequeño Piers que se entusiasma con el trabajo de los STARS … bueno reconozco que se me ha ido la cabeza con la historia del mapache XD .

En la próxima actualización seguimos con la trama ( bueno trama trama no ) del fic ^^ .

Como siempre dedicaros este pequeño rinconcito a todos los que me leéis y me dejáis reviews .Muchísimas gracias por leerme , se que a veces puede aburrir un poco lo que leéis , pero significa mucho para mi que lo hagáis , es mi recompensa por conseguir entreteneros . Así que espero que este capitulo os guste tanto como los demás ^^

Bueno so dejo ya con mis tonterías , que ando comenzando el capitulo 10 de love and lies , que se que os estáis muriendo por leer el lemmon . Pero cuidado que por aquí también se esta acercando un momento lemmon ^^.

Bueno nos leemos pronto ^^


	11. Capitulo 11:Aclarando Sentimientos 1

_**Playlist :**_

_**Anna Tsuchiya : Voice of Butterfly **_

_**Resident Evil code verónica bso : End Credits complete versión .**_

_**Capitulo 11 : Aclarando sentimientos . Parte 1 **_

_**Atención : Spoilers de la campaña de Leon , los que no hayan jugado que se abstengan de leer hasta que se hayan pasado la campaña .**_

Leon paseaba por su despacho mientras hablaba por teléfono .

- Entonces aun no vas a volver , ¿ No?.- Pregunto Leon .

- No quiero dejar solo a Piers , aun no puede mover el brazo , se que me estoy buscando un expediente sancionador por vuestra parte , pero no puedo Leon.- La voz de Sherry sonaba preocupada .- Aun no sabemos si la operación que le han hecho lo ayudara a no perder el brazo .-

- Lamento oír eso cielo . Y no jamás te abriría un expediente por eso .- Y entonces tomo aire y pregunto .- ¿ Como esta Claire?.-

Daba igual como de preparado estuviera , el dolor era el mismo desde que se habían separado hace unas semanas . Todo por su culpa .

Si hubiera sido sincero , si le hubiera dicho a Ada que estaba casado ella nunca le habría mandando ese mensaje , ella nunca le habría dado la polvera de la discordia . También había sido culpa suya no aclarar con Helena el tema de su estado civil y el que viera como se comportaba con Ada le dio pie a pensar que aun había sentimientos de por medio .

. Leon … no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir .- Comenzó Sherry con ese tono de voz que denotaba que había hecho algo que no debía .

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Pregunto con el tono de padre .

- Esta en una misión .- Contesto .

- Bueno , esta en una misión , pero eso es normal , yo hace poco he vuelto de una .-

- Bueno , eso no es lo importante … ella esta … ella ha sido mandada a mi lugar .-

- ¿ Que pasa Sherry? , ¿ Por que le estas dando tanto misterio? . Vamos no que Claire estuviera con …- Y entonces cayo en la cuenta .- ¿ No estará con Jake Muller?.-

- Si …¡ Pero no es lo que tu crees! , Jake se puso en contacto conmigo por que había surgido un brote de virus C en Trípoli , pero como he dicho de aquí no me puedo mover hasta que Piers este mejor , entonces Chris , que ha vuelto a China decidió que lo mejor es que fuera Claire y …-

- ¡ ¿ Chris se ha vuelto loco o queee?!.- Grito Leon al auricular .- Joder .-

- Leon tranquilízate .- Intento calmarlo Sherry .

- ¿ Como me voy a calmar , dios Sherry , dices que están en Trípoli , ¿ En que ciudad?.-

- No se si están en la capital o en Surt .- Intento averiguar de memoria la chica .- No sabré nada hasta dentro de seis horas que es cuando prometieron abrir comunicación y …-

Leon corto la llamada , cogió su pistola del cajón y su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada . Salió disparado hasta la mesa de Hunnigan .

Una vez allí dio un golpe con la mano, lo que hizo que la mujer se sobresaltara y se le fuera el café para otro lado .

- COF , COF .- Tosía .- ¿¡ Pero que te pasa, estas tonto o que!?.- Le exclamo cabreada la mujer .

- Perdón , creía que me habrías oído gruñir cuando me he acercado.-

- No , estaba hablando con Steve . Si vienes por el tema de Ada Wong te diré lo mismo que hace dos días , aun no la he localizado .-

- No , olvídate de Ada , vengo a encomendarte una nueva tarea.- Dijo decidido .

- ¿ Que pasa?, ¿ Que quieres?. Pensaba que Ada era tema prioritario.- Hunnigan estaba confundida .

- Ya no , necesito que localices a Jake Muller.- Ordeno .- Tiene prioridad máxima.-

- ¿ Un nuevo brote de virus?.- Pregunto desconcertada .- Si es eso no puedo localizarlo , esa es competencia oficial de la BSAA y tu lo sabes.-

- Claire esta con Jake .- Dijo sin mas .

- ¿ Como? , ¿ Por que esta Claire Con Jake Muller?.-

- No lo se , lo único que se es que Jake le pidió ayuda a Sherry , pero esta le paso el asunto Chris , pero como Chris tampoco podía han mandado a Claire .- Explico todo nervioso .- Sherry dice que ellos podían están en Surt o por la zona .-

- No debería de hacer esto y tu sabes , ¿ Verdad? , Me estoy jugando mi puesto Leon , las normas son claras con respecto a ciertas competencias de la BSAA.-

- Pero yo soy miembro de la BSAA , solo estoy aquí reorganizando la agencia para el nuevo presidente , asi que no te saltas la normativa.-

- esta bien , si Claire tiene su sistema de comunicación activado debería ser capaz de poder localizarla en cuanto se ponga en contacto con la BSAA para informar.-

- Genial , voy a ir pidiendo favores para poder arreglar un transporte una vez tengas su situación.- Leon volvió a sacar su teléfono .

- ¿ Y que pasa con Ada? , Claire te dejo claro que no quería saber nada de ti hasta que hubieras tomado una decisión, ¿ O es que ya la has tomado?.-

Leon se quedo mirando su teléfono , después miro su anillo de casado . Aun no había sido capaz de quitarse su alianza . Su corazón le gritaba que era importante que ese símbolo siguiera ahí , proclamando a los cuatro vientos que el estaba con Claire , que seria de Claire para siempre … Y entonces ahí , como por arte de magia , estaba su respuesta …

- Ya la he tomado .- Dijo simplemente.- Cuando tengas su localización avísame por el móvil , voy a casa a prepararme para el viaje …- Y su teléfono comenzó a sonar .- ¿ Si?.-

- Espero que tengas a mano mi polvera Leon , por que me gustaría recuperarla .-

Era la voz de Ada Wong . El chico se quedo petrificado al escuchar de nuevo su sensual voz , como el canto de una sirena .

- la tengo aquí .- Dijo simplemente .

- Muy bien , ¿Podemos vernos en la cafetería que hay frente a las oficinas de la DSO en media hora? .- Le pregunto con voz neutra .

- Esta bien , en media hora estoy ahí .- Contesto y colgó .

Hunnigan estaba observando el cambio de su amigo . No había sido una cosa sutil , si no algo tangible .

- ¿ Leon?.- Estaba preocupada .

- Llevo el teléfono encima , una vez tengas las coordenadas prepara un transporte en el JFK . ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- ¿ Y que le digo al presidente?.-

- Que ha surgido una emergencia y me reuniré con el en cuanto este solventada . Si necesitas datos están en el ordenador del despacho .-

- ¿ Quien te ha llamado?.-

- Ada.- Dijo simplemente .- por favor Hunnigan , cuando vuelva todo estará aclarado , confía en mi , ¿ De acuerdo?.- Le pidió con el tono de amigo .

- Esta bien . Mucha suerte Leon.-

- Gracias , la necesitare…-

Y con esa frase aun en el aire Leon fue al despacho , abrió un cajón que estaba cerrado con llave y de el extrajo la polvera de oro . La guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta y salió del despacho .

Era el momento de zanjar las cosas para siempre .

()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()(()()()()()()()

Leon disfruto un poco del sol .

Llevaba varios días encerrado en la DSO organizando , solia salir a las tantas de la noche y luego volvía cuando aun no había amanecido .

Era una rutina que había adquirido desde que estaba separado de Claire , la única que le permitía no ir a hundirse en su miseria .

No había comentado nada con sus padres , no quería preocuparlos innecesariamente , así que cuando su madre preguntaba como estaba Claire el se limitaba decir que ocupada pero bien .

- ¿ esta ocupado este asiento?.-

Levanto la vista y vio a Ada Wong a través de su gafas de sol . Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y la invito con la mano a sentarse frente a el en la mesa .

- Te veo bien.- Comento la mujer mientras el camarero se acercaba y le tomaba nota.

- No lo estoy , pero intento disimular cara a la galería, no es bueno que vean que no estas bien.- Contesto simplemente .

- ¿ Sirvieron los datos que te proporcione?.- Pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz .

- Si , muchas gracias por todo Ada.-

- Tengo la sensación de que quieres preguntarme algo, ¿ estas confundido por lo que viste en China ?.-

- Al principio si , por que no puedo comprender por que me ayudas Ada y luego te vas y cambias el chip , así , sin mas . Eso es algo que siempre me ha desconcertado de ti.-

- Todo es cuestión de control Leon , no me gusta mostrar mis emociones con nadie , las emociones son un lastre . Cuando me encomiendan una misión las dejo fuera y me concentro en lo que debo hacer . –

- ¿ Que le hiciste a Simmons para que acabara perdiendo la cabeza así?.-

- El tenia ciertas expectativas conmigo que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo , yo trabajaba para el cuando puse los pies por primera vez en Raccoon city , la noche que te conocí . Llevaba varios meses en contacto con John para poder investigar las oscuras actividades de Umbrella y bueno … ya sabes lo que hay …-

- Pensaba que trabajabas para Wesker en esa época …-

- No , Wesker fue mi billete de salida de la ciudad , me salvo a cambio de una muestra del virus G que yo tenia en mi poder …-

- O sea , tenias un doble juego con ellos … mientras a mi me convencías de que eras solo una mujer que estaba buscando pistas sobre su novio desaparecido…- Dijo con emoción .

- lo que sentí al verte esa noche … como cambio mi vida al conocerte durante esas pocas horas Leon … Nunca te darás cuenta de lo profundo que fue eso para mi… de lo profundo que es aun Leon…-

El corazón del chico comenzó a latir de manera errática . Delante de el estaba Ada , su primer gran amor , mas grande que el que tuvo con Catherine … pero nunca tan comparable como lo que sentía por Claire …

Pero necesitaba saber que había ahí , que sentía Ada .

- ¿ Nunca pensaste que tus actos me confundían , que podía acabar igual que Simmons, persiguiendo una ilusión?.- dio un sorbo a su café .

- Yo no tenia forma de averiguar que Simmons estaba intentando crear a otra Ada hasta que paso todo lo de Tall Oaks . Yo me limite a ponerlo sobre avisó cuando descubrí que Carla era la que estaba detrás de los ataques . Además , yo nunca le di pie a que pensara que me interesaba de manera romántica …-

- ¿ Alguna vez pensaste de manera romántica en mi después de lo de Raccoon City?.-

La pregunta debió de haberla pillado por sorpresa , por que Ada se movió incomoda en su asiento . Le dio un sorbo a su café y luego lo miro .

- Varias veces … pero siempre había algo que se interponía Leon .-

- Si me amabas nada debía de haberse interpuesto entre nosotros , ¿ No te parece?.Yo habría luchado por ti Ada , hubiera luchado por nuestra felicidad.-

- Eras joven Leon y es complicado por muchas cosas , hay un lado de mi que no me permite mantener una relación a largo plazo con alguien , a pesar de que ese alguien seas tu . Por que por mucho que yo te quiera , hay una persona a la que quiero por encima de todos , y esa persona soy yo Leon. Mis secretos son míos y la única manera que tengo de corresponder un poco a tu amor era ayudándote a limpiar tu nombre . Pero tu no eras mi misión principal cuando te vi en Tall Oaks .-

- ¿ Era un añadido?.-

- Se podría decir que si … pero luego , cuando me protegiste de Simmons , cuando me animabas a que no me rindiera …Me diste esperanza de nuevo , como esa noche en Raccoon City . Me hiciste querer ser mejor persona . por eso te di la polvera , con la esperanza de que nos volviéramos a ver … Rememorar viejos recuerdos…- Comento con voz seductora .- Ya sabes a que me refiero.-

- Ada , necesito decirte esto , por que después de que hayamos hablado yo no mirare mas al pasado .- Tomo aire y hablo.- Hace dos años , la ultima vez que nos vimos en eslava del este y te volviste a ir me quede demasiado hecho polvo , estuve un tiempo mal y solo hubo una persona que realmente estuvo a mi lado , y con mi comportamiento le hice daño .-

- ¿ Te refieres a Claire Redfield?.-

- Si , es Claire . Durante un tiempo estuve confundido con respecto a los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mi . Después de que ella se me declarara y me pidiera tiempo para olvidarla descubrí que yo también la amaba . Y era un amor genuino . lo que siento por ti no lo es , si , aun hay cosas que se deberían de haber cerrado hace mucho tiempo . No haber estado tonteando o coqueteando cuando en realidad deberíamos haber hecho como estamos haciendo ahora , hablar .-

- ¿ Entonces estas con Claire, estáis juntos?.- Pregunto algo sorprendida .

- Ada .- Levanto la mano donde llevaba la alianza .- Claire y yo estamos casados desde hace poco menos de un año .-

Leon sabia que Ada podía ser la mejor actriz del mundo . Pero en este caso no creía que estuviera fingiendo la reacción de sorpresa que había puesto al recibir la noticia .

- Pero ahora estamos separados a causa de lo que ha pasado en china , ella se entero por Helena de que nos habíamos visto , de lo que había pasado … Y ella tomo una decisión que nos esta destrozando a ambos .-

- ¿ Que ha hecho?.-

- Se ha separado de mi , no puedo volver a verla hasta que no te devolviera esto .- Saco la polvera de si chaqueta y la dejo encima de la mesa .- Ella me animo a que te buscara y hablara contigo , que aclaráramos las cosas .-

- Si ella te ha animado a que hables conmigo quiere decir que le da igual si tu y yo ahora mismo … si tu decidieras romper con ella y que estemos juntos …-

- No , ella me animo a que yo te buscara y descubriera por mi mismo que es lo que siento por ti de una vez . Sin juegos , sin manipulaciones . Si quisiera quedarme contigo ella me concedería el divorcio .- Le explico .

- ¿ Y que has decidido?.- Pregunto intentando disimular su nerviosismo , escudándose .

Leon la miro y no veía en ella mas que mentiras y manipulación . No la veía tan claramente como veía a Claire , Claire siempre velaría por su bienestar , siempre antepondría su amor por el a todo lo demás , sacrificando su felicidad por que el fuera feliz .

- Bien sabe dios que te he amado …- Susurro .- Pero tu nunca has sentido amor por mi . O al menos el amor que tu sientes no es sincero . Por que como bien has dicho , tu eres lo primero en tu vida . Nunca te abrirías a mi completamente y no quiero acabar como Simmons , persiguiendo un sueño .-

- ¿ Entonces que quieres decir con eso?.- Pregunto desconcertada .

- Que la única que habrá en mi vida a partir de ahora es Claire . No se si consiga que me perdone por lo que ha pasado , pero voy a luchar por mi esposa y para ello quiero cerrar esta etapa de una vez y para siempre . A partir de ahora si nuestros caminos se vuelven a encontrar ya no tendré dudas , tu iras a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío . Si nos tenemos que ayudar lo haremos . Pero mi corazón ya no te pertenece Ada , es de mi esposa y será así para siempre . Espero que ahora que hemos dejado esto claro las cosas mejoren .- Sentencio , entonces miro su reloj .

- Bueno , si las cosas son así ahora … solo puedo decirte felicidades , me alegro de que lo hayamos hablado Leon.- Le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el . Ada noto el tacto de la alianza de boda .- Gracias por guardar mi polvera .-

- De nada , mucha suerte con tu vida Ada , espero que un ida encuentres el amor de la misma manera que yo lo he hecho . Y que los secretos que tienes ahora seas capaz de decírselos a esa persona .-

- Bueno , creo que es mejor que me vaya .- Se levanto del asiento y se coloco sus gafas de sol .

Leon también se levanto .

- Gracias Ada , por ayudarme .- Le agradeció sinceramente.

- Ha sido un placer . Suerte Leon , aunque creo que no la necesitas .- Guardo la polvera en su bolso y se marcho .

Estaba acostumbrado a verla alejarse de el . pero en ese momento y por primera vez desde que la conocía , no sintió confusión o ira , si no gratitud . Siempre estarían presentes en la vida del otro , eso no lo podía cambiar … por que era el pasado .

Ahora solo le importaba su futuro , y su futuro estaba con Claire … si conseguía que ella le perdonase .

El teléfono de Leon comenzó a sonar .

- Kennedy.-

- Leon , Claire se ha puesto en contacto con la BSAA , se encuentra en Al Khums y se dirigen a Trípoli . En la BSAA están preparando un transporte para mandar refuerzos , les he informado que tu vas como capitán al mando de la misión , así que date prisa y vete al JFK de inmediato.- Le informo Hunnigan .

- gracias Hunnigan .- Sonrió .

- Vaya , ahora se te nota el tono mas alegre.-

- Bueno , digamos que todo esta bien , ahora solo debo encontrar a mi chica para que sea perfecto .- Y colgó .

Antes de ir al aeropuerto Leon paso por su casa y se cambio de ropa , no era buena idea ir a Trípoli en traje de chaqueta . Después se coloco su chaleco y tomo su pasaporte . Antes de salir fue hasta el cajón de su mesita de noche y cogió una cajita pequeña de terciopelo y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco .

Ya era hora de que todo volviera a su lugar .

()()()())()()()()()())()()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()(()()()

Mientras tanto …

- Hola Sherry .- Sonrió Claire a la pantalla del teléfono .

- Oh gracias a Dios , estábamos preocupados.- Contestó Sherry .- ¿ Como estas ?.¿ Jake esta bien?.¿ Que es lo que ha pasado?.-

- Bueno , primero . Yo estoy bien y Jake también , tenemos algún problema de comunicación pero lo estamos resolviendo.- Miro al joven.- Segundo : Hubo un brote de virus C en Al khums , pero hemos podido solventarlo sin bajas , pero el líder de Neo Umbrella que esta aquí se ha llevado las muestras a la capital , están evacuando las zonas de riesgos y nos dirigimos allí para interceptarlos.-

- ¿ Y que hacia Jake ahí?.- pregunto Sherry preocupada.

- Solo estaba aquí de casualidad supergirl .- Grito Jake desde su lado del helicóptero.-

- Te lo pondría , pero es el quien esta pilotando el helicóptero .-

- Prometedme que tendréis cuidado … me siento tan mal por que estés tu ahí y …-

- No lo lamentes Sherry , Piers te necesita . Además así …-

- Claire …-

- No pasa nada pequeña . Hablaremos cuando todo esto termine , necesito la comunicación para hablar con los refuerzos que he pedido .-

- Suerte a los dos . Por favor tened cuidado .-

Claire colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en uno de compartimentos de su riñonera , al lado de su pistola .

- veo que no soy el único que esta buscando o huyendo de algo.- Comento Jake.

- mis motivos son distintos . –

- No creo que sean mas honorables que los míos , Señorita Redfield .- Con esto Jake a traves de sus cascos .

Sintió pánico . La situación en si era peligrosa por que si no llegaban a Trípoli podía ocurrir algo parecido que en china . Pero oír decir su apellido de soltera era lo que mas miedo le había dado .

Pensó en Leon y rogo por que el destino le permitiera aclarar de una vez sus sentimientos . Dentro de ella crecía la sospecha de que …

No , no podía pensar en eso ahora . Tenia una misión que cumplir . Muchas miles de vidas dependían de Jake y ella detuvieran al lunático que quería propagar el virus C por la ciudad .

Asi que guardo sus sentimientos y su tristeza dentro … dejando salir a la luchadora que tenia dentro .

()()()))()()(()()()()()(()()((()()()((()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()

Bueno buenooooo .

Aquí esta la actualización .

Estoy encantada con este capitulo , ya que en expreso todo lo que debía de hacer sido la campaña de Leon y como debería de haber terminado el asunto con Ada según mi punto de vista . Aunque siento que no he puesto a Ada de la manera que esta plasmada en los juegos . Siento respeto por este personaje , pero el pobre Leon va a acabar perdiendo la cabeza como Simmons si no reacciona y pronto -_- . Pero bueno , que le vamos a hacer .

He puesto un poco por encima la situación de Claire ya que el siguiente capitulo quiero que sea mas dinámico en plan de que habrá alguna escena de lucha, Me imagino a Claire y Jake dando de palos y me emocionoyo sola y comienzo a flipar . ( que se me dan fatal escribirlas , rezad por que me quede algo decente )por que en mi cabeza esta bien pensado lo que quiero hacer , pero luego pasarlos a texto … puff veremos a ver que pasa.

De nuevo dar las gracias a todos los lectores y a los que me han dejado Reviews en el capitulo anterior , me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y conseguir la proeza de llevar hacia adelante dos historias a la vez , que es mas complicado de lo que parece y siempre se agradece ese pequeño comentario diciendo que lo estas haciendo bien y que sigas hacia adelante . Son mi gasolina ^^ .

Bueno , nos vemos pronto , así que portaros bien ^^


	12. Capitulo 12: Aclarando Sentimientos 2

_**Playlist :**_

_**Resident Evil Drakside Chronicles : Sorrow**_

_**Devil May Cry : Shall Never Surrender**_

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO A MI AMIGA BECCA . ELLA ME HA DADO ESTA IDEA PARA EL DESARROLLO DEL TEMA **_

_**Capitulo 13 : Aclarando sentimientos parte 2:**_

- ¡¿ Estas bien!?.- Grito Jake .

Claire intento enfocarlo con la mirada , habían sido tumbados por una explosión . Una bomba con metralla situada estratégicamente en la zona de encuentro para dañar a los refuerzos que estaban al llegar con el arma que habían desarrollado para acabar con las reinas Javo.

El impacto había sido tan brutal que el suelo había cedido , cayendo ambos desde una altura de dos pisos e impactando violentamente contra el suelo .

- Estoy bien … estoy bien…- Susurraba Claire mientras intentaba levantarse .

Entonces sintió un espantoso dolor en el costado derecho que la hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. Jake le quito la mano y vio que esta estaba ensangrentada .

- Joder .- Jake era el que mejor visión tenia de la herida .

- No tenemos tiempo , tenemos que avisar por radio , tenemos que impedir que los refuerzos lleguen aquí o los masacraran a ellos y a la única manera que tenemos de acabar con la reina javo.-

- Primero tengo que cortar la hemorragia .-

Una ráfaga de disparos paso cerca de ellos , así que como pudieron llegaron a una columna y ahí se cubrieron del ataque armado de los soldados Javo.

Jake tomo la riñonera que Claire tenia en su espalda , ahí disponía de un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios , dentro esperaba encontrar algo que ayudara a la chica .

Entonces Claire vio la solución delante de ella .

- Jake …-

- Espera mientras saco la venda , hay que taponar esa herida …-

- Jake…-

- Espera casi tengo todo lo que necesito .-

-¡ Jake!.- Grito , consiguiendo llamar la atención del chico .- Mira .- Señalo delante de ella .

Ambos miraba el objeto . Era una porra aturdidora que aun funcionaba . Jake la alcanzo rápidamente y volvió al lado de Claire .

- ¿ Estas segura de esto?. Podrías perder el conocimiento a causa del dolor .-

- Tenemos que cauterizar la herida , no es grande pero si profunda . Podría morir desangrada si no la cauterizamos … Jake .-

- Esta bien .- Jake encendió el arma hasta que esta calentó el metal a la temperatura mas alta , luego se quito una de las cartucheras y se la dio a Claire .- Muerde esto.-

Claire metió el trozo de cuero en su boca , apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Jake levantaba la blusa . Pocos segundos después un dolor indescriptible atravesó todo el cuerpo de la chica . Mordió con mas fuerza el trozo de cuero mientras llegaba a sus fosas nasales el inconfundible olor de la carne quemada .

Jake retiro la porra eléctrica del costado y vio como se doblaba de dolor . Pero al menos veía que ya no estaba sangrando .

- Te voy a vendar la herida antes de que se vuelva a abrir .-

- Lo se , esto nos da una hora máximo .- Digo entre jadeos y con el rostro pálido por el dolor .- Lo mejor es que acabemos con los francotiradores de esa zona , mientras llegan sus refuerzos habremos avanzado lo suficiente dentro de la instalación como para llegar a la sala central numero 4 y desde ahí impedir que la reina despierte.-

- Entonces … ¿ estas preparada?.- Pregunto una vez la hubo vendando.

- Vamos allá .- Claire levanto su glock modificada mientras le daba el rifle de francotirador a Jake .- Haz tu los honores , me tiembla tanto el pulso que no seré capaz de acertar.-

- Esta bien.- Jake ajusto la mira.- Avisa a esos amiguitos tuyos y pacta un nuevo punto de encuentro.-

Mientras limpiaban la zona , Claire no pudo evitar pensar en su marido . A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos las ultimas semanas no podía evitar desear que el estuviera allí . Ya que siempre decía que los dos formaban un equipo formidable .

Pero tenia que asumir la realidad … en esos momentos una responsabilidad muy grande estaba sobre sus hombros . Había prometido ayudar a Jake y ambos tenían que destruir a la reina javo antes de que se produjera un nuevo desastre biológico .

Así que con temple llevo su mano al comunicador y comenzó a transmitir las ordenes .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon miraba por la ventanilla .

Pocas veces podía decir que estaba asustado … Pero no podía quitarse el mal presentimiento que se había instalado en su corazón desde hacia poco mas de una hora .

Habían llegado a Al Khums solo para descubrir que Jake y Claire habían tomado un helicóptero y se encontraban a las afueras de Tripoli .

No le había quedado mas remedio que tomar el nuevo transporte que salía de la ciudad , la cual contenía el nuevo arma que había desarrollado la BSAA para la completa destrucción de las reinas Javo , ya que la propia Claire así lo había solicitado .

- Capitan Kennedy .- Grito uno de los soldados.- La teniente Redfield se ha puesto en contacto con el equipo picas para cambiar el lugar de encuentro . Ha habido una explosión y parte del laboratorio subterráneo ha quedado expuesto , la zona es inestable para aterrizar el transporte.-

- ¿ Algún herido?.- Pregunto con el corazón en la garganta .

- La teniente Redfield , pero informa que puede proseguir la misión con Jake Muller .-

Leon comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo por el transporte .

Ese era el mal presentimiento que tenia . Su esposa estaba herida .

Lo peor de todo es que sabia de sobra que , cuando Claire disimulada estar bien , es que la cosa era mas grave de lo que quiere dejar ver .

- Da igual como pero tenemos que llegar ya. ¿ Quien va a marcar la situación para e aterrizaje?.- Ordeno Leon .

- Lanzaran una véngala , una vez veamos la veamos aterrizaremos a un kilometro.-

- Bien , pues cambio de planes , cuando veamos la véngala vosotros os acercáis y yo bajo con el arma . Vendrán dos soldados conmigo de refuerzos . Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí y destruir a la reina .-

- Peor señor …-

- No te atrevas a cuestionar mis ordenes , ¿ Entendido?.- Pregunto Leon con voz gélida.

Nadie en todo el transporte se atrevió a contradecir las ordenes del chico , lo cual era un alivio para el , ya que asi se podría concentrar mejor en la tarea de traer con vida a su esposa .

Sencillamente no podía perderla , por que si ella moría el moriría detrás de ella .

¿ Como podía haber olvidado de manera momentánea ese hecho?. ¿ Como había podido dudar aquella mañana en la habitación del hospital mientras veía la angustia en su mirada cuando descubrió lo de Ada?

Esas semanas después de lo de china lo había trastocado , pero ahora todo había vuelto a su cauce .

Solo quedaba llegar hasta Claire .

Por que bien sabia Dios que una vez la tuviera a su lado sana y salva nunca jamás volverían a separarse .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jake y Claire llegaron a la sala de control . Una vez ahí comprobaron con cierto alivio que la reina no había sido despertada y que estaban en la sala correcta , ya que desde ahí se podía activar al monstruo .

- Vale , tenemos que resistir aquí . ¿ Como va eso Claire?.- Pregunto mirando a la chica.

- Pica un montón , pero no me voy a quejar demasiado en este momento por que el tener la herida así puedo ayudarte . Además es un consuelo saber que no moriré desangrada - Miro al chico .- Sherry tenia razón , te das cierto aire a tu padre.-

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Jake , pero consiguió recomponerse pronto.

- Imagino que también te habrá contado lo que paso en el laboratorio.-

- No demasiado , yo tampoco les he preguntado a ellos.- Se encogió de hombros.- Es un asunto entre mi hermano y tu.-

- ¿ Te daría igual que matara a tu hermano en venganza por lo que le hizo a mi padre?.- Pregunto en un tono mas frio de voz.

- Me cabrearía un montón desde luego , pero te diré una cosa Jake , yo pienso que no matarías a mi hermano.-

-¿ por que piensas eso?.-

- por lo poco que se de ti y lo poco que he deducido de tu persona en el breve espacio de tiempo que nos conocemos … a la legua se ve que tu no eres como tu padre.-

- ¿ por que no se me ha ocurrido destruir el mundo?.-

- Ese es un motivo de peso … pero pienso que antes de que se te pase por la cabeza matar a mi hermano deberías de escuchar de sus labios la clase de persona que era tu padre . Y en base a ello decidir lo que es mejor . Si te merece la pena o te va a compensar lo que vas a hacer…-

- ¿ Tu conociste a mi padre?.- Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si.-

- Por tu tono de voz noto que no fue un encuentro muy agradable.-

- No te equivocas , el me uso de cebo para llegar hasta mi hermano … de esto hara ya unos quince años . No necesitas saber los detalles escabrosos de ese encuentro…-

- ¿ Tal malo era?.-

- Lo fue Jake , pero el no esta ya entre nosotros . Yo no se que motivos le movieron para hacer todo lo que hizo , pero no sirve de nada ponerse a psicoanalizar el comportamiento de tu padre . Es el pasado … Y tu eres el presente .-

- ¿ Crees que me volveré tan malo como el?.-

- No lo creo . Si no toma como ejemplo a Sherry y su padre . Es inevitable que te parezcas en algunas cosas a tu padre , pero eres tu el que dicta tu propio destino , tus actos .Tu vida . Y lo que estas haciendo aquí ha sido una gran labor.- Sonrió la joven.

- Previo pago.- Rio Jake .

- Bueno , no todo es perfecto, si lo fuera la vida seria muy aburrida .-Entonces Claire se puso seria .- Habla con Chris , el te recibirá en el momento que tu quieras , ya me encargare yo , ¿ De Acuerdo?.Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti , me has salvado la vida.-

- Esta bien , dejaremos esta charla tan interesante para otro momento .-

Entonces una nueva ráfaga de disparos atravesaron los cristales de contención . Rápidamente ambos se pusieron a cubierto .

Dos soldados javos entraron por el nuevo acceso de la habitación e intentaron acercarse al ordenador central .

Jake salió de su escondite y comenzó a noquearlos a base de patadas y puñetazos , mostrándole a Claire el poderío de la sangre tan especial que corría por sus venas , la sangre de su padre .

Durante un escalofriante segundo le parecía estar viendo a Wesker …Al Wesker que conoció en la isla Rockford .

Pero luego volvió todo a su ser , ese chico no era su padre y eso era una baza buena en la guerra que estaban librando con los herederos de Umbrella .

- ¡ Dispara la véngala y ven a ayudarmeeeee!.- Grito el chico .

Claire saco la pistola y apunto al agujero que había en el techo , y de un certero disparo lanzo la primera ráfaga.

Ahora solo quedaba resistir hasta que llegaran los refuerzos .

Tenia que resistir para volver a ver a su marido . No importaba si volvía con Ada , ella solo quería volver a verlo una vez mas .

Así que salió de su escondite y comenzó a disparar contra los javos que atacaban a Jake . Luego se situó a su lado y saco dos porras eléctricas .

- Tenemos que aguantar diez minutos … ¿ Te ves capaz?.- Le pregunto .

- Vamos a partirles la cara a estos tíos.-

Y haciendo alarde de sus técnicas de combate , combinados con el poco arsenal que tenían encima , ambos comenzaron a aniquilar a cuanta criatura entraba en la estancia . Tenían que impedir que despertaran a la reina .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¡ La véngala de avisoooo!.- Grito el piloto .

Leon salió disparado hacia la parte delantera del transporte y vio como iluminaba la posición . Desde ahí se podía apreciar los destrozos causados por el explosivo .

Y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda .

La explosión había tenido que ser brutal para causar semejante destrucción . o que le llevo a pensar que su plan de bajar el con otros dos soldados como avanzadilla con el arma que destruirá a la reina era la decisión acertada .

Claire y Jake debían estar sitiados en el laboratorio , así que estudio la trayectoria de salida de la véngala y pidió al piloto que lo acercara . Si tenia suerte el agujero por donde había salido era lo suficientemente grande como para deslizarse en su interior y dar directamente con ella .

Así que se coloco el arnés de seguridad y miro a los dos solados que iban a ir con el .

- Vuestra prioridad será escoltar a Jake Muller y Claire Redfield mientras yo acabo con la reina , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

-¡ Si señor!.- Gritaron ambos a la vez mientras terminaban de colocarse bien el arnés de seguridad .

-¡ Abrid la puerta!.- Grito Leon mientras sujetaba bien el arma en su espalda .

Unos segundos después estaban saltando del aparato .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¡ No me queda munición Jake!.- Claire estaba espalda con espalda al chico.

- Ni a mi , ¿ Donde cojones están los refuerzos?.-

- No lo se , pero …- Y de repente se corto la charla .

Un soldado javo que había mutado su brazo consiguió alcanzar a Claire , lanzándola contra la cristalera de protección con violencia y provocando que la atravesara .

Como buenamente pudo se sujeto a un pequeño resquicio de salida , quedando la reina justo detrás .

Al realizar el esfuerzo de sujetarse la herida del costado se reabrió y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo .

- Aguanta Claire , aguantaaaaaa.- Gritaba Jake .

Claire miro hacia abajo …

No podía soltarse , aquello no podía terminar así para ella . Pero parecía que todas las posibilidades estaban en contra .

Pero las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle .

- No…no…- Miraba hacia su mano con desesperación.

Tenia que aguantar un poco mas , tenia que hacerlo por su hermano , pos sus amigos …

Tenia que hacerlo por su marido … tenia que …

Y las fuerzas la abandonaron . Cerro los ojos por que no quería ver cuanta caída había … cuanto había entre la vida y la muerte …

Y entonces …

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon había entrado en la estancia en el mismo momento que vio al soldado javo lanzar a Claire contra la cristalera y que esta desapareciera de su vista .

Rápidamente movilizo a los dos soldados para limpiar la estancia mientras el corría hasta la zona donde había caído su mujer .

No solía rezar muy a menudo , pero esa era una de esas ocasiones en las cuales Leon se encomendaba a todos los dioses de todas las religiones … Ya que por eliminación alguno debería escuchar sus suplica y ayudarlo a salvar a su esposa .

- Jakeeee.- Grito Leon mientras de un certero disparo mato al contrincante del chico .

- Leon.- Jake lo miro asombrado .-¿ Que haces aquí?.-

- Venir a salvaros a ti y a mi esposa.- Saco el arma y se la entrego.

- ¿ Tu esposa ?... ¿ Claire es tu esposa?.-

- Si , una larga historia .- Ato una cuerda que tenia encima a uno de los pilares de la sala y luego fue hasta la cristalera .Le dio el arma al chico.- Acaba con la reina mientras yo salvo a Claire.- Y salto .

Y menos mal que lo hizo , por que pudo sujetarla en el preciso momento que la mano de ella se soltaba de la zona en la que se había mantenido precariamente .

()()()()()()())()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Caire sintió algo cálido … estaba junto a un cuerpo cálido .

- Ya estoy aquí cariño …ya estoy aquí.- Susurro Leon.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos , por que sencillamente no podía creer que el estuviera ahí … no podía creer que el hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarla .

- ¿ L…Leon?.- Pregunto atónita al ver la mirada azul en los ojos del chico .

- ¿ A quien esperabas?.- Arqueo una ceja mientras se balanceaban en el aire.

- A … A Brad Pitt.- Hizo la broma .

- Ya veo .- Sonrió .- Pues lo siento , pero tendrás que conformarte con tu marido.-

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas . No sabían si eran de alegría , de tristeza , de alivio. Lo único que supo es que tenia ganas de llorar y de aferrarse a aquel hombre que era toda su vida … y que le acababa de salvar la vida.

- Ya estoy aquí … siento haber tardado tanto .- Entonces notaron como tiraban de la cuerda .- Agárrate fuerte .-

Claire hizo un gesto de dolor al aferrarse al cuello de Leon , gesto que a este no le paso desapercibido .

- Aguanta un poco mas , ya casi estamos arriba y podre examinar tu herida .- Le susurro Leon para tranquilizarla.

- Leon…-

- Un poco mas cariño , un poco mas y ya estarás a salvo … todos estaremos a salvo.-

Una vez alcanzaron la parte superior de la estancia , Leon tumbo a Claire ene l suelo y examino su herida .

- Joder , avisad al medico rápido.- Grito mientras taponaba la herida para evitar que Claire perdiera mas sangre.

- Me … me duele.- Lo miro con la cara pálida y los ojos llenos de pánico .

- lo se , lo se .- Le sujeto la mano.- El medico ya esta llegando y te vas a poner bien.-

- Te quiero Leon … No me importa que hayas elegido a Ada , no me importa en absoluto . He sido tan feliz contigo que yo deseo que tu seas tan feliz como tu me has hecho a mi.-

- lo soy cuando estoy contigo Claire , pero tiene que aguantar un poco mas , tienes que …-

- Apártese capitán , necesitamos espacio para atenderla.- Le indico el medico .

Leon observo como le inyectaban un relajante a Claire para poder examinarla mejor y evacuarla de la zona .

Jake se unió poco después a el , había matado a la reina javo y se dispuso a salir con todos de las instalaciones .

Una vez fuera del recinto las demás unidades se dedicaron a colocar cargas explosivas en la zona para sepultar el laboratorio en toneladas y toneladas de arena .

()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

Caire abrió los ojos lentamente . Estaba algo desorientada por que juraría por su vida que estaba en un laboratorio subterráneo con Jake y Leon y …

Al mirar mejor las paredes brancas y la televisión que colgaba de la pared , y sobretodo con el olor a desinfectante intuyo que podía estar en la habitación de un hospital .

Al intentar mover el brazo noto que algo se lo impedía , así que bajo la mirada .

Su mano estaba entrelazada con la mano de Leon , con la mano que aun llevaba la alianza de bodas … la alianza que estaba unida a la suya .

¿ Como es que tenia sus anillos puestos?

- Leon …- Susurro su nombre .

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de un salto . La miraba entre feliz y atónito .

- Claire … Oh dios mío estas despierta .- Se acerco a ella y tomo su rosto entre sus manos , besándola de manera leve y rápida en los labios.- Oh gracias a dios .- Beso.- gracias a Dios.- Beso y abrazo .

- ¿ No es un sueño? , ¿ Estas aquí de verdad?.- Susurro acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Creo que no , por que si no yo también estaría soñando .-

- ¿ Como es que estas aquí?... Donde quiera que estemos…-

- Hunnigan te localizo , yo he coordinado toda la operación de apoyo .- La miro.- Jamás de los jamases se te ocurra de nuevo darme un susto como el que me has dado hace día y medio. Cuando vi que te desmayabas creí que …-Temblaba cuando mencionaba esas palabras .

- Leon …- Lo miro , preguntándole con la mirada lo que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta por miedo.

- Me he despedido definitivamente de Ada . Pero eso fue después de decidir que aunque no la encontrase iba a volver a buscarte y hacer que recuperaras tu confianza en mi . – Le respondió, ella lo miraba atónita.- He podido dejar marchar esa parte de mi que me ataba a ella . La he querido y mucho , peo no se puede comparar a lo que siento por ti .-

- Dios mío … por eso me has puesto los anillos.- Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas .

- Asi es . Estaba tan claro que no entiendo aun por que tuve esas dudas cuando paso todo lo de china . Pero bueno , lo catalogaremos como una experiencia mas que ha fortalecido nuestro amor … si es que aun eres capaz de perdonar mi estupidez y quieres volver conmigo . Si no quisieras … lo entendería … yo .-

Claire le puso un dedo en los labios , provocando que Leon cerrara la boca .

- Te quiero Leon , estoy tan feliz que no me lo creo … pensé que te había perdido para siempre . Peor no me importaba , no me importaba morirme de pena si con ello tu eras feliz .-

- Yo nunca habría sido feliz si no es teniéndote a ti como esposa . Tu le has dado sentido a mi vida , un motivo de peso para volver de cada lucha , de cada misión con vida . Y será así siempre , por que sin ti no soy nada Claire … solo un cascaron vacio incapaz de amar .-

- Leon…- Sonrió emocionada .- A mi me pasa igual.-

- Entonces mas nos vale que nos dejemos de heroicidades y procuremos tener un poco mas de cuidado en nuestras misiones . No me gusta nada verte aquí , en esta cama de hospital con esa herida en el costado.-

- ¿ Ha sido muy grave?.-

- Hubiera sido grave de necesidad si no se hubiera cauterizado y las venas que estaban sangrando cerraras en el momento . Jake dijo que le obligaste a hacerlo.-

- Si , espero que no te importe que …-

- Esta vez lo dejare pasar .- Sonrió .- Estas a salvo y es lo que importa.-

- ¿ Estas seguro de la decisión que has tomado Leon?, por que una vez que he oído todas las preciosas cosas que me has dicho no pienso dejarte nunca .-

- Me alegra ver que en algo estamos de acuerdo , por que yo tampoco pienso dejarte marchar nunca mas . Y estos anillos .- Levanto la mano con las alianzas .- Nunca mas saldrán de tu dedo , es ahí donde deben estar .-

- Nunca me las volveré a quitar.- Abrazo a Leon por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

- Tendrás que hacer algo para convencerme de que eso será así.- La miro seriamente.

- ¿ Te parece bien algo así ?.- Y Caire tomo aire y comenzó a hablar .- Es largo el camino del amor , pero corto si vamos de la mano . Son pasos de tierra y de tropiezos , pero cuando me caiga se que tu estarás ahí para levantarme.-

Leon la miro emocionado , estaba recitando sus votos matrimoniales , así que le sonrió de vuelta y el también tomo aire mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella .

- Tendré cuidado.- Continuo Leon tomando la alianza .- Estaré a tu lado , seguiré tu andar muy de cerca de ti . Seguramente me equivocare , ten paciencia si sigo un camino erróneo , si me equivoco esperare tu perdón . No me dejaras solo , sin ti perderé el amor y solo me quedara como única guía la tristeza que nublara mis ojos de lagrimas . No me dejes solo , de nuevo puedo errar el camino y sin ti no seré capaz de hallar la felicidad.- Dijo con emoción .

- A tu lado puedo sonreír .- Claire miraba a Leon sin pestañear , sonriéndole con ternura.- Tendré como guía nuestros sentimientos , no permitiré que erres el camino , ya que a nuestro lado ira la esperanza . A tu lado seré feliz , mis sueños se cumplirán . A tu lado caminare , a tu lado amare.-

Y luego recitaron a la vez los últimos párrafos de sus votos con la voz tomada por la emoción .

- Es largo el camino , pero mas largo seria sin ti . Por que un día nos encontramos y supimos que seriamos el principio y el final , por que cada paso que dábamos nos conducía en dirección al otro. A tu lado estaré , el camino seguiré … nunca solo estarás , no permitiré que te pierdas en la oscuridad . A tu lado caminare , a tu lado estaré.-

Y se besaron de manera apasionada . Como si fuera la primera vez y hubieran descubierto lo precioso que era su amor.

Aunque en cierta manera así era . Habían superado una crisis que casi les cuesta el estar juntos de nuevo .

Pero de nuevo estaban ahí , recitando sus votos como si aquello fuera una renovación de sus sentimiento , los cuales habían salido mas fortalecidos que nunca de aquella prueba .

Poco después la enfermera entro en la habitación para ver como se encontraba Claire , peor al ver a la pareja fundida en ese beso que parecía que no tenia fin y ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor .

Asi que despacio y de manera silenciosa , la enfermera salió de la habitación .

Aunque como he dicho antes , Leon y Claire estaban tan entregados a su beso que no se dieron cuenta .

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooooo.

Al fin actualizaciooonnnn .

Desde aquí pedir de nuevo disculpas por los días en ascuas . Como explique en Love and Lies mi abuela ha estado hospitalizada y entre el trabajo y quedarme con ella apenas he tenido tiempo ni para la galería de LeonyCalireBSAA ni para las historias .

Asi que desde aquí tranquilizo a las masas .

Nunca jamás dejaría una historia sin avisar , mas que nada por respeto a vosotros que le estáis dando un apoyo brutal tanto a este fic como a love and lies . Desde luego sois los mejores y habéis convertido el capitulo 11 en el que mas reviews lleva de momento . 16 .

Cuando los he contado lo he tenido que hacer tres veces por que es que ha sido increíble la aceptación que ha tenido ^^

Sois los mejores y me alegro de estar de vuelta .Estoy deseando leer vuestras reviews , me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a escribir mas y mejor ^^

Y como ya se puede adivinar en el próximo capitulo habrá un señor Lemmon como dios manda ^^ . Que ya toca , ¿ Verdad?

Y con esto me despido , si dios quiere el jueves habrá actualización de 30 f , 30 m more para si recuperar el ritmo poco a poco y dejando para el sábado o ya la semana siguiente el de Love and lies .

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima actualización ^^ . Nos vemooosss


	13. Capitulo 13:La noche que

_**Playlist :**_

_**Happy Days – D Gray Man Bso**_

_**For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert**_

_**One Sweet Day (Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men)**_

_**Capitulo 13 : La noche que nos volvimos a amar**_

Claire estaba sentada en la sala de estar del piso de Leon en Washington . Su marido había ido rápidamente a la sede de la DSO para concretar algunos protocolos de seguridad y le había prohibido terminantemente salir del piso hasta que el llegara , aun tenia que guardar un poco mas de reposo a causa de la herida del costado , pero se encontraba mejor que días anteriores.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a Sonar .

- Hola Sherry .- Saludo con animo .

- Deja de hola Sherry , llevamos cuatro días sin saber nada de ti y queremos saber que ha pasado.- Sherry fue directa al grano , sin anestesia .

- Acabamos de llegar a Washington y Leon esta en la DSO entregando el informe de esta misión.-

- deja de andarte por las ramas Claire Kennedy , Hace cuatro días que terminasteis la misión y mi sexto sentido me dice que ha pasado algo . No creo que os hayas reconciliado sin haberos dado mimitos .-

- Que te crees que te lo voy a contar a ti .-

- Nos lo vas a contar a nosotras.-

- ¿ Jill?.- Pregunto extrañada al oír la voz de su cuñada.

- La misma , y ahora empieza contar desde el principio o vamos hasta Washington y te sonsacamos la verdad a base de tortura psicológica . Estoy casada con tu hermano y se jugar muy bien a esos juegos .- Amenazo la mujer.

La chica se asusto , por que sabia que su hermano era brutalmente bueno a la hora de sonsacar la verdad a los peores criminales y contrabandistas de armas biológicas del mundo .

- esta bien … La cosa empezó así …-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback 1 ()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire estaba hablando con Jake mientras Leon ultimaba los preparativos para su vuelta a los EEUU.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte Jake.- Le tendió la mano al chico.

- Lo mismo digo Claire .- La estrecho.- Mejórate pronto y saluda a Sherry y Piers de mi parte.-

- ¿ Donde vas a ir ahora?.-

- Donde me lleve el dinero , recuerda que soy un mercenario ante todo.-

- No lo olvido . Le daré tus saludos a los chicos … y recuerda que tienes mi promesa de que podrás ver a mi hermano cuando quieras.- Lo miro seria .

- Lo tendré presenta , señorita Redfield.-

- Llámala mas bien señora Kennedy.- Leon apareció a su lado.- Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Jake Muller.-

- Lo mismo digo , Leon Kennedy . Cuídala , es una joya.- Le guiño un ojo a Claire.

- No lo dudes .- Y estrecho la mano del chico.-¿ Quieres que te dejemos en algún sitio? La BSAA se puede ocupar de proporcionarte un transporte.-

- No hace falta , tengo mi moto en Tripoli.- Se comenzó a alejar.- Nos vemos.-

- Hasta pronto Jake .-

Una vez Jake desapareció de su vista Leon miro a Claire .

- ¿ Nos vamos?.- Le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano.

- Volvamos a casa.- Sonrió la chica .

- No vamos exactamente a casa.- Dijo el chico mientras iban andando hacia un coche que estaba aparcado en la central de la BSAA.

- ¿ Entonces a donde vamos?.- Pregunto extrañada.

- Una sorpresa.- Y no desvelo nada mientras ambos se metían en el coche y Leon lo arrancaba .

()()()()())()()())()()()()()())()() Fin Flashback 1 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

- Entonces Leon y yo nos subimos al Hummer . Yo estaba demasiado echa polvo como para conducir , así que el se puso al volante . Entonces tu nos llamaste.- Claire puso los ojos en blanco al recordar la llamada .

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()() Flashback 2 ()()()()()()()))()()()()()()())()()()()()()

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh.- Grito Sherry desde el otro lado de la línea .

Claire tuvo que apartar el móvil de su oreja , haciendo que Leon también oyera el estruendoso grito de felicidad de la chica .

- Dios estoy sorda.- Dijo Claire llevándose la mano al oído.

- Dame.- Leon tomo el móvil.- Por tu grito deduzco que estas contenta.- Coloco el aparato en el manos libres del coche .

- Contenta es poco . Cuanto me alegro por vosotros .- Decía emocionada.- Espero que no vuelva a pasar una cosa así nunca mas , sobretodo por tu parte Leon.-

- Ya me he reprendido yo bastante para que vengas tu también a…-

- Vale ya .- Corto Claire .- Te hemos llamado a ti primero por que se que harás que se corra la voz de manera efectiva . Pero también para avisarte de que vamos a tener los móviles fuera de funcionamiento esta noche.-

- ¿ Vais a hacer guarradaaas?.-

- Emmm ….-

- Leon esta dudativo , eso es que si.- Rio .

- Sherry esta conduciendo y lo estas poniendo nervioso , y no se tu pero a mi no me hace ilusión que nos matemos en las carreteras de … ¿ Donde puñetas vamos?.-

- Una sorpresita , solo diré eso.- Contesto Leon sonriendo.

- Ohhh .- Suspiro Sherry por el teléfono.- Por cierto . ¿ Como va tu herida?.-

- Creí que no me preguntarías nunca.- Rio .- Esta mejor , me tira un poco pero el medico dice que es normal.-

- Me alegro de que solo haya quedado en eso.- Suspiro mas tranquila.- Bueno os dejo , van a llevar a Piers a la habitación.-

- Te llamaremos mañana pequeña.- Dijo Leon.

Y Leon colgó la llamada antes de que Claire le diera tiempo de despedirse de Sherry .

Algo sorprendida miro a su marido .

- ¿ Por que no volvemos a los EEUU?.- Pregunto extrañada.- Seguro que tu tienes aun mucho trabajo allí y no quiero que lo pierdas . Bastante bronca te habrá caído ya por dejar a todos tirados allí y tu venir a rescatarme.-

- Que va , lo deje todo organizado Claire .- Sonrió mientras tomaba la entrada del aeropuerto , hacia la zona de hangares privados.- Tenia intención de venir a buscarte de todos modos , hubiera habido una misión o no .- La miro una vez hubo aparcado delante de un jet privado.- Antes de volver a casa quería darte una sorpresa , mañana es un día especial y quiero celebrarlo de un modo especial. –

Claire se había quedado sin palabras de la emoción . Sabia exactamente que día se refería Leon , pero al haber tenido la pelea creía que el se habría olvidado . Así que no había tenido demasiadas esperanzas de que lo recordara .

Pero una vez mas Leon Kennedy le demostró lo contrario .

- Entonces si no volvemos a casa … ¿ A donde vamos?.-

- A Italia .- Sonrió ampliamente mientras ambos salían del coche y subían al jet.

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback 2 ()(()()())())()()()())()()()()()())()(()))()()()()

-¡ Kyaa ¡!.- Grito Sherry desde el otro lado de la línea .

- Mi oído.- Se quejo Claire .

- Tranquila Sherry , que cualquiera que te oiga gritar creerá que te están matando.- Le dijo Jill.

- ¿ Y que paso después?.- Pregunto emocionada .

Mientras se ponía cómoda , comenzó a contarle …

- Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci …-

()()()()()))()()()()()()())()()()())() Flashback 3 ()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()())()()()()()

- ¿ Roma?.- Pregunto atónita mientras bajaba del avión junto con Leon .

- Así es .- Sonrió el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano e iban al coche de alquiler que les esperaba en la entrada del hangar .- Que mero manera de rememorar uno de los días mas importantes de nuestra vida que volviendo al sitio donde fuimos de Luna de Miel .-

- Leon …- Lo miro emocionada.

- Hacia semanas que tenia planeado esto . pero paso todo lo de China , el asunto de Simmons … Lo de Ada . Y bueno …- Se paro y la abrazo.-

- Lo se , no hace falta que te expliques .- Le acaricio la espalda .- Espera , si tienes planeado esto desde hace semanas eso quiere decir que …-

- Así es . Vamos a ir al mismo sitio donde pasamos nuestra Luna de Miel .- Termino Leon la frase por ella .

Claire lo miro sonriente pensando en el destino que les aguardaba . El sitio donde habían estado la luna de miel y del que tan buenos recuerdos tenían .

()(()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()() Fin Flashback 3 ()()()(())()(()())()()()())()()()())

- ¿ Entonces el te llevo al mismo hotel donde pasasteis vuestros días en Roma?.- Pregunto Sherry emocionada .

- Así es , fuimos al El Rome Cavalieri . No me lo podía creer , ese sitio es el mas romántico que os podías encontrar jamás en Roma .- Suspiro entusiasmada.- Como Jill no sabe de lo que hablo , el Rome Cavalieri es un hotel de cinco situado en lo alto de lo colina de Monte Mario, está rodeado de jardines mediterráneos y tiene vistas a Roma y al Vaticano. Le podrías dejar caer la idea mi hermano para que te llevara allí un fin de semana.-

- ya me gustaría a mi que se acordara de nuestro aniversario de bodas .- Rio la chica .- Pero no estará mal que lo apunte y le deje caer , siempre de manera sutil , que mi cumpleaños esta cerca.-

- Bueno basta de charlas idiotas , ¿ Que paso luego?.-

Claire suspiro .

Por supuesto no iba a contarles lo que realmente había pasado , así que simplemente se dedico a decorar bien lo que estaba contándoles sobre el viaje .

()()()((())()())()()()()()()()())))()()() Flashback 4 ()((()()()())())()()()()()()()))()()

- ¿ Como has conseguido la misma habitación? .- Claire salió al balcón para admirar la hermosa vista , Roma de noche era impresionante .

- Moviendo algunos hilos , pero nada ilegal tranquila.- La abrazo por detrás y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de ella .-¿ Te gusta?.- Le susurro al oído .

- Como no va a gustarme …- Tenia la voz tomada por la emoción .

- Entonces ha merecido la pena . Si quieres podemos cenar aquí fuera , hace una noche estupenda.-

- Pero no he traído nada elegante para ponerme .- Le expuso su preocupación .

- Ya me he encargado yo de eso . Hay ropa limpia en las maletas . Puedes darte un baño , yo usare la ducha .-

- ¿ Entonces vienes a recogerme dentro de una hora?.- Se volvió en sus brazos y le beso en la boca .

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()() Fin Flashback 4 ()(((()()()()()()()()()()())()()()

- Ya se va acercando mi parte favoritaaaa.-

- Que te crees que Claire te lo va a contar.- Rio Jill.- No lo harás, ¿ Verdad?.-

- Contare solo las partes mas interesantes . Bueno , después y en honor a nuestra noche de bodas Leon resucito una tradición de la familia Kennedy .-

- Una tradición . oh esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante .- Sherry se entusiasmaba mas a cada palabra.- ¿ Y que tradición es?.-

- Jugar al escondite.- Dijo sin mas.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea .

- Jugar al escondite…- Hablo Sherry.

- Si , jugar al escondite.-

- ¿ El escondite de contar hasta cincuenta e ir a buscar a tus amigos?.-

- El mismo , pero con algunas modificaciones.- Rio Claire .- Bueno , mas o menos la cosa fue así.-

De nuevo comenzó a contar lo que paso , aunque de una manera menos explicita , la verdadera versión esta abajo .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()() Flashback 5 ()()(()()()()()()()()())()())()())()()

Después de cenar Leon la besó con pasión después de quitarle las orquídeas que había usado para sujetar su cabello , el cual cayo hasta sus hombros soltó el pelo . Mientras el beso continuaba , Claire se preguntó si la tomaría allí mismo, en el salón. Pero, de pronto se puso en pie, la besó en la nuca y se fue.

Diez minutos después, ella lo llamó a voces. Él no respondió.

Presa de la confusión, Claire se dio cuenta de algo que estaba delante de ella. Una caja grande, envuelta en pétalos de rosa , con un sobre a juego.

Claire corrió a abrir el sobre.

Dentro, había un papel color rosa, su color favorito.

Lo desdobló. Estaba escrito a mano por él. Leyó sus palabras, sintiendo como si se las estuviera susurrando en el oído.

`` He resucitado la antigua costumbre de la familia Kennedy de jugar al escondite en la noche de bodas . Pero como esta noche de nuestro aniversario he introducido un elemento nuevo. En vez de que el novio persiga a la novia, tú, mi querida esposa , me perseguirás a mí.

Como me conoces a la perfección iba a dejar que me rastrearas sin pistas , pero como el juego podría volverse en nuestra contra y al final no disfrutar del resto de la noche … y como soy una jovencita indefensa, te daré algunas pistas para que puedas pescarme. ´´

Mi primera pista es: `` ¿Dónde te besé por primera vez cuando estuvimos en el Hotel? ´´

Claire se quitó los zapatos de tacón, los sujetó en una mano y con la otra se agarró la falda del vestido de noche que Leon había elegido para ella , negro con detalles de encaje. Salió corriendo por el mismo camino que habían tomado aquella primera noche.

Una vez más, disfrutó de la sensación del césped bajo los pies y deseó que él estuviera corriendo a su lado.

Llegó al lugar donde habían cenado esa noche , que también había sido el mismo en el que cenaron un año antes , pero encontró la carpa levantada. Solo estaba la mesa y encima de la mis a una nueva carta . La abrió y encontró la siguiente pista.

``¿Recuerdas donde fuimos la noche en que te hice mía en este hotel?´´

Claire supo de inmediato la respuesta. Entonces, se había dirigido al oeste. Así que volvió a dirigirse al principio de todo , a su hermosa habitación . Todo había sido un a estrategia para alejarla de la misma … ¿ Pero con que fin?.

Cuanto más se alejaba de la piscina, más oscura estaba la noche, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna. Entonces, lo vio a lo lejos. Un camino hecho con velas. Se agarró la falda un poco más y corrió.

El camino terminaba en unas escaleras de piedra que subían por la falda de la montaña que se veía desde la casa. ¿Tanto había corrido?, se preguntó. Menos mal que estaba en buena forma.

Corrió hacia la puerta y la encontró abierta. Entró con la adrenalina invadiéndole el cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada. Tan viva.

Se puso los zapatos de nuevo y siguió la luz.

Con cada paso, tenía la sensación de estar adentrándose en un sueño. Siguió el camino que marcaba una hilera de velas y encontró la siguiente pista en medio de una habitación iluminada sólo por velas.

`` Ahora sigue lo que significa tu nombre. ´´

Su nombre. Claire significaba «claro» . Pero sólo había oscuridad delante de ella. ¿Qué otra cosa emitía luz?

La luna. ¿Pero cómo podía ir hacia la luna?

Entonces, tuvo una idea. Tenía que encontrar ventanas. Siempre que viera la luna por ellas, estaría en el buen camino.

Encontró las ventanas, siguió la luna. Eso le condujo a otra sala iluminada con velas, rodeada por ventanas de cuerpo entero que dejaban pasar la brisa nocturna. Una cama enorme cubierta de satén violeta yacía en el lado oeste de la sala. En el lado este, había una mesa dispuesta con comida, como la que habían disfrutado en su cena junto a la piscina.

Leon entró desde la terraza.

–Sabía que lo recordarías.- Susurro sonriente

Su voz atravesó a Claire, mezclada con el murmullo de la brisa nocturna de esa cálida noche en Roma , con la ciudad a sus pies .

Leon se acercó a ella, despacio, con su traje de chaqueta negro y sin la corbata , con los primeros botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados. Ella no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a correr hacia él. Pero él levantó una mano, indicándole que parara. Ella se paró y empezó a temblar de deseo.

- Quiero que empieces a quitarte prendes delante de mi ,cariño .- La miro con deseo.- Tal y como hiciste la noche que pasamos aquí.-

–¿N-no quieres quitármela tú? .- Claire tartamudeo un poco , pero era mas excitación que miedo .

– Sabes que desvestirte es mi principal objetivo en la vida, además de poseerte y darte placer como mi esposa que eres. Pero no sería considerado arrancarte unas prendas tan delicadas con el nivel de excitación en el que estoy , así que me acorde de aquella noche y de como te desvestiste …-

–Pero son fáciles de quitar. – Replico mientras bajaba uno de sus tirantes ,

Leon la miró con excitación. Ella se giró para mostrarle la parte trasera del vestido, echando las nalgas hacia atrás con gesto provocativo.

–Si bajas la cremallera, el vestido se cae solo. – Siguió diciendo Claire al dejar caer la otra manga.

–O puedo levantarte la falda y darte lo que me estás pidiendo. – Susurro Leon lleno de excitación.

Claire casi se baja ella misma el traje . Su marido era un maestro a la hora de la seducción y desde luego no había escatimado en detalles para lo que estaba a punto de pasar esa noche.

–Y lo haré. En algún momento durante la noche, Todo a su tiempo. –

Un calor húmedo inundó a Claire

–Ahora, muéstrame tu belleza al desnudo querida esposa , como aquella noche …-

Claire consiguió bajarse la cremallera de la parte trasera del vestido con gran agilidad. El deseo era un excelente acicate. El vestido se le cayó de los hombros. Ella lo sujetó antes de que llegara al suelo.

–Déjalo caer, Claire. Déjame ver la ropa interior que llevas , la que he elegido para esta noche .-Los ojos de Leon la miraban con mas atención que antes , si es que aquello era posible.

Y ella obedeció.

Leon se quedó mirando. Boquiabierto.

Él había escogido bien su ropa interior… Pero ni en sus mejores fantasías había imaginado algo así.

Y allí estaba ella. De pie, con sus tacones altos color negro ,las joyas que llevaba en su mano y su cuello , en medio del charco del negro vestido. Totalmente desnuda.

Quiso echarse sobre ella, devorarla. Pero se contuvo. Quería saborear la noche más despacio. Y ver cómo ella iba a él, ganando en ese excitante juego de seducción.

–Una decisión muy… ingeniosa…Claire.- Fue la única frase que su mente pudo hacer .

Ella salió del vestido que se extendía en el suelo a su alrededor y se acercó a él.

–Eres única Claire Kennedy. Me encanta tu elección mas que la mía.-

–Me alegro de tener tu aprobación Leon Kennedy.- Sonrió seductoramente.

Claire llegó al medio del salón, bañada por la luz de la luna, y se detuvo. Él gimió, llamándola. Estaba sólo a tres metros de distancia.

Pero ella no se movió.

- Bueno , yo te estoy enseñando lo mío … ¿ Por que no me enseñas lo tuyo?.- Pregunto mientras se mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Leon sintió el impulso de arrancarse las ropas como un loco. Sin embargo, echó mano de todo su autocontrol y se quito la chaqueta, lanzándola por los aires . Luego, se quitó la camisa y detrás de la misma el cinturón de los pantalones ,dejándolo caer al suelo. Cuando iba a empezar con los pantalones, Claire se puso a su altura.

Ella le agarró las manos, deteniéndolo.

- Es mi turno…- Susurro de manera erótica .

Leon la recorrió con la mirada cuando ella se agachó delante de él. La visión de sus glúteos desnudos, la suave curva de su espalda, su piel radiante y su pelo bajo la luna casi lo volvió loco. Ella le bajó los pantalones, liberando su pronunciada erección.

Claire intentó tocarlo, pero él dio un paso atrás, lanzó los pantalones a un lado, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Entonces, la tomó en sus brazos.

Ella soltó un grito sofocado mientras él la transportaba a la cama, que había colocado junto a la ventana, con vistas a la ciudad de Roma .

Leon la puso sobre la cama y la vio rebotar en las sábanas violetas, como una diosa de deseo a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza.

Él se tumbó a su lado y ella lo recibió con los brazos extendidos. Leon le recorrió con labios y lengua los pechos, el abdomen y más abajo, llevándola al borde del clímax, haciéndola suplicar que la invadiera por completo. Pero él se resistió, deleitándose en saborear sus pezones, lentamente.

Claire lo agarró y lo rodeó con las piernas, con todo el cuerpo. Lo besó en la boca con profundidad, hundiéndole los dedos en la piel, inundándolo con su pasión.

Él apartó los labios y se estremeció al ver en los ojos de su esposa el mismo fuego que lo consumía.

- No puedo soportarlo… entra dentro de mí. – Suplico lastimeramente mientras se restregaba contra el .

Leon tuvo que reconocer que él tampoco podía esperar. Alargó la mano y tomó un paquete de preservativos de la mesilla. Cuando Leon lo iba a abrir Claire se lo quito de las manos

–No –pidió ella cuando iba a sacar el preservativo de su continente. – Déjame que te lo coloque yo.-

- Esta bien.- Le dio el paquetito .

Claire saco con cuidado el preservativo de su envoltorio , pero antes de ponérselo decidió torturarlo un poco mas , así que se puso de rodillas en la cama y se introdujo el miembro de su marido en la boca , para sobresalto de Leon , que no esperaba ese movimiento .

Rápidamente su esposa marco un ritmo que el no podía evitar seguir con su caderas mientras le sujetaba la cabeza para que no parara . Pero sabia de sobra que no quería acabar en la boca de ella , si no en su interior , así que cuando sintió que perdía el control tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo .

Sus ojos verdes llenos de lujuria .

- Pónmelo .- Le ordeno .

Ella lo hizo de una manera bastante rápida . Así que la tumbo y la miro . A su diosa pelirroja de ojos verdes como el mar cristalino .

–Lléname –imploró ella.

Leon se incorporó entre las piernas abiertas de ella. La tocó con un dedo, luego con dos. Estaba empapada. Llevó su erección a la entrada y la apoyó allí un momento, intentando controlar su prisa por penetrarla. Debía tomarse su tiempo, se dijo él, para no lastimarla , ya que tenia que tener en cuenta la herida de su costado , la cual estaba conveniente tapada con un apósito .

–Toma lo que quieras de mí –susurró él y comenzó a penetrarla, animado por las constantes súplicas de ella.

Se le nubló la vista en un estallido de placer, al entrar en su calor y su apretado interior de terciopelo.

Claire se estremeció y se abrió más para él.

–Eres mía y sólo mía. Siempre lo serás –rugió él.

Entre gritos de gozo, Claire le agarró de la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, para demostrarle lo mucho que le estaba gustando.

–Eres… maravilloso… dentro de mí –susurró ella, haciendo que la excitación de él creciera todavía más–. Nunca pensé que tanto placer fuera posible. Dámelo todo, como me prometiste, Leon, tómalo todo. Como lo hicimos aquella noche.-

Ella lo apretó en su interior, pidiéndole que se moviera más deprisa, con más fuerza. Él tuvo que obedecerla.

Los gritos de Claire fueron en crescendo hasta que se arqueó, presa de fuertes espasmos de placer. Al ver cómo la estaba satisfaciendo, El también llegó al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo, desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Oleadas de éxtasis los envolvieron, encerrándolos en un círculo vicioso de placer.

Entonces, el tumulto de su pasión dio lugar a la calidez de la satisfacción. Él notó cómo ella se derretía bajo su cuerpo, plena y radiante.

–Ahora cambiemos de posición , lleguemos una vez mas . –murmuró él en sus labios, girándola para colocarla encima.

–Si … si…- Claire se mecía encima suyo , cabalgándolo de manera salvaje a pesar de la herida . Aunque en esos momentos parecía que no tuviera nada , ya que se movía ágilmente. Le importaba un bledo que se abriera , solo importaba sus sentidos .

Y volvieron a llegar de manera mas salvaje que la primera si era posible , ambos apoyando sus frentes con la del otro mientras se miraban intensamente , evitando por todos los medios no cerrar los ojos … al menos hasta que terminara el orgasmo .

Entonces hundió la cabeza en su hombro , besando su cuello y saboreando su sudor , mezclado con el aroma de su colonia .

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron , Claire levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Pensé que la primera vez que lo hicimos aquí había sido mágica. Ahora no hay palabras para describir lo que me haces sentir, lo que me das. Te quieto tanto.- Le acaricio la cara , apartando su cabello de sus ojos .

–Lo mismo digo –repuso él, lleno de orgullo y felicidad. – Te quiero esposa mía , mas que a mi vida . Y pienso seguir demostrándotelo todos los días de nuestra vida , que serán al menos unos 50 años .- Sonrió .

–Cincuenta no , ochenta o cien –Rio ella, bajando la mirada y besándolo de nuevo en la boca ..

– Sera como tu digas .- Le sonrió indulgentemente.-

- Sera como los dos planeemos , no olvides que el matrimonio es eso , compartirlo todo con la otra persona .- Se abrazo a el mientras se cubrían con las sabanas .

- Te dejare descansar un rato , pero que sepas que esta maratón no ha terminado …- Fue mas una promesa que una amenaza .

Claire onduló su cuerpo, de nuevo mecido por las olas del deseo, en una sinuosa petición.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, dispuesto a continuar con su plan de seducción y sensual esclavitud o como Leon lo llamaría mas tarde : La maratón sexual de aniversario .

Una tradición que acaba de instaurarse junto con la del escondite , y de la que el se encargaría de llevara cabo durante todos los aniversarios , como recuerdo de amor que se procesaban y crecía cada día mas .

()()()()()(()()()()()()))()(()()(()(())() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(()()()()()

- Así que para no explayarme mas en mi explicación solo diré que jugamos mucho al escondite esa noche y el me atrapo… varias veces.- Sentencio Claire , la cual había contado la historia de otra manera , omitiendo los detalles mas picantes .

- No nos cuentas las cosas interesantes.- Se quejo la chica .

- Eso queda dentro de nuestra privacidad .- Rio Claire , entonces escucho la llave en la cerradura.- Os dejo que Leon acaba de llegar.-

- ¡ No vale! .- Se quejo Sherry de nuevo.

- Saluda a Piers de mi parte y cuida bien de mi hermano Jill , nos hablamos pronto.-

- Adiós.- Rio Jill mientras colgaba la llamada .

Claire colgó el teléfono y fue hasta la entrada , Allí estaba Leon dejando su chaqueta , encima de la mesa de la entrada una gran bolsa de comida rápida de su restaurante favorito en Washington.

Mientras cenaban y se contaban que tal habían pasado el día , ambos no pudieron evitar rememorar lo que había pasado en la noche mas especial de toda su vida .

Sabían de sobra que habría mas noches como aquella , noches en las cuales celebrarían todos los años que les quedaban por pasar juntos .

Por que una sola noche no bastaba para celebrar su amor , un amor que había salido mas reforzado después de su crisis .

Aunque de aquella noche … Habría un nuevo recuerdo que ambos no esperaban … al menos no de momento, y que seria un recordatorio mas permanente de su amor .

()()()()())()()))()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hola holaaaaaaa.

Por fin actualización ^^ .

De primeras decir que lamento el retraso , el trabajo y la galería me tienen bastante agobiada . Peor os alegrara saber que ya he terminado la temporada hotelera y ya , si no surge ningún contrato por días , no tengo que volver a trabajar hasta febrero . Así que dispondré de tiempo ( al menos un poco mas del que tengo ahora ^^) para ponerme al día con las actualizaciones tanto aquí como en la galería ^^ .

Bueno , después de esta noticia y como la idea de la multi en Skype con los lectores ha sido apoyada por mayoría , he pensado que podríamos hacerla el _**Sabado 24 de Noviembre**_ sobre las seis de la tarde hora de España . ya que hacerla este sábado iba a ser muy precipitado y lo mismo algunos no os enterabais bien .

Si estas de acuerdo decidlo en la review ^^

Mientras si queréis hablar conmigo este es mi Skype : Cindel23 . Me veréis con el nombre de Neiara .

Y para finalizar dar de nuevo las gracias por las reviews del capitulo anterior ^^ . Once , de verdad que sois los mejores y me dais fuerza para seguir con la historia . Se que tenéis ganas de actualizaciones mas rápidas , pero pensad que si voy mas rápida la historia se acabara demasiado pronto . Y aunque tenga mas ideas para futuros proyectos , tanto Love and Lies como este fic les tengo un cariño especial . Así que una actualización por semana esta genial … aunque mas de uno quiera asesinarme por como dejo el final de cada capitulo XD .

Solo dire mi archiconocida frase : Todo es por el bien de la trama ^^ .

Bueno y como ultimo anuncio decir que , después de muchas suplicas de lectores de aquí y de los que me siguen en la galería , he cedido y me he hecho un Twitter ^^ .

t.w.i.t.t.e.r.c.o.m./.N.e.i.a.r.a.2.9.

Nos suelo actualizar estas cosas por que no tengo una vida muy emocionante . Solo trabajo , hago un poco de vida social y dibujo y escribo , pero ya tenéis otro medio de dar conmigo … además hay una foto mía , así veis mi careto XD .

Y sin mas que decir , nos despedimos hasta el próximo jueves con una nueva actualización .

¡ Nos vemos!


	14. Capitulo 14: Lla maldicion del pavo

_**Capitulo 14 : La maldición del pavo de compromiso**_

Acción de gracias .

Una época para dar gracias , tal y como indica su nombre .

Claire y Leon no eran muy fanáticos de esta fiesta . No por que no les gustara reunirse con la familia , sino por que , por lo general , les había pillado en alguna misión y no lo habían disfrutado como debieran .

El único año que si había coincidido ambos en una fiesta de celebración fue el año de su compromiso … Y resulto una cena casi mortal . No por la cena , que estaba muy buena , si no por que habían comenzado los planes para su boda . La madre de Leon por un lado y Jill , Hunnigan y Sherry por otro se habían encargado de que resultara … bueno como resulto .

Ninguno se ha pronunciado jamás sobre esa noche y habían preferido relegarla al rincón mas oscuro de su mente .

Ese año resulto ser distinto … y en gran medida seria de los mas inolvidables de sus vidas como matrimonio .

Todo había empezado con una inocente llamada de Sherry a las cuatro de la mañana .

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())()

I've got to be

Got to be certain

I've got to be so sure

I've had my share of hearts broken

And I don't wanna take that any more

El alegre politono del móvil de Claire comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación . La cual tenia eco a causa de que habían estado reformándola y recién ese día habían acabado de meter los muebles .

- mmmmm… es tu teléfono cariño …- Murmuro Leon girándose hacia su lado de la mesita de noche .

- Si no lo oigo no es real …- Contesto Claire poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza.

- No será real para ti , pero para mi si .- Replico Leon volviéndose hacia ella y quitándole la almohada de la cabeza.- Mira quien es al menos.-

- Pufff ….- Claire tomo el móvil y vio el numero.- Es Sherry.- Dio al botón de responder .

-Claire , Claire , Claireeeeee…- Saludo la joven desde el otro lado de la línea.- Espero no haberos despertado.-

- Emmmm …- Miro a Leon , el cual se había apoyado en el cabezal de la cama con los brazos cruzados.- La verdad es que si que estábamos durmiendo.¿ No sabes la hora que es aquí?.-

- ¿ Las once de la noche?.-

- No Sherry , son las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana , ¿ Te ha pasado algo? , ¿ Estas bien?.-

- Estoy de maravilla . Y perdón , nunca recuerdo que vivís ahora en Nueva Inglaterra y que hay diferencia de horarios.- Intento aparentar arrepentimiento , pero no lo consiguió .

- Hacías lo mismo cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra , ¿ Que te iba a detener ahora que vivimos mas cerca?.-

- Es cierto . Bueno os he llamado a estas horas por que se que así os pillare con las defensas bajas … Por que necesitas pediros algo.-

- ¿ Que es lo que nos quieres pedir?.- Pregunto Claire arqueando una ceja , Leon se acerco a ella y conecto el manos libres del móvil.

- Bien , veréis . Ya sabéis que se acerca acción de gracias .- Comenzó.

- Puff Acción de Desgracias , mi fiesta no favorita en todo el año.- Comento Leon.

- Ya se que la del año pasado fue un infierno , pero …-

- ¿ Un infierno? , eso es poco para definir lo que paso…-

-Leon deja hablar a la niña , a ver que nos quiere decir .- Le dio la mano para que se tranquilizara.

- Gracias . Bueno este año me gustaría preparar la cena, queremos aprovechar que estaremos todos reunidos y de paso celebrar la cena de compromiso .-

- Oh , es una gran idea .- Sonrió Claire.

- Así que este año la cena corre de cuenta mía y de Piers.-

- ¿ Como esta llevando la rehabilitación?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Esta mejor , pero aun le queda un par de meses para estar al menos al setenta porciento , pero en este caso esta contento , por que podía haber perdido el brazo.-

- Bueno menos mal que todo se soluciono .-

- Total , cuento con vosotros para la cena . Nos vemos pronto - Se despidió .

Claire colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesita de noche .

- Tenemos que quitarle la manía de que nos llame tan tarde.- Dijo Leon .

- No seas así Leon , si tu recuperas el sueño rápidamente.-

- Pero …-

- Nada de peros , es lo que hay cuando eres el padrino de la novia .- Claire se metió de nuevo debajo de las mantas .- Debes ser el cabeza de familia en estos eventos. Además , si somos lo mas parecido a unos padres que ha tenido . Si no nos cuenta esto a nosotros , ¿ A quien lo hará?.-

- ¿ Me rascas la cabeza?.- Leon apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Claire .

- Claro.- Sonrió ante el gesto de su marido .

- Ummm que gusto.- Leon ronroneaba mientras Claire acaricia sus cabellera , masajeándole de tal manera que lo dejaba completamente a su merced .

- ¿ Y estas segura de que quieres dejarla que ella organice todo el evento? , por lo que tengo entendido Sherry quema hasta la mantequilla.-

- Imagino que las MAN se unirán en esta ardua labor.- Contesto Claire mirando al techo.- Tengamos un poco de confianza en ella , ya veras como consigue que pasemos un acción de gracias inolvidable.-

- Acción de desgracias cariño.- Repitió Leon en un susurro .

Al momento siguiente sintió que Leon la abrazaba como si fuera su almohada … lo cual era técnicamente cierto en esos momentos . Respiraba pausadamente y Claire solo pudo sonreír . En esos momentos sentía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad del todo .

Así que con gesto cansado ella tomo su postura en la cama y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida con su marido encima .

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una semana después Claire y Leon estaban en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Piers y Sherry tenían en Nueva York . Un bonito dúplex en una zona cercana al Up est side .

Leon llamo al timbre mientras Claire sujetaba la bolsa de aperitivos y el la de las bebidas .

A la segunda llamada abrió Piers .

- Hola , bienvenidos al hogar Nivans / Birkin .- Saludo el chico mientras los dejaba pasar dentro .

- Parece el nombre de un bufete de abogados.- Observo Leon .

- Hola Piers.- Sonrió Claire dándole un beso .- ¿ Donde esta Sherry?.-

- En el campo de ba… digo la cocina. Dadme vuestros abrigos.-

Leon se quito el suyo y Claire hizo lo propio , el joven , de manera solicita los colgó dentro de un armario que había en la entrada .

- Vaya sitio .- Observo Leon .

- Si , fue una suerte que pudiéramos comprarlo .- Iba explicando mientras los tres iban a la cocina .

Al entrar vieron que Sherry tenia algún problemilla técnico con el relleno del pavo y la salsa de arándanos .

- Oh vaya , ya estáis aquí.- Dijo la chica saludando con nerviosismo .

- Cielo , ¿ Que esta pasando aquí?.- Pregunto Leon mientras miraba a su alrededor .

- Es una cocina , en las cocinas se cocina cosas .- Explico Sherry.

- O torturar como en la edad media .- Observo Claire .

- ¿ Sabéis? , No deberíais de estar metiéndoos conmigo , al menos Chris me esta ayudando con el relleno .-

En la cocina hizo aparición el hermano de Claire , en todo su magnifico esplendor . En una mano tenia un bol lleno de … lleno de alguna sustancia extraña , pero con un bonito color rosado . Y en la otra un tenedor y un amasador .

- Aquí esta la diosa domestica .- Anuncio Chris dejando el bol encima de la encimera de granito negro .- Ya esta hecho el relleno , es una receta especial de la familia Redfield , guardada bajo llave durante generaciones .-

- Mama no tenia un libro de recetas .- Claire lo miro extrañada .

- ¿ Quien crees que era el que cataba las comidas de mama?. – Chris dejo el preparado encima de la isla de la cocina.

- Maldito seas por crearme esa adicción a la salsa barbacoa . Maldito .- Dijo Claire con rabia en la voz y los dientes apretados .

- Soy como Martha Stuart , sin el cabello rubio y la cara de abuela , pero con pistola y mucho mas carisma que ella .-

- Es Martha Stewart .- Corrigió Claire con los brazos cruzados .

- Esa.- Señalo Chris .- Pero no importa el nombre , solo importa que las ancestrales técnicas culinarias Redfield serán saborearas esta noche .- Y ahora largaos , que estáis bloqueando mi creatividad .-

Chris volvió a su hacer con el relleno mientras Sherry preparaba los entremeses . Para ayudar un poco y no quedarse parados Claire y Leon comenzaron a preparar el centro de mesa y la cubertería .

- No sabia que tu hermano cocinara.- Dijo Leon extrañado .

- Ni yo , créeme. Sobretodo pavo , por que el no puede comer pavo , es alérgico . Imagino que lo habrá enseñado Jill.- Razono Claire .-

- ¿ Yo?.- Jill se señalo a si misma .- Que va , si en casa es un vago , solo sale por un par de recados y a sacar a Chuck Norris de paseo. Si siquiera sabia lo que era un molinillo.-

- ¿ Y por que narices habrá querido ayudar a Sherry a preparar la cena?.-

- No lo se .- Respondió Jill.- Pero deja que lleguemos a casa .- Apretó sus nudillos hasta que estos comenzaron a crujir .

Leon y Claire se asustaron , así que decidieron dejar el tema aparcado mientras se entretenían formando el centro de mesa a partir de una foto sacada de internet .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La cena estaba en todo su apogeo .

Sherry y Piers sonreían encantados a los elogios que todos sus amigos decían sobre su cena , y para sorpresa de todo , lo mas alabado fue el relleno del pavo .

- Que bueno esta .- Dijo Leon sirviéndose otro trozo de pechuga en su plato.

- Pues si , aunque no distingo bien que ingredientes habrá usado para ello.- Sherry paso la salsa a Leon .

- Ya lo he dicho , es una receta secreta de la familia Redfield que solo conozco yo.-

- Pues es una pena que no puedas probarlo capitán.- Piers bebía de su copa de vino .

- Pero veros a vosotros comer con tantas ganas compensa el hecho de que yo no pueda comerlo , así que todos los halagos que vayan hacia la cocinera son halagos que van hacia mi persona .-

- Hermano , ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto Claire dejando su vaso de vino .

- Claro , ¿ Por que no iba a estarlo?.-

- ¿ Tu cocinando?, ¿ Tu siendo humilde?... Tu ayudando…-

- ¿ Y que tiene eso de raro?.-

- Emmm… ¿ Todo?.-

- No hay ninguna razón oculta Claire , no veas conspiraciones donde no las hay.-

- Chris , en los 33 años que hace que te conozco se que tu no eres así si no hay un motivo oculto , en los últimos 14 años han sido casi siempre los combates entre la DSO y la BSAA.-

- Ya hemos ganado cuando estábamos jugando al ORC , así que ya no hay motivo para hacer mas competiciones . Pero si esta hubiera sido una Sherry y yo habríamos empatado , por que somos unos genios en la cocina.-

- Ais me cansa , yo no puedo luchar contra la diosa domestica.- Suspiro Claire comiendo otro pedazo de pavo.

- Ya me cargare yo esta noche a la diosa domestica … ya .- Jill le dedico una mirada a su marido que acojonaria al mas curtido de los soldados .

- Bueno vale , haya paz.- Piers hizo sonar su copa y se levanto del asiento.- Bien familia prestarme atención que Sherry y yo queremos hacer un anuncio.-

Todos dejaron sus platos y observaban a la feliz pareja mientras entrelazaban sus manos y sonreía a los allí reunidos .

- Bueno , en primer lugar muchísimas gracias por haber venido esta noche . Es cierto que falta aun mas gente , pero comprendemos que hay mas compromisos a los que acudir este día y ya lo celebraremos con ellos cuando sea el momento .- Comenzó a hablar Sherry .- Estoy feliz de tener a mi familia aquí esta noche . Os conozco desde siempre , tanto a Leon y Claire , los cuales me salvaron en Raccoon City , como a Jill y Chris , con los que tuve contacto mas tarde . Y luego conocí a mi Piers .- Miro al chico.

- Yo no os conozco desde hace tanto como Sherry , pero es igual de importante para mi que estéis aquí presentes , en nuestra cena de acción de gracias / cena de compromiso. En estos días a mas de uno se nos iba a ir la vida y bueno … Yo he aprendido que no solo debemos luchar , por que es importante seguir haciendo lo que hacemos . Sino también vivir la vida … con la persona que he elegido . Por eso aquí y ahora os queremos anunciar que mi boda con Sherry será en Junio , el veinte de junio . – Sonrió el chico .

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a aplaudir ante la noticia .

- Entonces propongo un brindis .- Chris se levanto con su copa .

Todos imitaron su movimiento , menos los que estaban de pie , que tomaron sus copas .

- Por los novios. Que el día de vuestra boda sea tan especial como lo fue el de Jill y mío , o como el de Claire y Leon . Y que vuestra vida este tan llena de felicidad como lo esta la nuestra . Sed el apoyo del otro , sed la conciencia del otro y sobretodo amaros mucho . Es muy difícil encontrar vuestra alma gemela y vosotros lo habéis conseguido. Así que salud .-

Todos chocaron las copas y bebieron , alabando el discurso de Chris .

- Se nota que tu hermano es capitán , sabe decir lo adecuado en el momento justo.- Observo Leon .

- Pues yo sigo pensando que aquí hay gato encerrado.- Claire no se quitaba esa sensación de encima .

- ¿ Es tu sexto sentido de hermana pequeña?.-

- Tu debes de tener uno de hermano mayor con tu hermana pequeña , ¿ No?.-

- Así , así . Lo que pasa es que se caso y ya no se comportaba como yo esperaba … a veces.-

- Bueno , por esta noche le daré el beneficio de la duda y disfrutare .- Sonrió Claire .

- Brindo por eso.- Leon choco su copa con la de ella .

En ese momento Sherry se acerco a ellos y los abrazo , haciendo que las sospechas de Claire quedaran aparcadas y centrándose en lo que la joven le decía sobre los preparativos de la boda .

Leon miro a su mujer y a su pequeña que ya no era tan pequeña , ese año podía decir que acción de gracias no se había convertido en acción de desgracias .

()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

Leon se volvió en la cama para abrazarse a su mujer y calentarse los pies con ella , pero al hacerlo solo encontró el vacío .

El chico se levanto de la cama , su esposa no estaba allí .

Miro el reloj , eran las cuatro de la mañana . Imaginaba que habría bajado por un vaso de agua , así que volvió a acurrucarse bajo las mantas …hasta que un ruido procedente del baño lo alerto .

Fue hasta la puerta y llamo con cuidado .

- ¿ Claire?.- Pregunto con cautela .

Como respuesta el chico recibió una arcada antes de volver a oír vomitar a la chica .

- Claire , voy a entrar.- Dijo Leon preocupado .

- No … No entres.- Respondió la chica con la voz congestionada . Entonces volvió a vomitar .

Leon hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su mujer y entro en la estancia . Su mujer estaba en el suelo al lado del retrete , con la cabeza apoyada en una toalla y con la cara tan blanca como la muerte .

- ¿ Que te pasa?.- Leon se situó a su lado .

- No lo se …- Volvió su cara al retrete y continuo echando hasta la primera papilla.

- Creo que te ha sentado mal la cena … O has pillado la gripe.- Observo el chico .

- Si es la gripe entonces no te acerques a mi , no quiero que enfermes.- Miro a su marido con ojos brillantes y enfermos.

- No me pasara nada .- Decía con valentía , aunque el también comenzaba a sentir el mismo asco en el estomago en esos momentos .

- ¿ Estas bien tu?.- Pregunto esa vez la chica preocupada.

- De momento si , pero voy a ir abajo a buscarte agua y el bepto mistol , ¿ Vale?.-

- Va… Vale . Yo intentare llegar a la cama .-

Pero el chico no llegaría a subir el vaso de agua a su esposa , por que dos minutos después que ella empezara a vomitar el presentaba los mismos síntomas , lo cual provoco que Leon se acabara mudando el resto de la noche al baño que había en la zona baja del adosado .

- Leoooon.- Grito Claire desde el piso de abajo .

- No puedo , no …- Una nueva arcada asalto al chico y le impidió responder a su esposa.

Claire bajo con una toalla hasta la zona donde Leon se quedo tirado . Al verlo en el suelo se tumbo a su lado en el suelo .

- ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?.- Pregunto Leon .

- A mi no me preguntes .- Respondió Claire.- Estaba durmiendo y de repente me vino una arcada y … Oh dios , creo que …- Se llevo una mano al estomago.

- ¿ Tenemos Burritos?.- Leon abrazo a su esposa.

- Los burritos son comida de resaca , no hemos bebido tanto.-

- Yo me siento como si hubiera estado toda la noche en Tijuana bebiendo tequila.-

- A ti no te gusta el tequila.- Observo la chica .

- Es un ejemplo .-

- Me da miedo incorporarme.-

- Pues entonces dormiremos aquí , en el suelo del baño.-

- Pero así caeremos enfermos.-

- Cariño , creo que ya no nos puede pasar nada peor que esto , ¿ No te parece?.-

- Al final si que ha sido un acción de desgracias.- Dijo Claire con cara de pena.

-No , son las cuatro de la mañana , técnicamente estamos en el viernes negro… Ay podíamos haber ido a comprar el Blu – Ray que tu querías …-

- No , mejor nos quedamos aquí recordando este momento y meditando todos los detalles para evitar que el año que viene nos pase algo asi.-

()()()(()()()()(()(()()()(()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()

Al día siguiente , y no sin muchos obstáculos , Leon y Claire consiguieron llegar hasta el sofá en forma de L que tenían en el espacioso salón de su casa . Apertrechándose en el lugar con un cubo y muchos pañuelos de papel .

En ese momento , y mientras veían una película , el teléfono del salón comenzó a sonar …

- Diga …- Comenzó a decir Leon , pero una voz enferma lo interrumpió .

- ¿ Estáis bien?.- Pregunto Sherry con el mismo tono de voz que debía tener el chico. Luego conecto el manos libres y volvió a abrazar a Claire .

- Ahora mismo … estamos fatal , pero esta noche ha sido peor . ¿ Vosotros también?.-

- Si , tengo a Piers en el baño muriéndose o a punto de hacerlo … depende de la posición en la que este en el momento en el cual se incline a vomitar. ¿ Cuanto creéis vosotros que puede tardar en echar el estomago por la boca?.-

- Puag , no digas esas cosas , que me vuelve el asco a la boca del estomago.- Dijo Claire.

- ¿ Como ha pasado esto?.- Pregunto la chica .

- La respuesta es obvia , nos hemos intoxicado con la cena.- Grito Piers desde el baño.

- Eso es mentiraaaa.- Grito Sherry desde el teléfono.

- Para mi que tiene algo de razón .- Leon asintió a la explicación de Piers.

- Mentira , esta mañana hable con Chris y el y Jill están bien . Chris no comió pavo pero Jill si . Si hubiera sido la comida ellos también habrían caído , ha debido ser otra cosa.- Razono la chica .

- ¿ Pero has hablado con Jill directamente?.- Pregunto Claire de repente.

- Emmm , no .- Dijo de nuevo la chica .

- Llámala al móvil.- Ordeno Claire .

- ¿ Para que?.- Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

- Por que , de repente , mi sexto sentido me dice que lo hagáis.- Explico la chica .

- Esta bien … Ahora os llamo .-

- No , no nos cuelgues , deja la llamada en espera.- Ordeno Claire .

Mientras Sherry cumplía las ordenes , Claire daba un sorbo a su mejor amigo , el jarabe de las nauseas.

- ¿ Por que quieres saber eso?.- Leon la miro extrañado.

- Por que quiero saber si la diosa domestica esta detrás de todo esto.- Claire apretó los labios .

En un minuto se oyó en la habitación el tono de llamada , que a la tercera vez fue contestada con una voz ronca de ultratumba .

- No es buen momento Sherry…- Contesto Jill .

- ¿ Jill?.- Preguntaron todos sorprendidos .

- No , soy Parker … ¡ Claro que soy Jill! , ¿ Quien creíais que era ?.- grito la chica con algo de histerismo en la voz .

- No pagues el cabreo con nosotros , también estamos enfermos.- Sollozo Sherry .

- ¿ Que hiciste con la cena?.- Acuso Jill a la chica .

- Seguí todas las instrucciones del libro de cocina , os lo juro por mi bolso Channel.-

- No me jodais por que estoy muy mal y no puedo pronunciar dos frases seguidas sin echar el contenido del estomago , algo debiste hacer mal por que hemos caído todos por lo que estoy escuchando .-

- Pero ha debido ser algo en común que hemos comido todos , no puede ser que por haber comido cosas diferentes hayamos caído todos por igual .- Piers se unió definitivamente a la charla .- A ver , ¿ cuantos comisteis pavo?.-

- Todos menos Chris.- Dijeron al unísono .

- Vale , ¿ Entrantes?.-

- Yo si .- Dijo Leon , Jill .

- Nosotras no.- Sherry y Claire respondieron en contra .

- Vale , ¿ Puré de patatas con judías?.-

- Yo si y Leon también.- Contesto Claire .

- Yo comí arroz pilaf y Jill solo judías .- Indico Piers .- Y Sherry no comió guarnición por que se quedo llena por el pavo y …-

Entonces , y como si se trarase de una iluminación divina , todos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido y quien era el culpable de su mal gástrico .

- ¡ Hijo de puta!- Gritaron todos a la vez cuando cayeron en la cuenta de lo que había pasado .

- Te lo dije , te lo dijeeeee.- Grito Claire mirando a Leon .

- La diosa domestica … ¡ Sera cabroonn!.- Grito Leon intentando levantarse del sofá , pero sufriendo un mareo al hacerlo tan rápido .

- Leon siéntate que te vas a …uuuyyy.- A Claire le paso lo mismo.

- ¿ Estáis bien?.- Pregunto Jill asustada.

- No podemos ir a vengarnos ahora mismo , maldita sea los vómitos románticos.- Se quejo Leon .

- Creía que era otra muestra de amor … el superar juntos una intoxicación alimentaria.-

- Y lo es , pero ahora es un coñazo , no podemos ir y meterle a tu hermano el relleno por el … Joder Claire , ¿ Donde vas? .-

- A caerme aquí muerta …-

Ambos volvieron a sentarse entre las mantas en el sofá .

- Y pensar que me creí su humildad al querer ayudarme.- Se quejo Sherry.

- ¿ Por que nos haría esto el capitán?.- Pregunto atónito Piers .

- No lo se , pero se va a cagar en cuento llegue a casa .- La voz de Jill sonó amenazadora .- Amigos míos , no temáis . La diosa domestica recibirá su merecido. Sherry , ¿ Tienes la cocina intacta?.-

- Si te refieres a si Piers y yo hemos limpiado la cocina la respuesta es no. Estamos aquí en la cama junto al baño y la pantalla plana.-

- Reúne fuerzas y llámame , así podre aislar los ingredientes del famoso relleno y devolver la pelota a su campo … pero con mas efecto.-

- Jill , me estas dando miedo.- Leon se asusto .

- Soy una mujer con una misión … de venganza . Yo os vengare a los caídos.-

- Os dejo , nosotros nos vamos a dormir … o a caernos por el váter , lo que pase primero.- Dijo Claire .

- Os llamare cuando la misión este cumplida.- Indico Jill.- Sherry , Piers … sacad una foto de la escena del crimen , voy a analizarla .-

()()()()()((()()()()()(()()()(()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos días después todo volvió a su ser … al menos para algunos .

- ¿ Así que estas enfermo?.-Pregunto Claire con fingida preocupación.

- No se que me habrá pasado.- Dijo el chico .

- Bueno , mala suerte hermanito.- Claire miro a su marido , el cual estaba terminando de firmar unos impresos .- Bueno , descansa , tomate lo que te de Jill y buena suerte.-

- Nos vemos …- Chris colgó la llamada antes de que Claire se despidiera .

Leon se sentó a su lado mientras ella guardaba el móvil en su bolso .

- ¿ Y esa sonrisa?.-

- La diosa domestica ha caído.- Sonrió .

- Excelente.- Leon choco los cinco con su esposa.

- ¿ No te parece un poco extremo esto?.- Señalo la sala de espera del hospital.

- Llevas toda la semana con la muñeca hinchada , así que aprovechemos ese fantástico seguro medico que tenemos.-

- Creo que abusamos de el con lo de tripoli y China.-

- Pero no del primario , así que es mi ultima palabra , te harás una placa y nos quedamos mas tranquilos . Llevas una semana con la muñequera por ese puñetero resbalón en el baño –

- ¿ Señora Kennedy?.- Pregunto una enfermera .

- Aquí , yo soy la señora Kennedy.- Respondió Claire .

- Muy bien , según nos ha dicho su marido se resbalo en el baño el jueves pasado.-

- Así es , Pensé que se me curaría solo pero …-

- Bueno , no se preocupe , con una placa del brazo descartaremos si hay alguna rotura.-

- Bien .-

- Pero antes necesito saber si esta tomando algún medicamento o antibiótico.-

- Antibióticos no … aunque el bepto Mistol y nosotros nos hemos hecho amigos , estamos aun fastidiados con una intoxicación alimentaria y no se nos ha pasado del todo.- Dijo Leon por ella.

- Sospechas de embarazo señora Kennedy .- Continuo la enfermera .

- No , No estoy embarazada .- Respondió Claire , aunque le cambio el gesto .-Aunque bueno … he estado poco pendiente la verdad .-

- ¿ Esta segura? , necesitamos saber si podría estar o no .- La miro extrañada .

Claire comenzó a contar con las manos , después de eso tomo un pequeño calendario de su bolso para mirar las fechas de su menstruación . Lo que vio hizo que el gesto le cambiara aun mas .

- Leon …- Miro a su marido.

- ¿ Que pasa? .- Miro el calendario de la misma manera que su esposa.

- No he tenido la regla desde antes de nuestro … aniversario …- Contesto la chica .

- Bien , solicitaremos antes una prueba de embarazo , si esta es positiva programaremos una ecografía y a partir de ahí el medico nos indicara que hacer con su muñeca . ¿ Le parece bien?.- Pregunto la enfermera .

Ambos asintieron en silencio a la mujer , la cual se dirigió al mostrador a pedir las pruebas .

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No sabían que decir , no sabían si quiera como reaccionar ante la imagen que había surgido clara y nítida en el monitor .

El medico movía el ecógrafo por el vientre plano de la joven , la cual tenia la tripa al aire y embadurnada con gel .

No había lugar a dudas …

- Oh dios mío , eso es un bebe …- Dijo Leon .

- Ese es su latido .- Respondió Claire mientras seguía con su mano entrelazada con la de su marido mientras su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla .

- Entonces doctor … Ha dicho que ocho semanas …-

- Así es Señor Kennedy , les concertare una cita a su mujer para dentro de cuatro semanas para el control de la mujer embarazada , pero les dijo que el bebe esta bien y no hay ningún problema .-

- Pero no he tenido síntomas , no he sentido las nauseas ni los mareos ni nada que me indicara que pudiera estar …-

- Como usted me explico hace poco sufrieron una intoxicación alimentaria , ¿ Cierto?.-

- Si .-

- Esa intoxicación ha podido enmascarar los primeros síntomas , pero la ecografía y la prueba de embarazo han sido claras . La señora Kennedy esta embarazada de ocho semanas.- Sonrió el doctor .- Así que mi mas sincera enhorabuena señores Kennedy.-

Leon y Claire se miraron con las manos entrelazadas mientras una tímida sonrisa surgía en su rostros .

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hola amigos y lectores :

Volvemos a retomar 30 f , 30 m more .

Me alegra ver que , aunque la historia ha estado todo este tiempo en hiatus , ha habido gente que la ha seguido leyendo y preocupándose por si actualizaba o no .

Espero que esta actualización deje claro que la historia ha vuelto para quedarse ^^ .

De momento intentare actualizar como antes , una vez por semana , pero aun sigo en el hospital con mi abuela ( vamos he actualizado aquí en la habitación en el hospital ) , la situación sigue siendo grave , pero no quería dejar esto sin actualizar , por que no sabemos aun que pasara . Así que esto seguirá adelante como siempre .

Muchísimas gracias por las review del ultimo capitulo , me alegro de que os gustara el lemmon del escondite del aniversario XD , quería hacer algo original y simpático . Y lo mejor es que gusto , así que me doy por contenta ^^

Espero los nuevos comentarios y así saber si estáis contentos de que esta historia haya vuelto o no .Espero que si …

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me despido hasta la próxima actualización .

Nos vemooossss ^^


	15. Capitulo 15 : El libro del bebe

_**Playlist : **_

_**Ellie Goulding - Bittersweet**_

_**David Archuela : Forever More**_

_**Capitulo 15 : El libro del Bebe**_

Claire miraba con fascinación la ecografía , como si fuera un objeto raro y místico con cualidades para cambiarles las vida de manera radical . Bueno , básicamente esa era la descripción de esa imagen , algo que les había cambiado la vida de manera drástica .

Embarazada …

Cuando se había casado con Leon habían pensado en tener hijos , algo normal cuando quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona a la que quieres .

Un hijo era una bendición , una prueba viva del amor que se procesaban Leon y ella .

Volvió a mirar esa prueba y tocarse el vientre plano .

Hacia tres años , cuando solo era la mejor amiga de Leon y un apoyo en sus misiones , cuando escondía su amor por el jamás habría imaginado aquello . Pero ahí estaban , casados y esperando su primer hijo .

Los primeros días después de saber la feliz noticia ambos estaban como en una nube , la vida no podía ser mejor en esos momentos .

Decidieron esperar un poco para dar la noticia , aunque no era por falta de ganas sino mas bien por precaución . Querían que pasase el primer trimestre y estar tranquilos .

- Aquí la tienes , unas pastas holandesas .- Leon coloco el platito encima de la mesita de noche junto a una taza de te y el Bepto Mistol .

- Gracias .- Claire dio un pequeño mordisco a la galleta , lo cual provoco que le sobreviniera otro ataque de nauseas .- Dios , creo que voy a vomitar … No espera .-

- ¿ Si o no? , ¿ Voy por un cubo?.- Pregunto Leon .

- No , ha pasado … ufff .- Dio otro mordisco a la galleta .- No entiendo por que las llaman nauseas mañaneras … si estoy todo el día con el asco en la boca del estomago.-

- Habrá embarazadas que las tengan solo por las mañanas.- Observo el chico .- Siento no ser capaz de darte una respuesta mejor , pero todo esto es nuevo .-

- Para mi igual .- Claire se levanto , sentándose al lado de su marido .- Ufff ,menos mal , viva el que invento las galletitas holandesas quita nauseas .-

- Viva.- La apoyo Leon .

Ambos bajaron a la cocina , donde Claire comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambos . Era un milagro de que Leon la dejara levantar la espátula , ya que desde que había descubierto lo del bebe no la dejaba hacer le mas mínimo esfuerzo . Sonriendo recordó como el le reprendió unos días atrás al bajar una caja del desván .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Que haces con eso?.- Grito Leon de repente .

Claire no se lo esperaba detrás de ella , había salido a por el periódico cuando ella había decidió bajar una caja llena de recuerdos de cuando ella había sido bebe , la cual guardaba en el desván desde que se mudo a la casa nueva unos meses atrás .

- Estoy cogiendo mi caja del bebe . Dios mío que susto me has dado.-

- Sabes que no debes coger peso , el medico lo ha dejado bien claro .-

- Pero si esto no pesa nada Leon.- Intento explicarse la chica .

- No me vengas diciendo que no pesa , todo pesa , sobretodo las cajas .- Entonces le quito la caja de las manos .- Dime donde la quieres y yo la dejo ahí .-

Claire suspiro , aunque en el fondo se sentía muy feliz por que Leon velara tanto por su bienestar y del bebe que crecía dentro de ella .

()()()()()()()()()())()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()

- Leon , ¿ Que hiciste con la caja que baje del desván el otro día?.-

- Creo que esta en el salón , ¿ te la traigo?.- Pregunto dejando el periódico al lado .

- No , iré a buscarla yo , sigue con tu periódico .-

- Voy por ella .- Dijo dando un salto y saliendo a l carrera de la cocina antes de que ella pudiera soltar la espátula .

Claire volvió a suspirar , iba a tener que mantener una charla seria con su marido sobre el hecho de que las embarazadas no eran enfermas terminales y que podían hacer una vida normal y corriente … dentro de los normales y corrientes que eran sus vidas .

El chico volvió con la caja y la coloco encima de la mesa del desayuno mientras Claire iba con los dos platos a la mesa y le ponía a Leon uno delante .

- Te has animado a hacer huevos revueltos .- Observo el chico .

- Ya no me dan tanto asco , pero para curarme en salud y voy a comer tortitas .-

- Bueno , ¿ Vas a abrirla?.- Pregunto impaciente .

- ¿ Quieres descubrir mis secretos mas íntimos?.- Claire sonrió arqueando una ceja . Al ver que el sonreía ante el comentario abrió la tapadera y comenzó a poner el contenido encima de la mesa .- Aquí tienes a la adorable Claire Redfield Kennedy en su primer día en este mundo .-

Leon tomo la foto y sonrió , en ella estaba un precioso bebe en brazos de una mujer con el pelo de un tono mas anaranjado que el de su esposa , aquella era de esas pocas veces que había visto una foto de la madre de Claire .

- Veo que tu madre te sujetaba con cuidado.-

- El idiota de Chris andaba por ahí y con cinco años ya era un niño digamos … activo.-

- ¿ Te hizo algo?.-

- Pues me cayo al suelo al poco de tomarme en brazos , esa foto es de después de ese pequeño percance.- Rio Claire .

- Pondré en la lista que Chris no coja a nuestro bebe a no ser que este en presencia de alguien que pueda sujetarlo para que no se le caiga .-

Claire estuvo un rato sacando patucos , su primera mantita , algún juguete y sus primeros libros de lectura . En el fondo de la caja estaba su libro del bebe .

Con una preciosa encuadernación y una foto de ella en el hospital , en la tapa rosa estaba escrito con una preciosa caligrafía su nombre y el nombre de Stefanie Redfield .

Pero Leon se fijo en que Claire no tomaba el libro en sus manos y lo miraba como si tuviera una bomba adosada bajo la cubierta rosa con motivos infantiles .

- ¿ Por que no lo coges?.- Pregunto Leon .

- Yo … bueno es que no me gusta mi libro del bebe …- Dijo tartamudeando .

- No es posible cielo , si lo tienes guardado junto a las demás cosas es que debe tener un significado importante para ti .-

- Solo me trae malos recuerdos Leon …- Claire se levanto y dejo su plato en el lavavajillas .- Voy a vestirme y podremos irnos al trabajo .-

Leon miro atónito como su mujer , que unos minutos antes había estado riendo con sus recuerdos de bebe ahora cambiaba a una actitud distante al ver el ultimo de los tesoros que guardaba aquella caja .

No quería que ella tuviera malos recuerdos de su infancia , no quería que sufriera con lo que quisiera que había en ese pequeño libro , así que con disimulo saco de la caja el libro y lo guardo en su maleta del portátil .

Tenia que hablar con la única persona que podía arrojar luz sobre ese tema de la infancia de su esposa .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chris estaba fabricando un tirachinas con un lápiz y una goma elástica , lanzando pelotitas de papel al cubo de la basura que había en su despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta .

Rápidamente se incorporo y guardo todo en el primer cajón de su escritorio , se puso recto y empezó a teclear en su Mac sin saber muy bien lo que hacia .

- Adelante.-

La puerta se abrió y entro Leon .

- ¿ Tienes un momento?.- Pregunto el chico antes de entrar .

- Si , acabo de terminar una cosilla . Entra y toma asiento.- Chris se levanto cuando Leon entro y se sentó , al ver que el tomaba asiento Chris hizo lo mismo .- ¿ Que pasa?.-

- Chris , tengo que preguntarte una cosa , pero antes de eso tengo que sacarte una promesa .- Comenzó Leon .- Por que lo que te voy a contar no lo sabe aun nadie .-

- Joder , m estas preocupando.-

- ¿ Prometes que no dirás nada a nadie después de que te cuente lo que te voy a contar?.-

- Lo prometo tío , ¿ Que pasa?.-

- Bueno , Claire esta embarazada , vamos a ser padres .- Sonrió Leon al dar la noticia .

- Madre mía …- Comenzó a decir Chris .- Madre mía , Felicidades tiooo.- Chris se levanto de su asiento y le dio la mano efusivamente a Leon antes de darle uno de sus famosos abrazos Redfield , que por lo general estaban destinados a las ocasiones mas épicas de su vida .- No me lo puedo creer , voy a ser tío .-

- Así es , Claire y yo estamos muy contentos con la noticia . –

- ¿ Y por que no queréis que se sepa aun?.- Pregunto extrañado .

- Queremos que pase el primer trimestre antes de dar la noticia , o sea hasta la semana que viene .-

- Vale , bueno os guardare el secreto . Sin problemas .-

- Bueno eso es una parte , la otra es un poco mas seria … al menos para Claire.-

- ¿ Es que no se siente bien?.- La preocupación llego a la cara de Chris .

- Va sobrellevando las nauseas , pero no es un tema de salud , sino mas bien algo mas profundo .- Entonces abrió la maleta del portátil y saco el libro del bebe de Claire .- Esta mañana abrimos su caja del bebe , entonces al llegar a este libro la cambio el carácter . De estar riéndonos con sus recuerdos cambio a un estado mas serio cuando lo vio .-

Chris tomo el libro en sus manos , recordaba perfectamente el libro de su hermana , el tenia uno igual en celeste , ambos confeccionados por su madre y llevo de esas primeras veces que nunca se olvidan .

- Se podría rara por que fui yo quien guardo este libro en su caja del bebe , asi que imagino que no estaría muy contenta con volver a verlo cuando ella misma me pidió que no lo conservara .-

- ¿ Por que Cris?.-

- Mama decidió hacer nuestros libros del bebe cuando nosotros nacimos , como hacen todas las madres , pero por cuestiones del trabajo de ambos no empezamos el de Claire hasta que ella tuvo 4 años . Ella lo comenzó a confeccionar con mama … la noche antes del accidente .- Chris miro las paginas .- Claire estaba esperando la tarde siguiente a que mama y papa llegaran , ya que mama le dijo que lo continuarían juntas en cuanto llegara a casa . La abuela estaba con nosotros cuando vino la policía a informar de lo que había pasado .- Leon miro horrorizado a Chris mientras este continuaba .- Como solo teníamos de familia a los abuelos no quedo otra , fuimos al hospital y allí recibimos la noticia . Un conductor borracho había embestido el coche de mi padre y los había matado en el acto .-

- Dios mío …-

- No fue fácil adaptarse a la nueva situación , sobretodo para Claire . Tenia cuatro años y no se separaba del libro , esperando a que mama volviera y lo acabaran juntas . Cosa que ya sabíamos que no pasaría . De todos nosotros Claire fue quien peor llevo la muerte de nuestros padres , se encerró en si misma y estuvo casi sin hablar un año . La abuela consiguió que saliera de ese estado y ambas continuaron el libro del bebe de Claire . Pero antes de poder completarlo los abuelos fallecieron . En espacio de cinco años nos quedamos solos en el mundo . Yo me tuve que alistar en el ejercito para que los servicios sociales no nos separaran a Claire y a mi , ya que aun era menor de edad cuando esto paso . Menos mal que conocí a Barry y el le dio alojamiento a Claire mientras yo continuaba con mi formación militar … Fueron años muy difíciles en los cuales Claire decidió deshacerse del libro del bebe . Decía que estaba maldito , que cada vez que intentaba acabarlo pasaba algo malo . Tenia la creencia de que si decidía acabarlo algo malo me podía pasar a mi .-

- Pero son cosas que pasan … Así es la vida a veces …-

- Ya lo se Leon , pero en la mente de Claire se instalo esa fatalidad con respecto al libro y yo , la verdad , es que no he sabido como sacarle esa idea nefasta de ahí . Ella tiro el libro , pero yo conseguí recuperarlo para que en un momento como este ella pudiera enseñárselo a su hijo … Pero no m esperaba que al verlo se volviera a cerrar en banda.-

Leon no se imaginaba que la situación seria asi , que ese librito le trajera tan malos recuerdos a su esposa … que prefería no tenerlo delante …

Entonces tuvo una idea , con la información que tenia tal vez seria capaz de hacer algo para transformar ese mal recuerdo en uno bueno .

- Chris , me has ayudado mucho contándome esto .- Leon estrecho su mano con la de su cuñado .- Creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer .-

- Si necesitas mi ayuda ya sabes , infórmame de todo , ¿ Vale?.-

- Sin problemas .- Sonrió el chico mientras salía del despacho .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() )()()()()())()()()()()()()

Claire llego a casa , estaba cansada y solo tenia ganas de tomar un zumo de naranja y darse un buen baño … no importaba el orden en que hiciera esas dos cosas .

- ¿ Claire?.- Grito Leon desde el salón .

- Hola .- saludo a la voz .

- Ven al salón , tengo que enseñarte algo .-

Intrigada , Claire se dirigió hacia donde estaba su marido . Cuando llego hasta el había un paquete encima de la mesa que tenían delante del sofá .

- ¿ Y esto?.- Pregunto Claire sonriendo.

- ¿ Es que tengo que tener un motivo oculto para hacerle un regalo a mi mujer?.- Fingió estar ofendido .

- Para nada .- Tomo el regalo en sus manos y lo abrió . Que dándose petrificada en el sitio .

En sus manos tenia dos libros . Uno lo reconocía perfectamente , el otro era completamente nuevo .

- Leon …- Miro a su marido .

- Claire , no salgas huyendo , quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa con ese libro . Con tu libro del bebe para que ni siquiera lo quieras en casa.-

- No me hagas recordarlo Leon …-

- Claire , no estas sola maldita sea , soy tu marido y voy a estar contigo siempre .-

- No digas eso , no digas cosas que no se saben si se pueden cumplir .- la dijo con angustia.

- Claire háblame , por favor … cuéntame tus miedos .- Leon la sentó en el sofá y la tomo por los hombros .

- Este libro esta maldito para mi , cada vez que lo tenia en mis manos , cada vez que pensaba en completarlo pasaba algo malo … alguien desaparecía de mi vida . A loa cuatro años mis padres … a los nueve mis abuelos …- Decía entre hipo y hipo .- No lo quiero … No quiero que por continuarlo algo malo nos vaya a pasar a nosotros Leon .-

- Claire …- Loen comprendía ahora el alcance real del miedo de su esposa .- ¿ Temes que le faltemos a nuestro hijo?.-

- Claro que le temo Loen , mira mis padres … mira a mis abuelos … Y ellos no tenían trabajos tan peligrosos como el nuestro . Yo no quiero que le faltemos a nuestro hijo … Dios estábamos tan solos Chris y yo cuando todos se fueron , cuando nos arrebataron nuestra familia …-

Leon abrazo mas fuerte a su esposa ,en parte para consolarla … en parte para que su propio miedo se fuera . El no había visto el asunto del bebe desde esa perspectiva . Y pensarlo ahora hacia que el sintiera también algo de miedo . El no quería faltar en la vida de su hijo , no quería que este sintiera que es menos en comparación con su trabajo …

Pero ahora tenia que ser fuerte por el y por su mujer , tenia que tranquilizarla y el sabia como hacerlo .

- Mírame …- Leon levanto la cara de su mujer hacia la suya .- Si lo que temes es eso entonces haremos cambios .-

- Pero el mundo nos necesita … No puedo ser tan egoísta Leon …-

- No eres nada egoísta , eres la persona menos egoísta que he conocido nunca . No temas el decirme las cosas Claire , no me ocultes tu dolor … Yo no puedo imaginarme si quiera lo que tu pasaste de niña , pero ahora con esto que se …- Leon la brazo de nuevo .- Vamos a estar los dos para este bebe , vamos a hacer que se sienta querido y respaldado , velaremos por su bienestar y lo antepondremos a todo lo demás .-

- Pero …-

- Se acabaron los peros , mañana hablaremos con Chris y expondremos lo que vamos a hacer .-

- ¿ Harías eso por nosotros?.- Pregunto Claire asombrada .- Si tu adoras ser el agente pro de la BSAA.-

- Bueno , a ti y al bebe o adoro mas , así que cederé mi puesto feliz a otro agente que tenga menos ataduras . Ahora debo pensar en ti y en este bebe que esta en camino . Y tu señorita , quiero que no odies tu libro del bebe .-

- ¿ Por que me has regalado este?.- Claire levanto el otro libro , que tenia una preciosa cubierta verde turquesa .

- Abre la primera pagina .-

Claire hizo lo que Leon le pidió …llevándose una mano a la boca ante la primeras fotos que aparecieron en el álbum . dos fotos … Una de la familia de Leon con el cuando era bebe y la otra de los padres de Claire con Chris y Claire en sus brazos . Debajo de cada una había una frase .

- Papa y Mama con los abuelos y tus tipos .- Susurro antes de levantar la mirada hacia ese extraordinario hombre que era su marido .

- Empezaremos este nuevo libro y lo haremos entre los dos , y ya cuando el o ella nazca lo continuaremos .- Leon paso la pagina , haciendo que Claire se sorprendiera un poco mas la ver la primera imagen de su bebe .- Aquí esta su primera fotografía .-

- Leon …-

- Estaremos con el en cada paso del camino , no lo dudes .- Susurro convencido .

Claire soltó ambos libros encima de la mesa y se abrazo a su fuerte marido , aquel hombre que hacia que todos los miedos desaparecieran por arte de magia … bueno al menos a ella le parecía mágico .

Se sentía segura y se sentía amada , a su hijo no le faltaría amor y protección , crecería como un niño normal . Ambos se encargarían de ello .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , después de tanto tiempo aquí esta la actualización ^^ .

Lamento mucho el retraso , pero aun me estoy poniendo al día con todo lo que tengo entre la galería de DA y el trabajo , en el cual estoy haciendo días extras , ya que tengo que compensar los días que me tome libre para están con mi abuela en el hospital .

Me alegra de haber podido escribir este capitulo , ha quedado un poco mas corto de lo que pretendía , pero en este tema en particular no había mucho mas que contar , señalar un poco el tema de la infancia de Claire y el por que le tenia miedo a su libro del bebe … Pero ahí estará siempre Leon para apoyarla . El ser padres supone muchas veces hacer sacrificios desde antes de que llegue esa pequeña vida al mundo ^^ .

Bueno , después de este capitulo quiero agradecer de nuevo el apoyo que le habéis dado a la historia y por los reviews que ha recibido ^^ , sois los mejores de verdad y siempre espero con ganas vuestros comentarios , así que con ganas esperare .

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me tengo que ir ya , el siguiente capitulo es el primer especial sobre como se conocieron Piers y Sherry , espero que os guste ya que anda ya en proceso , y después de este vendrá otro ¿ Que hubiera pasado si? . Se que adoráis estos capítulos , así que pondré toda la carne en el asador ^^ .

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me despido ^^ , nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	16. Capitulo 16 : La noche que nos conocimos

_**Playlist :**_

_**Bruno Mars - 06 - Treasure **_

_**Lady Gaga – Bad Romance **_

_**Sia - My Love**_

_**Capitulo 16 : La Noche que nos conocimos **_

Sherry estaba sola en casa , por lo que podía ver había sido la primera en llegar . Fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a calentar el horno para preparar la cena , pensando en que Piers vendría agotado de su sesión de Rehabilitación .

El teléfono sonó , Sherry fue hasta su bolso y contesto la llamada .

- Hola cielo.- Respondió con una sonrisa .

- Hola cariño , se me ha complicado un poco una cosa en el trabajo , así que había pensado que te pasaras por mi y te invitaba a cenar .- Sonrió el chico a través de la línea .

- ¿ Así que cena romántica esta noche?.-

- No hace falta que sea una noche especial para que saque a mi chica a pasear , cenar y tal vez ir al cine a ver alguna peli .-

Era un día señalado y Sherry sonrió al recordarlo … y mas aun al saber que el lo recordaba .

- Esta bien , ¿ A que hora te recojo?.-

- En una hora estará bien . Ya tengo ganas de verte.-

- Y yo , Te quiero .- Susurro emocionada .

- Yo también te quiero.- Respondió Piers igual de dulce .

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa y fue a darse una ducha , cambiarse de ropa y salir hacia la sede de la BSAA.

Al mirarse al espejo y ver su cabello corto pensó que tal vez debería dejarlo crecer para hacerse un bonito recogido para la boda . No una melena estilo rapunzel , pero algo estiloso .

A veces echaba de menos su melena , pero había tenido que sacrificar un poco el tema de su pelo para los duros entrenamientos de la DSO .

Poco después salió de su casa en dirección al metro , sabia que Piers se había llevado su coche esa mañana , así que no hacia falta que ella tomara el suyo , amen de que era un infierno aparcar en el centro .

Una vez en el anden y después de haber comprado un abono de diez viajes Sherry observo la estación , recordando de improviso la primera vez que había estado allí , hacia ahora cuatro años .

Sonrió y dejo su mente vagar mientras se subía al vagón del tren .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flash back ()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

( Hechos ocurridos un año antes de que se iniciara lo narrado en 30 Feelings , 30 Moments )

Sherry esperaba en el metro pacientemente la llegada del tren de conexión . No le gustaba mucho el metro de nueva York , pero no tenia opción ya que su coche había decidió morir el día anterior .

Por lo general ella estaba en Washington haciendo sus practicas de agente con Leon . Le gustaba su trabajo , era mejor que ser el conejillo de indias en los laboratorios de la DSO . Desde que el virus G había mutado tres años antes y había hecho que adquiriera la habilidad de regenerar toda herida que le era infringida habían tomado por costumbre torturarla con pruebas y mas pruebas medicas .

Así que cuando Leon y Claire , hartos de ver lo que estaban haciéndole , intervinieron y hablaron con el presidente . Su tutela estaba en manos del secretario de seguridad nacional y el habría preferido que hubieran seguido con las pruebas . En parte lo entendía , ella era la primera interesada en no convertirse en una mutación como lo había sido su padre en Raccoon City , pero no tenia valor de plantarle cara a un hombre que había hecho mucho por ella … No a niveles emocionales , para ello habían estado Leon y Claire , que era lo mas parecido a unos padres que ella había tenido durante los años posteriores al incidente de Raccoon City , pero no podía negar lo que Simmons había hecho por ella.

Sonrió , no sin muchas pegas por parte de Simmons y el consiguiente enfado que tenia con Leon y Claire , ahora estaba en Nueva York con la BSAA . Eso seria un punto a su favor en su expediente como futuro agente de la DSO , haber aprendido de los mejores técnicas de combate . Eso sin duda le garantizaría un destino rápido … Lo que fuera necesario para estar alejada de los médicos en Washington .

El tren llego y Sherry subió a el . Era la primera vez en años que era libre para tomar el metro . En un principio iba a traerse su coche desde Washington , pero Claire le recomendó que no , Nueva York era terrible para tener coche . Así que compro un abono de tren para todo el mes .

La chica coloco el bolso como indicaban los carteles sobre seguridad y se sujeto a una de las barras metálicas que había cerca de la puertas .

Pero no dio tiempo de cerrar las puertas cuando una cosa llamo su atención … mas que una cosa … Una Bow .

Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía en primera persona una BOW , esta en concreto le era demasiado familiar … Un licked .

Rápidamente salió del vagón , solo para ver como esa criatura iba acompañada por otras tres que estaban generando algunos estragos en la estación .

La gente corría de un lado a otro , poniéndose delante de su campo de tiro y en peligro directo para ser capturadas y asesinadas por las bow .

Se escucho un disparo , en ese momento dos de los tres licker escalaron a través de la pared hacia una de las plantas superiores , lo cual dio el tiempo suficiente para que la estación fuera evacuada … aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que al menos tres personas hubieran sido asesinadas por las bow .

- ¡ Vamos nenas , aquí hay Piers para todas ¡!.- Grito un chico .

Sherry miro hacia arriba y en ese momento vio al chico . No debía de tener mas años que ella e iba vestido de manera casual con una camiseta negra , vaqueros y converse . Tenia una funda de pistola y de ella saco una magnum automática . Reconocía el arma por que Loen tenia una igual y la enseño a usarla .

- ¡ Váyase de aquí señorita , yo me encargo de ellos!.- Grito el chico .

Ya estaba pasando otra vez de nuevo , la trataban como una niña . ¿ Seria posible? . Aquello la saco de sus casillas y de su bolso saco su glock y dos cargadores que guardo en sus vaqueros cortos . Alzo el arma y busco un blanco directo .

El licked estaba centrado en ese joven , así que disparo tres veces , impactando dos de ellas en la bow , la cual lanzo un gruñido de dolor … pero sin conseguir herirla gravemente .

- ¡¿ Que estas haciendo idiotaaaa!.- Grito de nuevo el chico al ver como había cabreado a la bow .- Mierdaaaa.-

Observo como el chico se sujeto a una lámpara y de ahí consiguió llegar al tramo de escaleras donde estaba ella colocada a cubierto . Pero el chico calculo mal y cayo encima de Sherry , haciendo que los dos acabaran rodando por las escaleras y cayendo en todo el centro de la estación , a merced de los tres lickers que estaban situados en los techos altos .

- ¿ Eres imbécil o que? , ¿ No has visto que iba a caer ahí , por que no te has quitado?.- Dijo el chico cabreado.

- ¿ Serás creído? , eres tu el que ha calculado mal , no te vengas a hacerte el guay , lo tenia a tiro.- Grito a su vez Sherry .

- Oh si , vaya puntería rubita.-

- ¿ Rubita?.- Dijo Sherry cabreada.

- Si prefieres que te llame Barbie te llamo asi , esto no es para rubitas adorables de ojos azules y fashions , sino para soldados entrenados como yo. Quédate quieta detrás de mi .-

El chico se levanto y volvió a cuadrarse para tener Angulo de tiro , ya que uno de los tres lickers se había movido y estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos . Al ver el momento el chico no lo pensó y disparo una bala certera en la cabeza , haciendo que el primero de los tres cayera al suelo .

Sherry decidió no amedrentarse ante la actitud de Bruce Willis del niñato que tenia cerca . Así que añadió a su glock un accesorio que Leon le había dado unos meses atrás , el cual potenciaba la fuerza del disparo de su arma . Añadiéndolo rápidamente y disparando al segundo licker que estaba en la pared frontal , el cual había saltado para atacar . En ese momento Sherry tenia un disparo limpio que no desaprovecho .

- No te emociones por que has matado uno.- Susurro el chico .- Vamos Barbie , nos queda uno , a ver quien los dos lo caza .-

- No me llamo Barbie , me llamo Sherry .- Dijo entre dientes la chica .

- Sherry , nombre de Barbie , lo que yo decía .- Susurro el chico .

- Eres un maleducado.-

- Y tu dudas demasiado a la hora de atacar .-

El tercer Licker estaba encima de sus cabezas , ambos levantaron sus armas y dispararon al techo , donde la ultima bow se quedo colgada de la lámpara y sangrando como si aquello fuera una fuente de sangría .

- Mierda me ha manchado.- Dijo el chico mirándose el pantalón .

- Oh , Ken se ha manchado sus pantalones de marca .- Dijo Sherry riéndose .

- No me llamo Ken , tengo un nombre mucho mas sexy.- Levanto la cabeza .- Me llamo Piers .-

- Oh si , ultra sexy de la muerte que te cagas … Piers.-

- Niñata …-

- Imbécil …-

Poco después las unidades de la BSAA llegaron a central station , desplegándose varias unidades por los alrededores .

Sherry vio entrar a Claire y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella , abrazándola .

- Menos mal que estas bien .- Sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la joven .

- Todo gracias a Leon y a ti.- Dijo felizmente .

- Oh si , Leon viene de camino para ver como estas .- Dijo Claire mirándola .

- Peor si estoy bien , me he defendido bien gracias a lo que tu y Leon me estáis enseñando .- Dijo suplicante .

- Lo se , pero Simmons se ha puesto histérico y ha mandado a Leon a valorar la situación .-

- No quiero volver a Washington …- Dijo cabizbaja .

- Tranquila , Leon y yo nos ocuparemos de que te quedes aquí en el programa de entrenamiento , ¿ De acuerdo? .-

Mientras Sherry asentía un poco mas tranquila , Piers se acerco a Claire .

- Comandante Redfield .- Piers se cuadro.- Los equipos están terminando de rastrear la zona , hemos tomado todas las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia de la zona y central station estará clausurara para la estilización de la zona .- Explico con tono calmado .

- Bien hecho .- Sonrió Claire .- Piers Nivans , esta es Sherry Birkin , miembro del servicio secreto de los EEUU , estará con nosotros en Nueva York unos meses en el programa de entrenamiento que estas siguiendo .-

- ¿ Esta niñata es del servicio secreto?.- Dijo Piers sin pensar .

- ¿ Como me has llamado?.- Replico Sherry cabreada de nuevo .

- Barbie niñata .- Respondió Piers .

- ¿ Por que dices eso?.- Pregunto Claire toda confusa.

- Se puso en línea de disparo al principio de todo el tiroteo .-

- No sabia que estaban situados ahí , eres tu quien se puso en plan salta encima del carromato , como en las pelis del oeste , niñato … tu eres el niñato , ¿ Sera creído el muy idiota?.-

- ¿ Como me has llamado?.- Replico Piers .

- Niñato , niñato … NIÑATO. ¿ Te lo digo mas alto para que te enteres?.-

Todos observaban atónitos el intercambio de palabras que se prodigaban Piers y Sherry . Incluida la propia Claire , por que nunca había visto a su pequeña niña discutir de esa manera con alguien

Horas mas tarde llego Leon . Claire y el se encerraron en el despacho de Chris por espacio de unas tres horas . Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando al fin salieron .

Sherry abrazo a Leon y este la miro y comprobar que no tenia ninguna herida de gravedad .

- ¿ Segura de que estas bien?.- Pregunto Preocupado .

- Estoy bien , de verdad … ¿ No tendré que volver , no ?.- Pregunto a su vez preocupada .

- Tranquila , he hablado con Adam y no te van a hacer volver hasta que acabes la instrucción , tal y como habíamos acordado cuando hablamos la ultima vez , pero Chris tiene algo que decirte , así que te dejamos con el . Debes acatar todo lo que el diga , ¿Vale?.-

- Vale Leon .-

- Y después de eso os llevare a ti y a Claire a cenar .- Propuso Leon sonriendo .

- Esta bien .- Sherry Suspiro tranquila y entro en el despacho .

Leon y Claire vieron como entraba en el despacho .

- - ¿ Así que a cenar?.- Pregunto la chica sonriendo .

- - Claro , estáis las dos bien , así que me siento rumboso para invitaros .-

- - Se esta haciendo mayor tan rápido …- Observo Claire .

- - Y pillara un cabreo mayor cuando se entere de lo que Chris le tiene reservado .-

- - Oh si …- Suspiro Claire .

- - ¿ Un café?.-

- - Vaya , primero cena y después un café , ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto Claire extrañada .

- - No puedo tener un gesto sin que te rías de mi .-

- - Sabes que es desde el cariño y el respeto .-

- - Eso espero o te matare con un ataque de cosquillas.- Amenazo el chico

Sherry entro y lo primero que vio es a Piers Nivans sentado en uno de los sofás , con cara de pocos amigos .

- Tu.- Dijeron los dos a la vez con cierto resentimiento en la voz .

Pero antes de que fuera todo a mayores Chris hablo desde su mesa .

- Me han contado vuestro incidente en central station . Es genial que hayáis combatido contra las Bows , pero lo que no voy a tolerar es que os peléis en publico como si fuerais gamberros de instituto .-

- Empezó el .- Señalo Sherry .

- Fuiste tu niñata .-

- Serás Gilli…-

Chris corto el cariñoso intercambio de insultos .

- Como veo que ambos necesitáis pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos he decidido que ambos haréis pareja en las practicas de estos meses . Como bien sabéis la clave para cumplir con éxito una misión es el trabajo en equipo , y para ello vais a pasar mucho tiempo juntos en la instrucción . Sois buenos soldados , pero tenéis que trabajar un poco el compañerismo .-

- ¿ Como si fuéramos niños del colegio nos castiga?.- Dijo Piers .

- Llámalo terapia centrada en la resolución de problemas . Piers y Tu Sherry seréis compañeros , si queréis bien y si no os jodeis , así de sencillo . Así que ya podéis comenzar a aprender a ser amigos … o al menos toleraros para que no os maten en la próxima misión , ¿ Entendido?.-

- Si … señor …- Gruñeron ambos entre dientes .

- Muy bien , después de mediar en este asunto no tengo nada mas que deciros . Mañana comenzareis , así que aquí tempranito .-

Cuando salieron del despacho Piers se giro hacia ella .

- Esto no ha acabado aquí niñata.-

- Tenlo por seguro idiota , te vas a enterar de quien de los dos es el mejor .-

- Eso es fácil , soy yo , tu solo eres una aficionada del servicio secreto.-

- Gilli.-

- Niñata rubita , ponte mañana mona , así al menos me podre recrear en tu cuerpo , seguro que lo hará todo mas tolerable .-

Piers salió silbando de la sala mientras Sherry mi miraba llena de ira homicida . Ojala tuviera poderes telepáticos como los caballeros Jedi , así lo estrangularía con la fuerza de manera lenta y agónica .

Gillipollas engreído , se iba a enterar de quien era Sherry Birkin .

- ¿ Nos vamos?- Dijo Leon detrás de ella .

- No , lo siento no podre ir , tengo cosas que hacer para mañana , pero iros vosotros , hace tanto que no habláis , ¿ No?.-

- Emm bueno …- Respondió Claire .

- Mañana nos vemos .- Sherry se fue hacia la salida , dejando plantados a Leon y Claire.

- Nos ha dejado solos …- Observo Leon .

- Es que ya se nos esta haciendo mayor Leon …- Sonrió Claire .

- No se que pensar .- Miro a Claire .- Vámonos anda , que tengo hambre .-

Leon arqueo su brazo y se lo ofreció a Claire , la cual con un poco de rubor en las mejillas , lo acepto .

A la mañana siguiente Piers llego temprano a la zona de entrenamientos . Llevaba media hora esperando a Sherry .

- Me dijo que vendría mas tarde.- Observo su entrenador .

- Se estará poniendo mona.-

- Yo siempre estoy mona , cosa que no se puede decir de ti .- Dijo Sherry detrás de el .

Al volverse Piers se quedo clavado en el sitio . Delante de el estaba Sherry , la cual llevaba unos pantalones cortos de chándal , una camiseta de tirantas elástica de la BSAA y el cabello que el día anterior había estado largo … ahora no estaba , en su lugar había un corte mas estiloso que realzaba su cara y la hacia parecer un poco mas mayor … y mas sexy .

Piers se quedo mirándola … como si hubiera sido la primera vez . Lo había dejado sin palabras .

- Estoy lista señor .- Sherry se cuadro .

- Genial Birkin , haremos unas serie de ejercicios destinados a ver vuestra capacidad en combate , ¿ De acuerdo?.-

- Si señor .- Respondieron los dos .

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían comenzado la formación que los haría ser mejores soldados y un apoyo necesario del otro en futuras misiones .

Pero también había comenzado algo que era pequeño e imperceptible … pero que iria creciendo con el tiempo .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿ Agente Birkin?.- Dijo un hombre a sus espaldas .

- Hola señor David.- sonrió la chica .

- Hacia tiempo que no te veía jovencita , ¿ Como estas?-

- Bien , no me quejo . Con mucho trabajo preparando la sede de la DSO aquí en Nueva York .-

Entonces detrás de ella apareció Piers , con su bolsa de deporta al hombro y vestido con una camisa blanca , vaqueros negros y botas .

- Hola cariño.- Beso los labios de la chica .

- Hola cielo .- Le devolvió el beso .

- Me parece mentira veros así ahora .- Rio David .

Sherry y Piers rieron ante el comentario del hombre , ya que todos pensaban en el mismo momento .

- No os podíais ver ni en pintura … y ahora estáis a cuatro meses de casaros.-

- Bueno , no ha oído ese refrán … ¿ Como era Piers?.-

- Los que se pelean se desean.- Rio el chico .

- Pues con vosotros se ha cumplido a la perfección .- David miro el reloj.- Os dejo chicos , que paséis un buen fin de semana .-

Mientras David se alejaba de ellos en dirección al coche Piers y Sherry iban andando tranquilos por el aparcamiento .

- ¿ Estas bien, Te duele el brazo?.- Pregunto Sherry preocupada .

- Solo me molesta , pero es normal , el medico dijo que los nervios estaban empezando a regenerarse , así que es un dolor bienvenido ya que significa que el brazo esta sanando .- Tomo a Sherry por los hombros .- ¿ Como esta mi niñata?.-

Sherry sonrió ante el comentario .

- Mejor que tu , gilli .- Contesto .

- Bueno he pensado que podíamos ir a Sabatellos a cenar , ya sabes , luego cine y después podríamos ir a casa y tu ponerte mona para mi …- Susurro seductoramente .

- He pensado que mejor alquilamos una peli , cenamos y luego me pongo sexy … nos quitamos de salir y aprovechamos esas horas en algo mas … productivo .-

- Mmmm me gusta tu forma de pensar …- Dijo Piers mientras llegaban al coche .

- Eso espero , ya que vamos a estar así durante muchos años , Gilli …-

- Lo que mi niñata quiera … Hoy es un día muy especial en nuestra historia …-

Piers la abrazo y la beso con pasión delante de todos los que pasaban a buscar su coche por el parking .

Luego de separarse Sherry tenia las lagrimas saltadas .

- Creí que no te acordarías de este día …- Susurro emocionada .

- ¿ Olvidarme de el? , Jamás .- Dijo seriamente.- Atesoro ese día y todos los días que han venido después .Así también los que están por venir . ¿ Como olvidar lo feliz que me haces?.-

- Te quiero Gilli …-

- Como yo también te quiero … Niñata …-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()

Bueno aquí esta la primera parte de como se conocieron esta pareja no canon . Ya se que adoráis a Jake y Sherry , a mi también me gustan . Pero Sherry y Piers tienen mas sentido como pareja cómica que Jake y ella .

Me he reído mucho con este capitulo , además así dejo la antesala al segundo y ultimo capitulo explicativo de esta relación . De momento ambos no se pueden ni ver del odio que se tiene … pero bueno , ya descubriréis que pasa para que al final acabe de camino al altar ^^ .

Bueno aquí esta la nueva actualización amigos míos . Os quería compensar un poco por todo el atraso que he llevado encima con la galería y el trabajo . Esto es para dejar claro que el fic ha vuelto para quedarse .

Ya estamos en el meridiano del fic , faltan quince temas para llegar al final ^^ .

En otro orden de cosas y como siempre , quiero dar las gracias por los favoritos y las reviews que me han llegado , lo cual demuestra que el fic no ha perdido el toque después de tantos temas ^^.

Ya sabéis que el siguiente será un ¿ Que hubiera pasado si? . Ya sabéis lo que me pasa con esos capítulos , suelen ser un poco complicado de explicar por que es un universo alternativo al del fic y al de los juegos , así que espero que os guste las ideas que tengo sobre como debe continuar . Mientras esperare con ganas vuestras reviews , las cuales son importantes para saber si el fic esta gustando o no ^^ .

Y ya después retomaremos el embarazo de Claire , ya que este fic quiere seguir innovando , y por ello explicare todas las fases posibles del embarazo … desde los antojos nocturnos hasta como montar los muebles del bebe , espero que no os resulte pesado ya que quiero que sea divertido para todos .

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me despido hasta la siguiente actualización .


	17. Capitulo 17 : ¿ Que hubiera pasado si ?

_**Playlist : **_

_**Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Nobody by Amy Stud**_

_**Capitulo 17 : Cuando el amor no es suficiente …**_

Claire oyó el sonido de la puerta , levanto la vista hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche y volvió a tomar la misma posición en la cama .

Leon volvía a llegar a las cuatro de la mañana .

Como novia de policía que era Claire era comprensiva con los horarios intempestivos que tenia su novio . Su propio hermano los tenia cuando estaba en el ejercito … Aunque un novio no podía compararse con un hermano … sobretodo con uno tan petardo como el suyo .

Así que se callaba los temores que tenia y ponía su mejor sonrisa para el .

Poco después sintió un peso en el lado de la cama de Leon , para luego ser envolvía en los brazos cariñosos de su Leon .

No le quedaba otra , tendría que fingir que la había despertado .

- mmmm Hola cariño .- Saludo Leon besándole el cuello .

- Hola …- Se volvió hacia el .- ¿ Todo bien? .- Le acaricio las ojeras .- Estas agotado cariño .-

- Todo bien , ya sabes como es Marvin , esto de pasar todos los casos a la base de datos nueva esta siendo un infierno .-

- Que malvado …- Se acurruco a su lado .- ¿ Como puede hacerle eso a mi chico? , Mañana iré a la comisaria y le partiré la cara .-

- ¿ Sabes cuanto me excita saber que le partirías la cara a mi jefe por mi?.- Leon metió la manos debajo del camisón de Claire .

Ambos estaban excitados y deseosos. Un minuto más tarde estaban desnudos y tan juntos, que ella podía sentirle en cada célula de su cuerpo. Leon saboreo la cálida y suave desnudez de Claire con los ojos, las manos, la boca.

Ella le acariciaba disfrutando de su cuerpo excitado. El miraba con ojos hambrientos. Entonces las caricias se volvieron más íntimas y profundas. Con su boca, él la hizo experimentar sensaciones que les eran familiares , tan correctas al estar ambos así . Ella gemía al sentir la presión de los labios de Leon contra sus senos y cómo su lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones.

Ella estaba lista para entregarse y no pudo prolongar por más tiempo el deseo que sentía. El se acomodó sobre ella y no apartó su mirada mientras la penetraba. Quería ver la expresión de placer en el rostro de Claire al unir sus cuerpos. Haciendo que los gritos de Claire unidos con los suyos propios romperán el silencio de la noche .

()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

- No me puedo creer que el coche se haya vuelto a romper.- Se lamento Leon al día siguiente , cuando iba en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Claire .

- Bueno , siempre puedes comprarte uno nuevo .- Le sugirió la chica al parar en un semáforo en rojo .

- Lo se , mi cabeza dice que si , que ya es hora de darle una jubilación digna al coche … pero han sido tantas cosas juntos .-

- Ya , pero los recuerdos no te ayudaran a arrancarlo por la mañana … en pleno invierno … cuando le ha caído un tronco del árbol de debajo de casa encima lleno de nieve .- Sonrió Comprensiva .

- Además , ¿De donde saco tiempo para poder ir a comprar uno? , Si no tengo tiempo de rascarme si quiera.- Suspiro con desesperación .

- Siempre puedes pedirle a Kevin que te eche una mano , el fue quien me consiguió este coche por un precio muy bueno.- Sugirió Claire .

- No sabia que había sido Kevin …-

- ¿ El que me ayudo con la compra del coche? .- Termino Claire la frase .- Si , se supone que el memo de mi hermano tendría que haber venido conmigo , pero le pago cincuenta dólares a Kevin para que viniera conmigo a Nueva York a comprarlo.-

- No sabia que tu y Kevin habíais ido a Nueva York solos de viaje .- Dijo fingiendo estar escandalizado .

- Si lo sabes tonto , si estabas de turno ese día y Kevin dijo en toda tu cara que se venia conmigo a Nueva York.- Sonrió Claire ante la broma .

- Perdóname , yo y mi amnesia , ya sabes como es cuando no descanso bien.- Arqueo una ceja .

- Oye , oye , que fuiste tu quien empezó a meterme mano eh .-

- Y no me quejo . Al revés , si esta tarde no me quedo quizá vaya a casa y lo repitamos.-

- Genial , pasare por el súper por fresas y chocolate de founde . Así animaremos la cosa ahora que viene el fin de semana .-

- Entonces es una cita en firme .- Leon se bajo del coche y lo rodeo , besando a Claire en los labios amorosamente .- Hasta esta noche muñeca .-

- ¡ Leon!.- Grito una voz femenina detrás de el .

Leon se volvió , dejándole a Claire el campo de visión libre . Hacia Leon se acercaba una chica rubia con el pelo corto , ojos azules y con el uniforme femenino de la policía de Raccoon . No le sonaba para nada .

- Hola Rita.- Saludo animadamente el chico .

- Siento muchísimo que tuvieras que quedarte anoche conmigo hasta tan tarde , sino llega a ser por ti no hubiera podido terminar el informe a tiempo .

- Para eso estamos los compañeros , yo también he sido novato .-

Claire se quedo en el sitio clavada , hacia un momento que Leon solo tenia ojos para ella … Y ahora había aparecido esa chica y ambos se habían ido andando hacia la entrada del trabajo . En la lejanía pudo observar que la chica le daba una pequeña bolsa y que el sonreía de oreja a oreja antes de perderlos de vista .

Nunca en los casi dos años que llevaban de relación Leon se había comportado así con ella . Cierto era que se habían despedido , ¿ Pero por que no las había presentado? , Al fin y al cabo ella era su novia y hubiera sido lo mas lógico …

Así que , aun desconcertada por lo que había pasado , la chica arranco su coche y se dirigió a la facultad .

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa misma noche Claire había llegado un poco tarde de las clases , eso unido a que en el supermercado se congrego toda la ciudad y un inesperado corte de luz que hizo que todo se quedara a oscuras hicieron que entrara en casa jadeando con las bolsas en las manos .

- ¿ Leon? , ¡ He llegadooo!.- Grito la chica desde la isla de la cocina , dejando las bolsas ahí.

Entonces se paro un momento y no escucho ningún sonido en el apartamento . Miro el reloj extrañada . Eran las seis y media . Fue a su bolso a buscar su móvil y ver si había algún mensaje en el buzón de voz del mismo … pero nada de nada .

Con el teléfono en las manos fue hasta el contestador automático , la luz parpadeaba , señal de que había un mensaje en el mismo .

- Hola cariño , soy yo … obviamente , no creo que tu hermano te llame cariño en el contestador . Bueno que me voy por las ramas , llegare un poco tarde a nuestra cita , me he liado haciendo algunas cosas y no he terminado aun , así que llegare tarde pero llegare . Tengo que dejarte antes de que vengan y me descubran . Hasta después cielo.-

Sabia que el trabajo de Leon era exigente a veces … Y ella intentaba ser comprensiva con el hecho de no verlo apenas en esos días . Los altos mandos de la policía estaban haciendo muchos cambios debido a la modernización de las instalaciones de la comisaria . Pero aquello estaba resultando absurdo .

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea , ya que Mahoma no podía ir a la montaña … La montaña iría a Mahoma .

Con decisión tomo su abrigo y la bolsa donde tenia la founde y las fresas . Iría a la comisaria y le daría una sorpresa a su novio , hacia mucho que no pasaba por allí y esperaba que fuera una sorpresa agradable para su chico .

¿ Por que no iba a serlo? , A ella le gustaba que el se presentara en la facultad un viernes y la llevara a cenar , no habría nada de malo ir a ver como estaba y de paso incluso podría ayudar a agilizar algunas cosas . Ya tenia experiencia con los trabajos que Wesker le encargaba mecanografiar y luego pasarlos a la base informática .

Con ese pensamiento alegre salio del piso , cargada con las fresas y el chocolate y una buena dosis de amor hacia su chico .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())() ())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire salió del coche , eran las siete de la tarde cuando llego al aparcamiento de la comisaria , usando como siempre la zona destinada al coche de su hermano … Pero como el no estaba a causa de unas practicas de supervivencia en las montañas Arklay ella usaría la plaza en su nombre .

Con paso ligero llego a las oficinas de la zona norte , donde estaba la mesa de Leon . Pero al entrar lo primero que llamo su atención fue que el no estaba en su mesa .

Extrañada Claire dejo la bolsa de la compra encima de la silla y se dirigió al despacho de Marvin , lo mismo el estaba allí .

- Hola Claire.- Saludo el hombre al verla .- ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí muchacha?

- Hola Marvin .- Saludo la chica .- Venia a darle una sorpresa a Leon , pero veo que no esta en su mesa , ¿ Se ha vuelto a perder en la zona del café?.-

- Que va , si Leon se marcho a las cuatro y media con Rita .- Respondió el hombre extrañado .

El corazón de Claire se paro durante lo que fue una eternidad . No podía ser , si el le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba allí y que llegaría tarde . No le había mencionado nada de Rita , no le había dicho que iba a salir con ella .

Y por segunda vez en el día ese sentimiento de desconfianza … que por que iba a negarlo , eran celos . Cabreo y celos por que Leon le había mentido al decirle que se quedaría hasta tarde , y si no hubiera ido a la oficina no hubiera descubierto su engaño ..

Nego con la cabeza , no , tenia que haber una explicación lógica a todo ello .

- ¿ Estas bien Claire? , De repente te has puesto palida .- Observo el hombre .

- No , tranquilo , es que si … Leon me lo comento y no lo había recordado … Que tonta estoy.- Intento sonreír .- Bueno , creo que me voy a ir para casa , sino me ve allí montara el equipo de búsqueda en dos segundos .-

- Pues no se como lo haría , con casi todos los efectivos de STARS en las montañas espero que no tengamos problemas estos días .-

- Todo ira ben , sois los mejores polis del mundo .-

- Gracias , ojala mas de un ciudadano lo viera así Claire.- Sonrió de nuevo Marvin .

Claire salió tan desconcertada de la oficina . No quería que Marvin se diera cuenta de que se sentía dolida . ¿ Por que Leon no le había contado eso … Por que le había mentido ?.

Entonces decidió volver al despacho del policía decidía a preguntarle otra duda que había surgido .

- Marvin , ¿ Leon se ha estado quedando hasta tarde esto días?.-

- Si te refieres a esta semana no … Menos ayer que si se quedo , esta supervisando a la nueva cadete que ha llegado .- Le respondió el hombre , ajeno a lo que su respuesta estaba causando dentro de Claire .- ¿ Por que , pasa algo?.-

- No tranquilo , no pasa nada . Es que creo que Leon me dijo que esta semana trabajaba hasta tarde , ya sabes esa semana en la que hacéis dobles turnos.- Invento una excusa rápidamente .

- No , eso es el mes que viene en las fiestas de la ciudad , ahí si doblamos turnos todos.-

- Muchas gracias Marvin , pronto se acerca nuestro aniversario y quería saber como andaba de trabajo , así podre darle una buena sorpresa .-

- Pues cuando quieras te enseño la planilla de tu chico y a partir de ahí ya planeas , ¿ Vale?.-

Claire se quedo callada , con una ligera sonrisa en la cara , una sonrisa que no reflejaba el hecho de que por dentro estaba hecha pedazos .

Con paso firme volvió al garaje y condujo hasta su piso , decidiendo por el camino que no le diría a Leon nada que pudiera delatarle .

Quería saber si le estaba siendo infiel con esa chica , y para pillar a un infiel lo mejor era buscar el momento … Y el momento no seria esa noche . Necesitaba todos los daos antes de decidir nada … aunque por dentro rezaba por que Leon tuviera una explicación lógica a aquello .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon llego tarde aquella noche que había descubierto su primera mentira y cuando ella le había preguntado que tal el día el solo contesto que largo y tedioso , pero que estaba feliz de volver a casa con ella y hacer un buen uso de las fresas y la founde de chocolate que había comprado .

Habían hecho el amor y Claire sintió que Leon jamás seria capaz de mentirle .

Poco podía imaginar Claire que unos días después todo se aclararía … de una forma dramática para ella y Leon …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A lo largo de aquella semana se confirmaban mas y mas rumores que iba escuchando entre los miembros de la policía de Raccoon .

Leon y Rita estaban muy unidos … ¿ Como de unidos? , Nadie podía saberlo .

Todo comenzó con un comentario en la zona de secretaria , Claire estaba esperando a Leon sentada en su mesa .

Estaba mandando un mensaje de texto desde su móvil cuando oyó a una de las secretarias cuchichear a su espaldas .

- Y salieron muy acaramelados de la cafetería .-

- ¿ Y como te enteraste de eso Jenna ?.- Pregunto la primera .

- estaba con Collin y mi novio , entonces al volvernos ambos estaban sentados en la barra , con un café y riéndose , luego Rita se acerco y me beso la mejilla .-

- ¡ Que fuerte! , ¿ Pero Leon no estaba saliendo con Claire Redfield? , tenia entendido que estaban viviendo juntos …-

- Pues si Claire ha consentido eso es que algo en la relación no va bien . Por que tu no te vas a una cafetería con una chica que no es tu novia , a no ser que tu novia lo sepa -

- Que pena , me gustaban mucho como pareja , Claire es un encanto de chica y muy simpática , no es justo que Leon le este siendo infiel con Rita.-

No sabia en que momento habían comenzado a caer las lagrimas en su regazo , Claire solo sintió su humedad .

Poco después se abrió la puerta del despacho y Leon entro sonriente , se acerco a la mesa …

- Vamos Claire , ya estoy listo .- Dijo el muchacho .- ¿ Claire?.-

De repente el silencio se hizo en la estancia , las dos secretarias que cuchicheaban cerraron la boca en cuanto Claire se levanto de su asiento y miro a Leon con los ojos anegados en lagrimas .

- ¡ Claire , Dios que te pasa! , ¿ Por que estas llorando?.- Pregunto Preocupado .

- ¡ Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas ¡!.- Grito.- ¿ Tu y Rita estabais viendo a mis espaldas?.-

Leon se quedo parado en el sitio , Claire observo que aquello le había tomado por sorpresa .

- No es lo que piensas Claire …- Comenzó el chico .

- ¡ Ahórrame mas mentiras Leon! , ¡ Se de sobra que no has estado trabajando hasta tarde aquí desde hace dos semanas! .- Le hecho en cara.- ¿ Por que Leon, por que?.-

- Claire , todo esto tiene una explicación lógica … que no te puedo dar ahora , pero si esperas unos días mas podre hablar contigo con sinceridad , yo …-

- ¡ Noooo, noooo! . – Aparto su mano de la de el .- No quiero oír tus mentiras , para mi todo esta mas claro que el agua . Creías que aceptaría el puesto en Nueva York y ya me estabas buscando una sustituta , ¿ No es así?.-

- ¡ No digas gillipolleces Claire ¡!, ¿ Tu crees que yo me interpondría en tu trabajo?.-

- No te has interpuesto , te ha sido directo a buscarte a otra.-

- ¿ Como me puedes decir esto después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? . Nunca te seria infiel con otra , yo te amo . –

- Entonces dime por que no me habías contado que estabas con Rita esta semana atrás . ¿ Por que me dacias que estabas trabajando cuando no lo estabas?.-

Leon abrió la boca … para solo cerrarla y quedarse mirando a Claire con el dolor reflejado en su rostro .

- ¿ Como has podido hacerme esto?.-

- Vamos a hablar de esto en casa, estamos dando un espectáculo.- Dijo fríamente.

- No . no pienso volver a casa contigo como si nada hubiera pasado .- Tomo el bolso y salió corriendo del despacho .

Como no tenia muchos sitios a los que acudir , decidió irse al apartamento de su hermano . El no estaba allí y no volvería hasta la semana que viene . Seria perfecto , un sitio familiar donde poder llorar por la discusión que había acontecido .

Leon intento ir detrás de ella , pero Claire fue mas rápida , subiéndose al coche y saliendo a toda pastilla hacia el trafico de la noche de Raccoon .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (()()()()()()()()()()()()

Durante la siguiente semana Claire había esquivado a Leon . El chico se presentaba en la puerta del colegio los días que iba a las practicas , otras veces a la salida de sus clases de la facultad . Siempre iba con un enorme ramo de flores y le pedía que hablase con el , que podían solucionar aquello .

Pero Claire no quería escucharlo , si hubiera querido arreglar las cosas con ella aquella noche le habría contado lo que pasaba . En esos momentos no le valía ninguna explicación … que probablemente seria una mentira bien elaborada . Había tenido toda la semana para pensar en como convencerla de que el tenia razón y que no había motivos para dudar de su fidelidad .

Pero todo estaba a punto de ser explicado … Por la persona que menos esperaba Claire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()

Hacia dos días que Leon no iba a buscarla a las practicas del colegio , lo que hizo pensar a Claire que se habia rendido …

Estaba buscando las llaves de su coche cuando una voz femenina la llamo . Cuando se volvió a ver quien era la persona que habia mencionado su nombre poco podría haber imaginado que a quien veria allí seria a Rita .

- Claire Redfield . ¿ Verdad?.- Pregunto la chica mirándola con cierto temor .

- ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí?.- Le espeto con enfado .

La rubia , un poco ma sbaja que ella la miro con algo de temor , pero levanto la cabeza y la miro .

- Tenemos que hablar de Leon .- Dijo la chica .

- No tenemos que hablar nada , ya lo tienes para ti solito .-

- No es lo que piensas , por favor tiene sque escucharme … Por que si no lo haces vas aperder al hombre que amas y el que te ama con locura . Por favor , ven conmigo a tomar un café , déjame explicarte lo que ha pasado.- Rogo la chica .

No sabia si era por el frio del mes de marzo en Raccoon , o por si tenia el síndrome premenstrual … ni idea , la cosa fue que Claire acepto acompañar a esa chica y escuchar lo que tenia que decirle … Por que … ¿ Que tenia que perder ya?.

En cuanto se sentaron Rita hablo sin preámbulos .

- Leon no te estaba siendo infiel conmigo , Leon me ha estado ayudando con una investigación.- Comenzó la chica .

- ¿ Una investigación?, ¿ O sea que iros a tomar un café y cuchichear como dos tortolitos es ahora una investigación?.- Pregunto irónica la chica .

- Lo que seguro no sabes que es que mi novio estaba sentado a mi lado.- Soltó Rita de repente .

- ¿ Que?.- Pregunto Claire sorprendida .

- Si , ese día Kevin nos había invitado a mi y a Leon a café , por que veía que estábamos agotados por las horas de vigilancia en el puerto de Raccoon . – Comenzó a explicar la chica .- Al principio solo eran sospechas mías y ninguno de los jefes me hacia caso . Entonces una noche , mientras examinaba un informe Leon me pillo y no me quedo mas remedio que contarle lo que creía que estaba pasando … Y lejos de tomarme como una novata , el dio credibilidad a mis palabras . A partir de esa noche el me ha ayudado a recopilar datos y a hacer las vigilancias , a veces nos acompañaba Kevin …-

- Dios mío …- Claire estaba atónita del todo.- ¿ Pero por que Leon no me conto nada?.-

- Yo se lo pedí … siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado , no me imagine que nuestra pequeña mentira provocaría que tu pensaras que Leon estaba siéndote infiel conmigo .- Respondió la chica un poco nerviosa .- Te juro que si hubiera sabido esto yo misma te habría contado lo que estaba pasando . Pero deseaba tanto tener éxito en esta redada … que por fin hoy hemos podido completar que no podía dejar de intentar hablar contigo , siendo esto mi forma de darle las gracias por apoyarme y por conseguir que Kevin no se subiera por las paredes . Loen te quiere tanto y hablaba de ti y de tus logros todo el rato , esta muy orgulloso de que hayas recibido es oferta en Nueva York , aunque algo apenado de que si aceptabas el te perdería , pero el solo desea tu felicidad … Y yo no podía permitir que pasara esto , lo siento tantísimo Claire …-

Si el dolor de los días anteriores había sido malo , el saber ahora en boca de Rita que Leon jamás le había sido infiel … jamás le habría mentido , al menos por que alguien se lo pidiera … Era su Leon , ese Leon del que se había enamorado y con el que quería estar siempre …

Pero la realidad se impuso de repente …

- Oh dios mío … las cosas que le dije , las acusaciones que le hice … Oh dios mio … Leon …- Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas .

- Seguro que el te perdonara , sin ti estos días ha sido una sombra de la persona que suele ser .- La animo Rita .

- Tengo que ir a verle , tengo que pedirle perdón … tengo que …-

- Vete tranquila , he quedado con Kevin . Tu solo ve y habla con el , haced las paces .-

Claire iba a dejar el dinero de su café , pero Rita le dijo que no , que a esa ronda invitaba ella . Así que salió rápidamente de la cafetería y se subió al coche , deseando llegar a casa de Leon y pedirle perdón . Solo quería abrazarlo y que esas dos semanas de agonía desaparecieran en sus brazos .

()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon estaba terminando de cerrar un cajón cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó . Miro el reloj , eran las nueve de la noche y estaba agotado después del día que había tenido … mas bien de la semana que había tenido .

El creía que Catherine le había destrozado al dejarlo … Pero ahora que no estaba con Claire se dio cuenta de que el dolor que sentía era mas profundo , lo de Catherine había sido una heridita en el dedo comparado con el agujero que tenia en el pecho en esos momentos …

Pero sabia que Claire no lo escucharía , ya lo había juzgado y condenado … Pero el también había llegado a una dolorosa conclusión en ese tiempo que habían estado separado y con la cual había estado ocupado toda la tarde .

Con paso lento fue hasta la puerta y pregunto .

- ¿ Quien es?.-

- Leon , soy Claire … Por favor abre la puerta …-

Leon abrió la puerta y miro a la chica . Tenia el pelo mojado , imaginaba que estaría nevando de nuevo … Peor no sabia por que estaba allí si no quería verlo …

- ¿ Puedo pasar?.- Pregunto algo timida .

No digo nada , se parto de la entrada para dejarle paso al interior del piso . Cerro la puerta y se quedo apoyado en la puerta , mirándola con toda la frialdad que podía fingir .

Tenia ganas de abrazarla , de besarla y de olvidar lo que habia pasado … Pero después de aquello …

- ¿ Vienes a buscar tus cosas?.- Pregunto .

- No … yo venia a pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado … yo …-

- Claire , no hace falta que …- Leon la corto .

- por favor Leon , necesito decirte esto .- Trago saliva y las lagrimas que comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos .- Lo siento tanto . Rita me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado . Me siento tan estúpida por haber dudado de ti … Tu que nunca me habías dicho una mentira y que si te hubieras enamorado de otra te habrías sincerado conmigo antes … No tengo excusa para lo que hice . Me deje llevar por las habladurías de dos personas que no conocía de nada y no hice caso a la persona mas importante de mi vida . Lo siento tanto .- Dijo con la voz entrecortada .- Y por ello te pido perdón , perdón por haber dudado de ti .-

- Ya ha pasado todo Claire , acepto tus disculpas …- Dijo de nuevo con tono frio.

Claire se acerco a el para abrazarlo , pero Leon se lo impidió apartándola con delicadeza . Leon sabia que si ella lo abrazaba , si lo miraba con sus ojos verdes jade y le decía que lo amaba todo volvería a ser como antes … todo basado en una falsa confianza …

- Leon …-

- Te he perdonado … pero me he dado cuenta de que haga lo que haga contigo , por muy diferente que quiera que sea la historia … todo se repite de la misma manera que con Catherine . Yo te perdono , tu me perdonas y haríamos el amor hasta no acordarnos de como nos llamamos … Pero esta vez será distinto .-

El corazón de la chica se detuvo de nuevo , esta vez atenazado por el miedo … por el miedo de que esas palabras significaran lo que ella estaba pensando que era …

- Leon , yo no soy Catherine …- Comenzó Claire , con el tono de voz lleno de angustia .

- No eres Catherine lo se , pero se que con el tiempo si esto se volviera a repetir , si pensaras de nuevo que te estoy siendo infiel o que mi trabajo es mas importante que tu acabaríamos haciéndonos daño . Y yo no quiero volver a revivir el infierno que sufrí con ella … como tampoco quiero que tu te conviertas en Catherine …-

- Entonces … ¿ Que es lo que me quieres decir?.-

- Que lo nuestro se ha terminado Claire . Te quiero mas que a mi vida …-

- Leon … No nos hagamos esto , ha sido solo un error , solo ha sido eso … por favor no me dejes … Yo también te quiero mas que a mi vida …- Ahora Claire dejaba escapar las lagrimas libremente por sus mejillas .

- Lo siento Claire …- Los ojos de Leon también tenían un brillo sospechoso , señal de que estaba conteniendo su dolor .- Pero quiero que te marches de aquí ahora mismo … Hemos terminado .-

Claire lo miraba mientras lloraba . Aquello no podía estar pasando , aquello no era cierto …

Era una pesadilla , solo una pesadilla . Cuando abriera los ojos todo seria como antes de que ella dudara de el , que se amarían como siempre … Pero aquello estaba lejos de ser una pesadilla .

- Te he guardado tus cosas en cajas , mañana puedes venir a buscarlas , tengo turno de mañana .- Leon abrió la puerta , invitándola a irse del apartamento .

No era una pesadilla , aquello era la realidad …

- Leon yo …- Comenzó a decir Claire .

- Sera mejor que te vayas ya … No quiero hablar mas de esto …-

- esta bien …- Claire salió del apartamento , pero antes de que el cerrara la puerta tras de si ella dijo .- Te quiero … te querré siempre …-

- Ya he oído eso antes …. Y luego resulta ser mentira .-

Leon cerro la puerta , dejándola en el rellano , con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo . Le cerro la puerta de su casa , así como la puerta de su corazón .

Lo había perdido , lo había perdido por una situación malinterpretada , por las habladurías de oras personas …

En esos momentos no sabia si quiera como llegaría a casa de su hermano … solo sabia que en el momento que se quedara sola se derrumbaría …

No podía soportar pensar que si la noche que el le iba a dar esa explicación ella lo hubiera escuchado . Pero habia dejado que la rabia actuara y ahora , por haber sido irracional habia perdido al amor de su vida .

Como pudo arranco el coche y se alejo de la casa del chico .

Lo que no sabia que detrás de la puerta que se había cerrado Leon se había deslizo hasta el suelo y había comenzado a llorar amargamente por la decisión que había tenido que tomar . Pero no podía permitir que pasara lo mismo que con Catherine… No podía repetir los mismos errores , esa vez pensaría en el … tenia que hacerlo así aunque sintiera que todo había terminado , que la luz se había ido de su vida , todo lo que le daba sentido.

¿ Por que el destino les había hecho eso en el momento en el que eran mas felices?

()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooo ya estoy aquiiii :

Temia escribir este capitulo , una ruptura es difícil de narrar . Pero en este caso era necesario por que , seamos sinceros , nos encantan las rupturas por que las reconciliaciones son mas románticas … y suelen ir acompañas de un buen Lemmon XD.

Ha sido muy triste ecsribir esto , mas que nada es un cambio drástico a la trama , ya que todos estamos contentos por el embarazo de Claire en la historia oficial ^^ . Pero esto es un ¿ Que hubiera pasado si …? , Y no van a ser todo vino y rosas , toda pareja ha pasado por algo asi o parecido y creo que es interesante de narrar .

En segundo lugar siento el retraso , prometí actualizar el domingo , pero el trabajo es impredecible estos días y estoy trabajando días en los cuales no debería estar haciéndolo , pero no me quejo que aquí la cosa esta muy mala . Así que de antemano perdón ^^U.

Y por ultimo mi sección de agradecimientos a las Reviews del capitulo anterior . Gracias por el apoyo que le estáis dando a la secuela , la cual ha superado a la primera parte en cuanto a comentarios . Y todo gracias a vosotros ^^ . De veras que sois los mejores e intentare por vosotros actualiza antes del domingo , ya que se vienen capítulos divertidos en la trama del embarazo de Claire ^^ , que ya nos toca reírnos un poco , ¿ No?

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me despido , que son las diez de la noche y aun no he cenado , y mañana hay que madrugar . Así que estaré deseando leer las reviews cuando llegue a casa … si es que os ha gustado el capitulo .


	18. Capitulo 18 : Chris el intelectual 2

_**Playlist :**_

_**Westlife - Amazing**_

_**AAA : We can sing a song!**_

_**Capitulo 18 : Manual de supervivencia para padres primerizos … By Chris el intelectual . **_

Que bonita era la maternidad … cuando no había nauseas de por medio . Ese pensamiento cruzaba la cabeza de Claire mientras mordía un trozo de tostada con mantequilla en el desayuno .

Era cierto que añoraba el café , pero el medico había sido claro con ella … Y Leon se lo había tomado como parte de sus responsabilidades como marido y futuro padre .

Claire suspiro …

Al principio le parecía enternecedor que Leon , con lo seguro de si mismo que era en su trabajo y en su vida en general estuviera desconcertado con la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella .

El problema vino cuando comenzó a intercambiar información con su hermano Chris …

Ahí empezó su infierno .

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La gran noticia fue dada durante una cena , la noche anterior , cuando los médicos ya habían asegurado que el embarazo estaba marchando bien .

Fue la locura en las dos familias . Los padres de Leon ya tenían una preciosa nieta por parte de la hermana de Leon , pero el saber que su hijo , el eterno soltero y agente pro de la BSAA iba a darles por fin el ansiado nieto que tanto estaban esperando … Bueno fue una gran noticia .

Aquella misma semana Chris había organizado una cena en su casa de Nueva York al que estaban invitadas ambas familias y los amigos cercanos de la BSAA . En un momento de la noche Chris golpeo su copa con el tenedor , con tan mala suerte que en el primer golpe se cargo la copa .

- ¿ Por que has partido la copa? .- Le preguntó Jill.- ¿ Estas tonto o que? , que son las copas buenas de brindar.- Le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza .

- No quería partirla , quería llamar vuestra atención de manera elegante.- Se excuso.

Chris había conseguido lo que quería , que todos le prestaran atención , no de la manera elegante que debería hacerlo un anfitrión , pero lo había conseguido y eso era lo que importaba.

- Bien , esta noche estamos aquí reunidos todos para celebrar esta gran noticia . Leon y Claire , los cuales nunca pensábamos que se harían novios … pero se convirtieron en pareja , los cuales pensábamos que no se casarían … pero se casaron … a pesar de las dificultades y …-

Joder , ya empezamos …_ Siseo Leon.

- Se me cansa el brazo Chris.- Dijo Claire .

- Y ahora nos han dado esta extraordinaria noticia . En cinco meses y medio Jill y yo tendremos nuestro primer sobrino .-

- Emmm … Yo pensaba que dirías que Claire y yo tendríamos nuestro primer hijo.- Leon ladeo la cabeza extrañado .

- Ais Leon , Leon . Leon …- Comenzó a decir Chris .

- Ais Leon que …- Contesto este aun mas extrañado .

- La paternidad lleva las emociones a sus niveles más profundos. Cuando escuches la primera noticia de que tu pareja está embarazada sentirás seguramente placer, confianza y orgullo tanto como padre como también como hombre y siempre buscarás para tu futuro proyectos que estén relacionados con tu paternidad.- Comenzó Chris .Todos en la mesa estaban atónitos por las palabras del hombre … bueno todos no , Leon y Claire comenzaron a recordar una charla parecida que les fue impartida contra su voluntad unos dos años atrás .- Durante los primeros meses de la gestación la realidad física del bebé será mucho más palpable para vosotros , por que hermanita , ya se te empieza a notar . Os tomará un tiempo incorporar a vuestro futuro bebe a la realidad actual. Cuando la situación se hace consciente, a veces puede ser un shock y puedes sentir que ahora "sí" habrá cambios en vuestra vida. Podéis estar orgullosos y encantados, pero también es cierto que muchas veces se puede sentir miedo ante estos nuevos desafíos. Y …-

- ¡ Por Leon y Claire! , ¡ Felicidadeeesss!.- Grito Jill levantando su copa y chocándola con la de los demás comensales de la mesa .

- ¿ Por que me has cortado? .- Pregunto a notito el hombre.

-Por que esto es un brindis , no una clase de como ser padres , ya lo irán aprendiendo a su ritmo.- Siseó Jill .

- Noooo , deben tener toda la información , debo darles toda la información.- Exclamo el chico .

- No Chris , de verdad gracias … pero aun no se me olvida lo de que asome por la montaña …- Negó Claire con la cabeza .

- Al final no me hicisteis ni puñetero caso y algo acabara asomando por esa zona en cinco meses y medio .- Grito ante todos .

Mientras Jill y Chris discutían sobre darles las charla o no los padres de Leon le preguntaron a la pareja :

- ¿ Que es eso de asomar por la montaña?.-

- Una cosa que es mejor que no sepáis por vuestra propia salud mental .- Respondió Leon torciendo el gesto .

- Me están dando nauseas .- Dijo Claire .

- Respira lentamente Claire , es normal que tengas aun algunas nauseas.-

- No es por eso señora Kennedy , es por culpa de mi hermano …- Suspiro la chica .

Pero Jill no consiguió que Chris se callara , y mas adelante , durante el postre , una tarta de manzana y otra de naranja que habían traído los padres de Leon a la cena , este volvió a levantar el tenedor y continuo hablando .

- Claire , este consejo es para ti . – Comenzó Chris de nuevo .- Algunas veces esta transición hacia la paternidad puede ser dificultosa y se asocia con tendencia a la depresión, o al sentirse un poco abandonada por la pareja. Es frecuente que en estos casos el hombre se aboque con ahínco a su trabajo o a actividades fuera de la casa, para evitar enfrentar las nuevas situaciones. Pocas veces esta alteración emocional es muy severa y debe acudirse a consejeros especiales o terapistas que encuentren la forma de reencauzar la situación.-

A Claire se le cayo el trozo de tarta de la boca al oír la ultima frase de su hermano , la madre de Leon estaba igual de atónita ante lo que había oído Sherry y Piers estaban en el salón y no oyeron eso ... Pero Leon y su padre se lo tomaron muy mal .

- ¡ Nunca pondría mi trabajo por encima del embarazo de mi mujer , ¿ Pero que te has creído licenciado en todo ¿?.- Salto Leon a su cuello .

- Un hijo criado por mi jamás haría eso , lo entiendes ¡ Nunca haría eso!.- Grito a su vez el padre de Leon .

Y la cena , la cual había empezado de maravilla , acabo en bronca … Todo gracias a los buenos consejos de su hermano , Christofer Redfield , experto en embarazos…

()()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()

- Buenos días Claire.- Leon apareció detrás de ella y la beso en los labios.- Espero que eso que tienes en la taza no sea café, ya sabes lo que ha dicho el medico.-

- Buenos días a ti también , solete.- Sonrió .- No , es té negro con un poco de sacarina , ya se que el café esta prohibido .-

- Se que es duro , pero lo hacemos por el bien del bebe .- Le acaricio la tripita , la cual ya estaba empezando a redondearse .- Oh dios se te empieza a notar.-

- Y a ti el moretón de la mejilla se te esta empezando a notar también , hoy es un gran día para los Kennedy, si hasta ha sido mi primera mañana sin nauseas.-

- Bien por mi chica.- Leon volvió a besarla .- Yo si me voy a tomar un café , por que después de la juerga de anoche no tengo cuerpo para nada .-

- Bueno , ver a mi suegro con mi marido intentar asesinar a mi hermano es para quedarse sin cuerpo para nada , ¿ Cuanto corristeis hasta alcanzarlo?.-

- Pues no recuerdo si llegamos a la zona de la novena con Clyde , se que me sorprende que papa este en tan buena forma física como yo , que ya es un hombre que tiene una edad .-

- Sera otra de las características de los hombres Kennedy .- Observo Claire .

- Lo malo fue la vuelta a casa después de la pelea .- Leon miro a Claire con cara de `` El siguió hablando del tema ´´

- No … Nooo …-

- Oh si …-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()

- Eso no es posible .- Observo el padre de Leon .

- Pues es cierto , En algunos hombres puede suceder que les aparezcan síntomas similares a los del embarazo o a los dolores de parto. Muchos hombres experimentan también un aumento de peso durante el embarazo, o la aparición de náuseas, vómitos o diarrea. Son de escasa magnitud y se lo denomina Síndrome de Couvade. Los hombres que presentan estos síntomas son los que se encuentran más compenetrados en el proceso del embarazo y del parto. En estos casos es importante que tenga libertad de acción el día del parto y se le permita entrar y salir libremente de la sala de partos.-

- Eso son cuentos de viejas , no existe eso.- Dijo Leon preocupado.

- ¿ Tu crees Kennedy?.- Chris le miro seriamente , eso combinado con la escasa iluminación de la calle le confería un aspecto terrorífico a esa revelación.- Te explicare los cambios que seguro experimentaras en tu vida en pareja . La relación con tu pareja seguramente cambiará durante el embarazo, ya que ahora existe otra persona que incluir en vuestra vida. Puedes sentirte a veces un poco dejado de lado y que estás perdiendo la atención de tu pareja en la medida que ella está siendo absorbida por el crecimiento en su vientre del hijo que vendrá y por los sentimientos que va generando a lo largo de todo el embarazo, pero especialmente después del nacimiento. Si eres de las personas que se involucran, sentirás que durante las primeras semanas del nacimiento es casi imposible dar mucha ayuda con los cuidados del bebé. La madre es la "jefa de operaciones" y a veces te puede resultar difícil de aceptar esa situación. También puede ser que experimentes celos hacia la mujer que es la que tiene esa capacidad casi mágica que significa el proceso del embarazo y la posibilidad de generar una nueva vida. Otra faceta diferente del embarazo es que la mujer muchas veces cambia considerablemente sus estados de ánimo y su carácter. Pasará de momentos de dramatismo teatral inentendible a momentos de risas descontroladas. Luego a un llanto desesperante y tal vez, de repente, se le antojará comer algo que seguramente demandará varias horas de búsqueda para poder encontrarlo. Cuando finalmente consigas el objeto de su antojo, la encontrarás profundamente dormida y nunca se enterará del esfuerzo que te costó complacerla!- Exclamo terminado su parrafada .

- Anda ya , yo no seré así con Claire , ambos somos lo bastante inteligentes como para que nos pase algo así , además si pasase …-

-Hazte a la idea que el embarazo sólo dura nueve meses, y que serán más los momentos de bienestar que los de "locura transitoria".- Termino Chris por el .

Leon se quedo pensativo con las palabras de Chris , ¿ Y si tenia razón?.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()() ()()()

- Mi hermano esta como una cabra Leon , no le hagas mucho caso.-

- Pero si tu tienes antojos desde que nos conocemos.- Replico Leon.- Nunca los has tenido a deshoras , pero los has tenido.-

- Pero era chocolate y en mi ciclo menstrual Leon , cosa que ya no pasara por que no volveré a ver a mi menstruación hasta dentro de cinco meses y medio , además, ¿ Que culpa tengo yo de que mi cuerpo me pidiera chocolate? , Además no eres el mas indicado para hablar por que siempre iba yo a la tienda a buscar las cosas.-

- Me ponía malo ver lo que comprabas antes de que te lo comieras .-

- ¿ Como que te ponía malo? , Pues es la misma compra que hago yo para casa.- Claire abrió muchos los ojos . Entonces cayo en la cuenta , alzo un dedo en el aire y miro a su marido .- Nooo , nooo. Este es exactamente lo que quiero mi hermano , que nos pongamos paranoicos . Como no lo consigue conmigo intenta volverte loco a ti.-

- ¿ Por que haría eso?.- Leon se quedo descolocado con esa salida de su esposa .

- Es su manera de controlarnos . Pero no podemos permitirlo .-

- Claire , no tenemos ni puñetera idea de como ser padres .-

- Perdona , creo que Sherry nos ha salido bastante bien , ¿no?.-

- Pero Sherry fue una anomalía a causa de los idiotas de sus padres , nosotros velamos por ella y …-

- Eso es lo que debemos hacer cielo , velar por este bebe . Solo debemos apañarnos los diez primeros años , el resto será pan comido .- Sonrió Claire .

- ¿ Como es que usted es tan sabia señora Kennedy?.- Leon la levanto del taburete y la beso.

- Yo también fui una anomalía .- Sonrió en sus labios .- Bueno venga que tenemos que irnos al trabajo.-

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la pausa para comer , Leon y Claire se sentaron con Piers y Sherry en la misma mesa . Estaban hablando de detalles de la boda de la joven cuando Chris se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y miro al matrimonio .

- Aun no he acabado de hablar con vosotros.- Señalo con un dedo primero a Leon y después a Claire .

- ¿ No jorobes que aun queda mas charla?.- Dijo Leon .

-¡ No lo animes¡.- Exclamo Claire .

- Ais hermanita , sabéis que no podéis vivir sin mis consejos . Y como se que eres muy orgullosa para aceptarlos se los trasmitiré a Leon , se que mis palabras con el no caerán en saco roto.-

- No , Claire y yo hemos decidido que nos apañaremos bien los diez primeros años , a partir de entonces ya tenemos practica.- Leon y Claire miraron a Sherry .

- ¿ Yo?.- Sherry se sorprendió , pero sonrió .

- Claro , eres nuestra niña , da igual que estuvieras bajo la custodia del gobierno , siempre te hemos inculcado nuestras enseñanzas y has seguido nuestros consejos , no de manera literal , sino combinándolos con tu sentido común .-

- Y no quiero que pienses que por que ahora vamos a tener un bebe te vamos a dar de lado ,si no mas bien al revés , queremos que tu seas la hermana mayor de este bebe … pero sin ponerte tan petarda como mi hermano.-

- ¿ Que dices de petardo?, ¿ Y por que ella?.- Chris señalo a Sherry .- Cree que seria el padrino de este bebe.-

- Y lo serás , pero este bebe necesitara la ayuda de su Hermana mayor para que tu no lo vuelvas loco , así que en definitiva , lo hemos estado hablando y nos gustaría que Sherry Y Piers fueran los padrinos de nuestro bebe .- Sonrió Leon .

A Sherry se le saltaron las lagrimas , dejando de lado la revista que estaba consultando con Piers y abrazando a las dos personas a las que consideraba sus padres .

- Gracias .- Fue lo único que pudo decir .

- De nada pequeña , es un orgullo para nosotros que quieras aceptar tan ardua tarea.-

- La acepto encantada .- Sherry acaricio el vientre de Claire .- Se te esta empezando a notar , ya esta ahí.-

- Cada vez se hace un poco mas real , estoy de cuatro meses .- Sonrió la joven .

Sherry miro a Piers y este le sonrió , enternecido con la escena que observaba en esos momentos y dándole a entender a su prometida que para ellos llegaría ese momento .

- Espera … ¡ Esperaaa!.- Chris golpeo la mesa indignado.- Yo debía ser el padrino de ese bebe , es mi primer sobrino .-

- ¿Para que quieres ser padrino si eres el psicólogo?.- Le replico Claire . – Además idiota , Sherry Y piers no serán los únicos padrinos del bebe . Queremos que Jill y tu seais los tutores legales del pequeño.-

- ¿ Como que los tutores legales?.- Aquello si que lo descoloco .

- Bueno , nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar , Claire y yo estamos haciendo muchos cambios para la llegada del bebe , pero también somos consecuentes de que no somos eternos ni nada de eso . Tenemos un trabajo peligroso y de vez en cuando no podremos evitar que nos envíen a alguna misión peligrosa , así que he hablado del tema con Jill y queremos que si , en un futuro a Claire y a mi nos pasa algo … Vosotros seáis los guardianes de este bebe.- Dijo Leon serio .

El silencio se hizo en la mesa de nuevo , poco después Chris tosió y miro a su hermana y a su cuñado .

- ¿ Claire?.- Comenzó Chris , pero la chica lo detuvo .

- Chris , es una decisión en firme que ya hemos estado hablando incluso con los padres de Leon . Ninguno de los dos es tonto … Y mas aun con la historia que tu y yo tenemos encima hermano . Quiero que el bebe este protegido en el caso que pasara algo malo. No creo que nos pase , pero queremos dejarlo todo atado . ¿ Y que mejor que el petardo de mi hermano para ello?.- Sonrió .

- ¿ Acepta esta misión Capitán Redfield?.- Pregunto Leon seriamente .

- Lo acepto chicos .- Sonrió el chico .

- Entonces todo esta decidido . Ya estoy mas tranquila .- Suspiro la chica .

- Entonces con mas razón tenéis que seguir escuchando mis consejos chicos , ahora con la responsabilidad que hemos adquirido todos los de esta mesa es mas imperativo que yo siga con …-

Las palabras de Chris fueron acalladas por una marea de agua y las sobras de la comida con las que fue atacado , para cuando recupero la visión las dos parejas habían desaparecido … al menos Sherry y Piers , por que en el fondo veía a Leon y Claire . Sonrió . Ahora su hermana era un objetivo mas lento y mas pesado por momentos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()()

Jill había terminado de fregar los platos cuando vio luz en el despacho de su marido . Miro el reloj , las once de la noche .Estaba muy cansada , cosa rara por que aquel día habían estado haciendo papeleo , una cosa que no requería toda su atención . Lo mismo estaba baja de alguna vitamina .

Intrigada por ver en que estaba ocupado su marido para estar despierto a esas horas la joven llamo a la puerta y espero a que Chris le diera paso .

- Adelante.- Dijo Chris .

Jill entro y vio que estaba delante del ordenador , con sus gafas puestas y vestido con su extraño pijama de tanques bélicos verde y negro .

- Son las once , ¿ Cuando vamos a ir a la cama ?.-

- ¿ Y a es tan tarde? , Vaya , se me ha ido el santo al cielo .- Dijo Levantándose .

- ¿ Que consultabas?.- Pregunto Jill mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se abrazaba a su marido .

- Como nadie quiere mis consejos para la vida real , o las relaciones sexuales o como debes criar a tus hijos he decidido montar una pagina web , donde pondré por escrito todos mis conocimientos . Mira , ya esta subida y todo .- Sonrió mientras ladeaba el monitor para que su mujer viera la pagina .

- Consejos para la vida cotidiana de Christofer Redfield : pagina de emergencia para obtener respuestas sobre esas dudas existenciales que te atormentan . Si tienes alguna duda , deja la pregunta en el buzón y encantado os responderé en persona .- Al lado del texto había una foto de Chris sentado en su despacho , uniformado y con Chuck Norris a su lado con su collar a juego con el traje de su amo , en el cual colgaba el emblema de la BSAA.-

- ¿ A que esta genial eh cariñooo?.- Chris abrazo a su esposa .- Mis consejos podrán leerse en la red de redes , lo mismo hasta me hago famoso.-

- Emmm … Si …- Fue lo único que dijo Jill , la cual aun estaba en estado de Shock por lo que había visto .

Chris sonrió para si mismo . Era un genio .

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()() ()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )(()()()()())()()

Bueno aquí esta la actualización XD .

Es difícil escribir los capítulos de Chris el intelectual , ya que requiere mucha investigación . Cosa que cuesta ahora un poco por que mi horario de trabajo esta alterado y estoy trabajando días que no trabajo generalmente . Pero luego , cuando lo terminas me acabo partiendo de risa yo sola , por que queda genial verlo tan culto y tan sabio sobre la vida XD .

Ya se le va notando a Claire el embarazo , lo cual es una buena noticia , ya hemos salido del primer trimestre y nos metemos de lleno en el segundo , en el cual ya hay mas detalles que contar y mas temas que tratar . Digamos que este es un capitulo de transición a los problemas cotidianos del embarazo , los cuales se irán desglosando en los siguientes temas . Y también de paso para que nos riamos un poco .

Mas de uno me estará maldiciendo por el ultimo capitulo de ¿ Que hubiera pasado si? . Si , lo se , he sido un poco cruel , pero necesario para la trama del universo alternativo por que en algún momento tenían que tener una pelea grande … pero no os preocupéis que lo solucionare en los siguientes capítulos , así que no me matéis porfa *_* .

Y mi rinconcito para dar las gracias a todos los que hacéis que esta historia sea tan leída y los que me dais la gasolina para seguir escribiendo . No podéis imaginar lo importantes que son los reviews para mi , me demuestran que os esta gustando lo que leéis y que queréis que siga adelante ^^ , de verdad que sois los mejores , en el otro hubo record , 15 reviews ^^ . Y por ello muchísimas gracias de verdad , sois los mejores . Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para los trece capítulos que van faltando para acabar 30 Feelings , 30 Moments More .

Bueno y sin mas ni mas me despido , nos vemos en la siguiente actualización amigos ^^


	19. Capitulo 19 : Sexo , Antojos y Cintas

_**Playlist:**_

_**Cobra Starship ft Sabi - You Make Me Feel Good **_

_**Farid Mammadov - Hold Me **_

_**olly_murs_ft._florida-troublemaker**_

_**Capitulo 19 : Sexo , antojos y cintas de aerobic .**_

_**( Aviso : Lemmon )**_

Leon entro en su casa suspirando . Otro día de trabajo mas …después de una misión . Bien sabia dios que estaba en esos momentos que no podía con su alma .

Habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto dos horas antes ,y la verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a su cama y echarse un rato a dormir … Pero antes quería ver a su esposa . Tres semanas alejada de ella y el bebe era mucho tiempo y tendría que hablar con Chris del asunto .

Un sonido llamo su atención .

Era la voz de una mujer , aunque algo robótica :

`` Y uno y dos , brazo a la derecha , y uno y dos , brazo a la izquierda , repetid la serie diez veces`´

Algo extrañado , Leon entro el la espaciosa sala de estar … Para ver a su esposa delante de la televisión plana vestida con ropa de gimnasia . Unas mallas negras y una camiseta rosa , unas deportivas completaban el conjunto .

La visión de Leon se iba hacia el trasero de su esposa , la cual no se había percatado de su presencia . Así que con el sigilo de un ninja comenzó a acercarse a ella .

(())(()()()()()()()()()())())()()(()()()()()()()() ()()))()())()())

Claire no era chica de hacer aerobic , de correr durante una hora una media de cinco kilómetros si , levantar pesas , andar en la cinta , practicar los distintos estilos de lucha que había aprendido con los años , ect ect … Esa había sido su rutina durante 33 años .

Pero ahora que estaba embarazada no podía ponerse a hacer esas cosas , asi que cuando fue a un reconocimiento rutinario le explico a su ginecóloga que opciones tenia ella para poder seguir en forma .

Y ella de manera amable le había recomendado el aerobic para embarazadas , ejercicios simples con los cuales el bebe no se vería sometido a ninguna presión .

No le volvía loca el tema , pero tenia que pensar en el bebe que crecía dentro de ella y el cual ya estaba presente mediante el vientre medianamente abultado que tenia . Así que con resignación comenzó sus clases de aerobic .

- Hola preciosa …- Susurro Leon a su lado .

La chica no se esperaba a nadie detrás de ella , así que reacciono tomando el brazo de su atacante y dándole una patada , la cual hizo que el chico cayese al suelo , atónito por lo que había pasado .

Al volverse y ver a su marido tirado ene l suelo Claire se apresuro a inclinarse hacia el y ver como estaba .

- ¡ Dios perdona , perdonameee! .- Digo con angustia .- ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí? , No te esperaba hasta mañanaaaa.- Se lanzo a sus brazos .

- Ayyy .- Se quejo Leon en su posición , luego su mujer se lanzo a sus brazos . Así que como pudo le devolvió el abrazo .

- Perdón , perdooonn.-

- No pasa nada … creo.- Beso sus labios .- Hola preciosa.- Sonrió .

- Hola cariño.- Los ojos de Claire estaban algo vidriosos , pero consiguió mantener la compostura.- Te he echado de menos .-

- Han sido tres semanas … asesinare a tu hermano por esto , como ha escurrido el bulto el muy …- Entonces se fijo en el vientre de su esposa .- Oh mírate … estas embarazada.- Sonrió de nuevo.

Claire lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo , luego se puso de perfil para que así viera cuanto había cambiado su cuerpo en esos días que no había estado con ella .

- De perfil se nota mas .- Sonrió .- Ya me estoy poniendo redondita.-

- Redondita y preciosa . Había oído hablar de que las mujeres resplandecían cuando estaban embarazadas … pero lo tuyo es etéreo .- Toco su estomago , en ese preciso momento noto una sacudida .- Oh dios …-

- ¿ Lo has notado?.- Pregunto Claire emocionada.

- ¿ Eso ha sido una patadita?.- Leon miraba su estomago como si fuera la cosa mas emocionante del universo .

- Si , empecé a notarlas hace una semana , cuando fui a la ecografía de control . Y antes de que me preguntes no he querido saber el sexo del bebe , aunque la doctora Reynolds dice que ya es evidente . Pero antes quiero saber que opinas tu .-

- Sobre el sexo del bebe , bueno que yo sepa no podemos elegir …- Sonrió haciendo la broma .

- No , a que si queremos saberlo o dejaremos que sea una sorpresa el día del parto.-

- ¿ Tu que quieres?.- Pregunto la chica .

- A mi me gustaría saberlo , aunque me da igual que sea niño o niña , solo quiero que nazca sano … Y que tenga tus ojos .-

- No me digas eso que soy capaz de violarte , y te seria difícil escapar , por que ahora peso mas .- Le guiño un ojo .

- Mmmm …- Leon se quedo pensativo y luego la tomo de la cintura , esta vez de manera provocativa .

- No , ahora no que estarás que no podrás con tu alma cielo .- Lo detuvo cuando comenzó a darle suaves besos en el cuello .

- Jo Claire , creía que las embarazadas estabais mas …-

- ¿ Calientes?.- Termino ella la afirmación.

- Si .- Fueron en dirección a su dormitorio para que el chico dejara su maleta .

- Bueno , te aseguro que ganas lo me faltan , jamás había estado así .- Lo miro con ojos brillantes .

- Entonces buena mujer , siento anunciarte que …- Le saco la camiseta por la cabeza , dejándola con el sujetador de entrenamiento . Detrás de la camiseta fue el propio sujetador , dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba y aprisionando sus pechos en sus ansiosas manos .- Te voy a poseer ahora .- Susurro eróticamente .

-No -susurró, agarrándole las manos... mi cintura ha desaparecido y encima estoy sudada-explicó roja de vergüenza.

Leon quiso reír, pero tuvo la sensatez de no hacerlo.

-No estás gorda, Claire , estás exuberante y llena con nuestro hijo. Nunca te había visto más hermosa , además de todas formas vas a acabar sudada .-tomó la mano apoyada en su pecho y la condujo a la cama.

- Estás ardiendo -murmuró-. Y duro.-

Leon estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido. No se equivocaba, estaba tan duro que creía que podría reventar. Pero aunque lo matara aguantaría .

-Y ahora los pantalones –instó Leon con la vista velada .

Ella inclinó la cabeza y con los dedos se ocupó de la cintura, pero titubeó un segundo antes de bajar la cremallera, y con los nudillos le rozó la extensión rígida a través de la tela de los calzoncillos.

«Y eso que viene agotado de una misión », pensó Claire mientras le deslizaba los pantalones por las caderas; luego, poniéndose de rodillas, continuó por las largas piernas. Concentrada en su tarea, no vio la mueca de agonía en la cara de .él cuando el cabello largo le rozó los muslos desnudos y la extensión dura de su erección, apenas cubierta por la seda negra.

Leon se inclinó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Ya basta -musitó con voz ronca antes de besarla-. No puedo esperar mucho más.-

Mientras la besaba, le acarició los pechos con experta ternura. Claire tembló y todo su cuerpo se llenó de calor.

Dio un paso atrás, se quitó los calzoncillos e introdujo las manos en la cintura elástica de las mallas de Claire, bajándoselas por las caderas.

- ¿No llevas braguitas? -sonrió, pero se le nublaron los ojos al mirarla-. Hasta ahora no sabía lo erótica que podías llegar a ser esposa mía -afirmó mientras le estudiaba abiertamente los pechos altos y firmes con las puntas rosadas duras, la suave protuberancia del estómago, las piernas largas y el centro de los muslos-. la mujer más femenina que jamás he conocido -declaró con la respiración pesada.

Ella murmuró su nombre y alargó la mano para tocarlo, con una expresión en sus ojos de color aguamarina .

Leon gimió con impaciencia y volvió a levantarla en brazos, para hundirse en la cama con ella.

El contacto pleno de sus cuerpos desnudos mareó de deseo a Claire. La sangre le martilleó en los oídos. Él se irguió encima, llenando todo su campo de visión, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un seno.

Sintió la presión cálida y húmeda de la boca al succionar la punta rígida y gimió suavemente antes de arquearse hacia el placer sensual que le provocaba la boca de Leon. Plantó las manos en los hombros anchos y clavó los dedos en la carne; cautiva ante la destreza erótica de su lengua y de sus dientes.

Él llevó la mano al suave montículo del vientre de Claire para acariciarlo con ternura, sin dejar que la boca y la otra mano dieran descanso a los pechos.

- - Leon -le suplicó Claire, loca de deseo.

- -Despacio, despacio -él alzó la cabeza antes de rozarle los labios con los suyos.

Ansiosa, Claire abrió la boca mientras él bajaba la mano del vientre a los suaves rizos que guardaban su núcleo femenino. Los dedos exploraron entre los pliegues aterciopelados hasta encontrar el calor húmedo, para acariciar y tocar su clítoris , estimulándolo hasta que ella gimió de placer.

- Me deseas -susurró él- Dios como te he extraño estas semanas .-

Claire le mordió el pecho, salvaje por la necesidad; no entendía ese impulso, pero su boca encontró una pequeña tetilla masculina y la lamió y la besó, mientras clavaba las uñas con más fuerza en la piel de él a medida que los dedos de Leon seguían la implacable exploración de su cuerpo. El corazón le martilleaba y Claire se retorcía contra su marido. Lo sintió temblar y gemir y, valiente por la pasión que la dominaba, deslizó una mano por el poderoso cuerpo hasta alcanzar el rígido miembro y cerrar los dedos en tomo a el.

- No -jadeó él, le agarró la mano y se la apartó-. Aún no; si me tocas así me voy a correr antes que tu -se colocó boca arriba y la alzó encima con los ojos dilatados por la pasión.- Ahora cariño . -manifestó mientras se introducía despacio en el centro dulce y ardiente de su feminidad.

Los ojos verdes de Claire se ensancharon y las pupilas se expandieron hasta que casi eclipsaron su color original . De su garganta escapó un gemido mientras Leon la llevaba hacia él y su boca se alzaba para capturar un pezón . Succionó la carne tierna con un gozo ávido que la volvió loca de deseo mientras las manos fuertes que le sostenían la cintura la mantenían justo donde él quería. Claire echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los dedos apoyados en el torso ancho donde clavaba las uñas en su piel mientras con manos y caderas la mecía hasta elevaría a una altura en la que se ahogaba con la inimaginable maravilla de la sensación de tener dentro a su marido , de todas las veces que habían hecho el amor …. Aquella sin duda ganaba a las demás . Él estaba duro y encendido y la transportó al borde mismo del éxtasis, dándole más placer del que jamás había imaginado que existiera. Ella gritó su nombre cuando con un movimiento rápido, Leon invirtió la posición en la que se hallaban. Durante un segundo la miró desde arriba, y en sus facciones tensas el apetito y la determinación libraban una batalla.

- Esto es para los dos cariño , correte para mi –Gimió con voz ronca, y volvió a moverse.

La llenó por completo y Claire quedó perdida en una pasión que lo abarcaba todo, una necesidad primigenia que la llevaba a otro plano donde el tiempo estaba suspendido, donde su cuerpo alcanzó la pequeña muerte, el máximo de la pasión humana, en un clímax feroz y convulsivo. Abrió mucho los ojos con expresión de maravilla conmocionada por el asombroso júbilo de la satisfacción realizada. El gemido ronco de placer de él al verter en Claire la simiente que llevaba dentro se mezcló con el grito de ella del nombre del hombre que amaba.

Durante unos momentos lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros, luego acarició con suavidad la piel bañada de sudor.

- Pensé que las otras… veces habían sido maravillosas, pero... -jadeó, mirándolo a los ojos . Leon se deslizó al lado de ella- Ha sido perfecto , mas que perfecto – Claire notaba los besos suaves en la cara y el pelo, la abrazó con ternura.

Leon le dio un beso prolongado y apasionado en los labios antes de abrir un sendero erótico por su cuello y pechos, hasta llegar al suave montículo de su estómago.

Claire contempló la cabeza oscura sobre su vientre , ella levanto una mano y le acaricio el pelo.

- Nuestro bebe se estará preguntando por que tanto movimiento -Le besó la piel sedosa con adoración; se apoyó en un codo y con gesto cuidadoso comenzó a darle masajes en el estómago.

- Mmmm que agradable .- susurro la chica . Entonces sonrió y dijo .- ¿Tu no estabas cansado de la misión?.-

- Si lo estaba , pero que le hago si es verte y se me dispara la libido , por cierto , ¿ Eso que hacías era aerobic?.-

- Si , necesito moverme Leon , ya se que dentro de nada no podre por que estaré tan gorda como un tonel , le explique a la doctora Reynolds que ejercicios podría realizar que no fueran perjudiciales para el bebe. Y me recomendó el aerobic , el Pilates y Yoga. Como con el aerobic podía poner la música que quisiera , lo elegí.-

- ¿ Y por que no llevabas braguitas ? , No me quejo por que ha sido una grata sorpresa sexual , peor me ha extrañado .-

- Me molestaba cuando hacia los ejercicios , pero al final ha resultado ser una maravillosa idea para este inesperado encuentro sexual .- Entonces Claire recordó otro comentario del medico y comenzó a reírse . El chico levanto la cabeza y miro a su esposa , la cual sonreía .

- ¿ Que te hace tanta gracia?.-

- De una curiosidad que me dijo la doctora.-

- ¿ Y cual es?.- Pregunto de nuevo extrañado .

¿ Tu sabias que el semen tiene una sustancia química que en el momento adecuado me puede ayudar a ponerme de parto?.-

A ambos se les escapo una carcajada ante aquella frase , Claire reía , pero Leon reía mas alto . Se impulso con los codos y se coloco a su lado en la cama , abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos.

- Entonces me comprometo a proporcionarte toda mi sustancia … para que todo sea mas fácil .- Guiño un ojo .

- mmmmm , ¿ Ahora mismo Señor Kennedy?.- Pregunto Claire sugerente .

- Creo que el pequeño Leon esta preparado para otro asalto .- Sonrió con complicidad antes de colocarse de nuevo encima de ella y comenzar un nuevo viaje al mundo del placer .

(())()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon sintió que la vejiga le iba a estallar , así que se levanto de la cama y fue hasta el baño . Una vez resuelta esa necesidad volvió al dormitorio , solo para encontrar la parte de Claire vacía .

Arqueo una ceja al mirar el despertador . Las tres y media de la mañana .

Extrañado por que su esposa no estuviera en la cama a esas horas el chico bajo a la cocina , solo para descubrir que su esposa tampoco estaba ahí .

- ¡ ¿ Claire?!.- Grito cuando iba al salón , donde tampoco estaba .

Durante unos minutos busca en toda la casa y por la zona del jardín , peor no había rastro de su esposa . Así que subió a su dormitorio y se puso un pantalón y un jersey con sus deportivas , tomo su móvil y la pistola de reglamento y fue hasta el garaje . Ahí se percato de que el coche de Claire tampoco estaba .

El pánico se adueño de el en esos momentos . Habían estado haciendo el amor hasta bien entrada la noche , como los conejos , y ahora temía que el , que tenia un sueño muy profundo cuando estaba agotado , no se hubiera percatado de que a su esposa le podía pasar algo .

¿ Y si estaba en el hospital? , ¿ Y si le pasaba algo al bebe?

Con esos pensamientos negativos subió en su nuevo coche , un monovolumen negro . Y comenzó a movilizar a los agentes de la BSAA . Le importaba un pimiento que fueran mas de las tres de la mañana , lo primero era encontrar a su esposa .

¿ Y si la había secuestrado? . Leon ya se imaginaba a su embarazada esposa atada a un palo y siendo torturada por cualquier desalmado terrorista . Si eso era así le arrancaría las pelotas a su captor y se las haría tragar .

No era que Claire no supiera defenderse , lo había noqueado a el por la tarde , pero tenia que tener en cuenta de que ahora su esposa era un objetivo mas grande y mas lento .

Con esos alegres pensamientos rondando su cabeza se fijo en que el coche de Claire estaba aparcado a la entrada de un McDonalds.

Rápidamente derrapo y se metió en el parquin , bajándose del coche y mirando la matricula del vehículo . Si , era el coche de su esposa .

Con paso ligero entro en el local , el cual tenia un letrero luminoso que rezaba : abierto las 24 horas del día .

No le hizo falta mirar mucho para localizarla , estaba en el mostrador mirando el menú que tenia encima de su cabeza .

- ¡ Claire Kennedy !.- Grito león , asustando a todos los que estaban allí .

)()(()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()))())( )()()()()()()))()()()()

- Quiero dos bigmac con patatas , una caja de mcnuggels de 20 , un mpcollo , una ensalada cesar y de beber dos vasos de te helado .- Decidió la chica .

- ¿ Desea mayonesa , kétchup , salsa barbacoa para los nuggels?.-

Claire suspiro , echaba de menos la salsa barbacoa , pero ahora que estaba embarazada no podía tomarla .

- No gracias .-

- ¿ Algún postre?.- Pregunto de nuevo el dependiente .

- ¡ Claire Kennedy!.- Grito de repente Leon detrás de ella .

La chica se volvió del susto , no se esperaba allí a su marido .

- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Claire abrió los ojos sorprendida .

- ¿ Que hago aquí? , Pues tener cuatro infartos consecutivos , eso hago.- Se acerco a ella .- ¿ Sabes lo que me ha entrado por el cuerpo al ver que no estabas en casa? , acabo de envejecer cinco años .-

- Pero si te había dejado un mensaje en la mesita de noche .- Lo miro extrañada .

- No he visto ningún mensaje , solo se que me he despertado y al no verte en casa casi me muero.- La abrazo , alguno de los presentes lanzaron suspiros ante la tierna escena.

- Lo siento , es que estabas tan tranquilo durmiendo y de repente tuve antojo de comer una hamburguesa . No tenia corazón de despertare cariño , así que me vestí y tome el coche y al pasar por aquí delante decidí cenar aquí .-

- Hubiera venido yo por ellas , ¿ Para que esta tu marido sino para satisfacer tus antojos?.- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.- He movilizado a media BSAA para dar contigo.-

- ¿ No habrás llamado a mi hermano?.-

- No tranquila.-

- Bueno anula la orden mientras yo ceno , ¿ Quieres algo de cenar tu?.- Pregunto al ver que le traían su pedido .

Leon miro la bandeja con asombro , luego miro a su mujer .

- Tomare algo de tu comida.- Dijo al ver el volumen del pedido .

- No lo siento , esto es mío.- Replico la chica .

- No me vas a dar ni una patata frita…- Puso cara de puchero .

- No tonto , pide lo que quieras que yo invito , es lo menos que puedo hacer después del susto que te he dado.-

- Esta bien .- Leon comenzó a mirar el menú , pidiendo una cena menos copiosa que la de su esposa y pensando en las palabras de Chris sobre los tópicos del embarazo .

``Otra faceta diferente del embarazo es que la mujer muchas veces cambia considerablemente sus estados de ánimo y su carácter. Pasará de momentos de dramatismo teatral inentendible a momentos de risas descontroladas. Luego a un llanto desesperante y tal vez, de repente, se le antojará comer algo que seguramente demandará varias horas de búsqueda para poder encontrarlo. Cuando finalmente consigas el objeto de su antojo, la encontrarás profundamente dormida y nunca se enterará del esfuerzo que te costó complacerla!´´- Le había dicho su cuñado .

Pero Claire se encargaba ella sola de demostrar que los tópicos son solo eso , tópicos . Cuando debería estar llorando con las hormonas a tope se había encontrado a su mujer haciendo aerobic . Cuando se suponía que Claire debería rechazarlo en la cama por que esta cansada por el embarazo … ambos descubren que el sexo ahora es mejor que cuando se habían casado , haciendo el amor de manera incansable durante horas y sintiendo a su mujer mas receptiva que de costumbre .

Y en vez de despertarlo a las tres de la mañana por que tenia ganas de una hamburguesa , ella sola se había vestido y había salido en su busca , preocupándose de no despertarlo y dejarlo descansar después de la misión que lo había tenido alejado de ella durante tres semanas .

Desde luego su esposa era algo excepcional .

- Después de esto me comeré un mcfurry con M&M … nono con Oreo. Oh dios que rico , lo mismo me como los dos.- Dijo esperanzada mientras se comía un nugget de pollo .

- Lo que tu quieras , amor mío.- Leon dio otro bocado a su hamburguesa .- A la hora que tu quieras .-

- Te tomo la palabra.- Susurro Claire mientras se acercaba a su labios .

- Adelante , hazlo.- Leon unió sus labios a los de su esposa .

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno aquí esta la actualización ^^ .

Un lemmon inesperado , pero de ultima hora por que en un principio solo iba a dedicar el capitulo a los antojos de Claire . Pero cuando mi ginecólogo me conto lo del semen me hizo tanta gracia que debía incluirlo en el tema , así que al final hemos explorado dos aspectos mas del embarazo de Claire , su vida sexual y los antojos .

Chris el catedrático va fallando de momento en sus teorías , esperemos que su pagina web no se vea resentida por ello XD .

Bueno espero que os guste como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo . ya me estoy poniendo tonta por que vamos por el tema 19 , jo ya va faltando poco para llegar a los últimos momentos de este fic , al final quien va a tener arranques emocionales seré yo , acordaros de mis palabras .

Y aquí mi pequeña sección para dar las gracias a todos los que me dejáis esos reviews que tanta ilusión me hace leer y responder ^^ , sin vosotros esta historia no seria lo mismo . Esperare con ganas vuestras opiniones .

Me despido amigos que mañana curro y no va a haber dios que me levante de la cama ;_; . Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^.


	20. Capitulo 20 : ¿Que hubiera pasado si?

_**Playlist :**_

_**Every Time You Go - Ellie Goulding**_

_**Ron pope : a-drop-in-the-ocean-**_

_**Capitulo 20 : Dos corazones que se distancian**_

- Claire , el Decano Spencer quiere que te reúnas con el en su despacho en treinta minutos .- Le indico la secretaria del edificio a la chica .

Claire miraba con extrañeza a la mujer . Era muy poco ortodoxo que el rector en persona solicitara la presencia de una alumna … a no ser que hubiera cometido un delito .

A su cabeza acudió el incidente del ciervo de hacia dos años … aquella noche fatídica en la cual Leon y ella …

Leon …

El mero hecho de pensar si quiera en su nombre , en invocarlo sin querer hacerlo , le producía a Claire un dolor emocional que aun no había sido capaz de superar .

Debía estar contenta , estaba a punto de graduarse y de elegir donde quería cursar su carrera . El Raccoon City College le había ofrecido una vacante de maestra , pero no solo en Raccoon . Tenia la opción de elegir colegio , instituto e incluso impartir clases en la universidad que ella eligiera por todo el país .

Todo ello se debía a la tesis que había defendido ante toda la universidad un mes antes y la cual había sido publicada en algunos de los medios universitarios mas prestigiosos del país .

Debería estar contenta por semejante honor … pero se sentia como si la cosa mas valiosa de su vida hubiera desaparecido . Lo cual era cierto , su amor , su amigo y su compañero la habia dejado para siempre .

Había veces , durante las solitarias noches en las cuales no podía conciliar el sueño en que pensaba , palabra apalabra , toda la discusión . Algo que dejara abierto el camino a la esperanza , alguna palabra … Pero solo recordaba aquellas ultimas palabras de Leon . Que lo amaba …

`` - Ya he oído eso antes …. Y luego resulta ser mentira .-´´ Recordaba la chica con detalle.

¿ Por qué había dudado de sus palabras , de su declaración de amor ?. Entendía que había cometido un error en no confiar en Leon , pero nunca le había mentido . En todo caso había sido el quien le había omitido que estaba ayudando a Rita … , ¿ Entonces por que había dicho eso?.

Claire miro su reloj mientras terminaba su café , en veinte minutos debía reunirse con el decano Spencer , así que se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al edificio principal .

- Hola Claire Redfield.- Saludo una alegre voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Al volverse la chica vio a uno de sus compañeros de Clase , acompañado de una chica a la que no había visto nunca .

- Hola John .- Sonrió Claire saludando al chico .- Y hola a la acompañante de John .

- Ah es verdad , Claire Redfield , te presento a Ada Wong .- Sonrió el chico con orgullo .- Mi novia .-

- Ahhh la famosa novia de Chicago .- Recordó Claire de repente .

- Ada , esta es Claire Redfield , una amiga de la facultad y la estrella del campus esta semana .-

- Hola Claire .- Saludo Ada .- Si , el Daily News ha publicado un articulo con tu tesis sobre el comportamiento y traumas en la infancia y como afecta al desarrollo intelectual de los niños , una de las tesis mas brillantes que hemos publicado .-

- ¿ Tu también eres universitaria?.- Pregunto con curiosidad .

- Acabo este año la carrera de periodismo y ahora espero a ver si me acepta el new york Times . Así podre estar mas cerca de John .- Sonrió la chica .

- Entonces habrás solicitado la beca James Reston para eso , ¿ No?.-

- Así es , espero que el haber sido redactora jefe del Daily News en la universidad y los dos premios Chicago University combinado con mis notas me ayuden a ese fin .-

- Ya veras que si cariño , eres despiadada cuando te centras en algo , y si lo que quieres ahora es esa beca la tendrás , ya veras .- La animo John .

Claire miraba ala pareja darse un ligero arrumaco seguido de un beso . Aun le costaba mucho hablar de su ruptura con Leon y solo lo sabían los mas cercanos , era el momento de comunicárselo a su amigo cuando de repente sonó el reloj del campanario centenario , dando la hora y cuarto .

- Chicos tengo que irme , el Decano me ha citado en quince minutos y aun tengo que atravesar todo el campus . Me ha alegrado veros –

- El decano Spencer , eso es un honor , el decano es como mito , sabemos que existe pero nunca se deja ver . Haz fotos de todo Claire.- Hizo la broma John .

- Ya os contare todo y le daré la exclusiva a Ada para que la publique .-

- En busca de la verdad , da igual la hora que sea.- Rio Ada ante el comentario de su novio y su amiga .

- Nos vemos chicos , disfrutad del día .-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())()()()()())()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire miraba atónita la carpeta que tenia delante , llevaba mas de una hora reunida con el Decano Spencer y aun no terminaba de asimilar las noticias que el le estaba dando .

- ¿ Entiende lo importante que es esto?.- Pregunto Spencer con voz profunda.

- ¿ Me esta diciendo que el Trinity me ha ofrecido una beca de tres meses para completar mi Master ?- Pregunto Claire atónita .

- Así es señorita Redfield , el consejo la ha recomendado para esa beca y el Trinity ha aceptado a concederle una de las cinco plazas que hay bacantes para la misma . Ya se que es una decisión importante por que significaría trasladarse lejos de sus seres queridos durante ese tiempo . No tiene que darme una respuesta ahora , en una semana , cuando ya tenga las ideas un poco mas claras podrá responderme y yo personalmente me pondré en contacto con el Trinity College para informarles de su respuesta . ¿ Le parece oportuno?.-

- Si señor .- Claire miraba la carpeta sobre el Trinity que tenia en sus manos y luego al decano.- Estudiare las opciones y le daré mi respuesta en una semana, señor … Muchísimas gracias.- Claire se levanto y le ofreció su mano al anciano .

- Gracias a usted por el magnifico trabajo que ha realizado en su carrera académica .-

Al salir del despacho Claire aun no había asimilado la noticia . Una beca completa del Trinity College , una de las universidades con mas prestigio del mundo para completar su formación .

Tenia tanto que meditar , tantas cosas que decidir antes de darle una respuesta a la universidad … tantas cosas que debía resolver .

Inevitablemente volvió a pensar en Leon y en sus palabras , en su ruptura …

Si hubiera seguido saliendo con Leon no habría aceptado la beca .. No pensaba alejarse de el y de la vida en pareja que estaban construyendo . Le gustaba vivir en Raccoon , Le gustaba estar con león y le gustaba el trabajo que había desarrollado en el Raccoon City College …

Entonces como una bombilla se ilumino en su cabeza … Su trabajo en el colegio … su …

- Ya he oído eso antes …. Y luego resulta ser mentira .- Recito Claire en voz alta las palabras de Leon .

Y entonces comprendió a lo que se refería Leon al decir aquello … lo había hecho , la había comparado con su exnovia . La cual le había destrozado la vida al interponer su trabajo por encima a el , culpándolo de la ruptura a el por interponer su trabajo por encima de ella …

Pero ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así , todas las decisiones que había tomado con respecto a su carrera las había hablado con Leon y juntos habían alcanzado un consenso . Algo que hacia feliz a ambos , tener en cuenta los sentimientos del otro al decidir algo que podía variar su vida normal y su vida en pareja …

Entonces Claire supo que tenia que volver a Ver a Leon a como diera lugar , tenia que hablar con el . Sabia de sobra que el había continuado con su vida como si ella nunca hubiera existido . lo sabia por lo que le decía su hermano y sus amigos , por conocidos de la comisaria …

Sabia que no debía dejarse llevar por las habladurías por que había sido ese el problema que habían tenido al romper … creer en lo que decían terceras partes . Pero sabia que debía de defender su actitud ante Leon , que el supiera por que se había comportado como lo hizo … Y dejar las cosas claras : Si había vía para que ambos dejaran las diferencias atrás y volvieran a estar juntos o separarse para siempre . Si la segunda opción se hacia realidad entonces Claire tendría el noventa por ciento de posibilidades de aceptar la beca del Trinity … Y tal vez incluso de poner tierra de por medio para poder olvidar su amor por Leon .

()()()()(()())()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()())() ()()))())()()()((()()()()()

Para Leon todos los días eran iguales … Numero y día puestos en un calendario . A veces ese calendario cambiaba de día y volvían a repetirse los mismos números y las mismas horas en los mismos días .

Y todo era agonía en estado puro .

Hacia tres meses que había roto definitivamente con Claire y aquel dolor no pasaba , no se aliviaba , todo era gris . Su vida de policía , un trabajo que adoraba ahora se había vuelto monótono . había tenido éxitos como el caso que había ayudado a resolver juntos Kevin y Rita sobre los sobresueldos a altos cargos del ayuntamiento de Raccoon por parte de Tricell , una compañía enemiga de Umbrella , la empresa que había puesto en el mapa a Raccoon City como referente farmacéutico en el país y que daba de comer a casi el sesenta por ciento de la población de Raccoon . El alcalde Warren con todo su equipo de gobierno había sido destituido y la verdad había salido a la luz .

Les habían dado una medalla y león había recibido la oferta de ascender a Inspector . En oras circunstancias habría tomado la decisión con Claire , ya que desde que había empezado a vivir con ella un año y tres meses antes se habían hecho la promesa de apoyarse en el otro en sus carreras y en las decisiones que ellos tomaran …

Pero ahora había tomado solo esa decisión , había dicho que si y ahora dirigía la unidad especial de la policía .

Pero aquello no lo llenaba , el trabajo era un pobre sustitutivo del amor de Claire . Pero sabia que debía ser fuerte . Había roto con ella por que sabia que con el tiempo ella le echaría en cara que no le dedicara tiempo y que el trabajo era mas importante que ella . Seria como Catherine y siempre estaría llena de dudas sobre su relación , creería lo que le dijera un desconocido y no lo que el le contara … Y no quería . No quería esa vida ni para ella ni para el , que ya conocía el infierno de los celos .

- Inspector Kennedy.- Llamo a su puerta uno de sus subordinados .- Tiene una visita .- Aquí hay alguien que pregunta por usted , ¿ Le hago pasar?.-

Leon miro extrañado al joven , el no esperaba a nadie ese día . Pero imaginaba que si había venido sin avisar debía ser importante .

- Si , dígale que pase .- Le indico el joven .

Y por primera vez en tres meses el corazón de Leon volvió a dar un latido completo al ver entrar al objeto de sus deseos y sus sueños . A su Claire …

Su ayudante salió discretamente del despacho , dejando a ambos de pie mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieran .

- L …Leon …- Susurro Claire y Leon sintió su voz hasta en la entrepierna. Era tan melódica como la primera vez que la oyó pedirle disculpas por haberlo derribado cuando la paro delante de un semáforo por no llevar casco.

- Claire …-

- Te veo bien , un ascenso a Inspector nada menos … Felicidades …- Susurro la chica .

- Gracias … ¿ Y tu como estas? , Te veo bien …- Mas que bien , Leon observo que se había cortado el flequillo y que su melena era mas larga , que sus ojos parecían aguamarina y sus labios estaban mas llenos , deseando se besados .

Leon movió la cabeza , apartando las locas ideas que su cuerpo y sus hormonas le ordenaban a su mente , que dejaran de fijarse en lo deseable que estaba Claire en esos momentos . debía concentrarse en lo que Claire había ido a verlo , debía ser fuerte para no acabar de rodillas delante de ella pidiéndole perdón por haber roto con ella . Pero el sabia que eso no podía ser …

- Acabo de exponer la tesis y me graduó dentro de dos días , así que no me quejo.- Dijo , omitiendo la verdad .

- ¿ En que te puedo ayudar?.- Pregunto el chico ofreciéndole asiento . Claire negó con la mano .

- Mi visita es breve . Solo quería aclarar una cosa que no aclaramos cuando rompimos … Puede que se te haya olvidado a ti , pero a mi no . Y hoy , después de volver a darle vueltas al asunto decidí que tenia que venir a verte y comprobar una cosa . Ya que dependiendo de lo que me digas decidiré algunas cosas en mi vida .-

- Hemos roto Claire , ya no tiene que consultarme nada ni que yo te aclare nada . Rompí contigo por que no confiaste en mi en lo que refería a Rita , me echaste en cara que te estaba siendo infiel con ella cuando en dos años de relación no te di motivo alguno para ello .- Le espeto .

- ¿ Y por que demonios no confiaste en mi y me contaste lo que pasaba? , Si tanto querías que confiara en ti por que no me lo contaste.-

- Rita me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie , ni siquiera se lo conto a Kevin y eso que ellos están prometidos .-

- No compares a Rita y Kevin con nosotros . Yo soy hermana de un miembro de STARS , me he criado entre policías , ¿ Crees que yo no habría sido capaz de guardar el secreto Leon? .- Le replico ella .

- Ya da igual lo que paso …- Dijo Loen , pensando de repente que todo lo que Claire le estaba diciendo era cierto y que el también había tomado una mala decisión a no decirle nada a ella , pero eso no borraba el tema de los celos.- Lo que mas me dolió es que me acusaras de tener una amante cuando sabias que tu eras la única para mi , eso fue lo que me dolió . por eso no debo dejar que la historia se repita …-

- ¿ Te refieres a lo que viviste con Catherine?.- Claire estaba llegando a la verdad con tan solo unas pocas palabras .

- Si …-

- ¿ Rompiste conmigo por que en tu cabeza estaba implantada la idea de que yo te haría revivir los malos momentos que te hizo sufrir Catherine?.-

- Si , decidí prevenir que curar . No podría soportar que te convirtieses en alguien como Catherine , una persona como tu toda dulzura y bondad . Tu sabes como es el trabajo de un policía , algunas veces no podría ser sincero contigo por causa del trabajo , a veces incluso te tendría que poner en segundo lugar después del trabajo . Y si ya ha pasado lo que ha pasado con Rita , que solo han sido unas semanas … ¿ Que habría pasado si te hubiera perdonado?. Hubiéramos vuelto a a empezar ahora que soy Inspector y tengo mas responsabilidades . No lo hubiera podido soportar … Así que lo hice , decidí cortar por lo sano a pesar de que ambos estemos destrozados … a la larga será mejor para los dos .-

Claire lo escuchaba atónita . Ahora tenia ante si el sapo de la verdad , el motivo oculto por el que Leon había decidido romper con ella .

Y resultaba ser el motivo mas cobarde de todos … la dejaba para no sufrir mas adelante .

Y por primera vez en tres meses Claire no sintió dolor … Ni impotencia …

- ¿ Como te atreves?.- Claire levanto la mirada empañada en lagrimas.- ¡ Como te atreves si quiera a compararme con Catherine!.- Grito , dejando a Leon con el gesto de asombro en su rostro.- Te diré una cosa Leon Kennedy . Puede que seas el policía mas guay y mas valiente del mundo , el mas sexy y el mas perfecto , pero en el fondo eres un cobarde . ¿ Te enteras?. Eres un jodido cobarde . Yo no se que te hizo esa zorra con la que estuviste , no se que juego psicológico se traería contigo para que tu pienses que yo voy a ser como ella , pero te dejare una cosa clara . Estas son las ultimas lagrimas que pienso derramar por ti .- Se seco las mismas con un pañuelo que saco de su bolso y lo miro .- Me llamo Claire Redfield , soy universitaria y pronto seré maestra . No soy una diosa perfecta , cometo errores como todo el mundo , siento amor u odio como todo el mundo . Y seguiré cometiendo errores , y aprenderé de ellos y seguiré adelante , sin miedo y con la cabeza alta . Siento muchísimo haber desconfiado de ti por que nunca me habías dado un motivo para ello . Pero que decidas por tu cuenta que yo hare lo mismo que tu ex cada vez que se nos hubiera presentado un problema … Habríamos hablado y lo habríamos solucionado , como cualquier pareja . Pero tu has decidido tomar el camino cobarde en todo esto . No soy ni seré nunca como ella y no te perdonare que me hayas puesto a su altura .-

- C…Claire …- Leon estaba conmocionado por lo que estaba oyendo .

- No , estas son las ultimas palabras que te dedico Leon . Se acabo de sentirme culpable por cosas de las que no soy culpable . Puedes quedarte tranquilo por que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos . Ya he venido a averiguar la verdad , no la versión de la verdad que tienes montada en tu cabeza . Y te diré una cosa mas : Puede que Catherine fuera un monstruo contigo ... Pero no soy ella y has decidido matar nuestro amor . Adiós Leon Kennedy , que dios ayude a la mujer que se enamore de ti si ella comete el mismo error que yo he cometido . Puede que seas el mas valiente de los policías , pero eres uno de los mas cobardes con respecto a arriesgarse en el amor .-

Y tan rápida como había entrado en el despacho se fue . Leon se había quedado de pie mirando el sitio en el que había estado Claire asimilando las palabras que la chica le había dedicado .

Claire lo había encarado con valentía . Fue a buscarlo y a exigir una respuesta al por que la había abandonado a la primera señal de duda .

Y descubrió una verdad no solo de ella , sino de el mismo .

¿ Desde cuando se había convertido en un cobarde en el amor? , ¿ Era cierto que había sido el miedo el que le había impulsado a tomar esa decisión y no la de luchar y mejorar su relación con Claire?.

La había comparado con Catherine cuando no se parecía en ella ni en el blanco de los ojos . Catherine rompió con el y lo dejo sin buscar explicación alguna … En cambio Claire había peleado , había asumido su parte de culpa en esa ruptura y luchado contra esa cruel comparación que había hecho el …

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza . ¿ Pero que era lo que le había hecho a su novia y a su relación?

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()())())()()())()()()() ())()())()()()()())()()

Una semana después Leon andaba por las calles de Raccoon City , había ido al banco a depositar el talón de la hipoteca de su nuevo piso cuando a la salida coincidió con un amigo común suyo y de Claire .

- John .- Saludo Leon.- Y compañía.-

- Leon amigooo , cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Saludo el chico , el cual llevada del brazo a Ada.

- Hola .- Saludo la chica .

- Uy verdad , Leon , te presento a Ada Wong .- Dijo con orgullo .

- Vaya , la famosa novia de Chicago. Un placer Señorita Wong.-

- Llame Ada , eso de señorita me hace parecer mayor . Vaya , John tenia razón , como se nota que Claire y tu sois pareja-

Leon no respondió a aquello …

- Leon , ¿ Y como te trata la vida? , con el tema de Claire y demás estarás un poco alicaído , ¿ No?.-

Leon miro extrañado al chico . ¿ El tema de Claire? , ¿ John no sabia que Claire y el habían roto .

- John que poco sensible eres a veces cielo , pues claro que no debe ser fácil saber que tu pareja se marcha lejos . Disculpa al idiota de John , a veces tiene la sensibilidad de un elefante en una cristalería .- Dijo Ada .

- Emm si … Tu sabes , lo voy llevando …- Su instinto de policía le decía que mantuviera la falsa , su corazón lo obligo a mantener la falsa … ¿ Como que Claire se marchaba lejos?.

- Bueno pero estarás que explotaras de orgullo por ella , que te concedan una beca como profesor invitado en el Trinity College de Londres es una grandiosa oportunidad a la hora de buscar plaza aquí para trabajar , aunque quien sabe , ¿ te mudarías si ella se quedara indefinidamente en Uk?.- Siguió John .

- Joohhnn , para de hablar , no ves que el pobre esta abrumado aun . – Intervino Ada .

- Bu … Bueno aun no sabemos que pasara , o sea con el tema de la tesis y demás …-

- Ya te digo , Claire ha triunfado con su tesis tío , ojala tuviera la cabeza tan bien amueblada como ella . Así estarás que todas las buenas universidades se la rifaran , como mi Ada con su Beca James Reston .- Abrazo a la chica .

- Cariño que no llegamos a cenar con mis padres .- Le apremio la chica .

- Vaya cierto .- El chico miro el reloj.- Bueno yo se que tu apoyaras a Claire aunque se marce lejos de ti , pero amigo déjame decirte una cosa . La distancia no acaba con el amor , Yo y Ada llevamos 4 años juntos y eso que ella estudiaba en Chicago . Si Claire y tu os queréis tanto como yo he visto , esto será pan comido para ambos . Y ahora nos marchamos antes de que los padres de Ada nos asesinen .-

- Nos .. Nos vemos …- Consiguió decir Leon mientras veía a la pareja alejarse .

- Un placer Leon , a ver si quedamos un día los cuatro y vamos a cenar .- Sugirió Ada .

- Cu… cuando queráis …-

Mientras veía como se alejaban Jonh y Ada , Leon no podía terminar de creer la información que había recibido . La tesis de Claire había sido publicada con éxito , y no solo eso , sino que la habían becado para irse al extranjero .

Y su corazón dijo basta , no podía seguir así . No podía ser el cobarde emocional que Claire creía que era . La amaba y no podía permitir dejarla marchar sin decírselo , tenia que ir a buscarla … y esa vez seria el quien se podría de rodillas a implorarle que lo perdonara por todo el daño que le había hecho .

Así que con paso ligero se dirigió a su piso en el campus , sabía que ella estaría allí ya que no había clases en el campus , tenia que ir y una vez que la tuviera delante dejaría que su corazón hablara .

()(((()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()((((()()()()()()()())()()()()

- ¡ Ya voy , ya voyyy!.- Gritaba Chris al llegar a la puerta.- ¿ Es que hay un incendio o que?.-

Al abrir se encontró con el rostro desencajado de Leon delante de el . El primer instinto que tuvo fue de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara , pero el tener a Jill detrás de el le impedía ese objetivo .

- ¿ Que cojones haces en mi casa Kennedy?.- Le pregunto impidiéndole la entrada .

- Se que ahora mismo no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo Chris Redfield , y no hubiera venido aquí sino fuera un asunto de vida o muerte para mi pero …-

- Inspector Kennedy…- Dijo Jill sorprendida detrás de Chris .- Vamos Chris déjalo entrar .-

- Me niego a que este pise mi casa.-

- También es mi casa , así que déjalo entrar .- Jill aparto el brazo y le permitió el acceso al apartamento .

- Gracias …-

- ¿ Que te trae por aquí?.- Pregunto la joven extrañada .

- Estoy buscando a Claire , tengo que hablar con ella , yo …-

- Leon …- Susurro Jill con la preocupación en su rostro .

- He ido a su piso en el campus peor no estaba , y en el propio campus no me han querido dar información de ella , por eso imagine que vendría aquí a pasar unos días y … y tenia la esperanza de encontrarla aquí.-

- Pues como puedes ver aquí no esta Kennedy…- Respondió Chris .

- Chris , se que me porte como un asco con ella , pero necesito pedirle perdón … necesito que … bueno no merezco que ella me perdone por la cobardía que cometí con ella … pero quería hablar con ella antes de que se marchara a Inglaterra …¿ No podríais darme su nueva dirección o su numero de teléfono?.-

- Eres Inspector , ¿ por que no lo averiguas por ti mismo?.- Pregunto Chris en plan chulesco.

- por que quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella , por ello vengo a informarte de mis intenciones con ella , de buscarla y implorarle su perdón por mi error .-

- Leon , no podemos hacer eso amigo.- Intervino Jill .

- Me … me lo imaginaba …Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo , es lógico que como su hermano que eres la quieras proteger de alguien que le ha hecho daño.- Leon bajo la cabeza .

- En otras circunstancias lo haría , pero en este caso yo no puedo intervenir Leon.- Chris sintió un poco de lastima por el joven .

- Al .. al menos le diréis que la estoy buscando y le dejareis mi numero de teléfono..- Leon le dio una tarjeta a Jill.

- No podemos dársela Leon …- Dijo Jill sintiendo verdadera lastima por el chico .

- Por favor … solo eso Jill , no pido mas . Que Claire tome la decisión de hablar conmigo … peor por lo menos …-

- Leon …- Chris lo miro .- No podemos darle tu tarjeta a Claire por que Claire no esta en el país . Antes de ayer la lleve al Aeropuerto . Ella acepto la beca del Trinity College y se ha mudado a Inglaterra . –

Leon miro a la pareja . Había llegado tarde . Claire … Claire se había ido del país a otro continente , a miles de Kilómetros lejos de el .

Se llevo una mano al pecho , su corazón se desgarraba al saber que prácticamente la había echado de su lado .

Por su culpa , por su maldita culpa …

- Leon … Ella me prometió llamar pasado mañana .- Dijo Chris .- Yo le daré tu numero de teléfono y le diré que te llame .-

Leon no hablo …

- Es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que ella este instalada en Londres y tengamos un contacto mas directo con ella por internet y el teléfono.- Sigio Jill .

Pero Leon seguía sin reaccionar , en su mente solo había un pensamiento … las palabras que el le había dicho a ella esa noche .

_``- Lo siento Claire …Pero quiero que te marches de aquí ahora mismo … Hemos terminado . -_

_- Sera mejor que te vayas ya … No quiero hablar mas de esto …-_

_.- Te quiero … te querré siempre …- le había dicho ella ._

_- Ya he oído eso antes …. Y luego resulta ser mentira .-´´_

El había sido el mentiroso al final . Al final el le había hecho a Claire lo que Catherine le había hecho a el . Apartarla de su lado con la excusa de que no se hicieran daño . Y tanto había sido el daño que su Claire se había marchado para siempre .

¿ Como iba a poder vivir con eso? , ¿ Como iba a poder vivir sin su luz , su sonrisa , so apoyo y su compañía?

¿ Como iba a ser capaz de solucionar eso?.

No tenia la respuesta , pero si sabia una cosa con certeza . Recuperaría la confianza y el amor de Claire a como diera lugar . No importaba el tiempo y la distancia cuando el amor había rodeado con su hilo dorado sus corazones . Claire era suya como el era de Claire .

Y ese era el momento de demostrarlo . Así que con paso decidido y dejando a sus dos atónitos inquilinos atrás , Leon salió del bloque de apartamentos y se dirigió a la comisaria .

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()))( )()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()(()()

Bueno Bueno aquí estoyyyyy .

Por petición popular y previniendo así que a mas de uno os de un ataque al corazón he decidió adelantar el siguiente capitulo de ¿ Que hubiera pasado si?. Ha sido de las peticiones mas populares que me habéis hecho en lo que llevo de fic , ya que no tocaba hasta el capitulo 22 . Peor bueno ya esta adelantado el principio del fin . Este es el primero de los dos capítulos finales de esta mini historia . Todo se resolverá en el capitulo 26 . Así que espero que tengáis paciencia ^^ .

Aprovecho ahora para actualizar por que hemos tenido lio en casa , para variar organizando la fiesta de la primera comunión de mi sobrina . En un principio la idea era actualizar el domingo , pero hasta hoy no he podido y lamento mucho la espera , de verdad . La semana que viene trabajo , así que imagino que con suerte tendré la siguiente el martes o miércoles , depende del horario , el tiempo es mi mayor enemigo ^^U.

Y aquí aprovecho y agradezco , como siempre , el apoyo que le estáis dando a la historia con vuestras reviews , espero que todos los que estáis leyéndola le sigáis brindando el mismo apoyo en su tramo final y que sigáis dejándome esas reviews que tanto me gusta responder ^^ . Sois los mejores y sin vosotros esto no seria lo mismo .

Y sin mas ni mas me despido , que ahora tengo que seguir con los encargos de la galería de DA . Nos vemos en el capitulo 21 ^^ .


	21. Capitulo 21 : La habitacion del bebe

_**Playlist :**_

_**Paramore : That's What You Get**_

_**Mai Kuraki : Step by Step **_

_**Capitulo 21 : La habitación del bebe**_

- Entonces y con toda mi astucia le presente el informe de riesgos al coordinador de la BSAA en Oceanía , y se quedo en plan : Pero .. . pero … Ja , fue genial . Los de Oceanía creen que yo me he caído de un guindo o algo y no se los pros y los contras en una misión de ese calibre .- Sonrió Orgullosa Claire en el asiento del copiloto .

- ¿ Tan inviable era Claire?.- Pregunto Leon mientras abría la puerta del garaje .

- Solo diré una expresión : No me fio de ir contigo en un coche de policía .- Sonrió de manera confiada .

- Fue una vez , solo una vez …- Contesto Leon .

- Mentira , dos veces , o ¿ O el vehículo con el que volcaste en Tall Oaks no era un coche de policía?.-

- ¿ Como sabes eso ?.- Pregunto sorprendido .

- Me lo conto Helena , lo del coche , lo del autobús , el avión en china , el helicóptero de la BSAA …- Comenzó a enumerar Claire .

- ¿ Por que no te pasa lo que les pasa a todas las embarazadas?.-

- Tendrás que ser mas concreto , a mi ahora me pasan muchas cosas estando embarazada.- Claire saco las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina .

- Lo de las hormonas …- Chasqueo la lengua .

- Cielo , ya esta , estas cansado y tu ahora no enlazas dos pensamientos seguidos. ¿ por que no te hechas un rato mientras hago la cena ?.- Le propuso su esposa .

- No , voy a dar la ultima mano de pintura a la pared del cuarto del bebe , así lo dejo secando esta noche y mañana estará listo para que entren los empleados de la empresa de moquetas .-

- Vale .- Claire beso a su marido en la mejilla antes de que subiera.- Creo que la palabra que buscabas era llorar.-

- Eso .- Sonrió Leon.- ¿ Por que no lloras como todas las embarazadas?.-

- Si que lloro , ¿ O no me viste el otro día en la tienda prenatal cuando vi que había aumentado dos tallas?.-

- Ya sabes que para mi sigues estando redondita y sexy.-

Entonces el timbre de la casa sonó . Leon y Claire se miraron extrañados ya que no esperaban visitas a esas horas de la tarde.

Con cautela Leon se coloco detrás de la puerta , al lado de el estaba su pistola , si pasaba algo e intentaban hacerle algo a su esposa les pegaría un tiro en cero coma dos segundos .

Claire abrió la puerta y vio delante de si a un repartidor .

- Buenas tardes … ¿ Claire Kennedy Redfield?.- Dijo mirando una lista .

- Si soy yo.-

- Le traigo un paquete , necesito que firme aquí , y aquí y aquí .- Señalo la pantalla táctil y el lápiz .

Claire firmo donde le indico el empleado , luego se hizo un lado y vio la inmensa caja que traía .

- ¿ Lo dejo aquí o lo meto dentro de la casa?.- Pregunto mientras mascaba chicle .

- Déjelo ahí , ya lo meterá mi marido en casa.- Claire tomo el papel en las manos y vio alejarse al repartidor.- Sal ya , es solo un paquete .-

Leon dejo la pistola en su cinto y salió de su escondite de detrás de la puerta . Al ver el paquete lo tomo en peso y lo introdujo en su casa .

- ¿ De quien es?.- Pregunto curiosa .

- A ver , dame el recibo.- Leon leyó el nombre y abrió mucho los ojos .- Es de mi tía Celeste.-

- ¿ La hermana de tu padre?.- Pregunto Claire intentando hacer memoria , la familia de Leon era tan extensa que no recordaba a veces quien era quien .

- Si .- Abrió el envoltorio y desvelo su contenido .- Vaya mira .-

- Es una cuna .- Claire miro la marca y abrió aun mas los ojos al ver la clase de cuna que era .- Es una cuna Bayon convertible . -

- Hay una carta .- Leon tomo el sobre y comenzó a leer .- Queridos Leon y Claire , cuando os llegue este paquete yo estaré de crucero con el tío Richard , como no sabia si Claire organizaría una fiesta prenatal he decidido enviaros algo que se que os será útil . A estas alturas debéis tener comprado todos los muebles para la habitación , así que espero que no tuvierais la cuna , si la tuvierais ya comprado en este sobre esta el ticket de la compra , podréis elegir otro articulo en la tienda . Os deseo suerte para el tercer trimestre . Con cariño y amor . Tía Celeste y Tío Richard .-

- Vaya , tu tía Celeste debe tener pasta , esta cuna vale al menos mil dólares.- Observo Claire .

- Mil ciento cuarenta dólares exactamente.- Abrió Leon los ojos al ver la factura.

- Vaya , es lo que te gastabas tu en una chaqueta de cuero de las tuyas.- Sonrió Claire .

- Ais dios va a ser un infierno montar esto .- Leon vio el diseño de la foto pegada a la caja .

- Bueno podemos llamar a la tienda y que nos manden a alguien que la monte.-

- He dicho que va a ser in infierno , no que no sepa montarla.- Leon miro a su mujer como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente .

- No dudo de tu capacidad cariño.- Lo beso en la mejilla.

- Voy matando BOWS y salvando al mundo casi todas las semanas , esto será pan comido.-

- Pues claro que si . Eres el mejor.-

- ¿ No lo dices por decir?.- Leon arqueo una ceja al notar un poco de sarcasmo en la voz de su esposa .

- No hay nada que no puedas conseguir , y no lo digo con mofa . – Sonrió aun mas .- Ya nos regalan una sillita de paseo inglesa de la marca silver surfer y seremos los papas mas guay del barrio .-

- Podemos dejárselo caer a tu hermano . Lo mismo nos la regala .- Leon comenzó a mover la caja hasta el dormitorio del bebe .

Al entrar y ver el papel pintado que habían elegido , junto al color rosa y lila que habían elegido , le conferían aun mas realidad al hecho de que en poco menos de tres meses seria padre .

Leon pensaba en su padre cuando oía la palabra . Su padre siempre sabia que hacer o que decir en el momento propicio , lo animaba en sus pasiones y lo apoyaba en sus decisiones . Por ello Leon aspiraba a ser un padre tan bueno como lo había sido el suyo.

A su cabeza acudió el recuerdo mas dulce que tenia hasta la fecha después de su boda y de saber que Clair le daría un hijo … el momento en que supieron de que sexo seria su bebe .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()() Flashback )()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

- A ver si hoy tenemos suerte y podemos ver el sexo del bebe. De momento os informare que prueba medica de la glucosa de su mujer es completamente normal.- Informo la doctora .

- Increíble , con la de dulce que esta comiendo estos días.-

- Jaja , muy gracioso .- Claire le dio un codazo en las costillas .

- El resto de las pruebas están muy bien , Claire esta ganando el peso que debe y todo indica que el embarazo sigue su curso sin mayores contratiempos.-

- Estupendo .- Leon y Claire se tomaron de la mano .

- Pues señora Kennedy , póngase un camisón . Vamos a ver si este bebe hoy nos ofrece mejor vista y ya podemos determinar el sexo.-

Claire hizo lo que le indicaron , poco después Leon la ayudo a acomodarse en la cabilla . La doctora le unto el vientre con crema y puso el ecógrafo en marcha . En pocos segundos tecleo en la pantalla y sonrió .

- Semana veinte cuatro , el bebe es claramente una niña.- Sonrió .

Leon y Claire miraron la pantalla , el punto en que la doctora le señalaba .

- Si hubiera sido niño esta zona se habría iluminado , pero al ser opaca se puede deducir sin duda alguna que el bebe que esperan es una niña.-

- Dios .- Claire miro a su marido con los ojos llenos de lagrimas .

- Otra preciosa chica a la que mimar . Gracias cariño , muchísimas gracias por este regalo .- Leon la beso con pasión delante de la doctora , la cual observaba la escena con emoción .

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()))()(())()()()()()()

- ¡ Leoonnn la cena esta lista ¡!.- Grito Claire desde el piso de abajo.

Leon sonrió mientras guardaba la copia de la ecografía de nuevo en el álbum del bebe de su esposa . Miro la pared recién puntada y sonrió satisfecho del trabajo bien hecho.

Estaba disfrutando con aquello , con el trabajo que Claire y el llevaban en esa casa , su residencia definitiva , pero sobretodo en esa habitación .

Había tenido motivos en el pasado para pensar que no llegaría a casarse ni a tener hijos , pero ahí llego Claire y le demostró lo contrario. Nunca seria capaz de demostrarle cuan agradecido estaba por todo lo que ella le había dado … la felicidad y la oportunidad de formar una familia .

Al bajar y ver la mesa lista se le escapo una carcajada . Se notaba en que parte de la mesa se sentaban el y Claire por que en la zona de ella había mas comida .

Al escuchar la carcajada Claire se volvió u puso los brazos en jarra .

- ¿ De que te ríes?.-

- De nada Claire , de nada .- La beso y se sentó con ella a la mesa , empezando a degustar todo lo que había preparado ella .- ¿ Quieres salir después a tomar un helado a Ben& Bennys ?.-

- Ay si que rico .- La cara de la chica resplandeció y Leon sonrió pensando que si conseguía mas sonrisas como aquella le daría todos los helados que ella quisiera.

()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()( )()()())()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()

Dos días después , en sábado , Leon se había levantado temprano para seguir con la habitación del bebe . El día anterior habían colocado la moqueta en la habitación y ahora que había secado podía empezar a montar el regalo de su tía .

Desde un principio quedo patente el hecho de que aquella cuna seria todo un desafío … desafío que se fue complicando a lo largo del día cuando Claire se le unió .

Sentada en la mecedora Claire leía las instrucciones como si aquello fuera algún código secreto para saber como hacer alquimia o algo así .

- Usar tornillo seis en sonrisa lateral .- Leyó .

- No me creo que ponga eso.- Leon intento buscar en el mar de tornillos que tenia delante el que el indicaba , pero había llegado un momento en que ya todos les parecía igual , y solo habían montado la parte de la Sinfonie ( Nda : El sinfonie es un mueble con varios cajones que normalmente es del mismo color que la cuna .)

- Te juro que es lo que pone.- Claire le enseño las instrucciones.

- Joder . Somos pros , somos agentes de la BSAA con años de experiencia en la lucha bioterrorista , sobrevivimos a Raccoon , sobrevivimos a Harvarville , joder sobrevivimos en Tripoli … Y nos esta venciendo la cuña de mi tía Celeste.- Leon se llevaba las manos a la cabeza .

- Menos mal que Umbrella no conocía esto , si hubiera usado estos códigos en sus investigaciones nos habrían fastidiado pero a base de bien .-

- Virus Bayon , toma las instrucciones y apáñate para sobrevivir .-

El timbre de la casa sonó y Claire se levanto con algo de torpeza del sillón , dejando las instrucciones encima de la mecedora y a su marido a punto de perder la cabeza .

Al abrir la puerta entraron Piers y Sherry .

- Holaaaaa.- Sonrió la joven al verla .- Hola pequeña.- Sherry acaricio el vientre de Claire .

- Buenos días Claire .- Saludo con educación Piers .

- ¿ Que os trae por aquí ?, No es que no me alegre de veros , pero es extraño .-

- Bueno queríamos preguntaros a Leon y a Ti os os apetecía ir a la prueba del catering , la tenemos a las dos de la tarde .- Dijo Sherry mientras subía detrás de Claire .- Se que como es comida a ti al menos te molaría venir . No me fio de Piers por que no tiene un paladar muy exigente .-

- ¿ Por que te metes conmigo?.- Pregunto su prometido .

- Es guay .-

- Pues no se , depende de si Leon pierde la cabeza o no montando la cuna.-

- ¿ Habéis comprado la cuna?.- Pregunto Sherry.- Dios pensaba que organizarías una fiesta del bebe o algo así , con todas nosotras regalándote lo que te hace falta y comiendo cupcakes , si ya tenia ideas yo y las Man .-

- La cuna ha sido regalo de una de las tías de Leon y …-

Entonces los tres oyeron un estruendo . Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación del bebe . A la cabeza iba Piers son su 9mm . al entrar los tres vieron a Leon de pie en modo histérico , pisoteando los tornillos .

- ¡ Te dio Cuna , te odioooo!, ¡ Te odio tia Celesteeeeee!.-

Leon maldijo un poco mas antes de darse cuenta de que tenia publico . En la puerta estaba Piers apuntándole con su pistola , y detrás de el Sherry y su esposa .

- Leon , aléjate de la cuna ahora mismo y nadie saldrá herido.- Susurro Claire .

- Le voy a enviar a mi tía Celeste una carta … dándole las gracias de manera efusiva por este regalo que me esta destrozando como agente y persona en general .-

- No será una cuna Bayon , ¿ No?.- Pregunto Piers dejando a todos sin habla .

- Si , es una Bayon .- Respondió Claire .

- Leon , desde ya te digo que no te molestes en intentar montarla y le pagues al de la tienda para que lo haga . Ya se que probablemente sea un robo de 70 dólares , pero a la larga será mas sano para tu salud mental y tu autoestima.-

- ¿ Como conoces la marca?.- Pregunto Sherry Sorprendida .

- Una de mis tías tuvo un bebe hace poco y en su fiesta le regalaron una Bayon , que mi tío no pudo montar , así que llamaron al de la tienda después de cinco días sin ser capaces de entender las instrucciones .-

- Tío esto ni en la nasa lo entienden .- Replico Leon .

- Al parecer es un código para los destornilladores que usan los de la tienda para montar el producto . No te molestes si quiera en intentar desbaratar la conspiración , seria mas fácil repetir todo lo de China con los ojos cerrados.-

- Esta bien , mañana llamare a la tienda .- Leon termino soltando el ultimo tornillo en el suelo y miro de nuevo a la pareja.- ¿ Que hacéis aquí a todo esto?.-

- Hemos venido a llevaros a la prueba del catering , creo que os relajara salir un rato de aquí y disfrutar de una buena comida . – Dijo Sherry .

- Por mi vale , ¿ Te apetece a ti?.- Miro a su esposa .

- Si .- Sonrió Claire .

- Nos cambiamos y salimos en 30 minutos , ¿ Os parece bien pareja?.-

()()()()())))()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()) ()(()()()()()()())()(()()()()()()

Dos días después la cuna estaba instalada oficialmente a un lateral de la habitación . Al final costo cien dólares el montaje de la misma . Pero Leon los había pagado con gusto , ya que lo veía como una inversión para su futura salud mental .

Sentados cómodamente en el balancín del jardín observando el atardecer , Leon bebía una cerveza y Claire un te helado .

- ¿ Estas bien?.- Pregunto Claire .

- Si , aunque me siento un poco idiota por haberme puesto histérico con la cuna y por la carta que el escribí a mi tía Celeste .-

- Menos mal que pude interceptar al cartero , si esa carta llega a manos de tu tía ella hubiera venido con el destornillador Bayon a destriparte.-

- Al final el que esta histérico aquí soy yo . ¿ Como haces para mantener la calma? , Al fin y al cabo eres tu quien tendría que tener las hormonas a flor de piel .-

- Que va , también me dan a veces mis arranques de ira , pero cojo mi pelotita anti estrés y se la tiro a Chris a la cabeza , algo que me relaja mucho .-

Leon rio por el comentario .

- Pero cielo , no podemos dejarnos llevar con los convencionalismos sociales , cada embarazo es distinto por mucho que Chris y los demás expertos del tema que hay en el mundo . Lo mismo me vuelvo medio loca ahora que estamos en el tercer trimestre , todo es posible .-

- Así ambos seremos unos futuros padres locos .- Sonrió .

- Pues ya has oído a Sherry antes , nada de histerismos en la boda .-

- Sherry es otra que me tiene contento .-

- Ya sabes como son las novias , sobreviviste a nuestro compromiso , sobrevivirás al de Sherry .-

- ¿ Y al de Sherry 2.0 sobreviviré?-

- ¿ Sherry 2.0?.- Pregunto extrañada .

- Como aun no tenemos nombre para el bebe de forma oficial , en mi cabeza la llamo así , Sherry 2.0 . Soy un experto en Sherry y como lo que viene es una niña espero ser igual de experto . Creo que Sherry no nos ha salido nada mal , ¿ no?.-

- míralo , estas hecho un padrazo orgulloso .- Claire apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Leon y entrelazando sus manos .

- Pues si .- Sonrió Leon besando la cabeza de su esposa y apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella mientras se mecían en la hamaca .- Y un marido orgulloso.-

Luego ambos levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacia el ventanal doble que había en la segunda planta . En la habitación pintada de rosa y con su primer mueble instalado .

La habitación de su hija . Iba quedando poco para su llegaba y quedaba mucho por hacer .

()()(()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()( )()()()()()()())

Bueno bueno aquí estoy ^^.

Siento el retraso , pero como siempre el trabajo es imprevisible y cambian los horarios como quieren .

Excusas aparte aquí esta la actualización . Esta vez cortita , ya que quería explicar dos detalles que ya se debe saber a esta altura del fic : el sexo del bebe y uno de los problemas mas frecuentes entre los padres primerizos : el montaje de la cuna .

Esto que os narro son hechos que he visto a mi alrededor … he visto a mas de uno acabar perdiendo la paciencia montando una multi cuna . Pero bueno lo hecho , hecho esta ya .

Ya va quedando menos para finalizar y ya me esta entrando la nostalgia , aunque también culpo al síndrome premenstrual de ello XD.

Por lo demás como siempre dedicar este pequeño rincón a agradecer a todos los que leéis este fic vuestras reviews , la paso que vamos voy a tener que hacer un fic de ¿ que hubiera pasado si …? . Es la historia dentro de la historia a la que le tenéis mas cariño … después de Love and Lies XD . Pero estoy contenta . Es normal en este fic tener pocas reviews ya que es un fic mas de reírse que de emociones fuertes … bueno menos el capitulo del parto , ese y la boda de sherry serán los mas emocionantes de esta historia . Pero por lo general esta explicando la vida de un matrimonio ,la cual es muy emocionante … o muy normal ^^ . así que bueno desde aquí dar gracias por el apoyo ^^ .

Y aquí me despido hasta la siguiente actualización , que será a lo largo de la semana que viene , no me atrevo a poner día por que luego se complican las cosas y no se puede actualizar , así que tranquilos que la semana que viene mas aun ^^ . Nos vemos en el capitulo 22 ^^ .


	22. Capitulo 22:El Incidente de Raccoon City

_**Playlist :**_

_**Yumede Owarasenai ( Biohazard BSO )**_

_**Capitulo 22 : El incidente de Raccoon City Parte 1 **_

Chris bario los ojos , primero con vacilación , luego intentando enfocar la visión que tenia delante de el . Algo lo había despertado … pero extrañamente no se encontraba en su cama . Todo estaba borroso …

- Chris , Chris…- Susurro de nuevo aquella voz que le era tan familiar .

Poco a poco giro el cuello , pero no podía ver bien a la persona que estaba a su lado llamaba …

¿ Como era eso posible? , Si hace solo un momento estaban en el aeropuerto … si solo hace un momento …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Chris estaba impaciente por volver a ver a su hermana . Había tomado unos días libres en el Trinity College y venia a casa a ver como estaban todos . Solo era una semana , pero esa semana le sabia a gloria .

Cuando la había dejado en el aeropuerto el mes anterior estaba triste , hundida y apenas hablaba . Solo murmuro un leve Adiós y se fue echa un mar de lagrimas .

Dos días después lo llamo para hacerle saber que estaba bien .

Y luego se llamaban cada noche para que Claire le contara como era vivir en Trinity Village , en un piso propiedad del College .

No había mencionado nada de la visita que Leon le había hecho una semana después , pero por la cara del agente Claire no se había dignado si quiera a verle .

Como hermano mayor estaba configurado genéticamente a apoyar a su hermana con las decisiones que ella creía eran las correctas para encauzar su vida , animarla a perseguir sus sueños y a no conformarse con menos en la vida … Pero en esa ocasión sentía que su hermana se estaba equivocando .

Solo esperaba que en esa semana ella fuera capaz de verlo al estar en casa …

- - ¡ Chriiissss!.- Claire grito al ver a su hermano en la puerta de desembarque .

- - Mi pequeñaaaa.- Chris abrazo a su hermana con fuerza .

- - Dios tranquilo que me aplastas .- Rio Claire .

- - ¿ Te has cortado el pelo? .- Observo el chico .

- - Solo un poco , se lleva ahora en Londres.-

Chris respiro un poco mas tranquilo , la veía mas recuperada físicamente … ¿ Pero y su corazón? . Un amor como el que había compartido con Leon no era de los que se volviesen a repetir , la menos en el caso de ellos dos .

No era que apoyara al novato , pero veía como había cambiado su hermana … Y al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa … supo que no estaba siendo sincera con el .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- Claire … Claire …- Grito su hermano , incorporándose en el asiento del conductor de forma tan rápida que sus costillas protestaron .

- Estoy aquí , estoy aquí . Oh dios mío te has despertado.- Los ojos de Claire se llenaron de lagrimas .

- ¿ Que ha pasado? , ¿ Donde estamos?.- Chris busco el tirador de la puerta de sus coche , pero al no ver nada saco su mechero .

- ¡ No Chris , No lo enciendas , huele a gas!.- Grito Claire .

- ¿ Puedes llegar a la guantera? , Debe haber un par de linternas si es que no olvide ponerle las pilas .-

- Si , pero tengo una herida fea en el brazo , tienes el botiquín en …- Entonces la vista de Claire quedo clavada hacia delante .- Chris …-

Al ver el gesto de su hermana Chris miro en la misma dirección , solo para quedarse igual de horrorizado que ella .

Uno de los trenes del metro había colisionado con una de las vigas principales , ante ellos estaba el tren hecho pedazos y otro tren mas en una mejor posición , y para mas horror había una entrada de luz … algo malo tenido en cuenta que estaban en el subterráneo del metro … a unos … Dios la cabeza de Chris no podía razonar en aquellos momentos una operación tan sencilla , lo cual indicaba que estaba aun en shock .

- Claire nena , ¿ Como esta mi móvil?.- Pregunto mientras tomaba la linterna y se posicionaba para romper el cristal delantero del coche .

- Esta roto , peor el mío esta bien .- Contesto Claire .

- Claire , ponte detrás y llama a Wesker , hay que movilizar a los efectivos para una operación de rescate , a todas las unidades .

()()()()()()())()()()()())()() Mientras , en la comisaria de Raccoon City ()()()()()()()())

- No coge el teléfono Barry , no lo coge .- Jill volvió a marcar el numero de Chris , pero el teléfono seguía sin dar señal .

- ¿ estas segura de que puede que este e la zona del socavón Jill?.- Pregunto Wesker terminando de colocarse el chaleco .

- Me llamo cuando salió del aeropuerto , y de eso hace una hora ya , si ha tomado el camino que creo ha tenido que estar en la calle Madison o cerca … además , tengo un mal presentimiento … es mi Chris , se cuando le ha pasado algo Wesker , lo se …-

- Jill , necesito que te tranquilices vale .- Le indico Wesker.- Si sigues en este estado de nervios no podrás ayudar en el rescate , y bien sabe dios que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos …-

En ese momento el teléfono de la mesa de Wesker sonó . Todos miraron el aparato como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar . Con una velocidad pasmosa Wesker llego y tomo la llama a la segunda señal .

- Oficina STARS , Wesker al habla.-

- Wesker , gracias a dios , soy Claire …- Escucho la voz de la chica distorsionada .

- ¡ Claire ¡!.- Wesker activo el manos libres mientras daba ordenes .- Llama a Joseph , que desvié la llamada de este teléfono a mi móvil , vamos a la sala de operaciones , rápido .- Wesker volvió a poner el manos libres al teléfono fijo .

- Estamos en un socavón enorme , hemos caído con el coche.- Explico Claire , entonces se oyó un estruendo que hizo que Jill Gritara .

- ¡ Claire , que ha sido ese ruido!.- Grito Wesker también asustado .

- Chris , acaba de romper el cristal delantero del coche para poder salir , espera , te paso con el para poder salir del coche .-

Se escucho el sonido de pasar el móvil de una mano a otra , luego la firme voz de Chris resonó en toda la sala , provocando que a Jill se le saltaran las lagrimas .

- Wesker , esto es malo , es muy malo . Huele muchísimo a gas , uno de los trenes se ha empotrado contra una viga maestra , creo que en ese tren no hay supervivientes , hay otro en el que estoy escuchando gritos . No se como podréis bajar , pero descartad la entrada de la calle madison de la ecuación por que esta destrozada .- Indico el chico .

- Estamos llegando a la sala de operaciones especiales Chris , dos equipos vana salir para allá en estos momentos para acordonar la zona , si la entada esta taponada entonces …-

- Habrá que evacuar a los heridos a través del aire o con equipos de médicos que bajen hasta aquí y comiencen a tratarlos . No se como lo vamos a hacer , de momento solo tengo a Claire aquí conmigo para que me ayude , creo que Claire puede estabilizar hemorragias como le enseño Rebecca , espera que pongo el manos libres .-

Los STARS entraron en la zona de reunión , allí todos los agentes que estaban en la comisaria estaban colocándose la ropa para estos casos , repasando mapas y buscando soluciones . En lo primero que se fijo Jill al entrar en la zona fue en la presencia de Leon … imposible no verlo ya que se lo encontró de frente .

- Chicos , tengo a Chris al teléfono , esta dentro del socavón y esta haciendo una primera evaluación sobre el terreno , asi que pido máximo silencio , esta información es vital .- Ordeno Wesker .- Chris , ya puedes hablar .-

- Esto es muy grave chicos , no sabemos con seguridad cuantas personas han muerto , solo puedo hacer una estimación de lo que ha pasado por lo que veo , huele muchísimo a gas , así que absteneros de traer lámparas o dejas objetos incendiarios . La entrada de madison esta sepultada y … Toma Claire , sigue tu .-

Leon miro el teléfono , su gesto de preocupación paso a ser uno de terror . Miro a Barry y a Jill y estos a el , y sin palabras se dijeron todo .

- Chicos , Chris ha entrado en uno de los vagones del tren que esta contra la viga maestra , no soy arquitecta , pero esta viga no le doy mas d ocho horas de vida .- Comenzó a Explicar Claire . – por lo que puedo ver los pasajeros del primer vagón no han sobrevivido , los del segundo vagón , que es el que Chris esta examinando están .-

- ¡ Wesker , tengo a un medico relativamente bien aquí , el me ayudara a valorar a los heridos aquí abajo ¡!.- Grit Chris .- Aquí hay al menos seis supervivientes , pero va a estar jodido sacarlos de aquí con los medios que tenemos .-

- Wesker .- Interrumpió Claire .- Que bajen médicos de campo , eso quiere decir mi hermano , yo ayudare al doctor George a estabilizar a los que podamos .-

- Y desde arriba montar el dispositivo para subirlos a la superficie , preferiblemente por el aire , no podemos arriesgar a los escaladores . Llama a todos los cuerpos de rescate que no estén de servicio … No se me ocurre nada mas que deciros , tengo que entrar a ayudar a George .-

- Ya están saliendo las unidades para la zona chicos , ¿ Os veis capaces de …?.-

- A mi me habéis entrenado vosotros , así que me veo capaz de todo .- Rio Claire .

- Vamos de camino , aguantad Chicos , corto y cierro .-

En la sala se hizo el silencio . Wesker miro a todos los hombres y mujeres allí congregados . estaban tan desconcertados y superados por la situación como el mismo … pero el era el capitán de los STARS y su misión era que aquellos hombres , ya fueran miembros de su unidad o no , estuvieran preparados para el día que les esperaba , para el horror que iban a ver .

- Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros en estos momentos por los habitantes de esta ciudad que ahora mismo están en peligro . muchos de vosotros no habéis visto nunca lo que estáis a punto de presenciar , pero debemos de dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para sacar a las personas que están aun con vida , algunas de ellas incluso están ahora mismo ayudando ahí abajo . Así que como agentes y como personas , debemos ayudar en todo lo que podamos . Rebecca se coordinara con los hospitales de la zona para que las urgencias estén listas para la lluvia de heridos que rescatemos , así que todos los que tengáis un mínimo de conocimientos médicos iréis a su grupo y ella os coordinara . Yo trabajare con los grupos de rescate para estabilizar al máximo la viga que según Claire esta dañada . Recordad que nada de fuego o chispas hasta que la compañía del gas cierre todo acceso a la zona , los demás id con vuestros capitanes para que os asignen tareas . Así que en marcha ¡ Dar lo mejor de vosotros hoy!.- Grito dando un golpe en la mesa .

Todos los allí presentes retomaron sus conversaciones mientras que Leon , que había estado mirando a Jill y Barry se acerco a ellos con la cara desencajada .

- Dejadme ir con vosotros.- Le dijo sin rodeos .

- Leon , no puedes venir , ni siquiera Jill puede venir .- Indico Barry .

- Barry , no me vas a impedir bajar a buscar a mi novio ahí abajo .¡ No puedes hacer eso!.-

- Puedo y lo hare , ya habéis oído la llamada , ambos están bien y están empezando a ayudar a las victimas.-

- No Barry , es Claire la que esta ahí abajo … No puedes decir eso .- Grito Leon .

- Os unen lazos emocionales con ellos y no podéis …-

- Y una mierda , me niego .- Grito de nuevo Jill .

- Jill , tu vendrás conmigo y el grupo para estabilizar la viga .- Dijo de repente Wesker detrás de ella .

- Wesker , no puedes hacerme esto , no puedes .- La mirada de angustia de la chica era desgarradora .

- No puedes ayudara Chris abajo , pero puedes ayudarnos a que la estructura de la viga no se la caiga a tu novio encima , es de vital importancia que tu vegas conmigo , ¿ Lo entiendes? . Ahora no es tu novio el que esta ahí abajo … así como tampoco es la mujer que amas la que esta ahí abajo .- Miro a Leon .- Son civiles que están ayudando a otros civiles y nuestra misión es salvarles la vida . No me puedo poner en vuestro lugar en estos momentos , pero ya que Claire y Chris están dando su mejor esfuerzo ahí abajo lo justo es que nosotros hagamos lo mismo . ¿ Entendido?.-

Las palabras de Wesker calaron dentro de los dos agentes , no tenían otra , debían acatar ordenes y salvar vidas , para ello eran policías .

Jill se marcho con Barry , pero Leon , el cual poseéis ciertos conocimientos de escalada y medicina de guerra podría unirse al grupo de Rebecca . En esos momentos le venia bien estar separado de Claire , pero en el momento en el que la tuviera a salvo y en sus brazos no la dejaría marchar jamás . No dejaría que pasara lo que paso en Londres , en esos momentos lucharía por ella como nunca había luchado por nada en su vida .

()()()()()()())))))()()()()()())()()()()()())()()( )())()()()()()()()()()

- Uno , dos , tres , cuatro … insufla .- Grito Claire mientras George le hacia el boca a boca a una de las victimas .

- No hay pulso …- George miro a la joven , la cual lo miraba a su vez atónito .

- Entonces no …-

- No .- George se levanto .- Tenemos que seguir buscando en el otro vagón , se oyen mas quejidos , puede que haya mas supervivientes que sacar ahí .-

Claire se sentía superada por la situación , había aprendido muchas cosas con los STARS , pero en esos momentos se sentía impotente por que a pesar de que sabia hacer cosas no era capaz de salvarle la vida a ninguno de los pasajeros de ese vagón . Y solo estaban en el segundo vagón , pero ya habían contabilizado mas de treinta victimas .

En el siguiente vagón la situación no era mucho mejor . Había gente gritando y quejándose de forma lastimera . Y no eran rasguños lo que se veía precisamente …

- Chicos , en el otro tren he encontrado a salvo dos enfermeras y un medico mas , ¿ Como vais ahí dentro?.- Grito Chris desde el exterior .

- En el primer y segundo vagón solo hemos rescatado con vida a tres personas , dos hombres y una niña , llevamos al anden central , ahí estarán a salvo Chris en caso de que se venga la estructura abajo .- Grito Claire .

- esta bien , vamos chicos .- Grito Chris .

Se oían , al menos debía haber unas veinte personas en ese vagón , solo esperaba que alguna de ella estuviera lo bastante bien como para poder ayudarles a sacar a mas heridos .

- ¿ estas bien jovencita?.- Pregunto George .

- No , no muy bien …-

- No es una situación fácil Claire y estas siendo muy valiente , pero necesito que me ayudes a seguir evaluando heridos y sacándolos fuera del tren , ¿ Crees que podrás?.-

- Si , podre hacerlo , vamos .-

Durante al menos una hora Claire y George , con la ayuda de gente que estaba allí atrapada con ellos sacaban a los heridos de los vagones siniestrados . Algunos medio ilesos , otros en estado grave e incluso alguno con algún miembro amputado . Poco a poco los iban sacando , pero el calor comenzaba a ser asfixiante .

- Claire , ¿ Oyes eso?.- Grito Chris desde fuera del tren.

- Oh dios mío es …- George abrió los ojos aprendido .

- Ya están aquí , los equipos ya están aquí .- Sonrió la chica .

- Bien Claire , ayúdame con este niño , tiene el brazo y la pierna rotos .- Pidió George .

Entonces Claire abrió los ojos al ver quien era el pequeño que George sujetaba con la cabeza en alto .

- Piers , Oh dios mío Piers.- Grito Claire al ver al niño .

- Señorita Redfield .- el pequeño lo miro asustado .

- Tranquilo , tranquilo , oh dios mío .- Vio el estado del pequeño y se le encogió el corazón .- George y yo vamos a sacarte de aquí , te va a doler , pero prometo que pronto te sentirás mejor mi niño .-

- Mi madre iba a mi lado … ¿ Donde esta?.- Pregunto algo desorientado y asustado .

- Esta inconsciente pero bien .- Le indico George mientras le tomaba el pulso a la mujer que estaba a su lado .

- George , tenemos que sacarle y ponerle con los prioritarios .- Indico Claire .

- Vale , llama a tu hermano y que los que de aquí .-

En pocos segundos Chris estaba al lado de ambos tomando al pequeño como podía en sus grandes brazos .

- ¿ Estas bien Chris? .- Pregunto Clair e, la cual vio que la herida de su hermano en la cabeza había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo .

- Estaré mejor cuando estén abajo los que deben estar , ¿ Como lo vas llevando tu?.-

- Bien , no te preocupes . Saca a Piers de aquí .-

- ¡ Agente Redfield ¡!.- Gritaron desde el anden .

- Oh dios mío ya están aquí .- Suspiro Chris , el cual hizo señales con su linterna para que lo vieran .

A los pocos segundos varios hombres aparecieron y comenzaron a entrar en los vagones que quedaban para empezar a sacar a los heridos que quedaban dentro y así comenzar la evacuación .

- Agente Redfield , hemos establecido un sistema de rescate para los heridos , necesitamos saber cuales son los críticos .- Dijo un hombre al que no se le veía bien la cara .- Serán los primeros evacuados de la zona de peligro . La Dr Chambers esta bajando en estos momentos .-

- Los heridos de extrema gravedad están situados en el anden central , llévense a este pequeño , Claire dice que se ha fracturado el brazo y la pierna , el doctor George tiene a la madre dentro con síntomas de abdomen rígido .- Contesto Chris .

- Ahora mismo necesitamos que nos bajen suministros médicos de primera necesidad para terminar de estabilizar a los que están en el tren para sacarlos al anden y ya desde ahí seguir la jerarquía determinada por ustedes .- Indico George .

- Va a ser algo lento , pero están abriendo otro camino para poder sacar a los heridos leves por la zona del socavón , los críticos y graves serán evacuados en helicóptero , ya nos están bajando las camillas y fuera hay instalado tres hospitales de campaña .- Indico el soldado .

- Entonces prioridad a las amputaciones y las heridas de cabeza , después las roturas y traumatismos y el resto saldremos en cuanto el camino este abierto , mientras que un grupo se quede abajo y nos ayuden a estabilizar gente .-

- Si señor .- contesto el soldado .

En ese momento y para sorpresa de Claire , el hombre que había estado hablando con George resulto ser Leon , al quitarse la mascara de gas y ver su rostro no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara .

Leon se acerco a ella y se quedo mirándola .

- Me alegra ver que estas bien .- Le contesto serio , después su mirada cambio y susurro.- En cuanto estemos a salvo fuera de aquí vamos a hablar , lo de Londres no se volverá a repetir , esta vez tendrás que escuchar lo que te tenia que decir …¿ Estamos de acuerdo Claire?.-

Y sin esperar respuesta Leon entro en el vagón y comenzó a estabilizar a otro herido que George y ella acababan de sacar de debajo de un asiento con el brazo roto . Chris se acerco a ella y sonrió .

- Creo que este chico te quiere , si en vez de estar arriba donde estará toda la acción , ha decidido bajar a ayudar a sacar heridos.-

- Chris , yo …- Comenzó a decir Claire .

- Claire , me has estado engañando durante dos meses .- Dijo de Repente Chris , dejando a Claire sin palabras . Recordando de repente lo que estaba hablando con Chris en el coche …

()()()())())()))())()()()()() Flashback ()()()())())()()())()()()()

- - Esta noche no trabajo , así que había pensado que nos reuniéramos toda la pandilla para ir a cenar , ¿ Que te parece?.- Dijo Chris deteniéndose en un semáforo .

- - Por mi bien .- Sonrió Claire de nuevo , esa sonrisa fingida que no le hacia ninguna gracia a su hermano.

- - Claire … ¿ Por que me haces esto?.- Pregunto Chris de repente .

- - ¿ A … A que te refieres? .- Pregunto Claire sorprendida , pero si imaginaba que estaba fingiendo bien delante de Chris .

- - Crees que no me doy cuenta de como estas Claire . hermanita esto se tiene que acabar . El te ama , tu lo amas . Esto solo es un bache en el camino y ...-

Y al decir aquello se escucho un terrible ruido , como si una bomba hubiera explotado en pleno centro de la ciudad , el problema es que no pudieron ver que es lo que había pasado por que de repente ya no estaban delante del semáforo , sino en la oscuridad , empotrados contra algo y totalmente a oscuras .

()()()()()()()())() Fin Flashback()()()()()))())()()()()(

- Me lo dijiste en el coche antes de …-

- Si , acabo de recordarlo ahora mismo , y no lo volveré a repetir . A mi Leon no es que me caiga especialmente bien , pero yo no puedo obviar lo que veo . y …-

Chris se llevo una mano a la zona de los riñones .

- ¿ estas bien?.- Pregunto Claire asustada.

- Claire , no he parado de sacar gente desde que nos caímos aquí dentro , es normal que me duelan los riñones , tu también sentirás el brazo hecho polvo , ¿ No?.- Le resto importancia .

- En cuanto salgamos que te vea Rebecca , ¿ Vale?.-

- Y en cuanto salgamos habla con Leon , ¿ De acuerdo?.- Sonrió su hermano.- Ve a ayudarlos , yo iré a supervisar el traslado de las primeras victimas .-

()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pasaron varias horas hasta que el ultimo de los heridos fue sacado del vagón y ellos con el .

Al salir a la calle lo primero que vieron fueron dos focos de luz cegadora , el ruido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y la gente allí trabajando unida para completar la primera parte del rescate .

Para Claire era una gozada poder respirar aire puro después de haber estado tantas horas abajo viendo horrores que jamás en su vida podría olvidar , pero con la satisfacción de poder haber ayudado a alguno de ellos a salvar sus vidas . Aun faltaban por saber muchas cosas , pero de momento lo primero era lo primero .

Todos los miembros de STARS se abrazaron a los dos hermanos y los miraban por encima , sonriendo y llorando por verlos a salvo .

Jill se abalanzó sobre Chris y comenzó a besarlo sin ningún pudor delante de todos . Aquel beso sin duda era uno de los mejores que se había dado la pareja en su tiempo como novios .

- El ultimo herido ha sido evacuado .- Dijo Leon de repente detrás de ella , tomándole el brazo .- Deja que vea esa herida.-

- Estoy Bien Leon , de verdad .-

- Yo no .- Dijo dejándola con la boca abierta por segunda vez en ese día.- Cuando oí tu voz por teléfono y supe que estabas aquí pensé lo peor … Y no lo pensé , en vez de unirme a hacer cosas mas importantes decidí bajar como medico de campo para poder ver si estabas sana y salva , para poder salvar tu vida y todas las vidas que pudiera . Me prometí que si estabas bien nada ni nadie me impediría verte y hablar contigo .- La miro intensamente .- Claire , yo …-

- ¿¡ Chriiisssss?! , ¡ Que te pasa Chris!.- Grito Jill de repente .

Leon y Claire se volvieron al oír a la chica gritar . Claire abrió los ojos de nuevo en estado de pánico . Su hermano estaba en el suelo desmayado .

Rápidamente ambos corrieron hacia donde había caído Chris . Jill le sujetaba el cuello y Claire le daba palmaditas en la cara .

- ¡ Chris! , Chriissss! , Dios mío Chris abre los ojos .- Grito Claire .

- Llamad a un medico .- Grito llorando Jill .

En menos de un minuto dos médicos estaban con el agente de STARS . Al tomarle las constantes todos supieron que algo no iba bien .

- Una ambulancia , código uno al Raccoon City Memorial .- Grito el medico .

- ¿ Que le pasa a mi hermano?.- Grito Claire angustiada .

- No lo sabemos , pero vamos a estabilizarlo , hay que entubarlo , sospechamos alguna lesión interna , pero no podemos evaluarlo aquí , hay que llevárselo al hospital ya , ¿ Entiende lo que le digo?.- Pregunto el medico .

- S… Si …-

- Entonces déjenos que le salvemos la vida . Vamos al Raccon City Memorial , allí nos espera el equipo .-

Todos observaban como Chris era estabilizado en el suelo , entubándolo con una rapidez pasmosa para después ser colocado en una camilla y llevado a la ambulancia . Cuando Claire y Jill iban a subir los sanitarios se lo impidieron .

- Lo siento pero el agente Redfield debe llevar a todo el equipo de reanimación en la ambulancia , pueden seguirnos con el coche .

Y sin mas se lo llevaron rápidamente hacia el hospital .

- Vamos Claire , Marvin nos deja el coche de policía , vamos detrás de la ambulancia .- Leon la tomo de los hombros y se la llevo con el .- ¡ Barry , me llevo a Claire , nos vemos allí!.-

Claire supuso que Barry le había contestado que si , pero ella no lo había oído . No podía perder a su hermano , no podía quedarse sin familia . Solo se tenían el uno al otro .

¿ Que le pasaba a su hermano?

Sollozando Leon se la llevo al coche y ambos pusieron rumbo al hospital , sin duda la noche iba a ser muy larga y triste , la noche mas triste en la historia de Raccoon City .

()()()())))())))()()()()()()()()())()()))()()()()( ))()()()()()()()()

Hola holaaaaa .

¿ Que tal estáis? , espero que bien .

En primer lugar disculparme por la tardanza a la hora de actualizar , han sido dos semanas largas en las cuales han pasado varias cosas que alteraban mis planes para subir este capitulo , pero bueno lo importante es que ya esta aquí .

Estaréis sorprendidos de ver otro capitulo de ¿ que hubiera pasado si? Cuando hace poco había otro de la historia oficial . Bueno la explicación es sencilla . Los próximos capítulos que vienen estarán dedicados a cerrar esta trama . He decidido esto por que ya estamos a ocho capítulos del final de 30 f , 30 m more y hay que ir cerrando tramas . Entonces he decidido que sea primero los ¿ que hubiera pasado si? Ya que son los mas largos antes del parto de Claire y la boda de Sherry .

Me ha costado decidir este orden , pero creo que es el correcto y espero que a vosotros os guste la idea . Y que no me matéis por lo que leías aquí , se me da fatal escribir situaciones limite y bueno aun queda la mas limite que esta por venir y que esta relacionada con Chris ^^ .

En otro orden de cosas anunciar que tengo la planilla de trabajo de verano y las dos primeras semanas de julio ( del 1 al 16 ) trabajo seguido sin pausas , asi que esas dos semanas no puedo garantizar la actualización , aunque esta semana , el sábado a lo mas tardar estará terminado el capitulo 23 y así recuperar las dos semanas que no he actualizado .

Total , espero que disfrutéis del capitulo y no queráis asesinarme por lo que viene . Sin mas ni mas me despido hasta la próxima actualización , muchísimas gracias por las reviews y la paciencia infinita que habéis tenido ^^ .


End file.
